Dog Skin
by sublimetrickster
Summary: Kagome loves her father, King Naraku. Unfortunately, he starts loving her in the wrong way and disguised, she escapes. A kindhearted hanyou prince rescues her, but can he protect her from the darkness that pursues her? A Grimm Fairytale.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they are the property or Rumiko Takahashi. The basic story plot itself is based on a Grimm's Brother Fairytale, but all the extra comes from my demented little noggin.

Dog Skin

Prologue:

There once was a king who loved his queen, and a queen who loved her king. They lived in a happy kingdom that was proud of their queen's beauty and integrity, and thankful for their king's wisdom and kindness. Sadly, their happily ever after had come and gone, leaving the queen deathly ill and the king in deep depression.

It was late into the night when happiness truly ended. The room was dimly lit by candles. The queen lay on a pallet, a warm glow cast onto her deathly pale skin. The black wing of hair spread beneath her only helped to accentuate her pallor. This served to add to her renowned beauty, one fought over before won by her lord, her king, her love.

Her eyes had glazed long ago as the fever dragged her into the final stage of her life. She knew it was coming, even before the healer had given up and informed her there was nothing more to be done, she had known. Kikyou had always had a talent with premonitions, a product of spiritual power. And so now she waited, held onto life by a string, for her husband and king to come to her and see her off.

The screen door slid open and then closed. She felt the familiar presence of her love by her side and moved into the calming touch of his hand on her cheek before fingers brushed her fringe from her forehead.

"Naraku-sama, my love, you came," she said, her voice a murmur.

"I would never ignore your call for me, Kikyou. It is sure now?" His voice was firm, the deep and masculine tone she had always loved, but she could still read him. He was hurting at the loss of her already.

She turned her head to focus her eyes on her love and lord. His reddish-brown eyes watched her intently, his waving dark locks falling loose about his pale face as he looked down on her. The pain and worry were evident there.

"Do not fear for me, my love. I have no fear of my death and so you should have none."

Taking her hand in his he bowed over it, hiding his pained face from her. His shoulders trembled as he fought with his emotions.

"I confess, I fear only for what I will do once you are gone, my love, for I know you will be well where ever you end up. But, will I be able to live without you? Will I want to?" His voice broke with the pain and his face remained hidden.

Trepidation for her king swept through Kikyou. He spoke of taking his life or allowing himself to die, just so he could follow her. Though she would miss him, she could not allow it, if only for their daughter. With what little strength she had left, she clenched his hand tightly, causing him to look up at her. Determination glinted in her eyes as she held his gaze.

"You must go on without me, Naraku, my love. If not for the kingdom than for our baby girl you would be leaving behind just as I am now. My one regret is leaving the two of you, her for the mother she will never know and you for the love we have shared." Her voice failed her for a moment, and she struggled to draw breath. "When you marry again, and you will for you are still in need of an heir, then marry one of grace, great beauty and spirituality. She must be a role model for our child and people. Do you promise me this, Naraku, love?"

He watched her for a few moments. Anger flashed in his eyes and she knew he hated that she was forbidding him to follow her.

Her breath caught as a flash of weakness ran through her. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to hold on a little longer, forcing them to stay open even as she knew her time was short now.

"Promise me!" she whispered. Her voice was filled with the anxiety felt at the thought of his dying.

He hovered over her, fear and concern etched in every line of his body. "Kikyou?"

"Promise me!"

"I promise! I promise, my love. I will only marry one who's grace, beauty and spirituality rivals yours. She will be worthy of taking your place, I swear it!"

There was no strength left, nothing left to hold onto. She was drifting away, the feel of the physical world dissolving all around her. Even so, the image of her love remained as she watched him watch her die. Finally, even that dissolved into washes of colour as she was swept away, the eerie, heart wrenching cry of her name following her into the next life.

OO Please review! I enjoy reading reviews! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive.


	2. Proposal

Dog Skin

Chapter One: Proposal

King Naraku sat upon his dais looking down on his counsellors. These men were the samurai and village lords who helped him rule his people. They had come before him once again to show their concern and plead their case. It was the third time this year, and an unknown count since his wife died fifteen years ago. Each visit was for the same reason, one that had become tiring in its repetition. They wished him to marry and provide an heir for the kingdom. He wished he could just kill them all.

He knew also that it was hoped that a new wife would stabilise him. He smiled at this. He knew the whispers of his people's discontent. They viewed him as changed, a hard and unyielding lord, sometimes cruel in his proclamations and demands. At first he had done it to hurt others as he had been hurt. He had not wanted anyone in his kingdom to be happy, sending farmers to the mines and soldiers to the borders to irritate the neighbouring kingdoms. Eventually he had begun to heal, but by then he had found that he enjoyed the power he wielded to control people's lives, and so continued to torment and ruin those beneath him.

"My lord, it has been fifteen years since the death of Jo'ou Kikyou. Though she is still mourned, it must be put aside so that an heir may be produced. This is vital to the kingdoms survival," said lord Hiten, "and if I may be so bold my lord, O-hime-sama has come of age. A match should be secured as quickly as possible, either with a neighbouring ruler or," he licked his lips, "with a powerful lord of your own land."

A young, handsome lord, Hiten wore his brown hair in a long braid and his eyes glowed red with the power of his demon heritage. Naraku knew of his lust for his daughter and viewed him as one of the more dangerous lords. He had a reputation of being violent with his women and hard on his people. What Hiten did in his spare time Naraku did not care, but he would not have him near his daughter. She was the only thing he held precious and sacred in the world. She was a living memory of his wife, her last gift to him.

"O-hime-sama is of no concern to you, Hiten. I will do what is best for her." Naraku murmured absently, his gaze on Hiten level and unflinching as the lord bowed his head.

"I'm afraid it is his concern, my lord," another councillor said. He was a white haired old man, one of the few remaining uncorrupted humans on his council. "It's said the Lord of the Western Lands plans to unite the kingdoms. If he succeeds to convince even a few, we will have no choice but to follow or be crushed. If we join, than we must have a strong and stable monarchy to maintain a powerful position."

Lord Naraku had grown weary of their talk. He had heard of the western lords plans and believed it foolish. It would amount to nothing but more bickering and perhaps a war or two. It was a powerful kingdom however, and if invited for the talks Naraku would never be so foolish as to decline.

Naraku stood and his councillors quickly followed suit. "I made a promise to my wife on her death bed. I can not go back on such a vow. I will only marry one who rivals my wife." His tone was final, closing the subject.

They followed him from the meeting room and down the hall, trailing him like servants. He knew not where he was going, but was not surprised when he found himself on the balcony that overlooked the central garden. He could see her, sitting in a patch of sunlight, surrounded by her maids and ladies in waiting.

She was the brightest jewel in a sea of gems. He provided her with the finest silks and decorations, but even plain she could outshine them. Her hair was a glossy blue-black, her eyes filled with a warmth that was rivalled only by her smile. Her skin was pale and clear, with a healthy glow. He had made her as comfortable as possible, kept her as happy as any girl could be and though he spent little time in her company and spoke with her rarely, he did come here daily to watch her.

"My lord?" one of the councillors enquired.

He ignored the man and turned to a demon female kneeling by the stairs leading to the garden; a fan rested in her hand at the ready. She was the princess's body guard, a wind youkai he had tied to himself with a life bond and put into his service. She would protect the princess to her death.

"She is happy?" Naraku asked as the youkai continued to watch her charge.

"Yes, Naraku-sama, she wants for nothing." Her tone was brusque with minimal deference.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Nothing at all?"

The wind youkai's red eyes flickered to his for a moment before returning to the princess. "As always, she complains of nothing, but I believe O-hime-Kagome would enjoy some attention from his lordship."

Naraku nodded and began down the stairs, his councillors hesitating only a moment before following him. He allowed them to do so; they already knew the rules concerning his daughter.

Her smile brightened at his approach and he could only become warm at the sight. It was so much like her mothers. The ladies around her giggled at the approach of so many men, but she only put aside the flowers she had been stringing together and stood, the grace and fluidity of her movements drawing approving murmurs from his men, and increasing his pride in her. She was so much like her mother.

She stood before him and bowed. "Otou-sama, what can I do for you?"

An unconscious smile crossed his face as he relaxed in her presence. "We came to see you. How has your day been?"

She blushed happily at his attention and proceeded to tell him. He was mesmerised by her, and found his thoughts winding down dark paths, paths he had never known existed in his mind where she was concerned. He found himself wondering if the body under the kimono was as perfect as the rest of her, if it bore any resemblance to Kikyou's in proportion and softness.

At first he was disturbed by the thoughts, but soon came to the realisation that she may be the answer to his and his councillor's problems. In every way she met the criteria his wife had made him promise to, even down to the spiritual powers of which he had been told by a priest were strong, though untrained.

The idea took full form as he and his men moved out of the garden once again, saying farewell to the giggling women and glowing princess. He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking back down at the cluster of butterfly like creatures, a twisted smile stretching his lips.

"Yes, it is time for Kagome-sama to marry, and I do need an heir," Naraku said, drawing the attention of those on the balcony.

Hope spread through the lords. Finally their king would relent and marry, and perhaps one of them would receive the hand of the enchanting princess. When he spoke again, however, all hope fled from their minds, horror and disgust replacing it.

"I believe my taking O-hime-sama as my Jo'ou-sama will fulfill your requests sufficiently."

There was complete silence on the balcony as Naraku continued walking once again, heading back toward his audience chamber. It only took a few strides before the shuffle of hurried steps could be heard following him.

"Naraku-sama, reconsider, please! That would be reprehensible, a disgrace to the ancestors and to our kingdom. You cannot mean to go through with this!" said one of the lords.

A flash of his eyes was the only warning before his arm shot back, a tentacle shooting from his palm and impaling the dissenting lord through the chest. He looked back over his shoulder, a cruel smile and cold glint in his eye indicating his mood. The tentacle retracted back into his hand, the corpse slumping to the floor in a gathering pool of blood as the other lords looked on in discomfort and horror.

"I will allow no other to marry her, if not myself. I can trust no one to treat my treasure as she should be, and so I will keep her by me always. She will be the vessel for the heir my kingdom so desires from me. Are there any others who wish to argue?"

No one answered, each looking away to avoid the darkness that radiated off the man before them.

He gave a sinister chuckle and continued down the corridor.

Kagura sat wide-eyed at her post over looking the princess. She felt her stomach roil as she grew nauseous from the words she had over heard. He meant to take his daughter as wife, and soon if she judged correctly the craven look she had noticed on his return from the garden.

The wind youkai looked down at her charge, warmth entering her being at the sight of the wholesome girl. If she had been trained she may have been able to cure her father of such darkness. She would have known how to drive out the demons who had taken up residence in his body, and return him to the man he had been before Kikyou's death. But lord Naraku had forbidden her training, preferring her to be ignorant of her abilities. Untrained, she would be unable to defend herself from the growing miasma consuming her father. She would be devoured slowly, piece by pure piece until she was as twisted and depraved as he.

Kagura could not stand by and watch that happen to the girl. She had been put in charge of protecting her during a time when Naraku-sama still had some of his humanity. She would fulfill her promise to that man and protect the princess, even if that meant protecting her from him.

Removing a feather from her hair, she threw it into the air. It changed into a giant feather and she sat down in it. She directed it down into the garden, smirking at the gasps of wonder and surprise her appearance caused. Upon landing she bowed to the princess, who smiled at her cheerily.

"Hey Kagura, come to join us?" she asked.

The princess knew full well she would never join the ladies in the garden. Kagura hated the giggles and empty prattle. She guessed that Kagome-sama just liked to remind her that she was always welcome if she changed her mind.

She rose from her bow and shook her head. "Kagome-sama, if I may have a moment of your time?"

Kagome's head cocked to the side and her brows drew together in concern, though her smile never faded.

"Of course, Kagura."

She assured the ladies that she would return shortly before standing and joining Kagura on her feather, kneeling down beside her demon protector. The feather rose into the air effortlessly, carrying the occupants up into the sky overlooking the castle. From this vantage they could clearly see the layout of the castle and the lands surrounding.

To the east lay the mountains where the barbaric wolf tribes ruled over the other mountain dwellers. To the west lay forest which spread from the outer perimeter wall and out over the border into the lands of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru. Kagura followed the gaze of her charge, who had a strange fascination with those lands. She herself had never seen them, but had a strange desire to go there, her wind instincts pulling at her to go. But first she would have to see to her princess.

"Hime-sama, I do not know how else to tell you what I must. It is greatly disturbing, but I feel you must be made aware."

Kagome looked at her worriedly. "What is Kagura? Has Otou-sama increased taxes yet again?"

Kagura shook her head.

She cocked her head. "Has he sent more men to the mines? Or gone too far with his soldiers at the borders?"

She shook her head again, her brows drawing together.

Kagome's expression became confused, her worry increasing. "Did he have another village headman punished for a shortfall of predicted crops?"

At Kagura's final head shake and increased displeasure, Kagome's shoulders slumped, the cheer of her earlier demeanour vanishing.

"Then he has done something worse this time," she said her voice faint and broken. "Tell me now so that I can beg the ancestors for forgiveness."

Kagura hesitated, but decided it was best to get it over with as quick as possible. She told her of the meeting, and of how she guessed it was of the same as all the others before, a request for his remarriage and an heir. She told of his arrival on the balcony and his questioning after her happiness. Kagome smiled slightly at this, but it quickly vanished as Kagura continued.

"He returned to the balcony with a strange look on his face, and I swear by the winds the words I repeat next are true. He said, 'Yes, it is time for Kagome-sama to marry, and I do need an heir. I believe my taking O-hime-sama as my Jo'ou-sama will fulfill your requests sufficiently.' A vassal disagreed and was killed by a tentacle from his palm. I believe the demons have won over his body and mind, Kagome-sama."

The princess stared at her, her face clearly displaying her shock and disbelief to the wind youkai. She was a guileless child, for the most part unable to hide her feelings, having never had the need or wish to.

"You cannot be right. You can not have heard right!" She was becoming hysterical.

Kagura bristled, she had her pride and did not like her information questioned. But then, the princess had reacted the same way to every piece of news the wind youkai had brought her concerning her fathers' behaviour over the years. First there would be disbelief, then anger, and finally acceptance as she saw the growing evidence of the truth. The maids and ladies in waiting would repeat the same stories, making it the undeniable truth.

"I'm afraid it is the truth, Kagome-sama," Kagura said, "I heard it with my own ears."

Kagome shook her head. "No. No, Otou-sama would never…he could never…." She shook her head at the idea, a hand clutching her stomach as she struggled to regain control. Finally she looked up at Kagura, eyes hurt and pleading. "Why would you tell me this?"

Kagura sighed. "Because it is the truth and I pledged to protect you."

The princess laughed with no amusement. "Protect me from what?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "From Naraku-sama, I fear he will come for you tonight. You must be out of the castle by then."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere, 'cause that's not going to happen. Understand? Otou-sama would never disgrace me or the kingdom that way."

Kagura did not have time to argue with the princess, but nor did she have time not to convince her. She could not forcefully take her from the castle, there were wards set about her for the chance of just such a thing happening. With a sigh she directed the feather back to the garden.

"Very well, Kagome-sama, believe what is most comfortable. But if he does come to you tonight and proposes what I have warned you of, then you must delay him. Say you require a proper wedding, and so are in need of three kimonos to wear along with a fur mantel," Kagura instructed as she formulated plans in her mind to safely and quietly remove her from the castle.

Kagome said nothing to the wind youkai as she stepped from the feather, heading back to the group of jewelled butterflies she had left. Her glow was dimmed from the disturbing news she had been brought, but she still outshone them all.

Kagome knelt in her white sleeping yukata, a maid brushing out her hair before she turned in for the night. She had managed to gain back some to the gaiety she had before Kagura's news. She still could not bring herself to believe the wind youkai, though she had to admit she'd never brought her false news. It was just too much. She had come to accept that her father was changing, and not for the better. She was powerless to change or stop him as long as she lived under his roof. All she could do was pray to the ancestors to forgive him and promise she would fix it all once she was free.

Free. When did she start thinking of her home as a cage? She was allowed to come and go as she pleased, as long as she was under escort of course, and was given all she could desire or need. She supposed it was what happened when a girl became of age in her mothers house. She wished for a house of her own to be in charge of. Of course Kagome's mother was dead, but still, she found herself forever hidden in her shadow. She feared the comparisons that would begin now that she was grown. Her father already commented on her daily growing resemblance to her mother.

Kagome shuddered. Suddenly those comments took on a sinister tint.

"O-hime-sama, are you cold?" the maid asked, pausing in her task.

"No, just a disturbing thought," Kagome said, "Please, continue."

The maid began to brush again. "O-hime-sama should not think thoughts that disturb her then. They cause nothing but discomfort."

Kagome rolled her eyes at this mindless prattle. She'd taken all she could this morning and afternoon. She didn't need more of it before bed. She envied Kagura in that respect; the wind youkai could avoid those conversations she did not have an interest in. While she enjoyed the women and their company, that enjoyment only lasted for so long before she got tired of talking about men and clothing.

A tap on her screen door caused both her and the maid to jump in confusion. After a look to her lady, the servant set the brush down and stood, moving to the screen to kneel and open it. There were some murmurs and then the maid stood and left through the minor opening. Kagome watched in wonder and sudden trepidation as her father entered her sleeping chambers to kneel before her. He wore his own sleeping yukata, his black, contrasting her own in a symbol not lost on her.

She bowed, her loose hair falling over her shoulders as her hands shook in her lap. "Otou-sama, this is a surprise. Is there something you are in need of?"

"Do not call me that, Kagome. From now on I will hear only Naraku-sama pass from your lips, do you understand." His voice was stern; though there was thickness to it she did not understand.

Her head still bowed, she spoke, her voice shaky. "No, O- Naraku-sama, I do not understand."

The sound of him moving forward had her head up with a jolt. She did her best to hide her growing fear with surprise. He sat with his knees almost touching hers, his hands resting on them. His face was impassive as he looked down on her, his eyes flashing red, momentarily revealing the demons turmoil inside of him. She flinched when his hand unexpectedly moved to her cheek.

"I will not give you up to any other man to care for. You are my treasure. I made a promise to Kikyou, your mother, to only marry one who is at least equal to her in beauty, grace and purity. Since I must marry again to give my kingdom an heir, and you must eventually marry, I have decided that the only way to protect you and fulfill my obligation, is to take you as wife." His tone allowed for no argument.

She was frightened stiff, his words echoing through her mind as she stared at him dumbly. His thumb ran across her dry lips, causing her to jump at the unfamiliar touch. His hand slid down, across the smooth skin of her neck to that of her shoulder, resting under her yukata. She shivered at the touch, averting her gaze as she bit back the revulsion and sense of betrayal she was feeling.

"After tonight, you will be Jo'ou of my kingdom."

His hand moved down, shifting material as fingers trailed along skin before his palm found her breast, cupping it to squeeze and pinch. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming, the colour draining from her face.

Her mind raced for a way out, an escape. Kagura had been right. She was always right. The thought of Kagura brought back her suggestion. It would take all her acting ability, but she would have to convince him to do it. She needed the time to fix him, or at least figure out how to get away.

She turned her head, attempting to control herself and appear shy. "Tonight? So sudden?" She gathered strength and looked him directly in the eye. "If it is what you wish of me, then I will relent, but as your treasure, do I not deserve the best? Do I not deserve a wedding?" she asked, keeping her voice steady, even managing to use some of her real outrage to add to her performance.

Naraku paused in his exploration of her, removing his hand from her flesh to rest on his knee. His eyes flashed red as another battle ensued. Finally he answered, "What is it you wish from me, my treasure?"

Kagome inwardly sighed. "I wish for a formal ceremony attended by your vassals and overseen by a Shinto priest."

Naraku nodded. "Very well, it will be arranged by tomorrow night."

Kagome inwardly blanched. "For the wedding I will required three kimonos. One made of cloth that shines bright like the sun, one that glows like the moon, and one that sparkles like the stars."

An amused smile curved his mouth at her request. "Very well, I will get the best weavers in the kingdom on that immediately. They will work day and night until they are finished. You should have them in a week's time."

Kagome frowned. A week? She needed a little more time than that to cure him if it was possible. He noted her expression and smoothed her brow before cupping her cheek.

"Is there something more, my treasure? I understand that you want this day to be perfect. It is a very special day for a woman." His tone was amused, but there was an underlying impatience to it.

"Just one more thing, Naraku-sama," she said demurely, "I ask only for a mantel made up of patches of fur from every animal in the kingdom. I wish to wear it the day of my wedding as a final layer to my wedding kimono."

He stared down at her thoughtfully, his eyes guarded. She feared he would see through her and so leaned her face into the hand that still cupped her cheek, closing her eyes as she put on the adoring smile she used only for him.

It seemed to work, he caressed her cheek before drawing her forward, removing his hand from his knee to cup her other cheek before kissing her forehead.

"It will be done," he said in a murmur.

He straightened her yukata and then stood, moving to the screen door. "All that you have asked for is indeed what my treasure deserves. I apologise for not thinking of it myself. Rest well, my treasure, in a little over a week's time, we will be wed."

Kagome stared vacantly at the screen door after he left, unaware of all else as she tried to control the growing despair. All would be well, she told herself; she would find a cure and save him. She had to, or she would be forced to leave behind all she had ever known. She slumped to the floor with a sob, staring up at the ceiling in supplication. She was exhausted from holding so tightly to her emotions and wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and cry until she was asleep. When Kagura entered she was not surprised. Her room was adjacent to her own, only a paper thin screen door separating them. She was sure to have heard everything.

"So…," the demon said.

"You were right, as always. I'm sorry I doubted you," Kagome said with a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's true, if that helps," Kagura offered.

Kagome sat up and met the red eyes of her guardian. "Yes, it does actually."

Kagura nodded. "What do you plan?"

She looked down at her hand, studying it critically. "I'll try to cure him. It's dangerous, but I have to try. He's my father."

Kagura nodded, having expected this. "And if it doesn't work? What then?"

Kagome sighed; fearing what her life would be like if it didn't work. "Can you arrange an escape route for me in a week? One in which no one will see me and where you will not be pointed to as an accomplice?"

She shouldn't have been, but Kagura was surprised that the princess would worry for her safety.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. It will be done as you request."

OO Please review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Save Me

Dog Skin

Chapter Two: Save Me

She couldn't eat. Food had not passed her lips for days, save the few grains of rice she was able to force down early in the morning. She had no time and no stomach for food as her wedding day approached and her time to find a cure grew shorter.

The days were spent in a blur of preparation. Food had to be decided on and prepared for the guests, special kimono's needed to be made for her ladies and the castle was cleaned from top to bottom. Kagome spent those hours going through the motions of excited bride, hiding her true feelings of fear and anxiety surprisingly well. As soon as she was free in the evenings, she headed for the great library or the shrine in search of a cure for her father. She found some small spells that may help in her own protection but still, she found nothing she could use as a cure. All required far more training than she had at the moment. It would be dangerous for her to try them since they could cause her or her father's demise.

She had not seen Naraku since his proposal. He had other matters concerning the state of the kingdom to occupy him and she preferred it that way. She feared his presence now. Whenever there was a chance they may cross paths, she would hurry from him, pretending to be occupied with wedding plans.

It had been a week since the night he had first visited her when he finally returned to her sleeping chambers. She was just turning in, her maid preparing to turn down the lights, when there was a tap at her screen. Not thinking, Kagome nodded to the maid who shuffled over to kneel and open the screen. She heard a gasp and then the maid bowed and moved aside, allowing Naraku into her rooms.

Kagome sat up on her futon, pulling the comforter close as she watched Naraku enter. He stood in the doorway, still dressed in his day kimono, his dark hair falling loose, as he studied her. He held a bundle in his arms, and she worried her lip between her teeth as she wondered what he had brought her.

"You may leave us," he said to the maid who still simpered by the door.

Once alone, the screen door closed, Naraku moved forward, kneeling by her bedding. He placed the bundle beside her, silently indicating for her to take it. Her eyes narrowed into his quizzically, but she took it into her lap and tore away the paper that protected it. A gasp escaped from between her lips when her eyes took in the sight of the silk in her hands. It was as if the weaver had captured the sunlight and weaved strands into the garment. She held it up to the candlelight, watching it shine, imagining what it would look like in full day light.

"You like it?"

Naraku's voice brought her back to reality, reminding her of why he had brought it to her. Still, she could see no reason why she would need to lie.

"Yes, it is beautiful, Naraku-sama. Like the sun." Her voice was soft as she draped the material over her arm. "It was done so quickly, how did the weavers manage it?"

His hand lifted to caress her hair, his fingers pulling through the silky blackness that hung down her back. "They had the proper motivation."

She understood the implication of those words and her heart cried at the thought of the man her father had become. She kept her eyes focused on the material, lest her emotions be transparent in her eyes.

"I deserve a reward, do I not, Kagome?" He continued to run his fingers through her hair in a calming and coxing manner. "Give me a thank-you kiss."

Heart thudding in her chest, Kagome turned to Naraku. Making her eyes as wide and innocent as she could manage, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. She could feel his displeasure radiate off of him, but continued to play the innocent.

"Thank you Naraku-sama. This gift honours me."

His eyes narrowed at her while she smiled adoringly at him. She saw the flash of red before he moved in on her, shoving her down into the futon before crouching over her, his face dangerously close to her own. His fingers bit into her shoulders painfully.

"Next time I ask for a kiss, you will give me a proper one. Is that understood?" he said, his voice a low growl.

"Y-yes, Naraku-sama," she said with a whimpered, cringing away from him, readying any protective spells she may need.

Suddenly he pulled back, his eyes wide as if in shock as he looked down at her. With a shake of his head he stood and turned to leave.

"Sleep now. I will come with the next kimono tomorrow night."

She watched him leave, confused at what had just happened, but relieved. She didn't want to know what may have happened next if he hadn't regained his senses. A shudder passed through her before she stood, taking the kimono to hang. She would redouble her efforts to save him and forgo sleep for study tonight. She still had hope, but in the back of her mind, she feared she would be leaving her home after all.

The next night, she had just returned from the library when he arrived. He held another package but did not give it to her right away. He watched her, his eyes hard and unreadable as she stood blinking at him. She had just begun undressing for the night, a maid aiding her in removing the materials and putting them away, when he walked in. It had shocked the maid enough to make her scream, while Kagome turned beat red. She was only in the thin material of the inner kimono, her hair still piled high on her head.

"Naraku-sama!" The maid fell to her knees with a bow. "It is not proper for you to be here!"

"Do not tell me what is proper where the O-hime is concerned, girl," he growled, his eyes never leaving Kagome, "Leave. You will be called for when the O-hime needs you again."

Kagome watched the frightened maid rush from the room, worried for her. The girl was new; she did not know to keep her mouth shut and probably wouldn't last long if she didn't learn quickly.

"I have another gift for you, my treasure," Naraku said, bringing her attention back to the danger before her.

He stepped closer, holding out the package for her. With a cocked eyebrow she took the offering. She stared at it for a moment, fearing what she would find beneath, before removing the protective layer.

It unfolded in her hands, the shimmering material rivalling the silver comb in her hair in beauty, the pattern of greys and whites woven like the moon itself. She gasped in awe, holding it up for a better look in the candle light. It was a masterwork, a tribute to the skills of the kingdoms best weavers. She felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of the conditions they must be working under to get such finery done so quickly.

"You like it?"

She nodded, moving to hang it with the first, whipping the tears from her eyes as well as she could without drawing attention to herself. He saw of course, he saw everything she did, every move she made.

He came up behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders, startling her enough to make her jump, her back stiffening reflexively before she could catch herself. His fingers flexed, drawing her back against him forcefully. Instinctively she bowed her head in an attempt to hide her fear, trying to remain calm as she sensed the darkness in him build and radiate from him.

"You are well, koi?" he said, his voice curious, though lacking concern.

She nodded. "Yes, Naraku-sama, why wouldn't I be?"

He turned her to face him, his hands gripping her upper arms. "That is good to hear." The small smile curling his lips frightened her. "Do I not deserve a thank-you kiss, my treasure? I have brought to you a great gift after all."

Her stomach dropped even as she nodded, forcing herself to slowly go on tip toe to reach her father. She remembered his threat the last time she had displeased him and steeled herself to please him this time. His hands clenched around her arms in a spasm before he pulled her roughly up to him, his lips landing on hers forcefully, bruising her as she tried to keep it as chaste as possible.

She could still sense the darkness roiling beneath the surface, it seemed excited, agitated. She chocked on a cry of pain when he suddenly pushed her up against the wall, clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut to keep back the tears. The darkness had enveloped them both now, its strength making her nauseous and weak as Naraku's mouth continued to attack her own. She fought it, trying to keep it at bay while she prayed to the ancestors, the Kami, anyone to help her, to save her from this hell.

There was a tap at the shoji screen leading to Kagura's rooms. Naraku pulled away from her with a snarl, allowing her to slump against the wall in relief as the darkness withdrew into him once again.

"What do you want!" he snapped at the youkai kneeling just outside the room.

She gazed back at him unflinching. "The O-hime asked that I stop by her rooms before turning in tonight; she whished to discuss an aspect of the wedding."

Naraku continued to glare at the wind witch for a moment longer before turning to Kagome who was still slumped against the wall, her gaze focused on the floor. "Is this true?" he asked, his voice becoming less threatening.

She shifted her gaze to meet his before nodding.

He stood silently for a time, holding her gaze while he contemplated the situation. Finally he moved to the shoji he had entered through. "Very well then, I will bid you goodnight." He turned back to glance at Kagome. "Be well until tomorrow night, my treasure, when I bring the last kimono."

Once the screen door had closed behind him, Kagome allowed herself to slide down the wall, unaware of the concerned gaze of her guardian. Tears filled her unseeing eyes as she brought her fingers to her throbbing lips. He had kissed her. Kissed her like a husband would his wife, not how a father would his daughter. A sob shook her frame, tears making tracks along her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to fly away from this hell, to follow the sun and escape the darkness. What had she done to deserve such a fate?

It took only the touch of a hand on her shoulder for her strength to completely dissolve. She crumpled, her head resting in the lap of her startled guardian as the tears overcame her. For a moment Kagura sat tense and uneasy, before placing her hand on her head in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"What am I to do, Kagura?" she whispered once the sobs had ceased, her head still resting in the youkai lap.

"You will continue to search for a cure. If by the night the mantle is presented to you, you have not found one then you will take the escape route I have prepared for you." Kagura said, her words only reaffirming that there was nothing more she could do.

It was late. Her skirts fluttered out behind her as she ran toward her chambers, her feet falling silently on the floor, her sandals in her hand. She had lost track of time in the library and if not for a servant passing by, would have missed her normal bed hour. She could not afford to tip her father off with any unusual behaviour. When she arrived before her rooms she came to a stop, her breathing laboured as she tried to regain her composure.

She did not hesitate to draw back the screen and enter her chambers, calling to the maid to help her undress even as she slipped in and closed it behind her. The voice that responded to her sent a cold chill up her spine, a yelp of fright escaping her as she swung towards it.

"I've sent your maid away."

Naraku sat by her futon with his back against the wall. His dark hair spilled about his shoulders, the candle light reflecting in his crimson eyes as he watched her from the corners of them.

Kagome frowned. "Why? I need her to help me undress." She thought for a moment, knowing he would likely have another package for her. "Are you in need of something, Naraku-sama?"

His eyes never left hers as he shifted and stood a package now visible in one hand. "I was told you have spent the last few days in the library. Why would you do that when there are preparations for our wedding to be taken care of?" His voice was hard and unreadable.

Kagome thought quickly before glancing up at him from beneath her lashes. "I had a question about the ceremony, Naraku-sama, and since the priest has yet to arrive for me to question, I took it upon myself to figure it out."

He watched her critically for a moment, adding to the tight ball of dread in her stomach. When he finally spoke, she felt relief flood her limbs leaving her somewhat light-headed.

He took a step toward her. "I apologise for the lack of guidance in your preparations for the wedding. I'm afraid finding a Shinto priest to perform the ceremony is becoming a little more difficult than I expected. None are willing to perform it and now there is a shortage of priests in the kingdom."

She stilled at his final statement, fear over their possible meaning urging her to step back and look closely at her father to be sure.

"Wha-what do you mean shortage? Why is there a shortage?" Her voice trembled.

He reached for her, fingers brushing her fringe from her liquid gaze, his eyes focusing on his hand. "When they refuse, I have them killed."

She couldn't hide her shock, couldn't hide her disgust or fear this time. She struggled to, she really did, but her voice revealed all of her thoughts. "Why? Why would you do such a terrible thing?"

His hand dropped from her, his gaze flat as he met hers. "I'm afraid, my treasure, that it is because they insulted the kokuo-o and his intended. They had to be made examples."

"That doesn't mean they had to die!" Her voice held her anguish.

His eyes flashed, but he made no move on her sudden outburst. "I made my judgement; it is my right to do so. I will have none insulting you, is that understood?" When she did not answer, he lifted the package and forced her to take it. "We will not speak of it any longer. Open my gift to you."

She already knew what it was of course, but her hands moved of their own accord and she could not deny that she was curious to see how the weavers had met her final challenge. As the paper fell to the floor and the material unravelled a gasp was ripped from her. It sparkled. Truly sparkled like the stars in the heavens.

"How…." She had no words but her amazement and appreciation of the gift was obvious in her face and eyes.

Naraku smirked at her wonder before taking it from her and draping it over the other two and admiring the complete set. "It is a secret of the masters which will surely die with them."

Kagome frowned. "What? What do you mean by that?"

Naraku moved back to her, a small smile curling his lips as he reached for her combs and began taking down her hair for her. "I'm afraid a few of the weavers collapsed from exhaustion. The healers are unsure if they will survive the night."

Kagome froze her eyes wide and unseeing as her hair tumbled down around her shoulders. "That's terrible!"

Fingers brushed through her hair until it fell naturally and loose. "Yes, a pity, but there will always be more weavers."

Outrage coursed through her and she pulled back from him only to be grabbed by her arm and pulled back, a hand clamping into her hair to hold her in place, head tilted up to him. "That's not what I meant," she said, her voice quiet and filled with sadness.

He nodded as he looked down at her. "I know that. You are a soft heart, my treasure. It is time you learn how the world is. People die. If it is in the service of their king, then it is all the better." His hand now at the small of her back urged her closer, the one in her hair tilting her head further back. "Now, since you appreciated my gift so, I believe I deserve a thank-you."

She only had a moments notice before the darkness hidden in him leapt at her in an unexpected attack. It had lain dormant this whole time, lulling her into a strange sense of complacence. She went slack as she tried to fight it off, the weakness increasing as her walls crumbled even before she could build them up. When his mouth touched hers she was too distracted to exert any kind of control.

He took advantage of her then, his teeth nipping at her lip painfully enough for her to gasp, opening herself to him. His tongue slid into the breach, invading her and instigating a battle with her own tongue. She couldn't handle the double attack. She was drowning, unable to breath without becoming weaker, the nausea building. Tears pricked her eyes and then he left her, his teeth nipping at her lip a final time before he lifted his head, looking down at her with heavy lids, his breathing as laboured as her own.

"The mantle has been a little more difficult to complete, but I will be sure it is ready for you within the next few days, even if I must hunt down the remaining animals myself." His hands tightened on her, drawing her tightly against him to reveal his unmistakable arousal. "I do not wish to wait much longer to take you as wife."

With that, he released her, allowing her to slump to the floor when the she was unable to hold herself upright. He left without a backwards glance, closing the shoji behind him. Once gone, Kagome forced herself to her feet and stumbled to her balcony, struggling with the screen a moment before it opened.

The darkness had not retreat back inside of him. It was too strong now, she knew that. She could not save him and inwardly laughed at herself for ever believing she could.

She took a deep breath before leaning over the railing and emptying the contents of her stomach. She could still feel the darkness inside of her, could feel him inside of her, probing her, forcing her to retreat and allow him entry. She continued to retch even when there was nothing left, thankful for the hands that had taken hold of her hair to pull it back.

When she was finally done, a cup of water and cloth were offered to her. She rinsed her mouth and cleaned her face, silently thanking Kagura with a nod. They returned to her chamber, closing the screen door behind them.

"I will leave after he gives me the mantle. The furs should be useful with winters approach," Kagome said as the demon began helping her to undress for the night, "I'm no match for him as I am now. You must give me the directions of the escape route you've prepared."

Kagura nodded. She had seen it all, had had to fight the call to protect her charge from the man who had charged her. She wanted the child safe. Once she was safe, she would be free.

OO Thanks for the reviews! Please review! I like reviews muchly!


	4. It's My Time to Fly

Dog Skin

Chapter Three: It's My Time to Fly

He did not come the next night. Kagome sat up waiting for him but when the moon was high she gave up and turned in, though sleep was still difficult.

Adrenalin rushed through her for the entirety of the next day. A Shinto priest had arrived, though she doubted his credentials. With him came the lords of the land. Tonight would be the night. If she did not leave she would be married the next day and be shackled to her father for the rest of her life, her soul slowly devoured by the darkness in him. She could not and would not let that happen.

She went through the motions of the final day before her wedding, making prayers at the shrine alter and purifying herself for her future husband. She did not see Naraku and preferred it that way. She feared he would see her nervous excitement and know it was not for the wedding.

Finally night came. She had made her final preparations for the night and lay in bed, waiting for her father. She knew he would come, she knew the mantle would be completed and given to her. She knew he would demand another reward from her. She shuddered at the thought and turned over on to her side. As soon as he left, she would fly from this place, disappear into the forest and try and make her own way in the world. Kagura's words came back to her from their conversation the night before last.

"When you leave your chambers, take all you can with you." She had handed her a yellow bag, a strange colour for someone who did not want to be seen. "This bag can hold anything you wish to take with you and will not get heavy or any bigger. Take all you can with you. I recommend you take the kimonos. If you ever want to prove your identity, they will be useful. As for currency, take as much jewellery as you can, they will be tradable for food once you are safely outside of Naraku-sama's kingdom."

"Where should I go, Kagura? Where will I be safe from him?" Kagome had asked, her voice fragile though she tried to stay strong, "He'll come looking for me. I know he will."

Kagura had looked off into nothing at that moment, and Kagome felt the winds pick up a bit in her room. When they died back down, Kagura turned to her.

"Head into the western lands, we have both been drawn there since as long as I can remember. It should be safe for you; Sesshomaru-sama has no love for Naraku-sama and should protect you if you ask for it."

She had taken the bag and advice, storing the first beneath her futon, the second held close to her, a ray of hope in the darkness that had become her life. She would be safe. She just had to reach the western lands.

The sliding of the shoji door brought Kagome tumbling back to the present. She stiffened for a moment before forcefully relaxing herself, faking deep sleep. She would not have been able to tell who it was or where in the room they were if not for the cloud of miasma that entered with the intruder. There was silence for a time until the rustle of fabric made her aware of exactly where he was. She hoped he would just leave the gift and go, but deep down knew he would not.

A hand pulled her hair back, revealing the side of her face and neck. She sensed him leaning over her and kept her eyes closed and breathing even. When something wet slid against the shell of her ear she had to bight her tongue to keep from screeching. Instead, she murmured and shifted fitfully, rolling over onto her stomach. There. Now there was nothing he could touch.

A dry chuckle sounded behind her and his hand came to rest on her back, the darkness surrounding her at the touch.

"Wake, my treasure, I have your final gift and am eager for your gratitude." He shook her gently when she did not respond.

Kagome groaned, but didn't open her eyes. She still hoped he would leave the fur and go. She didn't think she could handle another of his demanding advances, and the evil that seeped from his pores was to strong for her now. She was still recovering from last time.

The sudden movement of his hand on her back had her instant attention. It had moved beneath the blanket and was now making its way downwards. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the warmth of him through her thin sleeping yukata. She had to appear as though asleep, no matter what.

She could not, however, ignore him when his hand slid over her behind, fingers pressing between her legs to the one place she never wanted him. A gasp flew from her lips, her eyes fluttering open before she pulled away, rolling from his touch and hauling her blanket up to cover her. It was dark; she could just make him out, her eyes aided by the moonlight through the screen. His head was tilted to the side as he watched her reaction, his eyes sly slits.

"Otou-sama?!"

The crack of flesh connecting with flesh rang in Kagomes ears, her head shooting to the side, hair whipping around her. Her cheek burned. He had hit her. Her father had hit her. She turned, looking up at him with wide, liquid eyes, trying to hold back the despair and hide the hurt even as her heart broke. He sat with hands fisted on his knees, his dark hair tumbling loose around tense shoulders. Flashing red, his eyes narrowed in an angry glare. The man before her was no longer her father.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he said, his voice a deadly whisper, his lips white with suppressed emotion.

She lowered her eyes. "I am sorry, Naraku-sama. It was truly an accident. It will never happen again."

The breath escaped her when something light connected with her stomach. She looked down to find a package lying before her, wrapped in white silk.

"No, you won't. From tomorrow onward you will call me Shujin-sama. Now open my gift." His voice held no forgiveness.

Hands shaking, she reached for the package, the silk falling to her lap as she revealed her final request. It was magnificent. There were patches of furs of every colour and softness, interwoven skilfully as if the skin of one animal. Her hands drifted over it, her eyes unable to hide her wonder at the masterwork. She lifted it to her face, brushing it over her cheek, eyes closing in contentment.

"Well?" His voice had softened, he almost sounded like her father again.

She glanced up at him form beneath her lashes. "It is beautiful, Naraku-sama. Thank you."

He nodded in acceptance and then held out his hand. She looked at him quizzically, then handed him the fur. He stood and draped it over the kimonos, before standing back to admire them. The furs draped down to touch the ground, the sleeves long, a hood in the back. The whole of her wedding outfit was an amazing display of wealth and power.

"I look forward to seeing you in my gifts. Your beauty will out do the goddess and all the kingdoms will be jealous that I hold you." He turned to look back at her. "Not that your beauty is any less without such decoration."

He watched her for a moment, seemingly contemplating her appearance as she sat covered in blankets, watching him with wide eyes. Her cheek was still red from where he hit her.

"Stand up, Kagome. I wish for you to give me my reward now." His voice was quiet, lacking a commanding tone; he did not have to command.

Steeling herself, Kagome stood and began to take a step toward him.

"No." He held up a staying hand. "Stay where you are. In return for the gift, I wish only to see you."

Kagome was confused. She could feel the darkness of his intent, but his words were none threatening and demanded nothing of her but to stand where she was. It did not line up.

"Remove your yukata."

She blinked at him, not sure she heard right. "Pardon?"

"Remove your yukata, so that I may look on you unadorned." His gaze was steady as he watched her, not even considering she may deny him.

Not that she would… not that she could.

With shaking hands she reached for the tie at her side, her eyes focused on what she was doing so that she did not have to look at him. She didn't want to see the look of hunger she had glimpsed last time.

When the knot was undone she dropped her arms to her sides, allowing the material to slide across her skin and off her shoulders. Her mind disengaged when it hit the floor. She felt detached from herself, like she was no longer a part of the scene unfolding, that perhaps this was just a very bad dream she would have to endure until she woke. Kami, why couldn't she wake up!

"Look at me." His voice was unyielding.

She forced her chin up, an angry blush spreading over her cheeks and down, her hands clenching at her sides. He had moved closer, standing just in front of her now. His gaze was heavy as he took in her form, admiring her shape.

"Perfect," he said on a breath, a hand reaching out as if to touch her, "Just as I imagined, just like Kikyou. You look so much like her."

She flinched back at the words and the approach of his touch, her stomach heaving though she forced it down and lectured herself to be strong. Her eyes locked with his as she stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You dare to deny me?" The miasma throbbed with his fury.

"You asked only to see me, Naraku-sama." Her voice shook, but she kept her eyes on him. "Leave something for the wedding night." She knew it was a risk even as she said it, but she hopped it would amuse him instead of anger him.

His eyes flashed and he looked as though he would hit her again, but Kagome stood her ground, her eyes locked with his. Finally his shoulders relaxed and a tight smile pulled at his lips.

"Very well, my treasure. I have waited this long, I can wait another day to claim what is mine." He bent down and lifted her yukata, quickly draping it over her shoulders before she could move away, his knuckles sliding along her shoulders.

"Sleep well my Kagome," he said with a smirk, "tomorrow will be long, and the night will hold no rest for you. That I promise."

Kagome slipped her arms back into the sleeves and deftly tied it closed as her eyes followed Naraku from the room. She tried to ignore his words, push them to the back of her mind. True, tomorrow would be a long day and she was sure not to sleep in the night, but they would be for different reasons.

Once she was sure he was gone, she hurried to her futon, pulling out the bag and a rolled up parchment. She hurried about her room, stuffing what she was taking with her into the bag along with a gold ring, a silver necklace and a jewelled hair pin. She turned to the gifts and pulled the fur on overtop of her sleeping yukata, fastening it to hide the white of the material. The fur would act as camouflage. She then packed the kimonos and clasped the bag closed. She needed but one more thing.

Unrolling the parchment she revealed powdered charcoal. Her pale skin would give her away in the moonlight; she began to cover her skin in the black substance, to prevent that. Her heart raced as every creak and groan of the castle made her jump with fright. Finally she was completely covered and she knew it would be hard for anyone to recognise her in such a state. She knew she must look like a wild thing, perhaps even a demon with her skin blackened and her body covered in fur.

Finished packing she was amazed to find Kagura was right about the bag. It had not got any bigger and still weighed as light as it would if it were empty. Fastening it under the fur she looked about her room one last time before moving to Kagura's sliding door. Closing it behind her she quickly moving past the sleeping demon and to the hidden panel she had been told about the night before. It was meant to be used for an emergency only, like if the castle was ever breached, allowing for a safe escape for the princess and her ladies. She opened it and glanced back at her guardian for what she hopped wouldn't be the last time.

They had agreed that a sleeping draught would help with Kagura's innocence. It would look as though Kagome had drugged her during their evening tea. It would also mean that if Kagome ran into any trouble she would be on her own. It was worth it for Kagura's safety though.

Without another thought, Kagome hurried through the narrow passage, the hidden panel sliding shut once she had passed.

It was dark and she had to feel her way along and remain silent at the same time. The walls were not thick and if she were to make any noise, she was sure to alert any who were on the other side. This was the easy part, she knew, since once she was outside the castle she would have to make her way through the winding road that lead to the gate, sticking to the shadows to avoid notice. For now she concentrated on following the passage down until she finally came to the end of it. She felt around the seeming dead end, her heart pounding as her fingers searched for and found the latch to trigger the opening.

Stepping out, the door slid soundlessly closed behind her, leaving her with no way to turn back and very aware of the enormity of what she was doing. But she had no choice. He had given her no choice. She became instantly aware of her surroundings; the night was dark with just a sliver of moon remaining. All was quiet, not even the night birds sang.

Taking a deep, calming breath she set off, sticking to the shadows as she made her way down the winding castle road. As she made her way, she kept her ears and eyes sharp, the fear of anyone possibly seeing her making even the crunching of gravel beneath her feet loud. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly she could hear it. The rush of adrenalin and blood caused her tongue to tingle, her breath panting out between her lips. She was frightened the whole castle could hear her with how loud it all seemed to her.

Finally the gates came into view, the night watchman leaning against the wall to one side of his tower, staring out over Naraku's lands. She took a quick glance around and then darted forward to the doorway; she rested her hand on the latch to open the human sized opening. She had only to wait for the changing of the guard now.

It didn't take long. The hour came and she heard footsteps approach down the road before turning off it and up the ramp to the tower. The other man shifted above her and then started down the ramp to meet the new guard to exchange information. Taking a breath of courage she lifted the latch and opened the door enough to pass through, praising the gods when it moved soundlessly. Once through the doorway, the latch closing silently behind her, her mind was like that of an animal, one thought, and one instinct screaming through her. Run.

She took off through the dirt streets of the small village surrounding the castle, heading for the forest just beyond where the trees would cover her escape. Once the canopy of leaves hid her from sight, she could let herself feel relief, but first she had to be sure she was not caught. Rounding the last house corner, she did not look back, but took off into the bushes, heedless of making noise in her desperation to distance herself from her one-time father.

Darkness engulfed her and she stumbled to a blind stop, allowing her eyes a moment to adjust and get her bearings before choosing her direction and beginning again. Her pace was light lope, she did not want to tire herself needlessly, and would need strength in case her escape was noticed before dawn. She needed this night to get a head start. They would come for her and unlike her, they would have horses.

Throughout the night she kept moving, bating her exhaustion back with thoughts of pursuit and being forced to return and be dishonoured. She did her best to not leave a trail, and when she came to a river she didn't hesitate to step into the chilly waters and follow it into the west.

Day came, the sun rising over the tops of the eastern mountains behind her. Her fear at being discovered intensified once again. She left the river to disappear into the underbrush at an increased pace, ignoring the pain and acing of her feet as she traveled. Whenever she heard a sound that resembled that of a human to closely, she would avoid it. It would not do to be seen by anyone, she was sure of that.

It was very late into the second night when she felt she could go no farther without a rest. She had traveled none stop, not even stopping to eat, but snacking on what little food she had been able to bring while still moving. She did not know how far she had traveled in the time that had passed, but she knew she would be useless by daybreak, the most dangerous time, if she did not rest. Not wanting to stay out in the open, she looked for and found a tree she could easily climb. She was pleasantly surprised when she got up a significant height and found a hollow place she could fit in. She curled up inside, tucking her hands under her armpits and pulling her knees to her chest. It was a tight squeeze, but it was safe.

She fell into a fitful slumber after that.

The sun rose and shone through the foliage of the forest while birds sang their morning songs and hunted for their breakfast. No outside sound disturbed the setting until late, toward noon. Two young men came through riding mounts, hunting equipment at their sides, dogs sniffing the forest floor around them. One of the young men wore his black hair tied back in a short ponytail, his ears pierced and his robs that of a Buddhist monk. The other wore his white hair down in long, unkempt display, his dog ears swivelling on his head, his red clothing adorned with decorations displaying his rank as a lord.

"Well, that was a poor, unproductive hunt, wasn't it?" said the monk, "You think we've killed all the boars?"

"Keh. They're around, just not in this part of the forest. I can smell their old scent," said the white haired, dog eared man, "The way you've been acting this morning, Miroku, you'd think you didn't want to be out here with me."

The monk named Miroku cast his companion a relaxed smile. "Well, if I had a choice, you know I'd prefer to be back at the castle in the company of the court ladies."

The hanyou gave a huff and rolled his eyes. His friend had always been more interested in the pursuit of the ladies at court than his priestly vocation. It was one of the reasons they got along so well. Neither took their positions all that seriously.

He was just about to call it a morning and head back when the dogs began baying and headed off in a hunting formation. He considered calling them back. They were near the border of his forest, and he did not wish to agitate relations with Naraku. His pain in the ass brother would not be happy about that. He'd opened his mouth to bark the command when his nose twitched and he caught a whiff of something enticing and yet strangely muddled.

"Inuyasha?"

The man name Inuyasha ignored the monk as he urged his horse to follow the dogs. They lead him to a very large and old tree where they circled about, barking and jumping in excitement. He looked up into the branches and saw one shift.

"Strange. It smells like an animal and yet it doesn't." He glanced at his friend who had caught up. "Climb up and see what it is, Miroku."

The monk blanched and looked wide eyed at his friend. "Why don't you go? You can get up in one leap, and it could be a vicious animal."

Inuyasha smirked. "You were complaining of being bored, so I'll let you see what it could be."

With a glare, Miroku swung off his horse and pushed the dogs aside. He took hold of the lowest branch and pulled himself up. Inuyasha watched his friend climb, a small grin curving his lips. Soon the foliage hid most of him, and the hanyou strained his ears to hear what was going on.

There was a sound of surprise and admiration from the man, then a startled gasp followed quickly by what sounded unmistakably like a slap. Inuyasha watched with raised eyebrows as the monk fell from the tree with a surprised yelp. He leapt from his horse to catch the man before he hit the ground and did himself serious damage. He could do nothing about the branches he met on his way down, however.

"What was it, monk?" he asked once the now disgruntled man sat with his back against the tree, the dogs circling and licking at their injured comrade.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, frowning as he thought. "In a hollow there lies a most wondrous creature. Its skin is mottled, and looks to be that of all animal kind, but its shape is like that of a woman's."

"Keh, the last explains the red cheek then," he said, ignoring his friends' glare.

Inuyasha looked up the tree, now equally bemused. It sounded like a demon, but he had never heard of such a kind. On top of that, he could not sense any youki coming from it. With a glance and a wink he leapt into the tree.

"Why didn't he do that in the first place," Miroku said quietly, frowning as he rubbed the sore spot on his back.

With ease born of his demon heritage, Inuyasha landed on the branch Miroku had fallen from. Light filtered through the early autumn foliage, speckling places with greater light and hiding some in shade. He had no difficulty finding the hollow Miroku had spoken of, nor in seeing the outline of the creature inside. Moving forward, he crouched down in front of the opening only for the unmistakable scent of fear to hit his nose. His eyes widened and his original harsh command flew from his mind.

"Come out," he said, trying to make his voice gentle.

The creature shifted and he could see one wide eye look at him. "Please, don't take me back. I don't want to go back!"

Inuyasha was taken back by the sudden plea. Take her back where? "I said come out, I won't hurt you. I have no reason to."

When she turned away and curled further in on herself, he lost his patience and hauled her out forcefully. She cried out in fear as he threw her over his shoulder and then jumped down from the tree, landing in front of a now standing, though still pained, Miroku.

Annoyed by her struggles, Inuyasha dropped her to the ground, letting her land hard on her bottom. She glared up at him and he smirked even as he took in her strange appearance. Her skin was darkened, his nose telling him it was charcoal and dirt, while the furs she wore clung to her body like her own skin, further covering up and melding with her own scent. Again, it was familiar and yet not.

"Who are you?" he said, still glowering.

She had been looking back and forth between the two men in uncertainty and trepidation when his enquiry brought her attention back solely to him. She appeared surprised and relieved by the question before she turned her head away, a fist to her breast. She seemed to be composing herself.

"Please, I'm just a poor child with neither father nor mother. I have lived on my own all these years. I beg, take pity on me…." She paused for a moment. "Take me with you."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "And why would I take you with me?"

The strange girl glared up at him suddenly. "Because I need help, because I have no where to live, because…." She seemed to run out of steam, looking defeated. "Very well, leave me here. I'll make it through the winter again somehow…."

The monk took that opportunity to step forward. "Inuyasha-sama, why not bring the girl back to the castle. Kaede has been complaining about needing help in the kitchens for some time now."

The girl had looked up in shock at the mention of his name, though she tried to hide her reaction. Inuyasha was aware of her sudden struggle and found it interesting and confusing at the same time. Had she really not known who he was? Did she recognise his name? He considered Miroku's suggestion as he watched the girl on the ground. She squirmed under his gaze for a moment before stiffening her back and meeting his eyes in silent challenge. She had guts.

With a shrug Inuyasha turned his back on her and swung back up onto his horse, causing the animal to stomp it's feet in protest of the sudden impact. Only his masterful hold had the animal staying in place.

He looked at the monk who had followed suit and moved toward his mount. "Fine, Inu-kegawa there can ride with you, Miroku."

Miroku gave small smile and a nod. "A fine name for her, it does suit." He turned and held out a hand to the girl. "Lady?"

She had gone wide eyed at the name, but her fear scent spiked as the monk addressed her. She shuffled away on the ground before jumping up to put a tree between her and the monk, her head shaking. "No! H-he touched me… I won't…can't…go with him!"

Inuyasha snarled in disgust. "Where did you touch her, you damn hentai?" he asked, not hesitating to grab the monk by his robes and lift him aloft.

The monk looked truly bemused and innocent. "Just in the normal place, I swear Inuyasha-sama."

The monk was dropped roughly to the ground. While the perverts' attraction to the rounded behind of the fairer sex tended to get violent reactions out of the women of the castle, they had never included fear. He considered the girl cowering behind the tree with a concerned frown. Something had happened to her to make her fear the touch of a man.

"If you ever touch her again, monk, I'll fucking kill you, got that?" he said, his words spoken in an undertone meant only for Miroku.

With a quick command of his heals, his mount moved to the girl before she could react. She turned to him with a start, pressing up against the tree as she stammered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I just-"

"You'll ride with me."

He didn't wait for an answer, but grabbed her by the arm to pull her away from the tree before bending and wrapping an arm around her waist. The fur covering her curved body was soft under his claws as his fingers splayed over her hip. She was weightless as he lifted her, her fear scent heightening before disappearing altogether once she was seated sideways before him. She curled into him then, her hand fisting his shirt as she squeezed her eyes shut, likely trying to hold back the tears he could smell.

He motioned his mount to start back to the castle, Miroku following right behind. Sometime after they had been traveling, he dropped his chin so he spoke into the top of her head. "You have nothing to fear now, Inu-kegawa. You're safe with me. I'll protect you. You just have to let me."

OO Hello all! I likes reviews, so keep them coming! I encourage critical reviews, I always like to improve my writing skills, and so if you see anything amiss, let me know!

Shujin- there are two words that I know of for husband, I chose this one 'cause it also implies master or owner. It worked for Naraku.

Kegawa – means animal pelt. Chose this cause the title of the story I'm using means pelt, but uses skin. And yes, she is given a name, you never learn the princesses real name.


	5. Little Plastic Castle

Dog Skin

Chapter Four: Little Plastic Castle

The castle was silent, the screams of the maimed and dying having faded only moments ago, the lord having once again regained his sanity. Servants and soldiers alike lay scattered about the halls and rooms, torn apart and killed by their masters own hands as he rampaged, searching for her, his treasure, the one thing he wanted, needed. Blood splattered and pooled on the walls, floors and furniture in a gruesome testament to the horror of the morning. The sickening scent of death permeated through the corridors, causing nausea in those who still lived, hiding from their lords' fury.

Broken screens lay half hazard in doorways, showing the rout he had taken as he searched for his princess until he had reached his throne room. There he had collapsed on his dais, panting for breath as the blood rage left him, ignorant of his people's blood that coated his hands and spattered his clothing, matting his hair.

He slowly became aware of the now drying fluid, and stared at his hands, a twisted smile crossing his features. It was their own fault they were dead now. They had not heeded the warnings or the signs of his temperament at the discovery of his missing bride that morning.

His eyes had glowed red, his body morphing to take on more and more resemblance to that of the demon he now was. He had finally shed the last of his humanity, he cared for none now but himself, his daughter was dead to him. He would find the woman he intended to make his wife, his life mate, and he would make sure she knew where she belonged; who she belonged to. He eagerly anticipated the slow corruption of her innocence and purity.

"Kagura?" His voice was dark, filled with malice and bridled anger.

The she-demon appeared before him, her head bowed, her posture one of obedience. "What do you require of me, Naraku-sama?"

He perused her for a moment. "How did this happen? You were in charge of protecting her. Why is she now gone?"

"Naraku-sama, I beg your forgiveness for my shortfall. But I swear to you, I could do nothing to stop this, nor do I know how it happened." She stopped for a moment, seemingly hesitating to see if he would have her continue. "The last thing I recall is my ritual evening tea with the hime. The next thing I remember is being shaken awake by a frightened servant. There was a strange, thick, metallic taste in my mouth and I am told I slept an unnaturally deep sleep."

Naraku considered the demon. He was aware that she had been drugged; he could smell it on her as well as feel its residual effects on her body through the blood bond they shared. Having already dealt his frustrations out on his subjects, he chose not to punish the youkai unduly. He needed her healthy in order to track down and return his bride to him.

He shifted and stood, moving slowly towards her in a swaying, silent shuffle. When he reached her at the end of his dais, he moved only his eyes to look down at her.

"You will follow her, track her down. When you find her, you will bring her to me." He reached for the thread of power that linked them and pulled viciously, causing her to stiffen before falling over to her side with a cry, her eyes wide and unseeing as a burning pain consumed her. "Do you understand?" She nodded ever so slightly. "Good. Hiten will be going with you. You will report to him your findings, is that understood?"

She was slowly recovering from the sudden pain he had inflicted on her, pushing herself up with one hand to meet his malicious gaze.

"I will do as you command, Naraku-sama. Though I would move faster and do better on my own," she said, her voice weak but still proud.

Amusement flickered in the possessed mans eyes. "Perhaps, but you see, I don't trust you."

It wasn't until the castle came into view that Kagome thought to ask where she was. They had finally broken free of the forest to see the poetic stronghold resting high on the side of a mountain, a busy town spread down the slopes to the farmer's rice fields below. A great shrine could be seen on another foothill, its long path leading from the outskirts of town, up and back into forested area where priests preferred. To be near nature was to be near the kami. It looked so peaceful from her place in front of Inuyasha, not like the run down, depressed village she had left behind and she wondered where it was that she could be.

She looked up at the hanyou behind her. He had not said anything to her since his whispered promise. The few words he had spoken were to Miroku, and they had just been about the failed hunt. She wanted to ask the strange lord where he was taking her, but she was not sure how to go about it. She was a princess, not a servant, and so had never learned how to act as one.

Her position was precarious at the moment, she knew. She had never been stupid. If she revealed who she was to the wrong people, she could be used as a bargaining piece for power. That would mean that eventually, she may get returned to her father. She shuddered at the thought, her already empty stomach lurching in reaction. No, the more knowledge she kept to herself, the more power she had over her own life.

"Are you alright, Inu-kegawa?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up with a start, her eyes meeting the concerned golden gaze of the hanyou lord. "What?"

"Are you cold? Or maybe sick?" he asked, his eyebrows bowed down in a frown; "You were shivering just now."

Oh. She smiled a little and looked away, back toward the looming castle. "I'm fine, really, but I was wondering, where am I?"

There was silence for a moment and she wondered why he wasn't answering. Finally, he spoke. "You mean…you really don't know?" She shook her head. "You're in the Western Lands, ruled by my brother, Sesshoumaru."

Kagura's words came back to her then and her eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest. Sesshoumaru-sama, the Lord of the Western Lands, was his brother. She had made it. She was safe! He would protect her, he wouldn't hand her back over to her father, but would give her a comfortable life like the one she was used to. Kagome's mind continued to work through all of these avenues of her now seemingly brighter future. She saw the possibility of a normal life, of choosing her own husband. She even considered the possibility of becoming the Lady of the Western Lands. A blush stained her cheeks at such an unusual thought.

"You sure you're not sick?" Inuyasha asked again, his palm pressed to her forehead, "You're all flushed now."

Kagome jumped in her spot at the sudden skin contact, but found she was not as frightened by his touch as that of the monks. He had promised to protect her after all, hadn't he? When he pulled his hand away, she saw that some of the charcoal had rubbed off on him.

"How can you tell?" she asked, "I'm covered in dirt."

She felt him shrug. "Your body heat spiked and you can still see a bit of colour change beneath the dirt."

"Well I'm not sick," she said with a huff.

"Then what's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice growling in annoyance.

Kagome flushed uncontrollably once more as she recalled what she'd been thinking before.

"See! It happened again, you must be sick!" said Inuyasha in triumph.

"I'm not!" Kagome yelled, glaring up at the lord.

It wasn't until the trio had reached the castle gate that Kagome had finally convinced the over protective hanyou lord that she was feeling fine. She couldn't figure why he was so worried, her anger growing and cheeks further warming as he continued to deny her assertions that she was fine, insisting she see a healer when they arrived. She got him to calm down when she explained she was just excited to be getting a new home where she would be safe. Inuyasha instantly quieted at that and silently agreed that it was a good reason, though he wouldn't admit that to her.

They entered the courtyard of the keep, a boy running up to take hold of the horses reins while Miroku and Inuyasha swung down.

"What have you caught, Inuyasha-sama?" The boy asked with a grin, his eyes on the strange creature that still sat on the horse, its body covered in fur from head to toe.

Inuyasha smirked. "She's a new helper for the kitchens, Kohaku. When you're done with the horses, run and tell Kaede-baba to find a servants room for Inu-kegawa."

Inuyasha reached for Kagome, taking hold of her waist to lift her. She clutched at his shoulders with darkened hands, steadying herself against him. Their eyes met for a split second and Kagome was momentarily overcome by the strange, gold colour of them. There was fierce warmth in them that guarded deep feeling. She was mesmerised, and it seemed, so was he.

"All show their respect!" said a high pitched voice from the main building's entrance. "Sesshoumaru-sama comes to grace your worthless selves with his presence!"

Startled by the annoying sound, Inuyasha and Kagome looked away and toward the entrance of the main building. Each silently struggled to ignore the confused self-conscious sensations that threatened to overcome them.

An ugly green imp stood before the doors, a staff with a head of woman and a head of an old man on top clutched in his webbed hand. A growl rumbled in Inuyasha's throat as he moved to stand before Kagome, blocking her from the view of anyone who might look their way.

"Jaken…" he said by way of explanation, "Avoid him. He's not dangerous, but can be a real nuisance to be around, especially if you're human. He doesn't care for them."

"And Sesshoumaru-sama puts up with him?" she asked, frowning as she watched the little toad stand proudly by the open doorway.

"Keh! He doesn't much care for humans himself, though he puts up with and protects those in his lands." Inuyasha said just as his brother stepped through the doorway and into the courtyard.

Kagomes' breath caught at the majestic beauty of the demon lord, instantly seeing the family resemblance between him and Inuyasha. His hair was neater than the hanyou's, shinier and of a purer white. His bone structure was lighter, giving his features an almost androgynous look. He had red stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his brow. His ears were pointed like Kagura's, his eyes a shining gold.

And he was cold.

She could sense his youki now as he ignored Jaken and swept towards their little party. It was humungous and powerful and tightly controlled by an icy will. It was not malicious, but neither was it benevolent.

Kagome inwardly laughed for even entertaining the idea of marrying such a creature. She wanted love and respect from this lord? She was sure never to receive it if she were to ever search it out.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru came to a stop in front of them, his kimono rustling with the sudden stop, his face a solid look of indifference, though his tone spoke volumes of his feelings for his half brother.

"Sesshoumaru… oni-sama…" a lip curled at the sarcastic endearment.

Continuing like nothing had been said, Sesshoumaru said, "You will make yourself respectable and be on your best behaviour. The emissaries from the other lords will be arriving tonight with answers to our invitations."

"Keh, don't worry, I know what's riding on this stunt of yours."

"This is no stunt, brother, but a move made out of necessity," the lord said coolly.

He moved to turn away, his purpose complete, when he caught sight of her. He froze, his eyes clashing with hers for only a moment, assessing her, his nose delicately scenting the air before a small twitch and shift in his eyes indicated his sudden amusement. Her eyes widened, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out across her skin as she got a distinct feeling he knew something. But he said nothing, only continued to turn and walk away.

Kagome stood before what would now be her room. No, to call it a room was being too kind. It was a corner, a space under the stairs leading to the kitchen that they had been able to find for her with promises of better accommodations in the future. She severely doubted it would ever happen.

Plainly put, the castle was full. Many of the servants lived outside the castle and came in to work. All the same, those who did choose to stay in the castle were enough to take up all of the available servants' quarters. All that was left was this little corner under the stairs, angled in such a way that no light could reached in. The sheet draped before it to give her some semblance of privacy allowing even less in. She was upset, there was no denying that. But she also knew that things could be worse. She could be married to her father.

With a sad smile she slid inside and began arranging it to be of some comfort. She arranged the old futon and blankets she'd been given into a sort of nest for sleeping. She'd found an old crate and used it as resting place for the lamp she'd been given, planning to store her treasures inside it. Undoing the yellow bag from her hip, she pulled it from beneath the furs. She'd carried it this whole time and not once had it grown too heavy for her. In fact, for the most part she'd forgotten it was there. With great care she placed it in the crate, acutely aware that its contents were her only connection to home. It was the only remaining proof of who she once was…and who she might be again….

"Inu-kegawa!"

The call of her new name and her instant reaction to it had her winkling her nose in annoyance. She was Kagome. Ka-go-me. She had to remember that.

She moved quickly from the dark corner and out into the hall, heading toward the kitchen where the call had come from. An old woman with long grey hair and an eye patch stood stooped with her arms clasped behind her back. This was Kaede. Kagome had been introduced to her before being shown her room. Kohaku had been in charge of showing her around, Miroku and Inuyasha having excused themselves with promises of seeing her around.

They would not see her around, at least, not in the companionable way they had been up till that moment. She was beneath them now, a servant to a lord and a monk.

"Ye are to work in the kitchens from now on, girl," said Kaede, her gaze piercing as she observed the new worker, "In return ye will be given room and food and given some spending money once a month. Ye will be expected to fetch wood and water, sweep the floors and wash dishes, clean up after the cooks and do other such work in the kitchen. In time ye may be allowed to help in food preparation, but for now general cleaning will be good for ye. Any questions?"

Kagome thought for a moment before she shook her head. She knew her role, though whether she'd be able to fit it properly was still unclear to her. She was not made for hard labour, something that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the kitchen servants over the next few days.

It took her longer than any other to come back with water, having to stop from moment to moment to rest her aching arms and forcefully stretch her curled fingers straight. The wood was another matter; no more than two logs could be carried by her at a time, her arms too weak to do much more and she feared the pain of slivers after the one she got during her first attempt. She'd cried so badly when Kaede had pulled it out.

After a few days, Kaede stopped giving her those tasks and kept her to the easier jobs. The other kitchen servants weren't too happy about what they saw as special treatment. They quickly abandoned any liking of her, whispering about her when she came near, making her feel isolated, an unwanted and unneeded addition to the castle. That neither Miroku nor, more importantly, Inuyasha had come to see how she was doing made her depression that much more consuming.

Most nights she cried herself to sleep.

Most nights she woke crying as cobweb dreams of red eyes and unwanted caresses slowly disintegrated in her mind.

It had been a little over a week since she'd first arrived. She'd been given permission to take a break since there was no work needing to be done at the moment and had headed for a walk around the castle grounds, thinking she might see Kohaku. He had seemed like a sweet young boy when he'd taken her to the kitchens. His eyes had shone while he proudly told her about his older sister, a warrior of much renown sent to the border to fend off rouge youkai attacks.

She had just come out of the stable where she'd been looking for Kohaku when she heard a commotion from the courtyard before the main buildings entrance. She came up around a corner and saw a large group of men… no, not men. She could sense their power as a group. They were youkai.

Wolves surrounded them, growling at the castle dogs and sniffing at the strange buildings and objects. There was a castle soldier standing before them, talking with one of the youkai who appeared to be the leader. He was tall with long black hair held in a high ponytail. Wolf pelts draped from his waist, a tail at the back, and covered his arms and legs, while armour shielded his chest.

Curiosity skipped through her when his head tilted back and he seemed to scent the air, searching for something like an animal would. She was fascinated when his entire body stilled as he searched. The soldier had stopped paying attention to the youkai, his head turned expectantly toward the main entrance beyond Kagomes' view.

The sniffing came to a stop just before the youkai's head shifted. Suddenly a piercing blue gaze was focused unblinkingly on her. She gasped and stepped back as if pushed, not liking the look entering his eyes. Phantoms that haunted her dreams were brought to surface by that look and she trembled at their awakening. She needed to get away.

"Yo, wimpy wolf!" Relief flooded Kagome at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and the sudden release from that gaze as it turned to another. "You're early, you know. We weren't expecting you till tomorrow like all the others."

The wolf snarled as Inuyasha came to a stop in front of him.

"Dog turd…" His lip curled back in a sneer while he taunted Inuyasha. "Can't help it if some are faster than others, some are just better is all."

"Careful with your mouth here, Kouga," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I may put up with you continuing to live at such insults, but my brother may not be so forgiving."

The wolf snorted, his face becoming serious. "I'd never be as stupid as to insult the Tai-youkai… nor to jeopardise these peace discussions."

Inuyasha seemed to become serious as well. "Birds of Paradise giving you more trouble?"

Kouga didn't answer, just huffed and looked away, his gaze wandering until his eyes settled on her again. Kagome had not taken the reprieve to get away, she had been too happy to see Inuyasha again, and had hoped he might notice her. Now, however, she realised her folly and stepped back with a strangled noise in her throat as the blue eyes locked on her once again.

"Who is that, dog turd?" the wolf asked, his eyes pinning the girl in place, not letting her leave.

Inuyasha looked confused before following the others gaze, his eye's widening when he saw Inu-kegawa standing across the courtyard. She was shaking like the autumn leaves on the trees, looking as though she would give anything to run but unable to, as if tethered in place. He glanced quickly back at the wolf prince, his eyes narrowing at the look he sported.

"I love her furs…a bit dirty for my tastes, but nothing a good cleaning couldn't fix." He licked his lips at whatever dirty thoughts he may be having.

Inuyasha's ear's twitched at the small distress sound that emitted from Inu-kegawa. With a growl Inuyasha moved to stand between Kouga and the anxious girl. The two locked eyes in a still battle, low growls rumbling in both of their chests as each restrained from attacking the other.

"She's just a human servant, Kouga," Inuyasha said his voice harsh and forced sounding, "now would ya quit changing the subject. Sesshoumaru says for you and your men to make yourselves comfortable, but the smelly wolves have to stay in the forest. Got it?"

Kouga seemed to forget about Inu-kegawa then, his eyes narrowing, his expression one of disbelief.

"I very much doubt Sesshoumaru-sama called my wolves smelly."

Inuyasha smirked. "Doesn't change the fact that he wants them out of here though, does it?"

Kouga growled before jerking around to his men. "Make yourselves at home brothers, the dog lord has made us welcome." His gaze focused on the wolf closest to him as his men cheered. "You, take the others and wait for us in the forest. Report what you see daily." The wolf wined pitifully and Kouga patted its head before nudging it with his leg towards the others. "I said get outta here; I need you in the forest."

The wolf turned and with a yip and a half howl had the wolves following him out of the castle, down the road and into the forest surrounding the town. Their howls could be heard echoing off the mountain walls as they made their presence and mastery known.

Kouga looked back at Inuyasha, arms crossed as if to say, 'there, ya happy?'

"Keh, let's get inside. Sesshoumaru will wanna see you." Inuyasha said, stuffing his hands in his sleeves as he moved to lead the wolf prince into the castle.

He was relieved when he heard him follow, grateful that he had diverted him from Inu-kegawa. He glanced out of the corner of his eye toward where the girl had been. Thankfully she was gone, probably having fled when he'd sidetracked Kouga. He was relieved, but only for the moment. Kouga didn't get interested in much outside of his pack, but when he did, he tended to become almost obsessive. Even if she was a servant in the castle and should be expected to act and be treated like any other, Inuyasha felt a certain need to protect her. He had promised her he would after all.

Kagome lay fetal in her nest of blankets, a cold sweat beading on her skin as she gasped for breath, trying to regain some control over body. She had run so fast, frightened of the wolf and the glowing eyes that had chased her back into the darkness, but also hurt by Inuyashas' words.

'Just a human servant.'

She wanted to scream, to rip and tear at the furs that covered her body and then to attack the flesh that covered her bones and muscles. She wanted her bones to burn in the hell that was her existence and be reformed into a new shape, a new person. Her old identity, all connection to her mother and the curse that was her beauty, she wanted gone, dissolved and reformed to be reborn as… someone she was not.

The reality of who she was stood as the only thing that kept her mouth shut, kept her from screaming at the wolf for his impertinence and then at Inuyasha for his insult. She had no power here. She was a servant living at the whims of her masters.

Kagome reached for her yellow bag and pulled out the pouch filled with the charcoal and stared at it with unseeing eyes. The wolf did not like the dirt; she had heard him say as much. Perhaps more would dissuade him from pursuing her. She took it to her face, spreading it thickly over her skin, further darkening it, spreading it on like the white paint of a bride. She moved to her hands and arms next, darkening them further, working it even beneath her nails until she was one with the darkness of her sleeping space, her large, luminous eyes the only thing signifying she was even human.

OO Hello. I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm gonna say it again. I like reviews. I want reviews. Give me reviews!! Liquid based please so as I can inject the sweet drug directly to my blood stream. Really, they give me that extra kick I need. If I know people are reading and expecting, it seems to help crank them out faster. Never thought it would be that way, but, here we are.

Ja mata


	6. Mouth Full of Cavities

Dog Skin

Chapter Five: Mouth Full of Cavities

The wind brought her feather higher as she scanned the mountain range. She was relieved to be away from the lord, Hiten, at this time. They had made good time covering the mountains the past few days, mostly because she had suggested they split up for a faster scouting of the area. She on her feather and he with those damnable fire wheels of his. He had not argued with the suggestion, his mood toward her arguably soured since their first evening together.

He'd made presumptions about her that had not been tolerated, his advances once in private instantly rebuffed. It had been late; they had traveled most of the day since Naraku had ordered them to search out the princesses' trail. They'd stopped for a rest before continuing, but he had not been interested in resting. He had tried to over power her, managing to pull her kimono down and expose her before she kicked him off.

It had been his lightning against her wind after that. Since she could move much faster than him and even control the very air around him, she had made her point quickly, sending him flying with gusts of wind. She was not his play thing. Still, the thought of it made her grumble furiously even now. The winds grew stronger and more furious around her for a moment, tipping the feather wildly.

With a sigh she focused her attention on the mission at hand; pretending to search for Kagome. The charade wouldn't last much longer; Hiten was getting suspicious of their mountain searches when there was no evidence of her even coming this way. There was no doubt that Naraku was not happy with their lack of success in their hunt, either. She would have to begin to look in the direction she knew Kagome had taken and head into the Western Lands. But one did not go into those lands uninvited or at the very least, with out announcing one's intentions.

"Kagura!" Hitens' voice called her from her internal grousing. She turned to see the lightning demon heading toward her. "That's it! I'm tired of this pointless searching. She didn't come this way! You know that and I know that!"

With a growl of frustration Kagura halted her feather and let him catch up with her.

"I know no such thing," she answered once he had stopped before her, her gaze steady on his.

His lip twisted in amusement, his fists resting on his hips. "You and I have one thing in common Kagura, and that's our contempt for our dear Naraku-sama." He shook his head, a sound of disgust passing through his lips. "It was bad enough with a human as the ruler of these lands, but now a corrupted human? A hanyou? He has no control; his demons are constantly pulling at him, making his actions erratic. And now to take his daughter as his mate…."

Kagura smirked though she agreed with his view. "Especially when you'd hoped to get your claws into her, ne? You ruined your chances with her when your preferences became known, you know that."

Hiten growled, his eyes flashing in warning. Kagura laughed in his face.

"Shut up, bitch," he said, lightning crackling in his fist, "this isn't about me. This is about Naraku. He wants us back at the castle to give a report. He'll be angry if we have nothing, so you better come up with something to tell him. I'm not ready to die for that little twit."

Kagura sighed, looking down into the valley of mountains they hovered over. She had been preparing for this, even though she tried to put it off and give Kagome time to find the protection she needed, but now she had to move forward or risk her own death.

"Very well," she said, "we will head back and ask Naraku to request permission from Sesshoumaru-sama for us to search his lands for her. Hopefully he will give his consent."

Hiten seemed satisfied, an agreeable smirk spreading across his mouth as he nodded and turned to head back toward the castle. Kagura followed closely behind him.

As they sped across the mountain range she had to wonder why Hiten, who obviously disliked their king enough to proclaim it, would still follow his orders. He was a strong demon; he could remain comfortably in his own castle, away from Naraku without worry. Why was he here, with her?

"Hiten-sama, you do not like or respect Naraku-sama, yet you continue to serve him when you could just as easily desert him. Why?" Kagura asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Hiten glanced back at her, his braid trailing out like a banner. "Just as he has a hold over you, he has one over me and many others. In your case he has control of your life, in my case; he has control of my brothers' life."

Ah, Manten. She had heard of him but never seen him. He was said to be a monster of a demon with no resemblance to his handsome brother except in powers, his issuing from his mouth in powerful lightning bursts. They were an interesting duo. That two such powerful demons could fall to such a position, to be controlled by a hanyou, was depressing.

"I am sorry to hear it. I am sorry for all of us…"

"Why does he have to be here, again?" Inuyasha asked, a low growl rumbling in his chest as Kouga once again encouraged one of his drunken men to pull a serving girl into his lap for a fondle and a kiss. The girl let out an indignant cry before pushing free and hurrying from the room, the wolves laughing as she ran.

"I agree that their behaviour is distasteful," Sesshoumaru said in a murmur, his eyes trained on his guests, "but if I can put up with you, you can put up with them. Besides, they are a powerful faction who controls a vast territory. It would be foolish not to include them in the talks."

"Keh, Kouga just better not push me too far. If they cause any trouble, I will not put up with it." Inuyasha crossed his arms, his hands slipping into his sleeves.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother where he sat to his left on his dais. Kouga sat only a little ways apart from them on his right, his attention continuously focused on his pack. It had been so since the initial welcome and beginning of the feast. Inuyasha glanced at his brother and saw the quirked brow and intense inspection that begged a question.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, the hair rising on the back of his neck as the look brought back unwanted memories from what seemed like another lifetime.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly. "Has Kouga done anything to cause you to worry he would cause trouble?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what his brother was getting at. He didn't think he was being paranoid, or letting his own feelings about the wolf cloud his judgement. There was just something pulling at his conscience, reminding him that the wolf prince had to be watched. He frowned, glancing down at his sake cup which was being refilled by a serving girl. Serving girl. Servant. Girl. Right. That was it; that was what was bothering him. The scowl returned to his brow.

He looked back up at his brother who was still watching him expectantly. A growl rumbled in his chest again.

"Brother?" His voice belied his impatience, "Is there any reason this Sesshoumaru should be concerned about our guest's behaviour?"

"When he arrived, he was watching one of the servant girls, he even asked me about her. Kouga doesn't get interested in things outside the pack very easily." Sesshoumaru seemed unconcerned by this, so Inuyasha decided to elaborate. "Normally it wouldn't matter if he was interested in having a bed mate, but the girl was exceptionally terrified. It was obvious she was not interested."

Sesshoumaru looked away and lifted his sake to his lips, taking a sip. "Which servant girl would this be, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "The new one… who wears the fur mantel. The one I found in the forest."

It could have been Inuyasha's imagination, but a small smile seemed to be pulling at his brothers lips at hearing this. It seemed as though he was about to say something when he suddenly looked away to his other side. Inuyasha sat confused for a few moments before looking in the same direction. It was then he realised what his brother had only a moment before. While the wolf pack continued to cavort boisterously, Kouga did not. Kouga was not there.

Inuyasha sat stunned, unsure how the wolf had slipped away without either of them noticing. Sesshoumaru calmly turned back to his sake and took another sip.

"I suggest you follow your instincts, Inuyasha, and find the wolf before he does something foolish. I will not have anything that is mine being tampered with, and you should do the same."

Inuyasha nodded, standing at this dismissal. Sesshoumaru may see it only as a matter of pride to defend what he considered his property, but Inuyasha knew what it was like to be powerless in one's fate. He wouldn't stand by and let anyone else experience it.

Kagome grumbled as she lugged the full water bucket up from the outdoor well and over the side to place on the ground. Her arms already ached from the effort and she did not look forward to getting it back to the kitchen.

No one had commented on her further darkened appearance, or her sobered demeanour. She had gone about her regular duties quietly. But when Kaede ordered her to get water from the well, she had been shocked and unable to hide it. She had stood staring at the old woman in confusion until she'd turned to her with an exasperated sigh.

"The unexpected arrival of the wolf demons has caused quite the confused commotion. I don't have anyone else free at the moment to take care of this, and honestly, ye should be doing it anyway." Kaede had looked away then, snapping at a kitchen hand that was perilously close to dropping all of the dishes he'd just washed. She turned back with frazzled glare. "Just bring in the water, Inu-kegawa."

Kagome had taken the bucket from Kaedes' hand to do as she'd been told, ignoring the snickering and pointing of the servants who had overheard. She now leaned back against the old well; rubbing her arms through the fur and staring moodily back in the direction she would shortly have to return. She currently did not want to leave the small garden area, finding the mix of fragrances soothing and nostalgic.

It was mainly filled with vegetables and herbs for the kitchens along with some fruit trees that would soon need to be harvested, but there were some recognisable flowers smattered about too. The kitchen entrance itself could be found back down a winding path that led around a castle wall covered in a climbing plant she did not recognise. There was nothing like it back at home.

She pulled back ruthlessly on her thoughts. No. She would not think of that place as home. She did not belong there anymore, and though she was tempted daily to hunt down the lord of the castle and reveal her identity to him, she feared the cold demons subsequent action. Kagura may have said he would protect her, but Kagome just couldn't take the chance that she could be wrong. She would not risk being given back to her father.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, her eyes following the path as it wound about the well and disappeared behind a wooden gate. She felt relieved that the kitchens and surrounding places were so secure and hard to get to. She had felt a tension between her shoulders since encountering the wolf demon at noon, but with them corralled in the dinning hall and she stuck in the kitchens, she was sure she had nothing to fear and had begun to relax.

Realising she should get back to the kitchen, Kagome gripped the handle and lifted the bucket with a very unladylike grunt. Resting the weight against her hip and gritting her teeth, she took the first few steps down the pathway, ignoring the urge to just put the bucket back down. Kami, her fingers hurt already!

You weakling, couldn't save your father and now you can't carry a bucket of water! You're weak, both in body and mind. She continued to berate herself for being unable to harness her abilities to free her father like her position demanded her to, and for her inability to do the simple tasks of the servant she pretended to be now.

She had just reached the covered wall, grumbling all the way, when she heard the creek of seldom used hinges and the crunch of footsteps as someone entered. The trace of youki that came with it had the hairs rising on the back of her neck. She glanced back, turning slightly to see who it might be. She almost dropped the bucket.

The wolf demon stood only a few steps inside the garden, his back resting against door frame as he intently stared back at her with those startlingly blue eyes. She gripped the bucket tighter, her lips thinning as she attempted to control her fear and anger as each struggled for control.

"Guests aren't supposed to come back here," she warned through tight lips.

He didn't say anything, just pushed away from the wall and started towards her, his movements' fluid and predatory, his gaze never wavering. Her eyes widened at his approached, her mind screaming for her to run. He had just reached the well, when he staggered against it, looking for all the world like he believed the earth had tilted beneath his feet. It was her chance and she took it. Turning away she managed to stumble a few feet toward the kitchen entrance before there was a gust of wind as if something had passed her. Then he was there, standing in front of her.

She stumbled back, the bucket sloshing water and taking her back a few more steps than she'd intended. With wild eyes she watched him scent the air as if making sure of something before narrowing his eyes on her.

"What do you want?" Her voice was strained, shaking a little as he again stared at her blatantly.

A lopsided grin pulled his lips back to reveal fangs. "I'm in need of a bed warmer tonight…" He reached for her then, apparently intent on going to bed now.

Kagome shook her head, her eyes pleading as she avoided his hand. "Please! I have work I have to finish." An idea occurred to her. "I can find you later if you like…."

Kouga didn't go for that and reached for her again. "I can smell your fear, human; you won't come on your own."

Kagome stepped away from him again, her heel hitting up against the wall setting off the trembling of panic into full quakes. She swung the bucket at him without thinking, her fear driving her to do anything to protect herself.

"No! Don't touch me!"

The approaching hand reacted quickly, swiping the bucket from her hands, shattering it into splinters and sending water splashing to the ground, drops spraying the both of them as it arced between them.

And then she was pressed into the wall with a cry, the climbing plants crushing beneath her body and letting off a heady scent. His hands were on her, petting over her fur, across her breasts and down her thighs. His breath panted in her face and sake mixed with the scent of crushed plant life. Tears sprang to her eyes as he griped her ass, his fingers searching in a manner that reminded her of another time.

"Kami your fur is amazing," he murmured against her ear, "It'll be like fucking a real bitch." His tongue slid out against her ear, taking away some of the soot there. "But first, we get you cleaned off. I want to taste your skin and be surrounded by your intoxicating scent unobstructed."

A gasped sob left her lips and she pushed at him with all her might, trying to recall those little protective spells she had come across while searching for a cure. Gathering what power she could, she made ready the spell, hoping she could find a way out of this without having to use it. She didn't want to risk outing herself so soon.

"I don't want this, stop it! Wouldn't you prefer someone who's willing?" she said, struggling against him, her hands braced against his chest in ready.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, a hand cupping her face, fingers running into the hair hidden under the hood. "Easier, maybe, but you're the one my body calls for." His body rocked against hers, his hardened cock pressing against her abdomen as if in proof of his words.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, but he was leaving her few options. Tears streamed from her eyes, making tracks through the charcoal as she felt the power build, ready to be released.

He groaned, his thumb brushing the tears away to reveal her skin. "Kami! I knew you were beautiful too. Perhaps I'll ask Sesshoumaru-sama if I can have you…." His tongue slid over the track, hot and wet as it further cleared a path or white flesh, not seeming to care about the taste.

Shocked at his words and actions, Kagome lost the tenuous hold she'd had on the power, allowing it dissipate as the directions of her thoughts were interrupted. With the realisation of the loss, she panicked, turning into a hell cat as she struggled, trying to scratch at him, kick him, anything.

Finally her movements forced him back as he tried to fend her off. She brought her knee up, connecting with his groin with shocking precision. His immediate reaction was a howl of pain as he threw her away from him and onto the ground. She struggled back, wide eyed and dragging in ragged breaths as she kept her eyes locked on his every move. He was doubled over, clutching himself, his skin flushed red as he bit back the pain. His blue eyes flashed up at her.

"You fucking bitch!" he said, his lip curled in a snarl, "What kind of servant girl are you! Know your place and come to my bed willingly!"

He reached for her, intent on pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed, turning her head away and curling in on herself. Oh why had she done that! She'd only made him angrier!

There was a brush of wind and then nothing happened. She chanced a glance up through the crook of her arm, terrified but curious as to why he hesitated. Red filled her vision. It took a moment for her to process that she was looking at a leg. Her eyes widened as they wandered upward, taking in the silver hair that still wavered from his sudden stop in front of her, and finally to the adorable dog ears that swivelled on top of his head, one directed at her, the other toward the demon.

The demon wolf snarled at the sudden intrusion, having leapt back at the half demons' sudden appearance. "What the fuck's your problem, dog shit?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, sharpening his claws in warning. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, you stinking wolf."

Kouga sniffed derisively. "Who I take to my bed is none of your concern, Inuyasha. Now leave and let us settle this on our own."

"No can do, Kouga." He shook his head. "The girl said no. I heard her myself."

"Why do you care? Like you said, she's just a servant girl."

Kagome flinched at that reminder, unable to keep the hurt she'd felt at those words from surfacing. Kami, why did it bother her? She knew she was more than what he believed, and that was all that should matter!

"Keh. That may be, but she's my servant girl. If she were willing, that's one thing. But since she's not, I recommend you back off, now!"

Kouga looked as though he would have argued some more, even taking a menacing step forward before his senses seemed to return to him. He stood up straight, eyes narrowing before they flittered to where she lay in the dirt.

"This isn't over, beautiful," he said to her.

She cowered away, her arm covering her face, her hand grabbing dirt and smearing it across the exposed skin.

"Yes it is," Inuyasha said with a growl, moving so he blocked Kouga's view of her, "Now get out of here. Sesshoumaru wants to talk with you."

With a mocking bow Kouga turned and disappeared out of the garden in a whirl of wind. Inuyasha stood where he was few moments longer, an angry growl ripping from his chest as he watched where the demon wolf had disappeared only moments before. He finally turned to her when she shifted; trying to stand though her legs still shook. His gold eyes took in her struggle and he did not hesitate grasping her by the arm and hauling her up. He was not gentle, but he didn't hurt her either.

"You okay?" His voice was gruff, his gaze intent as he watched her.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, but managed to nod. He said nothing, his fingers brushing dirt and dead leaves from her. She didn't know what to think or say. His actions and words just didn't match up and she was so confused by that. He said she was only a servant, yet he did not treat her how a servant should be treated.

"I'm sorry I was late," he said in a soft voice.

She couldn't take that. Couldn't stand that conflicting behaviour that went against everything she understood to be the way of things. She wanted to run, but she sensed that he knew she did and that he would not let her without an explanation. So she stood where she was, staring at the ground, her hands fisted as she shook her head violently at the apology.

"Please, don't say that! Don't apologise! You haven't done anything wrong."

He shook his head back at her, his eyes determined. "Yes I have. I made a promise, don't think I've forgotten. I said I'd protect you and I will."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha-sama, I'm not holding you to that promise. I'm little more than a servant, after all."

He snarled and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Would you have rather I let him have his way with you?"

Her eyes filled at the thought and she shook her head as much as she could manage with the hold he had on her.

"A servant you may be, but you are my servant, is that understood?" His voice was calm, though a snarl curled his lip; his gaze intense and steady as it held hers. "I will not have another messing with what is mine."

Kagome's eye's widened, her cheeks flushing red beneath the dirt as anger warmed her blood and heated her flesh. So that was it. That was the explanation for his behaviour. He was talking about her as if she were a possession, something he had complete jurisdiction over. A slave, not a servant.

She pulled her head from his grasp. Inuyasha frowned, not sure why she'd pulled away. He could see the light line where his claw had taken off the dirt and glanced down at his fingers, taking in the layer they were now coated in. Why did she cover herself? He glanced at her, suspicious of what she could be hiding. Suspicious of why she was hiding it. After all, what more did he know about her than that he had found her in the forest.

She looked as though she wanted to leave, her eyes flitting from him to the exit, flashing dangerously whenever they landed on him. He was a little taken back by the look; it held a challenge in it that had his body reacting in ways he didn't want to focus on at the moment. Kami, she was not a demon bitch needing to be dominated. Instead he directed his thoughts to her appearance.

"Why do you cover yourself, Inu-kegawa?" His tone was curious, maybe even a little distrustful. "You're safe here. Why do you continue to hide in those furs and under dirt? Are you that ugly?"

As soon as those last words left his mouth, he regretted it. Whatever had been troubling her seemed to flash directly to the surface. His head whipped to the side, not expecting her to slap him and so not bracing properly for it or even being able to stop her hand before it connected. He stood in shock for a moment before a growl ripped from him and he turned back to her with an angry glare.

"What the fuck was that for you goddamn bitch!"

She seemed not to notice him, her eyes gazing dazedly at her own hand as if she had never seen it before. She looked lost, unsure of what she'd done or why. When she finally looked at him she had such a broken look about her that his breath caught and his anger dissipated. Damn it, what had he done to hurt her!

He made the mistake of moving, intent on what he didn't know, but his hand was reaching for her of its own accord all the same. The look of a cornered animal in her luminous eyes was the only warning he got before she fled, disappearing down the path like a deer in flight.

He didn't move to follow her, just watched the darkness swallow her before she disappeared around the corner. He was drawn to follow her, wanted to find out what hurt her so much, what she ran from. But it was the question of why he wanted to know that kept him from following. Why had he felt the need to protect her from the moment he met her? He couldn't explain it all away with his own experiences, that he could sympathise with her because of them. There was something more to it….

He shook his head and turned to leave the garden in the other direction. She was just a servant. He stopped in his tracks, looking back at where they had stood. Her strange scent still hung in the air, the familiar undertone tugging at his conscious. She _was_ just a servant… wasn't she?

Kami this was painful. OO Please review and let me know it was worth it. Thanks to emtro for being there when I needed to talk it out. It's nice having someone who's awake at the same time as you. I'd also just like to say, I love Kouga, I put him in the roles I do because that is why he was made by Rumiko Takahashi, to make Inuyasha jealous and make him act in ways he normally wouldn't. huggles Kouga-kun


	7. Intuition

Dog Skin

Chapter Six: Intuition

Kagome did not stop when she reached the kitchen. She sped through the busy room and past a startled Kaede who could do no more than call her name before she disappeared. She hurried past her room and swung herself round and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She took no notice of anyone or anything, wanting nothing more than to get away from Inuyasha, away from Inu-kegawa.

She burst through a side door into the night air and rushed across the courtyard for the main gate. She didn't know where she was going, but followed the main road, intent on seeing where it would lead her. Hopefully it would be somewhere safer with no prying eyes to dread. Maybe even a place where she could take a bath without fear of someone seeing her. A place where she could be herself and know that no man would ever try what the wolf demon had.

Her steps slowed as she realised her feet had taken her outside of the towns perimeter and up a well worn path into the mountains. She came to a stop when she saw the torii before the approach to the shrine. Long stairs led up the mountain side, torii spaced out along the way, spreading over the stairs, leading the worshippers to the shrine.

She hesitated a moment, thinking she shouldn't be here. She was a servant now; she had no right to go to the shrine. She almost did leave when a thought occurred to her that the kami wouldn't mind. They knew who she really was and the kami inhabiting the shrine was sure to welcome her. She'd just need to be sure no one else saw her.

Walking up the steps she kept her ears and eyes alert, not wanting to get caught. The kami may forgive her, but the priest probably wouldn't. As she climbed she thought back on the events of the evening. The hanyou lord had come to her rescue only for her to slap him. Why had she done that? Would he still protect her even after she'd hit him?

She'd lost control, acted as a lady might at an insult from one below her, not as a servant. And the very fact she'd hit him was so unlike her. It scared her. Had those few times surrounded by her fathers miasma corrupted her, changed her in some way?

When she reached the top she was a little short of breath. It was a long climb and the run before had worn her out. She looked about the large courtyard lit by torches, taking in the priests' house and the shrine on the other side. Trees stood doted around the space, allowed to grow where they would, charms' and prayers hung about their trunks. Assured that no one was about, Kagome smiled and moved to the shrine. She rang the bell as quietly as possible, then clapped her hands and said a quick prayer before moving on.

She felt calm. All of the problems that had nipped at her heels in her flight from the castle seemed unimportant here. Things would work out; she had to believe they would. She had to believe Inuyasha meant what he said, that he would protect her, though she didn't understand why he had made the promise in the first place. Had she given herself away somehow when they had first met? Had she behaved that pathetically that he knew she needed his help?

She thought back to that day and remembered the caress of the monks hand on her behind waking her. She clenched her fist at the memory, and then remembered how she'd reacted when he'd approached her later to take her with them. Inuyasha had seemed angry about it at first, but had relaxed some when the monk said he'd only done the usual. Whatever that meant it had calmed the hanyou lord considerable.

So deep in her thoughts was she, that Kagome didn't hear the steps of someone climbing the temple stairs. The crunch of gravel beneath food was the first thing to alert her to her danger, her instincts kicking in and causing her to jump behind one of the temple buildings without a thought.

Her heart raced as she prayed she had not been seen by whoever had entered the shrine grounds. She crouched down, her hands fisted against her chest as she tried to control her breathing. She needed to get away. She shouldn't have come up here. Oh why did she take such a stupid risk? When she could no longer hear any footsteps and wondered if they had left. Taking a chance, she glanced around the corner of the building, thankful for the cover of darkness that helped hide her own camouflaged appearance.

She had a clear view of the shrine. A young woman stood before it, her back to Kagome. Her long hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she wore a green apron over her pink kimono. A large curved weapon rested against the shrine wall beside her. At her feet, a cream coloured youkai cat with two tails sat patiently. It was so cute, Kagome had to stifle a squeal and hold back the urge to run over and snuggle it.

The barest amount of noise coming from the priests' home had Kagome looking over to see Miroku coming out. She frowned at his presence. What was a Buddhist monk doing living at a Shinto shrine? The woman seemed not to have heard his exit or his movements towards her. Kagome watched curiously as Miroku made his way over silently, her eyebrows quirking at the intensity of his gaze. He came to a halt behind her. The demon cat glanced up at him as he leaned forward over her shoulder, his hand caressing over the older girls rounded behind.

"I missed you, Sango, my love." His voice was deep and soothing, suggestive almost.

Kagome would have blushed in embarrassment for being present for a romantic interlude if the girl had not immediately swung around and struck the poor priest hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Hentai!" she said angrily as she stood over him. Her little youkai stood with its head cocked, a wibble of a mew coming from its mouth.

Kagome had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing at the sight. Served the dirty monk right.

He seemed nonplused as he stood up, rubbing his cheek with one hand while the other wiped off his robes. He advanced on the girl who skittered back with a decidedly frightened look on her face. She tried to ward him off with arms before her, palms up in supplication.

"Miroku… please…" she said, her voice pleading as he took hold of her arms to move them out of the way.

He leaned forward, his face that of determination. "No, Sango. I said I missed you, and I mean that. I will not let you forget what we started before you decided to run away."

"I didn't run away!" the young woman said, indignant colour rising in her cheeks.

The monk lifted a brow. "Oh? Then what do you call taking Sesshoumaru-sama's offer and leaving me for two months?" She made to say something, but he anticipated her comment and continued. "The rogue youkai weren't that dangerous. The border patrol didn't really need your help and you know it. Inuyasha said as much when he came back from his check of that border."

Sango looked away with an angry scowl. "I'm going to kill that dog-eared jerk…."

The monk smiled for a moment before becoming serious again. He took hold of her shoulders, focusing her attention on him with a gentle shake.

"Did you miss me, Sango, even just a little bit?" he asked the blushing girl.

She was quiet; her lips pursed as she cast a hesitant look to the youkai at her feet before looking back at Miroku. She looked like she would give anything to be able to just run away. Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears, and Kagome felt for the girl.

"Yes…" she said her voice a soft hush that almost didn't make it to Kagome.

He pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him, her head pressed to the curve of his shoulder. Sango was startled at first, her wet eyes wide with surprise before she relaxed and then closed them. They stood like that for a time, neither moving nor saying anything.

"Why did you leave then?" Miroku finally murmured his tone curious.

She was silent a moment longer, her eyes cracking open and looking to the side, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "I…I saw you…with Koharu. She's had the hugest crush on you for the longest time, and you weren't doing anything to alleviate that. You were doing what you always do, sweet talking her and all. But the thing that got me…the thing that hurt me… you did _it_… again!"

She pushed away from him then, glaring up at the bemused monk.

"How could you! After you promised me you wouldn't anymore too!" She turned away, her arms folded angrily over her chest. "I was so angry! Hitting you for it just wasn't enough anymore. I wanted you to hurt, I wanted you to question… so when Sesshoumaru-sama asked for volunteers, I jumped at the chance."

Miroku stood silent, staring at Sango's back. "Did you get the satisfaction you were looking for?"

Her shoulders slumped, her arms dropping to hang lifelessly at her sides. "For maybe the first day, then I couldn't stop thinking about you, missing you."

A gentle smile spread across his face. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, drawing her back to his front, his one hand sliding down her side to run over her behind suggestively.

"Forgive me my transgressions, Sango."

Kagome held her breath, expecting the monk to get another wallop over the head. She was shocked when instead the older girl moaned softly, letting her head drop forward, her hair falling over her shoulder. Miroku's lips latch to the back of her neck, kissing her heatedly.

"Why didn't you come back right away?" he said in a murmur across her skin.

A sigh parted her lips. "Pride… of course."

"Of course," he said with a smile against her skin. "What made you come back now though?"

"Naraku-sama… his strange request of Sesshoumaru-sama," she said her eyes closed as she enjoyed the monks' attentions to her neck and behind.

The mention of Naraku had Kagomes' heart pounding in her chest. What was the request? Was he still looking for her? Was he coming here? Would he find her? She stamped the panic down before it overtook her. He would never find her, she wouldn't let him.

"Yes, it is strange, isn't it? You were quick to come back, the message only came in this afternoon." Miroku said, clearly not caring about the conversation as his attentions to Sango intensified.

Kagome pulled back from the scene, a blush of embarrassment heating her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What had happened to the girls' anger? From the sounds of it, Miroku had been unfaithful to her in some way. Damn pervert didn't deserve forgiveness if that was the case.

A strangled cry and moan pulled Kagome from her distracting thoughts. She frowned, not sure what the sound meant.

"Miroku, please!" the girl said in a beseeching tone, "…don't…" there was a silence, then a strangled sounding cry, "…stop…."

Another cry had Kagomes' heart racing, her mouth dry. Had Sango asked Miroku to stop? The thought that he was doing something Sango didn't want had Kagomes' mouth dry with memories of events she had never had the choice to say no to, along with those earlier this evening when her refusals had been ignored. Anger directed at her Father, Kouga, Miroku and men in general filled Kagome. She grasped a large stone sitting near her and without thinking jumped out of her hiding place.

"Let her go, you letch!" Kagome yelled as she threw the rock.

As soon as the rock had left her fingers, Kagome regretted the hasty action. She didn't really understand the scene before her, but it didn't look like the older girl minded the hand in her kimono top, or the mouth covering hers.

Just the same, the rock hit its target with surprising accuracy, braining Miroku on the side of the head. There was a cry of pain and he stumbled away and to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango said, turning to see the fallen monk. He was sprawled on the ground, one hand clutching his head as he stared dazedly up into the sky. "Are you alright" she asked leaning over him.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip when Sango looked toward her, eyes narrowed. She wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Who are you?" said Sango warily, "I can barely see you. Why'd you do that?"

Kagome realised her furs and dark appearance hid her from view for the most part. She would be a dark silhouette to them. Stealing her courage, Kagome stepped forward, moving into the light of one of the closer torches.

Miroku glanced over at her from where he laid prone, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Inu-kegawa? What did I ever do to you?"

Kagome bristled. "How about grabbing my ass when we first me, and while I was still asleep at that!"

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Oh, right…"

"What!?" said Sango, her voice echoing about the shrine with force. Miroku quickly found himself with another lump on his already battered head.

Sango ignored Miroku's now unmoving figure as she grabbed up her weapon and stormed over to Kagome, her face dark and intense. Kagome swallowed in trepidation, expecting to get hit herself. Instead, Sango just grabbed her arm and dragged her along behind as she headed away from the shrine.

"Come on, that monk doesn't deserve my sympathy or yours right now," she said, grumbling about wandering hands and men's inability to commit.

Kagome bit her lip, nervous at being with this strange and violent girl. A mew caught her attention and she looked down to see the little cat demon trotting along beside them, staring at her with red eyes. Well, if she had such a cute youkai following her around, then she couldn't be that bad a person. Kagome smiled and opened her free arm in invitation. The cat mewled again and leapt into her embrace.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing! What's your name?" she murmured.

"Her names Kirara," said Sango, "So, you're Inu-kegawa are you?"

Kagomes' brows rose. Did this girl already know of her somehow? "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"My brother Kohaku briefed me on all the new occupants of the castle. You seemed to interest him the most," she replied, glancing back with an assessing look. She seemed to make a decision then and with a brief nod she turned back to pay attention to where she was going. "I'm Sango, by the way."

They had been walking along a narrow path in the forest surrounding the shrine when Sango took a quick turn off it, pulling Kagome with her. They entered an open space near a cliff where a patch of night sky could be seen above them, the slowly filling moon high above. Steam rose into the air beyond some boulders and near the cliff face. Sango lead her closer to there before putting down her weapon, her hands going to her clothing ties.

Kagome stood watching her for a moment, her stomach dropping. "Wha… what are we doing here?"

Sango smiled at her and it transformed her face completely. "We're going to take a bath. You must be dying to get that dirt off."

To tell the truth, her skin was getting itchy, the charcoal having dried it out. Her scalp wasn't fairing much better, her hair matted and oily from being kept hidden under the hood. She'd only taken the fur off to sleep and it really needed to be aired out.

But she was scared. Could she trust this girl? She'd only just met her after all. She looked over at the steam rising from beyond the boulders, the temptation high. Kirara jumped from her arms as her hands unconsciously went to her own clothing ties. Before she knew what she was doing she had stripped the fur from her body. She paused for only a moment before then going for the white yukata beneath. Sango had already finished, standing naked and unconcerned as she collected some bathing materials. She'd been planning to take a bath anyway it would seem. With a smile she said she'd see her in the hot spring.

Now alone, Kagome removed the yukata and stared at her own body, fascinated by the change of black on her forearms to the pale white of her skin. Bighting her lip she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Kagome slipped into the onsen with a happy sigh, the heat encasing her body, awakening the skin to tingling life. She leaned back and let herself relax for a few moments. The water was already doing its work, cleansing the skin of all blackness. She tried to ignore the feeling of being exposed, but it was difficult. She was so self conscious about her appearance now, especially after having almost been exposed earlier this evening.

She glanced over at Sango who was too busy working on her hair to notice her. Picking some water up in her cupped hands, she splashed it over her face, trying to get all of the charcoal off. It was difficult to know if it was working, she had no way to check her face and could only scrub at it and hope she'd got it all off.

So intent on her cleaning was she, that she didn't notice the approach of Sango until she felt a cloth on her cheek, her chin being pinched between finger and thumb to direct it for easier access. Kagome blinked in surprise, going still as the older girl concentrated on getting the dirt off for her like a mother would clean up her child.

When Sango was done she blinked before she sat back and stared at her hard for a few moments, seemingly studying her.

"I can see why you cover yourself. You have a face men would fight for… perhaps even kill for." She seemed to consider for a moment. "If you insist on continuing to do it, let me offer you something that will be better for both your skin and health. I'm a demon slayer, and sometimes I need to be hidden to do my job. I have a cream that you can put on; it's easier to get off and won't dry your skin so much."

She didn't say anything, just gave a slight nod. Sango smiled a little before she turned and grabbed a jar from a boulder she'd placed it on before moving behind her.

"Lean back so I can wet your hair."

A tension took hold even as she leaned back at the girls' request. She had just met this girl and yet she had relaxed her guard with her in a way she had only ever done with Kagura, a friend and confidant she missed dearly. Was that why she was so docile? Did she miss having friends? Someone to talk to and to lean on? Or was it that she was unsure how to act with her. She did not know the girls rank, but was sure it was above her. Still, she seemed unconcerned with inappropriate relationships with a servant.

When the older girls' fingers began massaging the paste into her hair and against her scalp, it was too much for Kagome. She had been deprived of gentle, caring human contact for so long that such caresses brought to surface every childish emotion and fear she'd had to endure alone since the nightmare began. Her eyes filled and the tears began to fall. First silently, but they grew louder as her nose clogged, forcing her to sniffle uncontrollably.

Sango's hands stilled at the sounds and she quickly moved to face Kagome, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay? Did I do something? Pull to hard on your hair or something?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, trying to get under control. She took a deep breath, but it only caused her to get the hiccups, the childish act making her feel further powerless and so cry harder.

Sango was becoming further agitated and worried by the girls seemingly unexplainable distress. "What is it?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder hesitantly, "Why are you crying then?"

Kagome forced herself to answer the girl, not wanting to make her worry. "You didn't do anything wrong, really. I've just been so scared, so frightened for so very long and I've been alone, and… I'm sorry, but you're the first person to really be kind to me, besides…." She sniffled again, glancing up at the girl, suddenly very self conscious of her rambling. "It means more to me then you can know."

Sango frowned. Scared? Alone? What could she be scared of? Why would such a nice girl feel so alone here? Had something happened to her in the castle, or maybe before she was found in the forest? A tremor ran through the young girls' body, and she knew it was not from the cold as the tears came harder and she stuffed a knuckle in her mouth to hold back the sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you, alright? I promise you, you're safe here." Sango said as she soothed the girls back, cradling her like she had her brother when they were young and he had a nightmare. "Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head where it lay on Sangos' shoulder. "You've done so much already… it's nothing I can't handle, really."

Sango was not convinced by her reassuring words, but did not press her, vowing she would keep an eye on the servant girl from now on. There was something about her that stood out, begged for attention. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Kagome continued to sob a little longer before she had herself somewhat under control. But still she stayed cradled in Sango's arms, seeking comfort and security for just a little longer.

Sango shifted, her head coming to rest on Kagomes'. "Who are you really, Inu-kegawa?"

She wanted to tell her. When she opened her mouth to answer, she was almost certain she was going to tell her. She was surprised when that was not the case.

"I'm just a poor child with neither father nor mother who has lived alone all these years…."

Inuyasha returned to the dinning hall to find it empty but for his brother and the wolf prince. They were deep in conversation, and though Kouga's intoxication was still fairly obvious, the subject appeared to have sobered him considerably. Inuyasha glowered at the prince as he moved to sit on his brothers other side, growling slightly to further indicate his displeasure with the wolf's earlier behaviour.

Sesshoumaru ignored his bothers antics, continuing with his conversation as if no one had joined, even though Kouga had focused on Inuyasha to return the growl. "Is it not interesting though that Naraku would choose now to answer my invitation, and only on one condition?" Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with an even gaze. "I can not deny him it since it means he will attend the talks over the next few weeks. Perhaps this will be a chance to find out what has happened in the castle since the death of its queen."

Inuyasha growled lowly, even the smallest mention of Kikyou had bad memories surfacing. She had caused war and mayhem with her indecision, her beauty and spiritual powers enticing many men to try for her hand, including himself.

He could not remain completely angry at her though, for she had also caused Inuyasha to search out his brother and attempt to heal the rift between them.

He had wanted to be worthy of her hand, and for that, he'd needed status and family. Though technically he had both, without his brothers' acceptance and backing, it meant nothing. It had been a painful process, in more ways than one. In the end, however, it had been pointless. She had not chosen him, though she had professed her love to him. She had gone with Naraku, a man, not a hanyou, and one with a kingdom with which to provide her comfort and security. He hadn't been able to compete with that.

"From what I've heard, he's a monster," said Kouga, disgust colouring his voice as he looked off to the side, "He keeps his men at the boarders, constantly harassing anyone who tries to set foot in his lands. The wolves I've sent in on reconnaissance have all come back with reports of run down villages and the smell of death."

"Keh, well, takes one to know one I guess." Inuyasha muttered, not surprised to hear the kingdom had gone downhill. Perfection never lasted, after all.

Kouga caught his muttered words and turned with a snarl, instantly crouched on the balls of his feet, hands held up ready for attack.

"What's that supposed to mean, runt?" he growled.

Inuyasha's lip curled in derision, but he made no move to answer Kouga's challenge. He knew his brothers rules too well. "Exactly how it sounds, you stupid wolf."

"I am not a monster!" Kouga yelled, the earlier drink getting the best of him as he took a step forward, ignoring the warning look from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha's brows rose in momentary amusement. "Oh ho! Then what do you call practically forcing yourself on that girl earlier?" Inuyasha asked a slow frown covering his face as a dangerous glint entered his eyes.

A rakish grin spread across Kouga's lips. "She wouldn't have been unwilling for much longer, dog face. In a few more minutes she would have been begging me to be inside her."

"Enough!"

It was not a loud or particularly forceful command, but it was enough to put a leash on both Kouga and Inuyasha, keeping the latter from going for the wolf's throat. Kouga stood completely upright then, staggering down from the dais.

"I don't have to put up with this shit right now. I'm gonna go find my bed." He turned to go before seeming to remember himself. He turned back to Sesshoumaru and gave a bow. "I thank you on behalf of mine for the generous reception. Please send for me when the other lords begin to arrive tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded in dismissal, watching as the wolf prince left the hall. Inuyasha watched him go as well, confused by his strong reaction when it came to the girl, but still willing to follow through with his thoughts of skinning the wolf. Once gone, Inuyasha waited semi patiently for his final orders for the night before he could leave. He would not sleep tonight, but go into the forest and blow off some steam.

Sesshoumaru stood and Inuyasha followed suit, following him out of the hall in silence. When they turned for Sesshoumaru's bed chambers, Inuyasha stopped and waited.

"See that Jaken has finalised plans for tomorrow nights festivities and then do as you wish. Remember though that I expect you to make an appearance tomorrow night. As a prince of these lands, that is your duty." He glanced over his shoulder to see his brother nod before adding. "And Inuyasha, the next time you even hint at losing your temper in front of me you will find yourself with another hole through your gut, and you know how long the last took to heal." With that, he continued down the hall.

"Feh…." Inuyasha muttered, and turned to find the annoying imp.

Miroku was in heaven.

He had awoken to find both women missing and had gone in search for them. He had missed Sango far too much to leave her alone so quickly. It didn't take long for him to find them; the Buddha must have been guiding his steps. And now he stood hidden by a tree, watching two naked women bathe. He didn't have a clear view of their faces as at the moment, Sango was holding the other, who must be Inu-kegawa. He was fascinated, silently begging them to turn around. He'd been curious of what she looked like since they met.

Finally the two parted, Sango murmuring for the girl to turn and bend back so she could rinse out her hair. That was when Miroku saw, when his heart stopped and his mouth went dry. She was beautiful, she was perfect, she was…Kikyou?

OO: Hello all!!! I missed you, did you miss me?

ya…scratches head was a bit longer getting out then I'd planned, but this little thing called life got in the way… like I got one, you know? o been going out almost every night after work, be it for 100 yen (about $1 American) beers or karaoke, or perhaps some Ramen, I've done it. Almost went bowling, but I really needed to get some sleep. Anyway I'm here, it's written, and the plot thickens. I think it's at pea soup consistency at the moment.

I will now sing my little song: Please review, me likes reviews, they make be happy, when plots are grey, you never know dear, reviewer, how much I love them comments that you make!!!


	8. Ladylike

Dog Skin

Chapter Seven: Ladylike

Kagome stared at the leather gloves she'd been handed moments ago before being dismissed for lunch.

She now sat in the stable to eat, never having been welcomed by the other servants and no longer caring for the garden. Having already finished her food on her way over, she was using the time to rest, contemplating her gift. She was told they were work gloves, requested for her use by Inuyasha. She couldn't figure why until Kaede explained he wanted her to make his nightly ocha and miso from now on.

No one else wore work gloves, however, and Kagome was confused, to say the least, considering what had happened last night. She had believed the hanyou prince would never want to see her again, but here he had made arrangements so that she would be making his meals. This meant she was expected to bring it to him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that and hoped she could ask someone else to do it.

The only way she could think to explain the gloves was because of her dirty skin. He was not going to order her to clean herself off, but instead made arrangements that would see to her comfort. She smiled at this, wondering if it could be true. Was this his way of making up?

She glanced at her hands, which were covered in the black cream Sango had given her. After the bath in the hot springs, Sango had led her down to the castle and to her own chambers in an area Kagome had yet to visit. She had had to keep her head down the entire time, her hood pulled far over her face. She'd had no charcoal with her to cover up again and had no desire for a castle guard to get a look at her.

On entering, the room had reminded her of her own back home. She'd had to use all her will to keep from crying again. When the dam was broken, it was hard to build up the wall again.

Sango had dug through a chest and soon came back to her with a container in hand. She'd handed it to her with a smile, closing her stiff fingers over it.

"Use only a little at a time, it spreads easily and will cover you up well enough," she'd said. "Remember to take it off before you go to bed. It washes easily."

Kagome had smiled and nodded, allowing Sango to give her a large bowl to keep water in her room for washing purposes. Sango had led her back to her little cubby under the stairs, being sure that none of the patrolling guards got a good look at her. When they reached the little space, Sango had been appalled. Kagome had calmed her quickly though, not wanting any more special treatment than she'd seemingly gotten already. She said she didn't mind and that it was nice not having to share a space with other servants.

Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps from the other end of the stable. She looked up from where she sat, glancing curiously down the corridor. She was hoping it was Sango coming to visit her. She really liked the girl, she was kind and strong. Strong in a way Kagome could only wish to be one day.

"Inu-kegawa?"

It was not Sango. Kagome stiffened as the monk came to a stop in front of her. He held a staff in one hand, the rings jingling as he placed it purposefully before him, a serious expression fixed to his features. That expression sent shivers up her spine. It didn't belong on the lecher's face.

"What do you want?" she asked, eyes narrowing, hands clenching around the gloves.

Kagura bowed low, her forehead almost touching the floor before she straightened, her hands folded in her lap and eyes cast down. She sat only a little way behind Hiten, allowing him to do the talking for them. She glanced up to take in the appearance of the Tai-youkai, a demon she had heard much about, but never seen. He was the purest of demons remaining, the ends of his powers unexplored. He was undefeated, powerful and beautiful.

She was shocked to realise he was the source of the pull she had been feeling all these years. She was both intrigued and frightened by what it could mean.

It took her a moment to realise Hiten had begun speaking. "Naraku-sama wishes for us to express his gratitude for allowing the search of your lands. What he has lost is most dear to him, and he would do much to get it back. Unfortunately, he will be unable to arrive for a few more days. There are preparations to be made for the journey, and with such short notice it will take some time. In the meantime, he has sent Kagura and me in his stead. We will take turns searching the lands and sitting in on the discussions in his place, if that will be permissible."

"Feh." The sudden sound came from the dog-eared young man sitting to the left and slightly behind the demon lord. His arms were crossed, hands disappearing into his sleeves as he stared out the open shoji to the side of the dais with a glower.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "I understand. One can not depart one's kingdom without proper escort, nor enter another's, without proper show of wealth and power. Please tell him this Sesshoumaru understands and will welcome him when he is able to make his appearance. In the meantime, a room will be set up for your use as you rotate your responsibilities."

Both Hiten and Kagura bowed once more before standing and exiting the room, aware that they had been dismissed.

They followed the servant down the narrow hallway, neither speaking until the servant had left them in the room, ocha set out on a table by an open shoji looking into a garden. They knelt in silence for a time, neither in a rush to begin their duties. They were beyond Naraku's grasp at the moment, and both intended to make the most of it.

"It would perhaps be best for me to remain for the first few nights and sit in on the talks." Hiten began. The narrowing of the wind witches eyes prompted him to continue. "I only suggest this because the other lords will be disgruntled enough that a minor lord is sitting in on their talks. To put a female in may be too much of an insult for them."

Kagura sighed, sipping at her ocha before putting it back on the table. She had thought of this as well and could not find an argument to give him. Besides, if she was the one searching for the princess, then there was even less of a chance of finding her.

"Very well, it does make sense, but be sure to remember, we are to take turns in this. I will leave early tomorrow morning; I should be well rested by then."

Hiten only nodded with a small smile on his lips. They continued to drink their ocha, awaiting the arrival of the other lords and the festivities to be held tonight.

"Why didn't you ask what they were looking for? It was the perfect opportunity!" Inuyasha said as he glowered at his brother, an elbow propped on the knee of a cocked leg in pure disregard for proper decorum.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, disapproving of his manners, but long resigned to them.

"It is pointless to waste time on questions you are already aware you will not receive answers for. They are but servants to their lord; they will not say what he himself has not said." He watched the hanyou's bent head and frowning features. It looked like he might actually be absorbing what was being said for once. "Besides, this Sesshoumaru does not care what his reasons are, so long as he makes it to the talks."

Inuyasha shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Keh, this from the one who's always told me to be aware of your peers' intentions if the upper hand is to be kept. You sure you're not making a mistake here?"

A ghost of a smile slid onto the still features, sending a shiver up Inuyasha's spine, his hair standing on end.

"This Sesshoumaru does not make mistakes. Be comforted in the knowledge I know all I need to when it comes to my peers, brother."

Kagome sat huddled in her room, head resting on her knees as she stared at the empty bowl that had held her early dinner of rice and a small piece of fish. It was not the kind of dinner she was used to, but she had grown accustomed to the portions and simple taste over the past week.

She sighed and shifted her gaze to the crate that held her bag and worldly possessions. She was in a melancholy mood, finding that she missed more than just the food of her rank. The conversation with Sango last night and Miroku this afternoon had made her distinctly aware of that truth. She missed the people, talking with them or listening to them or just sitting in the garden in silence. She missed the events, feasts that would be held on sacred days, visitors coming with news. Mostly, she missed the freedom.

As a highborn she had not been aware of the extent of freedom she had enjoyed. To a certain extent she had begrudged the ever present bodyguards as she moved about the castle and the village outside. Now, having lived as the servants did, she was aware of just how much leeway she had enjoyed in the past. A servant constantly moved at the beck and call of their superiors, never able to follow through with their own wishes or plans for personal time. Even now she only given a short reprieve from work before she needed to return, and it had been only when Kaede could do without her. That had been long after her first hunger pains had hit.

Her thoughts strayed back to her lunch and the surprise visit from Miroku. The unnerving sight of him being serious had faded after he had apologised for his transaction on their first meeting. She'd warily accepted but had been startled to find that the monk wasn't as bad as she'd first believed.

He had been a perfect gentleman and had even shown interest in seeing how she was fairing in the castle. He had explained to her why he lived in the Shinto shrine, saying that there had not been a priest or priestess there for sometime, seeing as how the lord was a demon, after all. He had then told her to visit anytime. Here, all were welcome at the shrine whenever they pleased. Kagome had brightened considerably, warming to him even more as she thanked him profusely.

It was then that the jangling and clanging of equipment and the shouts of men from the courtyard had drawn them to the doorway. A large procession of lords had just arrived, sending the whole castle into an uproar.

As she'd watched, Kagome had been aware that she should go back to the kitchens and help prepare for tonight's feast. However, she'd chosen to ignore it for the moment, preferring to take in the noblemen and lords in their finery as they rode their well bred horses. She'd wondered if she knew any of them, checking for familiar faces. She'd found none, but then, her father hadn't held many, if any, meetings with lords of other lands. Even if he had, she would not have been invited to be introduced, except maybe to dance for them with the other maidens of the castle.

Though Naraku had not allowed her to learn to harness her powers, he had allowed her to learn the sacred dances, kagura, and present them to the court along with the other maidens of the castle. She had enjoyed those times, exhibiting her grace and talent, seeing the pride in her father's eyes as he showed her off to his councillors and samurai.

She hoped Miroku had not noticed her shiver at the memories that had become tainted from recent events. She'd noticed him giving her strange sideways glances from time to time, but could not place their meaning.

"There will be a great feast tonight, Inu-kegawa," Miroku had said, his tone thoughtful as he watched the lords being led into the castle. "There'll be lots of work to do, but if you get a chance, you should peek in on the entertainment. You've probably never seen anything like it before, since you grew up in the forest. They are beautiful… and the dances aren't bad either."

A brow had risen at this, but she'd let it slide. If Sango was in love with him, then he couldn't be that bad. Besides, he'd proven himself capable of behaving and participating in intelligent conversation. The suggestion he'd made had her quickly considering options. Though having heard the kitchen staff speaking of the feast on several occasions, she had never thought much of it. It was, after all, just another feast. Still, she welcomed time alone to think when Miroku excused himself at the sight of Sango directing the lords' samurai to the barracks. She herself had wandered off in the direction of the kitchens, though in no hurry to get back.

With a sigh, Kagome brought herself back to the present. She shifted to her knees, pulling out the bag to pry it open. Inside the kimonos sat, the one like the sun sitting on the top, shimmering faintly in the dull light made by her lamp.

She bit her lip as she pulled out the red obi she'd packed along with them. It reminded her of the colours Inuyasha chose to wear. The plain red silk that spoke of blood, sacrifice and passion had been a favourite of hers. She was tired of the firs, tired of the black skin. It was a risk, but one she felt she could take. None knew what she looked like, except Sango, and she would not be allowed to attend the feast. There was no reason to fear being caught.

Decision made, Kagome folded the obi and replaced it in the bag and the bag in the box. She still had work to do, but if Miroku was right, there would be a lull where she could escape to her room and change. Hopefully she'd be in time to slip into the dancers' ranks without being noticed.

Kagura stared at the green toad, Jaken, in consternation. She glanced back at Hiten, who she knew was deriving great amusement at her present situation. She was unsure how to respond. As a guest, she could not deny this request.

She turned back to the toad with a frown. "Is it absolutely necessary that I join in entertaining these lords? Do you not have enough young women to do the performance?"

"His greatness, Sesshoumaru-sama, requests that you participate," said Jaken, his voice grating on her ears instantly. "One of your breeding must know the dances as well as any human. It would greatly please him to see a youkai female perform the kagura."

Kagura restrained from rolling her eyes. "But I do not have the proper costume for such an activity."

"There is nothing to worry about. This is not a religious celebration, and the maidens will be but dressed in their finery, not shrine costume," the imp said in a flippant tone.

Kagura sighed, seeing that she had no excuse to get out of the request. "Very well. When will the dancing be held?"

Jaken bowed. "Once the food has been served, the entertainment is meant to begin. After you perform, you may join in the enjoyment of the meal prepared by our kitchen."

Kagura nodded, waving her hand absently in dismissal. "Yes, yes, I will begin to prepare. I have my own fan, so no need to provide that for me. I need only the bell."

The toad bowed again and removed himself, closing the shoji behind him.

A dark chuckle had Kagura looking over her shoulder once again at Hiten. He had a large grin on his face. She wanted to rip it off. Instead, she glared at him before turning away and pointedly ignoring him.

"It looks as though you have caught the Tai-youkai's eye, Kagura," Hiten said in a murmur, clearly not taking the hint to hold his tongue. "Will you rebuke one of greater rank as you did me, or will your winds bend to his demands?"

Kagura bit her tongue, her eyes riveted to the fan she clutched in her fist. She was the wind; she did not bend to anyone's will when against her own. Once she was free of Naraku, she never would again. Still, would it be so bad to bend to one as powerful and alluring as the tai-youkai?

Finishing up with the last of her cleaning, Kagome removed her gloves and turned to where old Kaede was directing the placement of food to be brought to the great hall. She would not be needed again until the dishes were brought down for cleaning, and she'd figured Kaede would have no problem with her sneaking off for a little while. When she saw her opening, she moved in.

"Kaede-san?" her voice was as subservient and calm as she could manage. When the old woman turned to look at her expectantly, she continued. "I was wondering if I may take a break; perhaps sneak a peak at the kagura to be performed tonight. Miroku-sama told me that I should experience it. I promise not to let myself be seen by the lords. I know that could be dangerous."

A kind smile lit Kaede's face, the first she had seen directed at her since her arrival. "Of course, Inu-kegawa," she said, her voice kind and eyes sparkling in pleasure, "I wouldn't keep you from that experience. If you knew how to perform it yourself I would have seen to it that you were part of the entertainment for the lords. You move with a certain grace that would lend well to the display."

Kagome smiled a little at this. "Unfortunately, my upbringing did not allow for that…"

Kaede nodded, her demeanour already distracted as she watched the servants get ready to bring the food to the hall. "Yes, yes, I know of your situation. Please, enjoy yourself, but be back in time to help with the cleaning. And remember, tonight is the first night you prepare the night snack for Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome nodded, pushing down the apprehension rising at that last. She bowed shortly and then hurried away to her room.

She moved quickly, removing her fur mantle and taking the wet cloth to her skin. She eliminated all traces of the black cream from her skin with the aid of some polished metal she'd found in the stable, using it as a mirror. She then pulled on the sun kimono, wrapping the obi about her waist in constraining turns with practiced dexterity. She then moved to her hair, pulling it back and up in the simplest of the hair styles she knew. Lastly, she took out the intricately jewelled hair pin she had brought with her to use for bartering and fastened it into her hair as her only decoration.

With one last glance in the polished metal and a cursory glance over her hands, she prepared to go. Pulling back the drape covering her corner, she checked for anyone present or approaching before stepping out and hurrying up the stairs.

She found her way to the hall easily enough using the back corridors, managing to avoid the guards with her knowledge of their placement. It was strange walking around without cover; she felt a little like she was doing something wrong, as her stomach insisted on twisting into knots and adrenalin sped the flow of her blood.

The sounds of women talking and preparing for the dance drew Kagome to the room they waited in. She inched around the corner from the door where she planed to stay hidden till they began heading for the hall. She would jump on at the end of the line and stay in the back, where she hoped not to draw too much attention to herself. Hidden from view and them from hers, she kept her ears sharp, her heart hammering as she waited for her moment.

Inuyasha sat sullenly by his brother, wishing to be anywhere but in the great hall with all the noble blood. He hated it. Hated the hidden looks cast his way as demon lord and human lord alike spoke derisively of his presence. The dog ears twitching in agitation weren't there for nothing, and so he knew he was not being paranoid. He knew Sesshoumaru heard them as well, but they did not concern him, and as he'd told Inuyasha many times, they should not bother him either. The more others' words affected him, the more they would define him.

Shifting uncomfortably, he watched as the servants entered with trays, resting the food laden on them in front of the lords lining the walls to either side of the brothers. All were on the same level to show respect and equality of rank. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of course, for it was his home, while the stage for the kagura to be performed on was opposite him. Banners and flags had been set up on it as decoration, along with lanterns from the ceiling.

Inuyasha didn't much care for the rest of the seating arrangements. Miroku sat at the end of the line of lords, close to the stage. Inuyasha sighed, thinking that if he could at least sit with the monk, the night might not be so unbearable. Naraku's lackey, Hiten, sat to his right, while Kouga sat in the line across from him. They'd been given those positions simply because they had been among the first to arrive.

Inuyasha held back a smile as he remembered the wolf prince's condition this morning. He'd had far too much sake the night before and had been in bed till the arrival of the other lords brought a servant to his room. He had stumbled out soon after dressed in his finest armour with the help of said servant. When he'd eventually arrived to help Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru welcome the lords, he'd stood by Inuyasha with squinting eyes, grimacing as though the sun pained him more than he'd expected it to.

"Tell me I didn't do what I'm remembering I did to that girl last night, dog-breath..." he'd said, his voice dry, his tone hopeful.

Inuyasha had growled at the memory, cutting a sharp glance at the prince. "You better fucking stay away from her, asshole. I'll rip out your throat next time. I mean it."

Kouga had grimaced, muttering 'fuck' before falling silent for the rest of the greetings.

Once the trays had been emptied, the servants bowed and departed as silently as they had entered. A few moments later, music began playing, Inuyasha's ears twitching at it, drawing his attention even though he had no interest. He'd seen the dance preformed more times than he could count and knew this time would be no different or better than the last. The lords had politely turned their eyes toward the stage as well, ignoring their food for the moment, therefore giving Inuyasha no excuse but to keep his eyes in the same direction.

Naraku's demon bitch was the first to step onto the stage, followed by a procession of colourfully clothed maidens that wound from the front to the back. He smirked at the sight of her, deciding it wouldn't be so bad watching one of Naraku's pets potentially make a fool of herself. Unfortunately, as the dance began he quickly realised she was well named. Her movements remained smooth and graceful, making the maidens scattered about her look like clobbering fools. Disappointed, his attention wandered over the other females, recognising some from the town, but uninterested by all.

It was a flash of gold that caught his attention first. His eyes were momentarily dazzled by the cloth as a lantern light hit it during a turn, causing it to blaze to life, momentarily becoming a young sun.

He heard amazed murmurs and knew he was not the only one who had seen it. He strained his gaze, but it was instantly blocked by Naraku's lackey as she shifted in front of the girl and hid her features from the room. She signalled the girls on the stage to move closer, further blocking the identity of the sun.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, wondering if he had seen the apparition. There was the smallest of lifts to the corner of his mouth, indicating that he knew something. Otherwise, his eyes were riveted to the stage, seemingly enjoying the display.

Turning back, he saw that the women were entering into a series of turns and bows, their fans flicking out, opening, and then closing as their bells jingled along with the music. He squinted through the gaps, trying to find her again.

And then she was there, swaying delicately between the gaps, her hands moving the fan and bell in the same sequence as the others, only hers seemed to call down the mercy of the kami as her kimono blazed, surrounding her in fire, the red obi the heart of the sun. His breath caught as her eyes skimmed unseeingly across the room till they reached him and froze. A delicate flush spread over the apples of her pale cheeks, and his breath froze as he got a good look at her.

Kikyou?

A gust of wind swirled through the hall, causing flames to sputter and the banners to blow out across the stage, hiding the kagura dancers from sight momentarily. When things settled down, the dancers were still going, intent on their purpose and ignoring all distractions. Inuyasha searched in vain for the girl with Kikyou's face but could not see her anywhere. He remained vigilant through the rest of the dance, ignoring his food even as the other lords began eating. He waited until the last step was made and the last note played before resigning to defeat.

She had disappeared, but Inuyasha would be damned if he'd let her vanish for good. He would find her, and he would get the answers to the questions that now hounded his mind.

Kagome ran through the corridors, her kimono pulled up to allow easy, long strides. She was aware of the indecency of this action, but she found she didn't care. She didn't mind admitting she had been startled and frightened at being seen. She knew she wasn't imagining it because their eyes had locked, and she had seen the amazement in his molten gaze, the sudden interest that had sent a shiver of… something… up her spine. She'd caught the moment of confusion crossing his features just before Kagura blessedly hid her from view with a theatrical display.

She'd known the wind youkai had felt her presence and been just as surprised as Kagome at coming face to face with one another.

It wouldn't have happened if Kagura hadn't done one last check on the line of maidens to be sure all was as it should be. She hadn't known it was Kagura but overheard the girls in front of her whispering about the final check. Kagome had bit her lip and hunched her shoulders as the female made her way back along the line, willing herself to sink into the floor or become one with the wall she stood against.

Kagura had come to a jolting stop in front of her, the bored expression instantly replaced by surprise and alarm. A strangled sound had escaped her mouth, and for a moment she'd looked like she may start yelling. Kagome had stared at her guardian in equal amazement, the happiness she felt at seeing her encouraging her to take a step from the wall before she became aware of the wind witch's rage.

Kagome was about to ask what was wrong when she caught Kagura's eye flick toward the other girls. She glanced to the side and saw they were being put to an intense inspection. With a gulp she turned her gaze back to Kagura's, trying to ask her questions with her eyes.

Kagura sighed, bowing her head for a moment, fan tapping her forehead. When she raised it she had the bored expression on her face again.

"Be sure not to leave your position behind the girl in front of you. We do not want the effect ruined." Her tone was clipped, her eyes flashing a warning before she turned and headed back up the line of girls to take her place at the front.

Kagome had been confused, wanting to ask what she meant, wishing she could ask what she was doing here. Was she free?

It hadn't taken her long to realise the answers once they were on stage, though. While the audience had poor to no view of her during the dance, she could see them just fine. It was the sight of Lord Hiten that made her realise why Kagura was being so careful, why she had been so displeased. While she had been absorbed by Inuyasha, she had been unable to miss the lord who sat beside him. It had been for the best that she left when she got the chance. Pin pricks of fear crawled across her skin. Had he seen her? It was bad enough that Inuyasha had seen her, though she strangely didn't mind that he had.

She slowed as she approached the stairs that led down into the kitchens. She did not need to be caught now of all time, not after having avoided detection this whole time. She started down the steps that led up over her room, slowly bending down to check through the banister. Seeing no one was there, she hurried down the rest of the steps and slipped into her room, pulling the drape tight.

In moments she was out of the kimono, folding it and replacing it into her bag. She pulled the fur on quickly, the chill of her room speeding her movements. Though stone was necessary for safely working in the kitchen, it was cold and uncomfortable at night.

She'd just finished spreading the cream over her skin when she heard her name being called from the kitchen. Heart pounding, she hurried to pull the curtain aside and get to work when she remembered her hair. With deft movements she pulled it down, plucking the hair pin out as her name was called again, the tone just a little impatient and a lot closer.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled and pulled the hood up before pulling the curtain back to show she meant it.

The servant seemed satisfied and motioned sharply for her to follow. She did, but not before casting a glance back at her hidden bag, the feel of the hair pin in her hand reminding her she still needed to put it back. With a small sigh she slipped it into the front of her mantle, making a mental note to do it when she went to bed.

A/N: O-O Hi. Loved all your reviews people! Ate them up like candy and then I got hooked on a 39 chaptered fanfiction for a week… sorry about that. So here you go, the seventh chapter and I'm already working on eight. Read and Review! I like criticism as long as it's constructive!

A reviewer asked if I have written anything else. Yes, one other fanfiction. "Red Riding Haori." You can find it if you just click on my name.

Big Note: I have not seen the kagura performed (though I would like to) and was not able to find a decent description anywhere online. I have however seen a drum dance and I do know the kagura is performed by both boys and girls. Boys perform with swords and girls with a folding fan and bell. It is long and mostly involves hand movements with some bodily movement. Traditional dancing in Japan isn't like how westerners dance. Dancing for the fun of it is not traditional and there are no clubs really around to encourage it except in the big BIG cities. Depressing when a girl just wants to dance.


	9. Just a Girl

Dog Skin

Chapter Eight: Just a Girl

The tray was set and ready to be taken up. All she needed to do was pick it up; it wasn't that hard. Just pick it up and go up the stairs to Inuyasha's room, leave it for him and go. There was nothing more strenuous to it than that.

But she continued to stand there staring at the tray, unable to budge an inch. She couldn't go up there; she couldn't face him. Not after he'd seen her, looked at her the way she was now sure he had. She'd been thinking about it the whole time Kaede taught her just how Inuyasha liked his ocha and miso. Every time she forced herself to relive that moment she felt a strange flutter and flip of her insides, a sweet pain that struck from her chest and spread down, leaving her gasping for breath. She didn't understand what it could be, but she knew it scared her… and that she liked it.

She wanted him to know that it was her, that the beautiful girl who'd caught his attention and the strange kitchen servant were the same person. But it was too risky. She thought maybe she could trust him, but she wasn't sure. She didn't really know him. Besides, she'd taken enough risks for one day, hadn't she?

Biting her lip, Kagome gripped the edges of the tray, readying to lift it. She'd just take it up and leave, nothing had changed. He wouldn't know it had been she.

The pain at that thought was almost unbearable. What was going on? She was so confused. Was she interested in him… that way? If things had been normal with her father, he likely would have considered marrying her off to Inuyasha, if not Sesshoumaru. Of the two she was sure she'd prefer Inuyasha, but did that mean she actually wanted him of her own choice? Did she want him to want her?

"Inu-kegawa?" Kaede had left her side to see to the cleaning of the rest of the kitchen, expecting the snack to be taken to Inuyasha's room. She was surprised to find it still there and the strange servant girl staring at it sullenly.

"Kaede-san… may I… ask you a question?" She didn't know what possessed her, but now that the words had left her mouth she realised there was no turning back.

Kaede shrugged. "Ye may ask me anything, child."

She bit her lip and then glanced over her shoulder with a thoughtful frown. "If you want someone to know something, but can't tell them, how do you go about letting them know?"

Kaede blinked at the odd question, suddenly curious what this could be about. "Ye give them clues then, child. Things that will lead them to the conclusion ye are wishing for. But why such a question from ye?" She smiled in amusement. "Are you interested in someone?"

Kagome blushed lightly before turning away from the old woman. "Oh no; no reason, Kaede-san. I was just wondering." She fidgeted. "Um, I'm a little tired and I'm not sure Inuyasha-sama would want to see dirty old me carrying his food to him. Would it be all right if…."

"Of course child, I will take him his food. I need more hands in the kitchen anyway." Kaede said, shuffling forward to take the tray when there was a crash from the other end of the kitchen. Kaede swore softly and turned to go see what the damage was. "Give me a moment. Watch Inuyasha-sama's food while I see what happened."

Kagome sighed and continued to stare at the food, wondering how big a mess she'd have to clean up. Her mind wandered to Kaede's words and she considered what she could mean and how she would go about leaving clues. Her fingers absently ran across the furs over her chest, where she felt the hard outline of the pin she'd hid there. Her eyes widened with realisation. Checking quickly to see if anyone was watching, she bit her lip and pulled out the jewelled pin she'd worn in her hair that night.

She considered the food before her, the clear ocha and the misty miso. She did not want it noticed right away, otherwise Kaede may find it and take it out. Seeing the miso as her best bet, she took another surreptitious glance about her before slipping the pin in to slide to the bottom, where it was hidden by tofu.

She felt panic hit her as soon as it disappeared. What had she just done? Was she an idiot or something? Her fingers itched to dive in and pull it out, but she held back at the sound of Kaede shuffling back over, muttering curses as she came.

"Inu-kegawa, could you help with the clean-up? Koharu's gone and broken a dozen bowls, and the floor in covered in porcelain."

Kagome sighed, already having expected the order. With one last worried glance at the tray, she hurried away to help the others.

Inuyasha lay sprawled on his side, one leg cocked with his knee in the air while his hand supported his head. Miroku sat cross-legged not far from him, glancing at his friend from time to time, waiting patiently for him to speak and explain why he had dragged him away from the feast.

While he had waited long enough for the monk to get his fill, he hadn't stayed any longer then he had to before making his exit and taking Miroku with him. He had made his appearance, as Sesshoumaru had requested, and couldn't be made to stay any longer than necessary. He had more important things to do, like finding that girl with Kikyou's face.

"Oi, bouzu?" he said, not turning to look at the monk. "You know every girl in this castle, not to mention the town, right?"

Miroku's chest puffed with mild pride even as a knowing smile slid onto his lips. He liked to think he would never forget a beautiful… er… face. "Well, I suppose you could say that. Did you see something that interested you tonight, Inuyasha-sama? Shall I have her found and brought to your bed for some fun?" He could not hide the amusement he got from the lowering of the hanyou's ears at his words.

Inuyasha flipped over with a snarl, the claws of one hand digging into the tatami mat. "You know I don't take random wenches to bed, you hentai!"

Miroku smirked, but said nothing.

Realising the monk was just baiting him. Inuyasha huffed and turned back around, his chin resting in his palm. "It's about the dance tonight. There was a girl there who reminded me of someone I once knew…."

"Oh?" asked Miroku with mild interest.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you saw her. She was kinda hard to miss," he mumbled.

There was silence. Inuyasha was almost sure he could hear Miroku thinking back, flipping through the faces of the girls in the dance. When he spoke, his tone was serious and thoughtful. "You mean the pretty one in the dazzling kimono? The one that sort of looks like Kikyou?"

Inuyasha stiffened for a moment before once again turning to this companion, sitting up straight with barely restrained enthusiasm. "I knew I wasn't imagining it! Do you know her?"

"No," said Miroku, his gaze level as it met Inuyasha's.

The hanyou prince growled in annoyance, about ready to punch a hole through the tatami mat when the monk continued.

Miroku hastened to calm his friend. "But Inu-kegawa may know her. She should be acquainted with all of the maidens of the castle by now, should she not?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought to ask one of the servants about her?

Because, simply put, it was below him to ask a servant for help. Inuyasha growled at the thought, disturbed that it sounded much like something his brother would say. He was spending way to much time around the Tai-youkai.

But Miroku was right; he could ask Inu-kegawa about the girl. She was more approachable than any of the other servants; she did not cower or try to placate him. She did not act like a servant. Perhaps she would know the mystery girl's identity. Now he had only to wait for the wench to arrive with his night snack.

When there was a tap at the screen, Inuyasha's invitation of entrance was almost too eager. The screen pulled back smoothly to reveal not the dark and mysterious forest girl, but the withered apparition of Kaede kneeling before them. The two men sat stricken for a moment, unprepared for the withered crone's appearance.

Inuyasha snapped into action as she placed the tray into the room and began to close the screen once more. "Oi! Where's Inu-kegawa?"

Kaede paused in her motion, her one good eye glancing up at the lord curiously. "She was needed in the kitchens, Inuyasha-sama. One of the kitchen girls broke some bowls."

"It was Koharu, wasn't it?" Miroku murmured. "I'll have to go comfort the poor girl. She's so sensitive." He began to stand.

"You go and I'll tell Sango." Inuyasha warned, his eyes never leaving the crone. Miroku sat back down.

"Feh," Inuyasha pulled the tray to himself, lifting the miso to drain it in one go. "Just make sure she's the one to bring it next time. It is her job after all."

Kaede only nodded and began to close the door. A bark of indignation stopped her as Inuyasha pulled back from the bowl he'd been draining, staring into it in surprise. Something had jabbed him!

His brows rose at what he saw. A jewelled hair pin was the last thing he had expected to find. He held it between his fingers, staring at it intently. He recognised it, but from where?

Miroku had moved forward at his cry and leaned over his shoulder now, staring at the pin with wide eyes. "Wasn't that the pin the mystery girl was wearing?"

With a growl, Inuyasha glanced up at the shocked crone. "Who made this soup, Kaede-baba?"

The old woman frowned. "Only Inu-kegawa and myself, Inuyasha-sama."

"Were you there at all times, watching?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "I had to check on the other servants, but left Inu-kegawa to watch it."

Inuyasha seemed pleased with this response. A determined glint entered his eyes. "Send the wench up, Kaede. I need to talk with her."

Kaede bowed, though she could not hide her confusion. She closed the screen and could be heard moving away outside.

The two men examined the pin, deep in their own thoughts.

Kagome lifted the last piece of porcelain from the floor, careful as she moved it to the tray filled with the broken fragments. The shout of her name, however, startled her enough so that she was careless, cutting the back of her hand along the corner of another piece as she jerked back in reaction. She winced and clapped her other hand over the wound as she looked up to see Kaede approaching her.

"Inu-kegawa! I thought I told ye to watch Inuyasha-sama's food while I was away!" Kaede's voice was uncharacteristically severe, making Kagome wonder in dread if Inuyasha had choked on the pin.

"I never left the food, I swear, Kaede-san! Why? What's happened?" Kagome asked, moving her hands behind her back as she stood to face the approaching old woman.

Kaede watched her closely. "Inuyasha-sama wishes to see ye at once! Ye are to go to his quarters without delay." With that, the old woman turned on her heel and began issuing orders to the remaining servants who had watched the drama with undisguised amusement.

Kagome took a shaky breath, aware she was dismissed and that she was expected to go immediately. The cut would have to wait to be tended to till after then.

With hesitant steps, Kagome made her way out of the kitchen and toward Inuyasha's chambers. She'd never been to them before, but she was no fool. She knew where the lords lived; how could she not after all the time she'd spent rushing around the castle at Kaede's bidding? How could she not when she herself had once lived in a noble's wing? The location was pretty obvious anyway.

She had only to stop once and ask a servant which chamber belonged to Inuyasha, and by then she had already gotten pretty close. With a breath of courage she knelt down by the screen and tapped on it, waiting to be called in. When all she heard was a disgruntled sounding grunt, she took that as invitation and began to open it. She was prepared for questions, but not for the abrupt bluntness that greeted her.

"Where did this come from?" Inuyasha asked in a snarl, the hair pin thrust into her face.

Kagome leaned back, startled, her mind screaming for her to run at the sudden antagonism. She almost did just that but for Inuyasha taking hold of her none too gently and hauling her in. A surprised yelp escaped her as she landed on her side, her free hand out to support her. The screen closed behind her with a slam.

She bit her lip, holding back the words of reprimand that rose in the back of her throat. She was not used to being handled that way, but ever since she had met Inuyasha, that had been the way of it. She deserved it really, especially after what she had done to him last night. The indignity of being slapped by a servant after saving her should be too much for any man's pride.

"Well?" Inuyasha said with a growl, his impatience at her silence plain.

Kagome pushed herself up, wincing as he squeezed her hand in warning. He was very agitated, and in his haste to get her inside he had grabbed her injured hand. He did not seem to notice her discomfort though. Not that she deserved his notice.

The clearing of a throat had her head whipping to the side to find Miroku leaning up against a wall, a serene smile on his lips, though his eyes were narrowed with concern.

"I believe she is stunned, Inuyasha," he said in a calming tone. He'd obviously dealt with Inuyasha's moods for a very long time. "Who wouldn't be after such man handling. Perhaps you should give her a moment to recover?"

"Feh." Inuyasha released her with a flick of his wrist, looking off to the side.

Instinctively Kagome cradled her hand to herself, looking down at the cut that had reopened with the rough handling. Fresh blood mixed with the slayer cream. It made it look black, like the miasma that had seeped from her father. An unconscious shudder ran through her at the memory and she doubled over, pushing back the need to vomit, to cleanse herself. How could he affect her still when she was free of him?

She jolted up at a touch on her shoulder. Inuyasha leaned over her, his nose twitching, his eyes narrowed and his face wearing a concerned frown. Movement caught her attention and she saw that Miroku had stood, taking a few hesitant steps toward her, concern etched in every pore. Kagome curled in on herself a little more, holding her hand to herself as she tried to gain control.

"Did I do that?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice. She could hear fear in it, and she glanced up at him in horror. He was staring at his hand now, blood and black cream smeared across it.

"No!" She shook her head vehemently with wide eyes, surprised that the cream had come off. But then, she had only put it back on an hour ago and worn gloves most of the time after that. It had likely not been able to dry. "It was an accident; I was cleaning up, and was startled. I cut myself on a jagged piece of a pot."

"Why didn't you clean it and bandage it?" Miroku asked, stepping closer.

Kagome tried to smile. "I didn't have time. I had to get here as soon as possible."

Dumbfounded, Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before erupting. "You idiot!"

Kagome cringed at the loud noise, but continued to smile. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I'll take care of it when I go back to my room." She shifted, sitting up straight, ignoring the frowns on both men's faces. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

Inuyasha didn't seem to want to set it aside though. "It's not just a scratch if it gets infected!" With a disgusted growl, he ordered Miroku to retrieve some warm water and bandages. Kagome protested, but the monk was just as eager as the hanyou and was gone in an instant.

Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. She really didn't understand this man. "Why do you bother? I can take care of myself. You shouldn't be wasting your time worrying about me."

There was silence at her answer; he stared at her with an indiscernible frown before reaching out and taking her hand in his. He inspected her cut closely, clearly thinking before speaking again. She shivered; her own experience with the hanyou told her he didn't do that very often.

"Do you enjoy being a servant, Inu-kegawa? Cause you seem to with the way you talk, distancing yourself from me all the time." He was quiet again for a moment, turning her hand over to look at her palm. A clawed finger traced along her skin to the pads of her fingers. "Still… you don't really act like one, you know."

Kagome stiffened, a blush heating her further in the already stifling furs. What was he doing? She could barely concentrate on his words as the light touch now sent cold shivers up her spine. Her breath caught as his golden eyes gazed up at her from under dark lashes in narrowed study. She swallowed and took a shaking breath, focusing her mind.

"Well… I am new at it, you know," she said, alluding to the fact that he believed her to have lived in the forest all this time.

He would have responded; she saw the intent in his eyes and in the amused curve of his mouth as he leaned closer and tugged her toward him. Unfortunately Miroku chose that moment to return with the requested items. Not even a moment passed before Inuyasha became intent on his new task, leaving her wondering what it was he could have planed to say… or do. Instead, he took a dampened cloth from the monk and turning her hand back over, dabbed at the cut, causing her to flinch and cringe with the pain of it.

"You really don't have to do this, you-" She hissed in a breath at a particularly painful pass of the cloth. "Ow, you jerk, watch it!"

The hanyou prince glanced up at her darkly as Miroku chuckled. He continued to clean while the monk set up the gauze and ointment for her. Kagome became increasingly agitated that a lord was taking care of a servant's injury. It didn't help that more and more of the black cream was being removed from her skin with each pass of the cloth. She was pretty sure the cut was as clean as it would get, making her wonder why he still worked at it.

Without realising it, she began to tug at her hand, trying to get Inuyasha to release it. Though it was just the white of her hand showing, it still made her fear any possible recognition or that it could invite the demand for her to remove all of it. His intent stare didn't help her paranoia any either.

Miroku seemed to sense her sudden anxiety, and he glanced up to see the intent look on his friend's face as he completely missed the insistent tugging by the girl to free her hand. With a sigh Miroku leaned forward, plucking the soiled cloth from the now startled hanyou.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Inuyasha demanded, his grip still firm on Kagome's hand.

"I believe you have gotten her as clean as you can, Inuyasha. It's time to bandage her up. Hand her over."

Inuyasha glowered at the monk, but allowed Kagome her hand back so that the monk could bandage her. Miroku made quick work of spreading the ointment and wrapping her up, hurried along under the watchful eye of Inuyasha. Kagome got the feeling he still did not trust the monk near her after her first encounter with him.

"I recommend against putting the black cream Sango-san gave you on or near this cut till it's fully healed, Inu-kegawa." Miroku said, his warning bringing Kagome's full attention on him. "I don't want you risking infection. Visit me every evening, and I will change the bandage."

Kagome bit her lip but knew she had no choice. Besides, the bandages would act as cover in the place of cream. Her mind stilled at this and she became calm. She was still safe.

A fatigue took hold of her then and she realised how late it was becoming. Seeing as she had to be up at dawn to begin her chores, Kagome was suddenly hopeful that the two men wouldn't be keeping her for much longer. Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed up onto her knees and bowed low to them both.

"Thank you for taking care of me. You really didn't have to, but thank you all the same, Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama."

She was suddenly jerked back to sit up right, Inuyasha having taken hold of the fur at her nape to do so. He wore an amused glower while Miroku beside him seemed amused by her behaviour as well.

"No need for that, Inu-kegawa. It really doesn't suit you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed, thankful for the cream which hid most of it.

When the jewelled pin was shoved into her face once again, she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. How could she have forgotten?

"Now, since you're all healed up, do you mind telling me how this got into my miso?" Inuyasha asked, his tone now impatient.

Kagome tried to keep her expression blank, letting confusion cover it slowly. For someone who had never needed or wished to deceive anyone, she was becoming alarmingly good at it.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Inuyasha-sama." Her tone held just the right amount of confusion.

"You made my snack; you watched it while Kaede-baba was away. I know you did because I ordered that you be the one to make it from now on and Kaede-baba told me as much. Now explain this!" Inuyasha near shouted the last, his own ears flattening at the volume.

Kagome didn't need to fake her reaction. She flinched back, forcing herself to keep from bowing to appease him as she'd seen servants do when confronted by her own father's anger. She was not really afraid, but the intensity and desperation were almost strong enough to make her crack. Instead, she held her ground and continued her role of ignorant maiden.

"The girl who wore it, Inu-kegawa, who was she?" he now demanded.

She denied any knowledge of the girl's identity or any knowledge of how the hair pin could have ended up in his soup. Even as he continued to question her, she did not change her answer. Finally Inuyasha gave up, resting his face in his hand in defeat. It was this motion that had Kagome's heart softening in seconds, and if not for Inuyasha's dismissal, she may have given in.

"Go, it's late. If you're not going to tell me anything, then I won't keep you." He dragged his hand down, across his face, his expression sober and forlorn.

Clasping her hands together, Kagome gazed at the floor, trying to hide her watering eyes. "I wish I could tell you, Inuyasha-sama. You have no idea how much." She meant those words.

Inuyasha grunted before turning away, physically dismissing her. A smile and a nod was all Miroku gave to reassure her when she turned to him for encouragement. With a slight sigh, Kagome gave her respectful good night and moved from the room, closing the screen behind her.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, Miroku being the first to break it.

"Well, that was interesting," he said, shifting back against a wall, crossing his legs in a relaxed pose.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, his brows furrowed in apparent thought. His eyes were locked on his calloused palm, an unusual quality for a highborn. His mind wandered back to his perusal of Inu-kegawa's hand.

"Miroku?" His voice was curious, suspicious.

"Hmmm?" Miroku answered, lifting a cup of cooled ocha to his lips.

"Her hands… they look as though they've never known a day of hard labour." Inuyasha looked up at his friend with an angry glower. "Wouldn't a girl living on her own in the woods have to do all her work herself?"

Miroku sipped from the cup, contemplating his answer. "Yes, I believe you're right. Hmmm, how strange…."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Some help the monk was. His gaze drifted from Miroku to the door Inu-kegawa had disappeared through. "Who is she, Miroku?" His voice was quiet, his curiosity building and his annoyance with it. He did not like mysteries.

"That, Inuyasha, is indeed the question of the hour," Miroku murmured, his own voice belying his interest.

"You called for me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The great Western Lord sat in his chambers, still dressed in his regalia from the evening's feast. Paper was laid beside him on a low table, an ink brush in his one hand. His cool gaze studied the man before him. The monk had proved most helpful, confirming his initial suspicions concerning the new servant girl. He had come to him last night, just as any man who owed his lord for his home would.

Sesshoumaru nodded, placing the brush down as he turned all of his attention on the monk. "I was happy to see our quarry was so easily manipulated. Your tongue is a smooth one, monk."

Miroku bowed his head in acceptance of his lord's compliment. "It would also seem that the girl has taken it into her own hands to divulge her identity to your brother, though whether he will figure it out is questionable."

A tilt to the head was the only indication of surprise at this news.

"My lord, why is it that you do not wish Inuyasha-sama to know who the girl is?" Miroku asked, careful to hide the full extent of his curiosity.

The lord shifted, lifting his brush to make a stroke before putting it back down. "He does not need to know who she is just yet, and it should not be I or any other who tells him. If he wants to, he can figure it out himself."

The monk hesitated for a moment, wondering if he dared ask his next question. "May I ask who this girl is?" Miroku finally said, his voice and posture now heavy with curiosity.

Sesshoumaru looked away. "You may ask, but I will not give you an answer. The game is still in motion, after all."

A/N: O-O There you all go, another chapter done! Please read and review! I love reviews!


	10. She Says

Dog Skin

Chapter Nine: She Says

Kagura drifted upward, away from the castle that held the girl she was now searching for.

She had risen early, thankful for Hiten's drunken snores. He was sound asleep, meaning he would not bother her or ask uncomfortable questions. She'd dressed and gathered what she knew she would need before leaving. Hiten would know where she was; they'd agreed that she would search the mountains till the end of the week, then she would return and they would trade places. This decision had of course been made before Kagura had been aware of the princess's presence in the castle. If she had known, it would be Hiten leaving now and she making plans with the girl to get her away from here before Naraku arrived.

Seeing as it had been too late for plans to be changed, she had instead done the next best thing. Hunted Kagome down and warned her not to do anything foolish in her absence.

The poor girl had still been fast asleep when Kagura had found her, curled into a tight ball, a bandaged hand lying beside her. The demon witch had frowned at that before entering the small enclosure, crouching down and grabbing the hand to study it with narrowed eyes. The contact had been enough to jolt the girl awake, her eyes fluttering open till they focused and she sat up with a start.

"Kagura?"

"What happened to you?" Kagura had asked, eyebrows rising as she continued to inspect it.

Kagome had blushed. "Er, I cut myself last night…."

Kagura had sighed, releasing the hand. "Be more careful, Kagome-sama. You were almost found last night, and I will not be here for the next three days to protect you. Don't do anything stupid."

Kagome had frowned, worry apparent in her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To look for you. Just keep your head down. I will be back by Saturday morning at the latest." She had stood then, ready to depart. The sounds of movement in the kitchen indicated they would not be safe for much longer.

"Wait!" Kagome had grabbed onto her robes hem, gazing up at her with fear filled eyes. "Is he… is he coming? Is he still…." She'd been unable to finish and had instead buried her face in the material.

Kagura had wished she could've given a different answer, but she could not lie to the girl. "Yes, he will come. And yes, he still desires you for wife."

She had shuddered and Kagura's heart had gone to her, her knees bending as her hand slid across her shiny hair.

"Do not worry. I will not let him touch you. I swear it."

Kagura felt a chill at the memory. She had meant the words she had spoken. She would not let Naraku near the princess if she could help it at all, even if she were alone in her endeavour. The girl did not deserve such a fate.

She would have put the thoughts from her mind then if she had not felt the gentlest of caresses against her youki. Ordering her feather into another spiral, she gazed out over the castle, searching for the one who had brushed her.

She saw him, standing on a balcony, his fur wrap and hair rippling in the wind as his golden eyes followed her movements. He gave a slight nod before turning and disappearing into the castle. A chill slid up her spine, the hairs rising on her neck. Perhaps she would not be alone in her endeavour after all.

Kagome had kept her head down all day, just as Kagura had requested. She'd stayed in the kitchens as much as possible, only leaving when ordered to by Kaede. It was only when evening came that she remembered her promise to Miroku. She needed to go to him to have her bandage changed.

Luckily she'd completed her duties only moments earlier and did not have to make Inuyasha's snack till later that night. This gave her some free time to do as she pleased. Approaching Kaede, Kagome bowed respectfully.

"Kaede-san, may I have some time to myself? I'll be sure to return in time to prepare Inuyasha-sama's miso," Kagome said, her tone respectful.

"Of course child. You've worked diligently today. You deserve a break."

Kagome thanked the old woman before hurrying from the kitchen. She kept Kagura's words in mind and took the back corridors until she was out in the courtyard. Not bothering to slow, she hurried out of the castle grounds and found the road that had taken her to the shrine. The sun had only just begun its descent, colouring the sky behind the mountains in dazzling oranges.

Panting, she arrived at the top of the stairs and glanced around curiously, trying to catch her breath. It didn't take long for her to spot Miroku in his purple and black robes sitting out in front of the shrine house, his legs crossed and eyes closed in apparent meditation.

Grinning she made her way over to him, in no rush to interrupt. She watched him silently, tempted to join in. She had neglected exercising what abilities she had harnessed during her desperate search for a cure, and knew that if she ever planned to go home again, she should begin practicing once more. She worried at how it would seem though. She was odd enough as it was. For a forest girl to know of meditation and have such strong abilities would not go unnoticed.

"You can sit, Inu-kegawa."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't thought he'd been aware she was there. He still had his eyes closed and hadn't moved a muscle. Still, he had spoken, she was sure of that, so she did as asked, making sure she kept a suitable distance. She didn't trust those wandering hands of his, and doubted she ever would.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Kagome taking in the autumn evening, watching the sun set behind the mountains, her legs dangling over the siding. Miroku remained cross-legged and completely tuned inward.

"Inu-kegawa?" Sango stood at the top of the shrine stairs, her voice cutting through the quiet and grabbing the seated pair's attention instantly. She was looking at them curiously, her weapon strangely absent, though her kitten trailed behind her.

Kagome smiled in welcome even as the monk jumped up from where he had been sitting, a delighted smile on his face.

"Sango! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" he asked, striding up to her.

Sango smiled uncomfortably as Miroku came to a stop in front of her, his gaze intently hopeful.

"Hello, Miroku-sama. I saw Inu-kegawa head this way and thought I'd see if she wanted to go to the hot spring with me," Sango said, her tone somewhat apologetic.

Miroku's face fell and he turned away with a sigh. "I suppose it's too much to ask for my love to be interested in spending time with me, isn't it?"

Kagome giggled at his forlorn look and Sango's red face. Miroku glanced at her with a half-hearted glare before heading back to where she sat. His demeanour seemed to lighten as he progressed, whatever thoughts he was having seemingly agreeing with him immensely. She soon learned why.

"However, if you are to take a bath, then you will be in need of a guard to be sure none take advantage of you in a time of vulnerability."

Sango didn't hesitate for a moment to hit him in the back of the head. "You forget, Miroku-sama, that I am never vulnerable."

Miroku chuckled forcefully. "Of course, Sango my love, how could I forget?" Rubbing the back of his head, Miroku turned to Kagome. "I'll be back in a moment, Inu-kegawa, I need to get you new bandages and the ointment." He disappeared into the house.

Confused by the monk's comment, Sango moved closer to Kagome, eyes raking her form. The white bandaging caught her attention almost immediately. With a gasp, Sango sat down beside her, her eyes riveted to the bandaging.

"What happened?" she asked, lifting Kagome's hand to inspect it.

Kirara leapt up onto Kagome's lap, gazing at the injury for a moment before giving a keening mewl and curling into a ball in her lap. She unconsciously began to pet the little youkai with her free hand.

Kagome smiled timidly. "I had an accident in the kitchens. It's alright, really."

"The silly girl decided to bring Inuyasha-sama his snack instead of taking care of herself," Miroku said as he breezed back out with ointment and bandaging in hand. "Since she exhibited little to no common sense, I decided I would just have to be in charge of it."

Sango moved aside to allow room for Miroku to take the spot beside Kagome.

"Is that true, Inu-kegawa?" she asked, her brows arching down into a deeper frown, "I was under the impression you were more sensible than that."

The girl wore a chagrined expression as she quietly let the monk take her hand and remove the original wrapping. "Kaede-san told me to go right away. I didn't think I had a choice."

"You always have a choice, Inu-kegawa, especially where your health is concerned," Miroku said as he inspected the cut. A curt nod showed his satisfaction with its progress before he began dabbing on the ointment.

Relieved that they couldn't see the chagrined blush now staining her cheeks, Kagome gave a little nod. They were treating her like a child and she couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled by it. Maybe if she just stayed quiet they would leave her alone.

"So do you want to come to the hot springs?" Sango asked, smiling warmly.

Tempted, Kagome glanced at the mountain where the sun had just disappeared behind the peak, casting the land into night. Her brows rose, not realising the time had passed so quickly.

"I'd love to, Sango, but I've got to get back to the kitchens soon and prepare Inuyasha-sama's miso." Sango looked disappointed, making Kagome even sorrier that she could not join the girl. "How about tomorrow then, after breakfast? I'm pretty sure I can get away then and join you for a while."

This seemed to brighten the girl's demeanour considerably and she offered to walk Kagome back to the kitchen entrance.

Inuyasha had been sitting out on his balcony sulking. He had just come from a meeting with his brother and the other lords. The talks were going well, but nothing could be solidified until all participants were present. That meant Naraku. His jaw clenched at the thought of him. Kami he hated that bastard.

Movement below caught his eye and he shifted his gaze down into the courtyard to see a furry blur race across and out the main gate. His eyes narrowed. Where did Inu-kegawa think she was going? The sun was already setting; it would be dangerous for her to be out alone at this time of night. It wasn't until he noticed another showing interest in her passage that without another thought he leapt from the balcony.

That damn wolf just didn't know when to give up.

He landed almost right in front of Kouga, hoping to startle him and only partially disappointed when he was unable to.

"Hey ya stinking wolf, what are you sniffing at?"

"None of your fucking business, dog shit," Kouga said, his tone bland, his gaze distant.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, holding onto his temper, but just barely. "If it has anything to do with the girl, then it is my business, you asshole."

Kouga finally glanced over at him, a snarl curling his lip before he bit it back and turned away. "Look, I didn't mean to do that to her, I wasn't in my right mind-"

"You're trying to tell me it was the sake that made you do it?" Inuyasha said, interrupting with an incredulous lift of his eyebrow.

Kouga was silent, biting his lip viciously as he clenched his fists. Inuyasha smirked. He'd hit a nerve.

"No," Kouga finally responded, "I was drawn to her before that. The sake only allowed me to slip up on the hold of control I had on myself." Kouga's eyes slid closed, his head tilting back as he scented the air delicately. "It was her scent at first, something about it that called me. Perhaps her innocence, I'm not sure, but then, in the garden… Kami she's beautiful."

Inuyasha frowned. Inu-kegawa? Beautiful? How could the wolf tell? She was covered in either dirt or slayer cream at all times.

The bemusement on the hanyou's face was apparent, spurring the wolf to chuckle in amusement.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen it, dog breath. She may be covered in dirt, and may wear that fur all the time, but she has amazing lines." Kouga smirked, "And curves."

With a growl, Inuyasha swung out at the wolf.

Kouga leapt back with a bark of laughter. "Next time you see that servant girl, Inuyasha, I recommend you take a better look at her, and a long one, 'cause when I leave here, she'll be coming with me."

Inuyasha growled viciously, but before he could engage the wolf in combat, he took off, heading into the castle where Sesshoumaru's rules clearly stated no fighting. Aggravated, Inuyasha leapt back up onto his balcony, turning to sit cross-legged and watch the end of the sun's decent.

"Enter."

Inuyasha sat in his room, reclined against a wall facing the shoji entrance. He had been waiting for his snack since he'd seen Inu-kegawa return in the company of Sango. The two girls had been talking and laughing, and Inuyasha had been able to relax his guard. The wolf wouldn't try anything with Sango there. She'd as soon as exterminate him than let him mess with the servant girl.

Kouga's taunt still nagged at the back of Inuyasha's head.

The shoji slid back, revealing the kneeling servant girl. He watched her as she slid the tray in and then bowed before moving to close the screen once more.

"Wait."

Inu-kegawa looked up with a start, her eyes wide in surprise. He studied her closely for a moment, looking at the line of her jaw, the height of her cheekbones and the delicate pout of her lips. Though the texture and colour of her skin were covered, he could see what the wolf had meant by her lines being beautiful. He also couldn't deny that there was something familiar about those lines, something that nagged at him like the undertone to her scent had.

"Join me for a while. I usually eat with Miroku, but he has other duties tonight," he said, his voice gruff, unable to hide his annoyance. The monk had been far too busy lately, either doing his duties or off with Sango.

She hesitated only a moment, worrying her lip between her teeth before standing and stepping inside. She knelt once more, closing the shoji behind her before bringing the tray up to him. She sat across from him and poured his ocha, ignoring the second cup always brought for the monk.

All through this Inuyasha watched her shrewdly, noting every move and breath. She kept her eyes downcast, her movements conservative as she went about her task, but graceful, speaking a poetry of the body that any court lady would be proud to exhibit. Confusion could not be hidden from the hanyou lord's face. At the stiffening of her body he knew it had not escaped her. Another trick of the highborn; appear as though you are not looking, when you really are.

Her hands were shaking as she lifted the cup to him, her eyes riveted to her lap. He could smell a shift in her scent that denoted a rise in adrenalin. Whether she was afraid or excited he could not tell; her body signals were being tightly controlled and admiration filtered into his perusal of her.

He took the cup from her hands, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Inuyasha-sama, is there anything else you wish of me?" she asked quietly, her discomfort revealed in those words.

A smirk twitched at his lips, but he controlled it, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"Pour yourself a cup," he said, nodding to the tray, "I don't like drinking alone and since you're here, you might as well have some."

She looked up at him then, her confusion apparent now as her brows puckered in a frown. He had the strangest urge to smooth that frown with his fingers, but ignored it as she hesitantly reached for the cup only to stop. His brows rose as her gaze met his.

"Are you sure? It's not really proper, I mean, I'm a servant-"

"Are you?" The words left his lips unbidden and he wished he could retract them instantly. He just couldn't believe she was singing that song again.

She had stilled completely, her eyes widening fractionally before she forced a smile onto her face. Her eyes soon crinkled, making him unsure if it was a real smile or fake. She said nothing as she lifted the pot and poured herself a cup. Inuyasha sat silently, bemused by this sudden change. Still smiling, she lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip, a sigh passing through her lips as her lashes fluttered closed. Her scent instantly relaxed, going back to the calming waft he associated with her.

"Have you had ocha before?" he asked, curious at her reactions. She seemed to enjoy it. Would she have been able to get it in the forest? He doubted it.

She made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat before taking another sip.

Inuyasha smirked. The bitch was evading answering him. He took a sip from his cup, his eyes trained on her over the rim. She paid him no mind though, intent on enjoying her tea. An annoyed growl rumbled in his chest. He didn't like her ignoring him.

Finishing his own he traded the cup for the miso soup bowl, removing the cover and lifting it to his lips. He vaguely wondered if he would find another object from the mystery girl. He kind of hoped he would. Picking up some chopsticks, he poked at the soup, lifting tofu and seaweed out of the way. When they hit something soft, his brows rose in surprise. He grasped and lifted the chopsticks, confused at the soft lump of white… whatever it was, that he had found in his soup.

"It's mochi."

He looked up at the girl who was grinning at his discomfort, a brow cocked in question. "You put mochi in my miso?"

She shrugged. "Kaede said you'd never tried it. I thought you'd like something different."

He eyed the white blob suspiciously before lifting it and taking a bite. It was soft and gooey, a bit sticky too. It had no taste though except for the miso that stuck to it. He lowered it back into the bowl and took a sip of the broth.

She was watching him expectantly when he looked back up.

"What?" he said with a self-conscious growl.

"Well? Do you like it?" she asked, barely able to hide her smile.

Grudgingly he admitted it wasn't that bad. He was amazed by the bright smile that admission brought to the girl's face. She beamed at him, the cup in her hand the only thing keeping her from clapping her hands together in pleasure.

"I knew you'd like it! I can bring you something different each night, if you like?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to this eagerness to please him. He rarely encountered it with his peers, let alone the servants.

He decided on a non-committal answer. "Keh."

Her smile broadened.

He blinked at this unexpected reaction. Her eyes sparkled and he found he liked seeing her that way. What had he said to cause that? He hadn't seen her do it much since they'd met, but with the ease at which it came to her face, he got the feeling she did it a lot.

"Good! I'll talk to Kaede then and see what there is to try!"

With a huff, Inuyasha finished off his miso and the mochi blob. He motioned for his cup to be refilled and once again his gaze was riveted by her uncharacteristic gracefulness. He could almost imagine that she was a highborn lady, his lady, sitting in companionable silence with him as they passed the evening into night. There was a stirring in his youki as it unconsciously expanded, brushing up against her. He was surprised enough at his own instinctual reaction to the thought. The trembling of her hands at the contact only added to it. She had felt it?

She wasn't smiling anymore, though she didn't seem upset either, just confused. Inuyasha shifted forward, a small scowl covering his face.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes met his, at first pleading before becoming resigned. His scowl deepened.

"I am but a poor girl," she said with a sigh, her gaze sliding from his to her lap where her fingers knotted together, "who has lost both mother and father."

Kagome sat in the warmth of the hot spring the next morning, her face buried in her hands as she relived the night before for Sango's benefit. Inuyasha had not been amused by her reply to his question, and had quite audibly ordered her out of his chamber. Of course she was still expected to bring him his snack. Kaede had informed her of as much when she'd asked about the incident upon Kagome's return to the kitchen.

"It was awful Sango, and things were going so well till then. I can't seem to do anything but make him mad!" Kagome moaned, feeling wretched.

Trying to make her smile compassionate, Sango moved a little closer to the younger girl. "Don't worry; Inuyasha is like a big puppy. He'll have forgotten all about it by now." She grimaced. "But please, don't tell him I called him a puppy."

Kagome sighed deeply, letting her hands drop into the water as she looked up at Sango with a pout. "I still don't understand why he had to yell at me like that. Calling me a bitch and muttering about knowing when to be obedient. I thought he preferred me acting as equal with him as possible."

Sango's brows rose. "He called you a bitch?"

"Yeah. Has he always had such a dirty mouth?"

Sango's lip twitched upwards. "Well, yeah, he can have a pretty dirty mouth, but I hear he's calmed down considerably since coming to the castle. He's pretty good at controlling himself around women now. I've only had to hit him once or twice."

"Then why'd he call me… that?" Kagome asked, leaning back against a smooth boulder behind her, trying to get her overworked muscles to relax. She'd pushed herself past the limit to get her chores done in time to meet Sango, and now she was paying the price.

Sango could only shrug as she leaned back and relaxed her own muscles. The two sat in silence for a time, listening to the calls of birds and the rustle of drying autumn leaves still clinging to the branches. It was when the birds disappeared that the tension returned to Sango's profile. Kagome glanced at her, eyes wide in curiosity as Sango surreptitiously looked about them, keeping her gaze neutral as she did so.

When she hoisted a large rock into the air, Kagome could only be impressed by the strength and subsequent accuracy of her aim. There was a thump and then a yell that had her heart racing as she realised what Sango already had. Someone was there, watching them.

"For the love of the Buddha, Sango, you may have broken my foot this time!" Miroku yelled, hopping out from behind a tree.

Kagome screamed and splashed down into the water, hiding her face with her hands. Had he seen her? Did he know? Did he recognise her?

"Houshi! I thought I told you there would be no need for bodyguards!" Sango all but growled.

Miroku leaned against a tree, a slight frown on his normally placid face as he rubbed his injured foot. "The woods are a dangerous place for ladies such as you. Even this close to the castle, you could still be in danger. You may be able to defend yourself, Sango, but you can not protect Inu-kegawa at the same time."

Kagome sunk further into the water. The houshi had yet to look at her, but she wasn't fool enough to believe he hadn't seen anything. He was a lecher first and foremost, of this she was certain. Sango didn't look too impressed with Miroku's speech at the moment. Her glare was darkening further as he came to a stop, his attention completely focused on his foot for a moment as he checked it over.

Placing a comforting hand on Kagome's submerged shoulder; Sango gave a squeeze before making her move. Realising her intent, Kagome tried to grab the older girl's hand and pull her back, but she was too slow.

Sango burst from the water, moving directly for the startled monk, his widening eyes riveted to the extent of naked flesh presented to him, his jaw slack. Her hand closed tightly around his neck, pushing him up and back against the tree before pressing her body to him to hold him still.

"You will not say a word of what you've seen to anyone, right, Miroku-sama?" she asked, her voice deadly quiet.

To his credit, Miroku was able to keep his neutral expression as his hand came up to caress the bare flesh of Sango's bottom.

"Hentai!"

Kagome cringed at the sound of a fist meeting Miroku's face, turning her gaze aside.

When she looked back, Miroku lay prone on his back, one hand now holding his reddened cheek, his expression truly pained. Sango had grabbed her inner kimono and pulled it on, finishing tying the sash as she made her way back over to him. She stood glaring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well, houshi?"

Miroku groaned, glancing over at Kagome who ducked further down, her nose dipping under the water. "I will not breathe a word to a soul from this point on, Sango my love, by Buddha I swear."

"You have gained the girl's confidence, houshi-sama?"

Miroku gazed out the window, a ghost of a smile curling his lips. "I have promised Sango-san not to breathe a word, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The tai-youkai nodded. "Excellent. Continue as we discussed."

"As you wish."

O-O Sorry.

It's been a month, I apologise, but life is life, and inspiration is inspiration. I've been bombarded with a lot of the one and the lack of the other. It seems to be evening out now. I think it has something to do with the warmer weather. Anyway, enjoy, let me know if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies.


	11. The Other Man

Dog Skin

Chapter Ten: The Other Man

The meetings had taken a break for lunch, the lords happy to disperse and take the meal on their own. Kouga had been the first from the room, unable to bear the presence of the hanyou lord any further. Though he'd said nothing during the talks, Inuyasha still watched closely, never taking his eyes off of him. It made Kouga extremely uncomfortable, the desire to rip the young lord to shreds growing with every passing moment. Though he was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind if he killed his brother, he was also positive he would mind the mess it would result in.

He now stood out in the courtyard, leaning against the entrance wall as he stared at the mountain forests. He missed his wolves, having only seen one or two briefly for their reports since he'd gotten here. There hadn't been much to report on those occasions, but he'd used it all the same.

This morning they'd told him that the servant girl had made a habit of daily going to the hot springs not far from the shrine in the mountains. If not for the other female he was told accompanied her, Kouga would have gone straight to her. So instead, he waited here for her to return.

He caught her scent first, his head unconsciously moving towards it. His heart rate increased immediately, and he had to consciously order his body to stay where it was. She was so close, and she was alone. But he couldn't risk frightening her. He wanted her to like him, not be afraid of him. A difficult task after what he had done to her a few nights ago.

She was smiling when she first came into view, her skin freshly darkened, and a gentle autumn wind rustling her fur cover. The memory of the texture under his palms had him itching to go to her and just take her. Instead he bit back the impulse, holding himself in check. He would not ruin this.

Her expression noticeably tightened when her gaze caught sight of him, her steps faltering ever so slightly as she hesitated, looking about for escape. Fortunately there was only one entrance into the castle grounds, and Kouga was quite confident that meant she would have to walk by him.

Resigned, she bit her lip before starting forward once more, her eyes focused ahead of her as she made to pass him. Kouga smiled at her attempt to ignore him and the high tilt of her head that indicated her pride. She would be a challenge for any male to take, he was sure, and he looked forward to it.

Before she could pass him, he stepped in her way, bringing her to a stop barely an inch from his chest. A gasp left her lips and she stumbled backwards a few steps, glaring up at him when she came to a stop.

"What do you want?" Her pupils were contracted, her scent reeking of adrenaline. She was afraid of him.

Biting back an irritated growl, Kouga grasped her hands and lowered his head to her in as much of a bow as his pride would allow.

"I beg your forgiveness for my actions the other night. It was wrong of me to do that. I have only my instincts and the sake that weakened my control to blame."

She still watched him sceptically, her eyes narrowing as she considered his words before nodding. "Fine, you're sorry. Now please, Kouga-sama, I must hurry back to my chores," she said her gaze still distrustful.

Tugging at her hands, she moved to go around him, intent on distancing herself from him. That she did not believe the truth of his regret at his actions angered the wolf. He was not one to lie or apologise without meaning it. Not releasing her, he jerked her back into place, ignoring her startled cry and the spike in her scent.

"I did not give you permission to leave," he said with a growl, "I have apologised for my actions and I truly mean them. I think I deserve your forgiveness."

Something seemed to snap in her. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed. She stopped struggling to release his hold. "You know nothing about me! How dare you tell me what you deserve?"

Kouga was shocked. This low level female was yelling at him, refusing to accept his apology. His grip tightened, a snarl curling his lips.

"I may not know you, but that makes my apology all the more sincere, doesn't it?

The girl seemed a little taken back at this logic. She bit her lip, her eyes shifting away in thought. That moment of weakness was what the wolf wanted and so he made his move, pulling her closer, one hand coming to rest on her hip.

"I would never take a woman against her will in my right mind," he said with earnest conviction. "When I take you, it will be as a mate and of your own wanting."

Her startled gasp was both amusing and confusing to him. The sudden struggling of her body against his amused him as well as he realised she was shocked by his claim. She was such an innocent. Liking the feel of her moving against him, he held on to her to prolong it.

"Let go of me!" she said, her voice desperate.

With a chuckle Kouga released her, watching as she stumbled back with her momentum. She took enough time to give him a hurt look before stumbling around him. Kouga turned to follow her retreat, frowning all the while, only to see Inuyasha land in her path, a murderous look aimed directly at him.

He had seen it all. Well, almost all of it anyway.

He'd had to remain with his brother after the lords had departed for the noon meal. There were plans to be made for a celebration this evening.

While the talks had not gone very far as of yet, two of the more antagonistic lords had come to an agreement to cease all hostility with one another. To be able to trust each other, they needed to be family. To be family they needed to be related. Therefore it was agreed that their eldest children, who had never met and had been raised to hate each other, would be married. Inuyasha wished them luck.

With the completion of the quickly thrown together festivities, Inuyasha had hurried to his room hoping to get some food and relaxation before he was expected to return. He'd asked a servant to send word to the kitchens for Inu-kegawa to make one of her soups for him. It may not be time for his night snack, but the one she'd made last night had been amazing, this time containing thinly sliced beef.

He had just stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air when words dripping in outrage reached his ears. Eyes wandering; he'd followed the sound down to the entrance to the courtyard till he found the source. A growl ripped from him at the sight of Kouga holding the servant girl to him in such a familiar way. The possessive hand on her hip only further enraged him. Something was said to the girl and he could see her embarrassment and fear as she began to struggle. The wolf seemed to be enjoying it.

Inuyasha didn't quite remember leaving his balcony or landing behind the wolf. Only when Inu-kegawa bumped into him in her attempt to flee was he pulled from the dark thoughts created by his anger. Her scent surrounded him, her anxiety clear in it. A protective arm wrapped around the startled girl as his eyes remained on the wolf frowning before him. The only thought on his mind was murder. The wolf would die today.

"What did I warn you about, wolf?" Inuyasha asked his voice dangerously soft.

Kouga sneered. "Piss off, dog-shit. This doesn't concern you."

Inuyasha growled low, pushing the girl behind him, his knuckles cracking as he readied his claws. "Any threat to the people under my protection is my concern, you idiotic wolf."

Bristling, Kouga unconsciously moved into fighting position, fists at the ready. "Your protection where my woman is concerned is unneeded!"

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound that filled the silence following that declaration. Inuyasha was frozen but for his eyebrow twitching in agitation. He would not attack, he would not attack….

"Not again… I can't take this again…."

An ear twitched at the murmured words from behind. Inuyasha was unable to ignore the despair and panic that strained the voice. Without thought he moved, the girl's apparent pain triggering the most basic of reactions. If something was hurting her, he'd just get rid of it.

Eyes blazing, he was on Kouga in a second, his fist connecting with the startled wolf's face, knocking him back a few steps. It didn't take long before Kouga shook off the shock and the two of them were at it, swinging and ducking, the thud of connecting flesh filling the courtyard. Kagome's calls for them to stop went unnoticed by the two lords, but managed to draw the attention of those doing work or passing by.

Inuyasha grunted in pain as a hard blow met him across the mouth. He fell back a couple of steps. Breathing hard he kept his eyes on the wolf who stood on the balls of his feet, ready but breathing hard as well. Inuyasha brought a hand up to his mouth. Blood flowed from where his fang had cut him, dripping down his chin. With a snarl he wiped it away and moved to attack, only to stop as arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight, a head pressing into his back.

"Inuyasha-sama, please, stop! You're hurt!" she said, pulling him tighter when he shifted forward, attempting to move away and resume the fight. "Please don't! I- I'm not worth fighting and getting hurt over."

There she went denying his protection again. Irritation at the stubborn girl mixed with the anger he still felt for the wolf. Ignoring the jealous glare of the wolf, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the girl before grasping her darkened hands and hauling her around in front of him. She shivered under his inspection, her wrists held tight to keep her from moving away. He could see the tear tracks and wondered why she would cry.

Knowing he had to get it through to her that he meant to help her, Inuyasha finally spoke. "You will not deny me my right to protect you, Inu-kegawa. To do so is to dishonour me."

Her eyes widened, contracting to points. She trembled still further as she saw the determination in his gaze. Her scent intensified still further and when she suddenly buckled, her legs seemingly unable to support her, Inuyasha was quick to gather her up. He ignored her startled cry and stammered refusals and apologies, his rage only growing with each one.

Kouga snarled. "Unhand my woman, dog breath, and finish the fight."

Smiling wickedly, Inuyasha's eyes met Kouga's, promise visible in them. "We'll finish."

He turned and leapt back up to the balcony, ignoring the indignant cries of the girl in his arms, the enraged shouts of the wolf prince and the curious eyes of the castle folk who had come to watch.

Unable to stand on her own feet when given the chance, Kagome sank down to the floor of Inuyasha's chambers, her eyes wide in shock. She had never fainted before, and thankfully that still stood, but the complete loss of the ability to stand had come as a complete surprise. What had happened? Was she just tired from the last two days? She had been getting up extra early to get her chores done so she could see Sango. On top of that, she had stayed with Inuyasha quite a bit longer last night. Though they had not talked much it had been a very enjoyable and relaxing time.

Or maybe it had just been the overwhelming situation she'd found herself in so unexpectedly. After all, how often did she get propositioned and told she'd be someone's mate? Well, in the last few days anyway.

That had been it. She was honest enough with herself to know it had been too much. The blatant claim and disregard for her wants, needs and feelings in the matter had reminded her far too much of darker times. Inuyasha's anger hadn't helped, his youki resembling her fathers during those times she had not pleased him. His words, however, had brought those emotions to a sudden head before… well she wasn't sure what had happened.

She stared down at her darkened hands, braced against the floor as if to hold her upright. Hair had come loose in her struggle and subsequent flight, now hanging in dark strands over her shoulder. She paid it no mind; instead forcing her gaze up until it met the intensely angry glare of Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything, so stop glaring at me," she said, unnerved, her gaze never wavering from his.

His expression grew darker still. "You are not to go near that fucking wolf again, you hear me?"

She felt her cheeks warm with indignation. "You think I went near him by choice this time?" Her voice was a violent hiss.

"Keh." He turned from her without a word, heading toward the sliding doors. "You're to stay in here until I return this evening, is that understood?" he said, anger barely suppressed as he pulled back the screen to reveal a surprised Miroku, poised to knock.

"Inuyasha?" He glanced over the hanyou's shoulder and saw Kagome. "Inu-kegawa!" he said with mild surprise, "I thought you were at the hot springs with Sango-san."

Kagome didn't get a chance to respond. Inuyasha had moved aside to let the monk enter before turning to focus his frown on Kagome once more.

"She may have been, but she'll be staying in here for the rest of the day, monk. I take it your appearance means my brother wants me back in the meeting room?"

At the monk's nod Inuyasha cursed loudly, pressing a palm to his forehead. He then focused his frown on Miroku.

"You stay here with her. She's not to leave the room, got it?" he ordered, a threatening growl backing up his words, "If she does, you'll wish I was Sango."

Miroku's eyebrow rose, but he nodded his understanding and moved further into the room to sit down against the wall, his eyes trained on Kagome. A thoroughly irritated Kagome.

"You can't keep me here! I haven't done anything wrong and I have work to get back to!" she cried.

Inuyasha took a threatening step forward, his hands curled in fists. "I don't trust that wolf to keep his distance from you when I'm not around. And since warning him doesn't seem to work, you'll just have to stay where I can best protect you."

"But he'll be in the meeting all day! There's no way he can bother me again!" she countered.

Her logic only seemed to enrage the hanyou prince further. "If you're not here when I return, I will hunt you down, drag you back and tie you down, you understand!"

With that declaration he turned from her to go out the room, only to come face to face with a shocked servant holding his lunch. His back stiffened and the silence only further increased Kagome's blush. What must the girl think of what she'd heard?

Finally Inuyasha moved. "Leave the food for them," he muttered as he brushed by and headed down the hall.

The servant girl knelt and placed the tray on the ground, but her eyes remained on Kagome, an amused glint shining in them as she gave her the up and down with her eyes. Kagome's face grew hotter and she was glad for the black paint covering it. What Inuyasha had commanded of her was innocent, but to anyone coming into the conversation when that servant had it would seem far from it. It was, after all, his right as lord to order a girl into his chambers.

She couldn't let him keep her for the night.

Hiten stared at the missive in his hand. It had been delivered to him only moments ago and he had already read and comprehended the message. Naraku would be arriving in three days.

Kagura had already been gone for her three days and would be returning this evening. Normally he would wait till the next morning to go search, but this notice added a note of urgency to their search and Hiten believed it would be best for him to get back out on the hunt as soon as possible. Kagura could take care of an appearance at the banquet tonight. The lord of the Sea of Japan and the lord of the Northern Land had agreed to an arranged marriage between two of their offspring. It was a step towards the stabilising of the land and Sesshoumaru wished to show his support of such a move.

A tap at the door drew his attention from the note and he called for the servant to enter. The shoji slid back and a sweet looking servant girl knelt behind it. She bowed low in submission and Hiten instantly felt interest at the sight of the back of her neck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The lords will be reconvening in ten minutes, Hiten-sama," she said, her voice soft and melodious.

Hiten considered her for a moment. Ten minutes, that was enough time.

"How old are you, girl?" he asked.

She seemed unsure at first, a light blush covering her cheeks before she answered. "I am sixteen, Hiten-sama."

Almost the right age too. Hiten smirked and crooked a finger at her, motioning for her to enter.

"Close the shoji behind you."

She hesitated only briefly, something she would pay for, before doing as she was told and coming in, the door sliding closed behind her.

Kagome glanced at Miroku out of the corner of her eye. He was intent on the food before him and had basically ignored her since Inuyasha had left. Kagome had picked at some of the food, but found she really didn't have that big of an apatite. She was confused and angry. She was also extremely bored.

"So… you like stuff?" she said, her vague question filling the silence of the room.

Miroku glanced up at her, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he took in her bored expression.

"Why yes, Inu-kegawa, I do indeed like stuff."

She nodded and glanced around the room. "Yeah, me too. Especially interesting stuff."

Silence filled the room again. Seemingly realising they were to be each other's sole entertainers, Miroku cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should take a look at your cut now."

He stood and moved to the shoji, opening it and disappearing for a few moments. When he returned he had ointment and bandages with him. Kneeling before her he took her hand in his, quickly unravelling the bandages and inspecting the cut beneath. Kagome could see that it was healing nicely, a thin scab having covered it over. Miroku seemed satisfied with it as well and did not bother putting on another bandage, though he did spread some ointment on it.

"It really is healing nicely. I'd just like to leave it to breathe from now on though."

Kagome nodded and tucked her hand under her sleeve, trying to hide the white skin. "Thank you for all your help, Miroku-sama."

Miroku smiled at her actions and sat back, leaning against the wall. He'd have liked to ask her why she insisted on hiding herself like that, but knew he wouldn't get much of an answer about it. He never had the other times he'd inquired.

Silence fell over the room for a few moments.

"You know, there was a marriage announced this morning," Miroku said, his tone casual as he moved them to a new subject.

Eyes sharp and brows popping up, Kagome was suddenly very interested. "Really? Who would that be?"

"Two of the lords, their eldest children are to be married to create an alliance."

A small smile spread across her face. "Well then, luck and congratulations to them."

"Yes, they will need plenty of luck," Miroku murmured.

"What was that?" she asked, turning back to pick at her food some more.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing of importance. At any rate, there is to be a celebration this evening in honour of the union. It promises to be a wondrous event." Miroku sighed deeply. "I was even told geisha would be coming to entertain the lords and ladies for a time. A shame I will be unable to attend."

Though her mind began working a mile a minute at this tidbit of information, Kagome did her best to hide her interest with a bright smile.

"I'm sure Sango will be happy to hear that!" she said, her voice chipper.

Miroku smiled sagely. "Well, since I will be spending my evening with her, she better be happy."

If possible, Kagome's smile grew wider. Sango and Miroku were cute as a couple in her mind, a little violent maybe, but still cute. "Awww, that's so sweet. When are you meeting her?"

A worried frown creased Miroku's brow at this. "Well, actually, I'm to meet her for dinner. She said she would cook for me."

Kagome clapped her hands in excitement. "That's wonderful! But, wait," she frowned, "you can't meet her if you're here watching me, can you?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I was already aware of my predicament. If I do not show up, I fear Sango's reaction."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome made as if thinking about an answer to the monk's problem. She already knew what she wanted him to do, but she wanted to make sure her sincerity was as pure as possible.

"Well…" she said, keeping a thoughtful expression glued to her face, "you could go and be back before Inuyasha-sama returns."

Miroku gave her a sceptical look. "And you would remain here, just as Inuyasha-sama ordered?"

"Uh-huh!" Kagome said, smiling encouragingly with a nod.

"Well… I don't know… if Inuyasha were to find out, he'd kill me."

"But he won't find out! You heard him, he won't be back until later, after that celebration thing you mentioned. Trust me, Miroku, I won't budge, and you'll be sure to be back in time."

Miroku appeared to contemplate her words a few moments longer before nodding. "Very well. I'd much rather suffer Inuyasha's wrath over Sango's any day after all."

With that agreed upon, the two settled back to wait for the appointed time. Kagome spent the time planning just how she would get down to her room and then to join the geisha's without being seen. She also worried about getting back to the room before the monk, but figured she could always use the excuse that she had to go to the toilet. Miroku spent the time contemplating his evening with Sango, only partially regretting that he would miss the strange servant girl's appearance at yet another feast. Just how would Inuyasha react?

Hiten, having just finished fastening the last of his formal armour, turned to the girl who lay front down on his futon. She was limp and unmoving, though her eyes were wide open, lashes automatically covering glassy eyes from time to time. She hadn't been the greatest fuck in his life, but she'd served her purpose well enough. She'd been a good screamer; he'd give her that, just as he'd thought she'd be when he first heard her voice. Unfortunately he'd had to gag her since he didn't want anyone coming to investigate.

Her back was red from the lashes he'd given her with a cord he kept around his waist. Her ass wasn't much better, red from his palm and probably sore from the back entry he'd taken. She'd cried out particularly loudly when he'd taken her there. He'd used lubricant from her cunt, liking that it made entering easier, but her muscles had still been tense, making entrance difficult anyway.

Hiten smirked as he remembered the faces she had made. That she had cum from such ministrations seemed to sicken the girl. Frankly, he didn't care, as long as she was gone when he got back.

"When Kagura-sama returns, be sure to have someone let me know. It is urgent and I will be greatly displeased if I am not told." Hiten said.

He turned to leave, completely missing the shiver that wracked the young girl's frame.

O-O; Oi, I'm getting bad, aren't I? Well, it's not from a lack of trying, I'm telling you, it's all about there just not being enough hours in the day anymore. On top of that, I've been planning and finally experienced the sights and smells of Kyoto and Osaka last week. Spent four days in those two great cities and was it awesome! \(0)/

Anyway, I left home with three pages to go, and here you all are with them finished! Ta da! \(o)/


	12. I Was Hoping

Dog Skin

Chapter Eleven: I Was Hoping

Miroku had left only moments ago, a smile on his face and a spring in his step as he went to meet Sango. Kagome watched him, happy to see someone so satisfied with their life. She could only hope she would one day feel the same again.

She waited a few minutes before moving toward the shoji. Opening it a crack, she looked around, searching the hall for anyone who might see her sneaking out. Seeing no one, she stepped out, closing the shoji before hurrying down the hall.

She made it to her room with a few close calls, but she was sure no one saw her. It took little time slipping out of her furs. She washed her body with the water she always kept in her room and pulled on a fresh under kimono she'd procured with the little pay she was allotted. She then knelt before her crate and pulled out the silver kimono and red obi. Once dressed, she pulled out the gold ring she had brought with her and slipped it on her finger. Lastly she pulled her hair back, securing it with plain pins.

A quick look about the hall outside her room proved it empty. She would need to find the geisha so that she could complete her transformation. She didn't think it would be too hard though; the only room suitable for them was the one the dancers had prepared in last time. In no time she was hurrying along the hallways, sticking to the least used ones to get to her destination. When she heard the soft murmurs of feminine voices, she knew she had guessed right.

She was welcomed well enough, her unfamiliar face shrugged off with the explanation that she was a maiko, a geisha still in training. An older geisha took her under wing and helped to tie her hair up in the intricate knot and place the corsage and pins in her hair. She watched another girl apply the red eyeliner and then white make-up, then finally the red lipstick. One maiko teased Kagome that she would not need the powder, her face already being extremely pale.

When a servant came and informed the geisha that it was time, Kagome felt butterflies flitter through her stomach. She was enjoying being dressed up and pampered once again, but was unsure if the risk she was taking was worth it. After all, Hiten would be in the room and there was always a chance he would recognise her.

At this thought Kagome almost turned and bolted from the room. However, the geisha that had taken her in hand saw the moment of fear on her face and quickly misunderstood its reason.

"Fear not, child. You have a natural grace and a good mind, this much I already know of you. You will do fine and bring pleasure and comfort to all you entertain this night." She patted her on the shoulder before pushing her forward and out the door.

Two of the elder geisha entered first, bowing before taking up instruments. Two younger geisha entered then and began to dance to the plucking of the harp and the whistle of the pipe flute. Kagome could see through a crack in the doorway. She watched the strangely fluid movements they made in such a limited space for a time before her gaze wandered over the lords and ladies who sat entranced. All that is, except one who sat with head in hand, elbow propped on a cross legged knee. She couldn't help smiling as Inuyasha barely hid the yawn that cracked his jaw, his eyes gazing off unfocused. Obviously the geisha did not interest the hanyou lord.

Deciding there was no accounting for taste, she continued to sweep the room. As she looked for the familiar visage of the thunder demon, her trepidation mounted. She was surprised for only a moment when it was Kagura she saw instead. Relief flooded her, shortly followed by surprise when she saw how close the wind witch had been seated to Sesshoumaru. She sat only one person away from him, Inuyasha separating them. Unsure what exactly it could mean, Kagome still knew it meant something. Lords were very particular about who they wanted near them. Sesshoumaru obviously valued her in some way.

When the dance came to an end, the doors pulled wide. Having been formed into two lines, the geisha entered double file. They moved into the centre, splitting to go along the seated lords and ladies. She was amazed, but pleased, at the odds when she came to a stop in front of Kagura. When their eyes locked, Kagura seemed equally surprised. Kagome widened her eyes in warning as she knelt down before the demon and began serving her.

Low murmurs began filling the hall as geisha began conversing with the lords they sat before. Kagome cast her gaze about carefully, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth at the sight of Inuyasha. He was barely registering the woman sitting across from him, ignoring her attempts at drawing him out as he began to eat his food. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. It seemed to be making him less observant, for even though she sat so close, he had yet to notice her.

"What are you playing at?"

Kagome looked back at Kagura, feeling bad that she had forgotten her for a moment. Her smile widened. "I'm happy to see you too, Kagura," she said, her voice low.

Kagura's eyes narrowed and she glanced at the hanyou lord, noticing the shift of his ear toward them, even as his attention remained on his food.

Kagura lowered her voice. "You silly girl. What if Hiten-sama had not decided to leave this evening instead of tomorrow? What if he had been here as well and seen you? There is no mistaking you for someone else."

With a sigh, Kagome poured warmed sake into Kagura's cup. "It was a chance I had to take."

"But why!?" Kagura asked, exasperated.

Kagome was silent as she poured some sake for herself. She spoke only once she'd placed the container back on the table. "You told me to trust Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured. Her eyes shifted to where the lord sat proudly, barely noticing his own geisha attendant. "But when I met him, I could not do so. I just…. He gave me nothing to suggest that I could trust him not to send me back to… him."

Kagura figured she could understand the girl's reaction. The Western Lord had a cold aura that to any ningen would seem unapproachable and untrustworthy. As a youkai herself, even she found it hard to understand his intentions.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here." Kagura said, taking a sip of her sake after her murmured point.

Nodding, Kagome continued, her voice lower still. "His brother, he's… I think I can trust him. I want to trust him. He's said he'll protect me, though he doesn't know who I am. I don't know why he'd do such a thing, but…."

Kagura's brow rose and her gaze once again drifted to the hanyou prince. While she had never known Kikyo-sama, she had heard much about her during her time in servitude to Naraku. She had heard of the hanyou who had pursued her only to lose to a human. She recalled his being the second son of the Inu Tai-youkai. If she was right, then this would have to be the same one. How the fates enjoyed their games.

He noticed her right away. How could he not? She shone like the moon, the same blood red obi wrapped about her in an intricate style. But mostly, it was the striking resemblance she had to his lost love. Even with the pale make-up, or perhaps because of it, her appearance was much like Kikyo's.

He paid little attention to his own geisha, grunting responses to her attempts at conversation. He couldn't believe his luck. She sat only one seat from him, so close and yet so far. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but instead comforted himself with the knowledge that he had not been seeing things that night. Watching her out of the corner of his eye as she attended the wind witch, he took in her strangely familiar scent as it came to him. The movement of her hands were fluid and graceful, a flash of gold drawing his eye to follow; her voice was so low that even his ears could barely catch the sound of it.

The worst of it though was that he was not the only one who had noticed the young maiko. Many of the other lords gazed at her in admiration, the mangy wolf being among them.

Kouga wore a confused expression as he scented the air, his eyes focused on the back of the girl, his own geisha similarly forgotten. Inuyasha's hackles rose. He was still angry at him for his unwanted advances on Inu-kegawa. That he was now interested in another female, and one he himself had an interest in, was almost too much though. After all, they still had a score to settle.

"Smell something you like, Kouga?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

The wolf prince looked over at him, aware he had been caught. "What's it to you?"

"Keh. Good to know your word means nothing," Inuyasha said, smirking.

The accusation had Kouga's teeth bared in an instant. His fist came down on the table, drawing attention from any who were not listening in already. "You dare to question my honour?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "From what I've witnessed, you have no honour."

This seemed to be the final straw. Kouga leapt up and over his geisha with a snarl, causing many of the girls to scream in surprise as he moved toward Inuyasha intent on ripping him apart and finally being rid of his annoying presence. The hanyou reacted by jumping back from his own table and getting into a defensive pose.

"Enough!"

Both males cringed at the command. Glancing up, Inuyasha saw that his brother now stood towering over all of his guests, his stance rigid but holding all the threat he needed. Mask still intact, his eyes glittered with fury.

"I will not stand for fighting in my home. You both know the rules. You will leave this banquet immediately." He glanced from one to the other, awaiting their response.

Kouga nodded before straightening. "I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. I apologise for my behaviour." With a bow he turned and left the room.

Inuyasha grunted when his brother's eyes came to rest on him. He would not be cowed for his behaviour; he had done nothing wrong. "Feh, I was ready to leave anyway." He bowed to his brother and then to the other lords before following the prince out.

Racing through the hallways, Kagome could not believe her bad luck. She had hoped to sneak away before Inuyasha decided to leave the feast. She had definitely underestimated his patience along with his protective urges.

She had felt Kouga's gaze on her for some time. It had been a conscious struggle not to turn around and snap at him to stop. When Inuyasha began goading the wolf, she had been both relieved and alarmed. At his exit, Kagome had anxiously explained to Kagura that she needed to leave immediately or else she would have one very pissed hanyou to deal with later.

Kagura had not spared a moment upon hearing her charge's entreaty, but had quickly taken control. Speaking into the silence that had swallowed the room after Sesshoumaru told the two princes to leave, Kagura put forth a challenge.

"I have seen the geisha dance and am impressed. Their reputation is well grounded. But I wonder if they can match that of the wind?"

Kagome had not missed the glance the Tai-youkai had given Kagura. A quirk to his eyebrow was all it really was, but he had responded readily, his tone almost favourable. "Then why not show us, Kagura-sama, and let the lords be the judges?"

Nodding Kagura had turned to her. "Maiko, have a servant bring me my fan."

Kagome had moved quickly, ignoring the appreciative gazes that followed her exit. After leaving she had hurried back to her room, stopping the first servant she saw and telling them to get Kagura's fan.

Now changed back into her furs, the black cream drying on her skin as she went, Kagome could only hope she somehow made it to Inuyasha's room before him or, at the very least, that he would buy her story.

Trepidation coursed through her veins as she neared his rooms, the hallway bobbing with her every step. The screen was wide open when she reached his rooms. Her heart plummeted. He was standing in the middle of the room, his fists clenched and a low growl filling the rooms and vibrating through her body. His ears swivelled toward her before lying back angrily on his head, his face following their movement shortly after. He was pissed; she was left in no doubt of that as the glower he gave her set the hairs on her neck on end.

"Inuyasha-sama, I'm so-" She was cut off instantly when he was suddenly before her, gazing down at her, his barely restrained fury causing her to flinch. He yanked her into the room, the force of it making her trip and land on her bottom. "Hey!"

"Shut up, bitch! I gave you an order, and I expect obedience when I give orders, you got that?" Inuyasha growled, towering over her, trying to intimidate her.

Kagome glared up at him. She would not be intimidated. "I know that, I'm sorry I was not here on your return."

"Sorry?" Inuyasha said, his lip curling, "Keh, sorry wouldn't help you if Kouga had caught you in the hallways."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga was in the feast with you. He wouldn't have found me."

It was too late when she realised her offhand behaviour wasn't going to help her calm the hanyou prince down. When she suddenly found herself pinned to the floor with an angry Inuyasha glaring merely inches from her own face, she could only mentally kick herself. Even as she tried to think of a way out of the situation, she became very aware of their position. He straddled her as he crouched over her, his hands gripping her biceps as he held her in place. She had seen castle dogs in a similar pose before, the pack leader often nipping at younger dogs for disobedience or defiance.

"Well he's not in the feast now, Inu-kegawa, and I will not have him coming anywhere near what's mine. You got that?"

Stomach twisting in confusion, she began struggling, wanting to get away. Kagome could have screamed at him then. What did he mean? Hope warred with outrage. What did he mean by those words? She would not let herself think she meant more to him than a servant, and so went for the easier explanation.

How dare he claim her as a possession again! She was not a slave! Before she said anything she would regret, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stilling the struggles that seemed to be so ineffective.

"Get off of me Inuyasha-sama."

He shook her none too gently, causing her to open her eyes and glare up at him.

"Where did you go?" he said, a growl accompanying his words.

Giving a huff, Kagome looked away and then back up at him again. "I… I had to go, okay?"

"Had to go where?" he asked, looking even more annoyed.

She squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable. "I had to _go_…."

It took a moment for enlightenment to appear on Inuyasha's face.

"I didn't think you'd want me making a mess here so, I just left. I thought I'd be back before you returned. I swear I wasn't trying to run away."

"She sounds pretty sincere to me," said a voice from the doorway. "My, my, you two sure have gotten awfully close, ne?"

They blinked at one another in surprise before Inuyasha leapt away from her like he'd been shocked. Miroku chuckled from where he stood in the doorway.

"And where have you been, bouzu?" Inuyasha asked, glowering heavily at Miroku as he moved toward him.

Miroku shrugged. "I had a previous date I'm afraid I could not miss, Inuyasha-sama."

"Don't call me that," he said almost automatically, his eyes narrowing, "And what is more important?

"Sango," he said without hesitation.

She could see that this answer did not calm the hanyou prince at all. "Please don't be angry at him!" she said, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "I told him I'd be good once I found out, and that he shouldn't stand up Sango-chan like that."

He swung back to her, his mouth opened to respond, but the great gurgling growl that came from his stomach had him pausing. He looked momentarily torn before he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm hungry. Miroku, go with Inu-kegawa down into the kitchen and watch her. Kouga has left the feast as well and I don't want that bastard anywhere near her. Got it?"

Miroku nodded and looked to Kagome, who still lay where Inuyasha had left her. "Inuyasha-sama wants his soup, Inu-kegawa. Let's not keep him waiting."

Pushing herself up, Kagome gave Inuyasha one last glare before hurrying out the door.

"You're a real charmer, Inuyasha," Miroku said, and with a wink, he slid the shoji closed behind him.

It was difficult with Miroku standing there watching her, but she managed to slip the ring from her finger and into the miso bowl. It was during one of the many times his eyes wandered from her to the other maids and servant girls passing through the kitchen. They were only glances until at one point he left her side to go talk to a younger girl named Nazuna. On his return he looked a little sheepish and made her promise not to tell Sango. Not that she would have; she could see it was perfectly harmless.

She was about to lift the tray when a voice from the hall outside the kitchen had her pausing.

"Oi, where is she? I know she's here, I can smell her," Kouga all but growled.

"Stay here, Inu-kegawa; I'll take care of this," Miroku said and hurried from the kitchen to deal with Kouga.

She stayed where she'd been asked to, acutely aware of the other kitchen servants' sharp interest in the conversation being conducted ever so loudly just outside. She was relieved they didn't know whom the two were discussing.

"You are not supposed to be here, Kouga-sama. The kitchens are off limits to guests," said Miroku, his tone as calming as ever.

"You can't hide her from me, houshi. I know where she sleeps now. Her scent coats that curtained corner over there."

There was no trying to hide whom the wolf was talking about now. Instantly all eyes in the kitchen were on her, curious as to why the wolf demon would be interested in such an odd girl. It was already odd enough that the hanyou prince had chosen to take such an interest in her.

Kagome heard as much whispered about the kitchen as the two men continued to destroy what little good reputation she had left. Her face was scarlet; she knew it had to be since it felt like she could boil water on it. Still, none would know of her humiliation with the dark cream covering it; for this she was thankful.

Taking hold of the tray, Kagome took a deep breath, focusing on her path to Inuyasha. Ignoring all else, she swept out of the kitchen and passed a startled monk, whose grab for her was a second too slow, before coming to stop in front of Kouga. He would not move, but the tray kept him at a comfortable distance all the same.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop chasing after me," she said lowly, her eyes cast to the ground like a good servant. "You are doing me more harm than good."

As she expected, Kouga was not pleased. "I will not give up on you. You will be my mate before I leave here."

Miroku pushed Kagome back and bowed to the prince. "As you say, Kouga-sama. But you should know she has been ordered to Inuyasha-sama's chambers this night. Please leave here."

Once again Kagome's face blossomed with heat. She would kill the monk. He hadn't even lowered his voice!

Kouga seemed stupefied at the information and Miroku took the opportunity to usher an equally stunned servant girl to the stairs and up them. It was when they reached the top that the demon prince's reaction was heard.

"What the fuck!" Kouga shouted. He hurried to the stairs, intent on asking the monk if it was true. Unfortunately, they had already disappeared.

Standing in utter amazement at the bottom of the stairs, the wolf demon wondered at the turn of events. "So, dog-face is interested in another woman after all these years." Kouga said, musing to himself. "Well, it looks like he'll have a rival once again."

Kagome knelt before Inuyasha as she poured the tea out for him and Miroku. Once finished, she moved back toward a wall to lean against it. She didn't want to draw attention to herself any more than she had to. She still hoped that by some small miracle Inuyasha would forget his threat and allow her to sleep in her own room tonight.

She watched him lift his tea to his lips. He had calmed considerably by the time they'd returned. He still cast suspicious looks at her, but had said nothing more on her absence. Her heart began to pound as Inuyasha moved to the soup, lifting it to take a sip. An eyebrow lifted.

"Normal miso?" he asked, seeming surprised, and strangely, a bit disappointed.

Staring intently at the floor she nodded. "I didn't have time for anything else," she murmured apologetically.

The hanyou prince shrugged gruffly. "It's all right. It's still damn good."

Her blush went unnoticed as such a rare compliment flustered her. She was so put off by it that she wasn't paying attention to his progress on the soup. The sudden clatter of the bowl back onto the tray, however, brought her instantly and quite rudely back to the real world, startling her enough to make her jump.

He was just staring down into the bowl, his eyes wide in surprise. "Miroku, who made this soup?"

The monk looked bemused. "Inu-kegawa, of course. You just complimented her on it."

He looked up at him pointedly. "You watched her the whole time?"

"Of course!" He seemed indignant. "I take my orders very seriously, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Inuyasha was no longer concentrating on the monk, but instead was looking at the object he had found in his bowl.

Pulling it out, he revealed the golden ring as it dangled from his finger. He looked pointedly at the monk once more. "Then explain to me how this got in my soup."

With a hand behind his head, Miroku laughed nervously. "Well what do you know, it's a prize!"

Kagome was ready for him when his eyes turned to her. Sure, her heart was pounding and her stomach went all fluttery when he focused his eyes on her, but she did not betray anything more than surprise on the outside. At least, she hoped that was the case.

"Inu-kegawa, how did this ring get in my soup?"

Steeling her backbone, she shook her head. "I- I don't know."

Inuyasha grunted, having expected that answer somehow. "How can you not know? You were there the whole time, weren't you?" He turned to Miroku, not waiting for her answer. "Wasn't she?"

Miroku smiled serenely. "Well, to the best of my knowledge, she never left the soup."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "To the best of your knowledge? What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Miroku could answer, Kagome did, her expression and tone dry as she admired the monk's ability to talk himself into a corner. "He may be alluding to the time he spent talking with one of the servant girls."

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" said a betrayed looking Miroku.

Kagome shook her head, giving him an apologetic smile. "No, I said I wouldn't tell Sango."

Defeated, Miroku took his cup of tea and slumped back against the wall.

Focusing once again on Kagome, Inuyasha said, "So, you mean to say you left the soup?"

She shrugged. "I may have looked away for a moment, I don't know. There was that whole disturbance with Kouga-!" She gasped suddenly, clasping her hand over her mouth in reaction. She wanted to kick herself. In her attempt to stay as close to the truth as possible, she'd managed to say too much.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, the ring momentarily forgotten. "What was that?"

Kagome waved her hand frantically. "Nothing, nothing!"

Miroku, looking suddenly brighter, lifted his tea and took a sip. "Inuyasha, I think you should know Kouga-sama has discovered Inu-kegawa's sleeping area."

He nearly crushed the tea cup. "He - fucking - what?" Inuyasha asked, growling angrily.

Kagome watched her hopes crumble to nothing. She only had a moment to glare at the monk for the perceived betrayal before her complete attention returned to Inuyasha in time for his livid gaze to land on her. She felt as though he were accusing her of leading the damned wolf there.

"It's not _my_ fault," she said, crossing her arms defensively.

"It is not her fault, Inuyasha," Miroku said, backing up Kagome's claim, "Not directly anyway. It would appear her scent is what led Kouga to her sleeping quarters."

With a curse, Inuyasha rose and began pacing the room, an angry hand racking through his hair, his ears lying back in agitation. "And you were going to hide it from me, ne?" he said viciously as he passed her.

Kagome flinched, a nervous smile curving her mouth until she looked almost impish. "I told him to leave me alone. He knows I'm not interested."

Suddenly he was on her, crouched before her, his hands holding her arms much like earlier that night pushing her up against the wall as he snarled angrily.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said, startled at his friend's actions himself.

"Shut up bouzu!" he snarled before focusing his attention solely on Kagome. "He will never leave you alone, do you understand? He has chosen you as mate, and he will pursue you until he has you or someone else claims you."

His face was so close, his hot breath brushing against her face as he ground out his warning. Her heart quickened at his words, drawing in a shaky breath as she realised she had landed herself in the same position she had run from. She closed her eyes, wanting desperately to hide her fear from Inuyasha. It was impossible to control her trembling, however. His hands on her gentled, and she knew he knew. Cracking open her eyes she met his golden gaze, willing to listen now.

"Stop being afraid, wench," he said gruffly. "When will you get it through that idiot head of yours that you don't need to be scared of anything? I'll always protect you, no matter what."

Her eyes filled even as she desperately tried to hold the tears back. She glanced away from him for a moment, breaking eye contact. She wanted to get control of her emotions. It was then that he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She gasped in surprise the tears spilling out as her cheek came to rest against his chest, tucked under his chin.

"Who are you, Inu-kegawa?" he murmured against the top of her head, hoping for a more satisfying answer than he'd gotten before.

She wanted to tell him, felt that it might be time to just give in to fate and let whatever might happen, happen. But then she saw the monk leaning forward, an intensely interested look on his face as he listened for her answer. She bit her lip before burying her face against the crook of Inuyasha's neck, causing him to start at the unexpected contact.

"I am but a poor girl," she said, her lips grazing his skin, her voice cracking, "who has lost both mother and father."

Growling in frustration, Inuyasha pulled her into a tighter embrace. "What must I do for you to trust me?" he said, his voice caressing her ear.

He did not let her go till he felt her still in his arms, her breathing even. He ordered Miroku to prepare his pallet before telling him to leave. He laid the girl out on it, tucking her under the blanket. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he leaned up against the wall to watch her, contemplate her. He was not an idiot; he knew there was more to this girl than she let on.

She moved fitfully, her brow furrowing as she tossed about in her sleep. A hand came up and swatted into the air as if reaching for something, or pushing something away. He put a calming hand on her head, wishing her bad dreams to leave her be. The sudden flash of light made him look to where she reached into the air. He watched in amazement as light flared about her fingertips, only to disappear just as quickly. The hand fell back to rest on her chest, the darkened fingers convulsively clenching the blanket material as she sighed, her features relaxing.

Had he seen things? He studied that hand, her chest rising and falling with each breath until he noticed something. Around one finger there was no slayer cream. A band of white was visible; much like a ring had been there.

Eyes narrowing, his suspicions grew.

O-O Hello, back again with another chapter. Sorry again that it took so long. Good excuse, I assure you. I was in New Zealand last week visiting a friend, it's winter there right now, very cold, but it was sunny during my visit. I brought the sun from Japan. Yes, yes, be jealous of my traveling experience. But really, I feel most of my time was spent in a plane. I know planes very well now considering that this time last year I'd never been in one before.

Things look like they might be coming to a head soon, but I'll leave that conclusion up for you to decide. (3) Yes I know when Geisha really appeared, no, there weren't any during the feudal times, but this is a fairytale. I'm allowed to take historical liberties.

Oh yes, and I still like reviews. Yummy, yummy reviews!


	13. Possession

Chapter Twelve: Possession

The sun had only just begun to rise as Naraku climbed into the litter that would carry him into the Western Lands.

Vivid shades of reds and pinks shot along the sky's horizon, hailing a day of bad weather not unusual for this time of year. The mountains were bathed in blood, much like that which had covered him the day his mate had left him.

He could sense the storm coming, the strong winds beginning to build worrying his people, but he would not put off departure. With the entourage he had prepared to accompany him, it would take all of the three days to get to their destination. He had already sent word warning of his day of projected arrival and he would not risk arriving late. It would undoubtedly provide a perception of weakness to the other lords. Nor would he consider bringing fewer people to cut down on time.

What it really came down to though was that he had waited long enough. He knew his future mate was in the west, waiting for him to find her. He smiled viciously, steadying himself as servants lifted the tram into the air, resting it on their shoulders. Anticipation ran along his nerves, and sang in his blood. He would find her, this he knew.

"Move," he said, his soft voice reaching the guard who sat on a horse at his side.

The man called out the order to begin the journey. The line shuffled forward and soon fell into a steady pace. As it moved, the line stretched out from the castle, soldiers and vassals following their lord, a physical expression of his power and wealth. It would be an impressive show, no doubt.

Kagome could tell something was wrong with where she had fallen asleep even before she opened her eyes. First, there was no uncomfortable cold seeping from the stone floor and into her futon. Second, the intensity of the morning light drifting through her eyelids was not normal. There was never sunlight in her small corner.

She cracked her eyes open. Inuyasha lay slumped against the wall beside her, his eyes closed and face relaxed in sleep. A small smile pulled at her lips as she watched him. He looked so young and gentle, especially with his ears drooping in complete repose. She wondered if he had slept like that the whole night.

The whole night.

Kagome shot into a sitting position, her hood falling back at the sudden movement. Her eyes were wide as those same words repeated in her mind, her skin tingling with trepidation.

That sensation had her realising she still wore the black cream. She worried at not having had the chance to take it off. Sango had warned that she should remove it every night. Even as she thought of this her skin began to pinch and feel irritated. The furs still covering her became unbearably hot and she pushed the blankets off to remove some discomfort.

"Oi, wench, what's wrong?"

Startled, Kagome froze before turning back to look at Inuyasha. He still sat as he had been; relaxed and slumped against the wall, but now his eyes were open to golden slits, watching her closely.

She didn't even think before she spoke, her shock and fear causing the words to just pop out of her mouth. "I can't believe you kept me here all night! How could you do that?"

He didn't seem to be bothered as he shrugged and then stretched his arms into the air, a large yawn cracking his jaw. He hadn't intended to fall asleep. The plan had been to watch the girl, but he had found himself relaxed in her presence, even though his thoughts had been well stimulated. "You fell asleep. I saw no reason to wake you to send you down. Besides, there was no way I was letting you sleep down there with that wolf lurking about."

She could see his logic, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't like it. Shifting, Kagome prepared to leave. She needed to get out of the room before anyone became aware of her presence and so had proof of her staying the night.

"Did I give you permission to go?" he said, shifting so he looked directly at her.

Her irritation was rising. She needed to be on her way. Biting her tongue, she bowed her head. "I must go. I must do my chores if I am to meet Sango for a bath."

He shifted again, sitting up straight now, his gaze intent as he studied her. "You will not be going for a bath today."

She looked up at him, her eyes flashing. "You have no say in that. My free time is to do with as I please."

Leaning forward slightly, he looked her directly in the eyes, daring her to hold his gaze. "I won't let you go where that mangy wolf might find you. Your free time belongs to me now."

Her control snapped and she grabbed hold of one of his hair tufts, jerking his head to the side. "How dare you! You keep me here overnight without a thought of how it could affect me and now you claim my free time? I will be perfectly safe with Sango, you know that!"

With a growl, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her wrist, squeezing till she let go of his hair with a small whimper. Snarling, he pulled her close, the fire in her eyes heating his blood. "Don't-do-that."

Heart pounding, Kagome held his gaze, glaring back at him. "You can't keep me here," she said softly, "I won't stay. You have to leave sooner or later; you know you do."

A vein popped in frustration. He knew what she said was true. There was no way he could keep her where she didn't want to be. Unless, of course, he tied her down. It was a rather tantalising idea, and he found that he was sorely tempted. The way she was glaring back at him, challenging his position, had him straining to hold in check the desire to bend her, put her in her place; below and underneath him.

He shook his head, mentally kicking himself at such a base weakness. These were unwelcome thoughts at such a time, though they were not surprising. He had been intrigued by the strange girl since he first met her. But there would be time for such analysis of thoughts later. At this moment he needed to deal with the glaring bitch in front of him.

"Why won't you let me protect you!" he said, releasing her arm and folding his own.

Kagome rubbed her wrist absently, looking up at Inuyasha from under the cover of her lashes. His lips were held in a thin line, his posture tense as he looked away from her. It was almost as if he were distancing himself from her and she suddenly found she wanted him to look at her, silently pleading for those amber-gold eyes to focus on her.

Her voice was soft. "I-I want you to…" She licked her lower lip and screwed up her courage. "…to protect me."

His breath caught in surprise and he glanced down at her bowed head. Did she mean that?

"If that's true…. Then you got to trust that I know what's best for you," he said, his voice gruff.

She looked up at him, her face lighting up momentarily as her eyes locked with his. She looked uncertain then, as if internally warring with herself. She shook her head, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at her hands, her fingers curling into claws and then fisting.

"I want to trust you!" Her frustration was apparent. "I want to believe you'll protect me, but I need you to trust that I won't go looking for trouble."

Inuyasha huffed. "It's the mangy wolf I don't trust, wench."

"Then don't punish me for his actions!" she snapped, suddenly tired of the argument. Her skin was really beginning to itch, and she knew she had to get to the hot springs as soon as possible.

Eyebrow twitching, Inuyasha watched as the servant girl swiftly stood and moved to the other side of the room. He was unsure of her motive until she knelt again, lifting the forgotten tray from last night. Her duality confused him; one moment she would be talking to him as if she were his equal, or worse, above him, then the next she would be performing the menial tasks of her position.

"What are you doing?"

She opened the screen door and stood once again. "I'm going. I have jobs to do." She sensed his youki rise and knew he would try to stop her again. "Don't even try it. I'm leaving this room, before, or after you, it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha was finding the tying down option more and more appealing as he came to a stop moments before grabbing her and pulling her away from the exit. His instincts screamed that he keep her here where he could watch her. He knew, however, that it would solve nothing. She was right; she did not deserve to have her privileges taken away for the demon wolf's bad behaviour.

And yet, what else was there he could do? What could he do to ensure her security while he was trapped in boring meetings all day? There had to be something, something that could act as a warning if the wolf decided to take liberties again, something-

No! He couldn't, it was wrong, it was unfair, it was… it was the only choice.

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha took hold of the girl's shoulder and turned her to face him. She was perplexed as she watched him struggle with his obi. It was a scarlet red with the white kanji for dog embroidered on it. He had worn it often since she met him and she'd quickly realised it must be his favourite. She wondered at the strange actions and what he could be up to now.

"Here." He held it out to her, his cheeks slightly red as he looked off to the side.

Frowning, Kagome took the proffered obi. She looked from it to him quizzically. She had the smallest inkling of what this gesture could mean, her stomach flipping at the thought. But she refused to believe he would do such a thing to her. He wanted to protect her, after all.

"Put it on," he said, still not looking at her.

She bit her lip. "It doesn't really go with my outfit."

Nerves on edge and uncomfortable enough with the situation, Inuyasha wasn't surprised when he lost his temper. "Just put the fucking thing on!"

Her temper wasn't that far behind his. "Why!" she yelled, clenching the obi in a fist, trying to hide the trembling.

Running a clawed hand through his hair, Inuyasha finally glared down at the girl who was returning a glare of her own.

"By wearing this, it will protect you. It will declare to all that you are under my protection. Do you understand? To touch you would be an insult to my honour and it would be within my right to exact revenge," he explained, his tone even.

As he spoke, Kagome felt her stomach dropping out from her body, onto the floor and disappearing completely. Her eyes latched onto the strip of material clutched in her hand. It was a token, a declaration of ownership. To wear this was to state to all who saw her that she was Inuyasha's personal servant. The implications that went along with that did not escape her and she turned wide eyes to the hanyou.

"You intend to bed me?" she asked, her voice dull with shock.

His face went bright red and he exploded. "Kami! No, you stupid bitch! You just have to wear the damn thing!"

Kagome bit her lip, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she considered what this would mean. "You may as well bed me, then. I'm sure it's public by now where I've been all night, meaning I have no reputation now. With this on me, what honour will I have? What man will want me?"

His teeth clenched as he bit back a growl. The thought of another man with her did not sit well with him. He couldn't say why, but it bothered him just as much as Kouga's interest in her did. "You'll have the honour that comes with my name being attached to yours."

"Yes, as your personal whore!" she said, her tone biting and just a little bitter.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He could see that the girl was upset by the situation, even a little uncomfortable, but there was no other way that he could think of. Besides, the more he thought of it, the more the idea of her wearing his symbol pleased him. It was odd, but he wasn't about to question it at this moment. It was what was best for her, though it looked like she was about to refuse.

"It's either you wear it, or I tie you down and keep you in this room," he said, meaning every word of the threat.

Her eyes widened and he waited for her to make her decision. If she continued to refuse the obi, he would have no choice but to tie her up. Not that he would mind, a voice in the back of his head pointed out.

With narrowed eyes not leaving his, she stuffed the obi into her sleeve. "Fine, I'll keep it on me, but I don't see why I have to wear it for everyone to see. I'll use it only if I have to."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, though her wish to hide her connection to him stung just a little bit. "Fine, whatever." He reached out and pulled her hood back up. She jumped at his movement but stood still as he tucked her hair into it, enjoying the silky texture. "You better get going now. You've got a lot of work to catch up on."

She wasted no time in leaving, unaware of the contemplating gaze that followed her exit. Inuyasha continued to stare at the space she had inhabited for some time afterwards. He needed to speak with Miroku.

"She spent the night with the hanyou prince."

The whisper carried across the kitchen where the four servant girls worked to clean and begin preparations for the morning meal, Kagome being one of them.

"And knowing how he's never had a girl up there," said an answering whisper, "you can't doubt he's taken her."

Giggles followed the exchange, and Kagome's cheeks only grew hotter. She lifted the full bucket up onto the table, ignoring the other workers as she wrung out the cloth and began scrubbing down the preparation table. It was none of their business, and as long as she ignored them, she wouldn't be making their target any easier to hit.

"Oh, look, she thinks she's too good for us now. But then she's always felt that way, haven't you, Inu-kegawa?" said the third girl, who had been quiet up till this point.

Kagome only rolled her eyes and continued to scrub. It really didn't matter what she said, it wouldn't change anything.

"I bet she thinks she's all special, seeing as Inuyasha-sama doesn't take many girls to his bed," the girl continued, receiving knowing giggles from the others, "But we all know it was just a one time thing. There's no way he'd want a creature like that to permanently grace his bed."

Kagome began counting to ten, taking deep, even breaths. She was almost certain she'd taken the varnish off the table with how hard she was scrubbing.

"And you know, it really shouldn't be so surprising to see him taking a freak to his bed," the girl continued, sauntering closer as she tried to get a rise out of Kagome. "After all, it's only natural that he'd be attracted to a freak, seeing as he's the biggest outsider in all the land. Filthy hanyou that he is."

There were gasps of shock from the other serving girls as silence filled the room. Kagome stilled in her movements, her anger suddenly near explosion. How dare that twit insult a lord! And one as kind as Inuyasha, too!

"What?" said the servant girl, ignoring the other servant's reactions as she continued to taunt Kagome. "Need to say something? Careful, you have no friends here, you know. You don't wanna be making worse enemies."

Kagome whirled to face the grinning servant, her rag left forgotten on the table as she narrowed her eyes. Catching and holding the girls' eyes, Kagome reached into her sleeve. She would never forget their expressions as long as she lived. The widening of the eyes, the blood draining from their faces as they beheld the token was just as beautiful as she'd imagined it would be.

"No, this can't be, he wouldn't…" one of the girls said in a murmur.

"You want to take the chance?" Kagome asked, a small smirk twitching the corners of her mouth. "I'll be sure to tell him what you really think of him, and if you even think of ganging up on me and making my life any worse than it is, I'll be sure he knows it's your fault as well."

Of course Kagome had no intention of repeating anything said here to Inuyasha. He didn't need to hear what these girls thought of him or of herself. She stuffed the obi back into her sleeve, still steaming as she turned from the gap-mouthed girls to try and finish her chores. Her skin was really becoming irritated and she wanted to get to the springs as soon as possible.

"No," one of the girls said, "she must have stolen it. There's no way he'd give that to her. Why would he give it to her when he has so many beautiful women he could give it to instead?

Kagome sighed and began scrubbing again. "I suppose I could be lying, but do you want to take the chance?"

Finished scrubbing, Kagome lifted the bucket and waddled out the door leading out to the garden. There she upended it, spilling the dirty water over the ground before hurrying back into the kitchen. She didn't really feel safe in the garden. She hadn't since her first encounter with Kouga.

When she came back in, the other girls had gone back to their own chores, each giving her dark looks as she passed by. She tried to ignore them, but already she felt stupid for what she had just done. She'd let her anger get the best of her and said more than she'd ever planned to. Soon all the castle would know that she belonged to Inuyasha. What would she do about her reputation once she revealed herself? She knew that she would have to someday, and then what? There was nowhere for her to go, not as long as her father hunted for her, intent on making her his wife.

Shuddering, she pushed those thoughts from her mind and hurried to her corner, grabbing her supplies. Chores now done, she could freely go to the springs and wash up. She needed to see Sango.

"So, what did you call me in here for, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he watched Inuyasha prepare for the day's talks.

Breakfast had been brought in along with tea, but both were left forgotten at the moment. Miroku was curious at his friend's seeming distraction. Something had happened between when he'd left last and his arrival this morning. He just needed to figure out what.

The hanyou prince was silent for a time, adjusting the folds of his clothing so they fell properly. He was distracted, trying to buy time. Miroku sighed, knowing better than to press his friend. He would talk when he was ready.

"Tea?" he asked, even as he poured the drink.

Inuyasha shook his head but suddenly sat down, his distracted fidgeting ending.

"What do you know of Inu-kegawa?" he said, his gaze steady as he watched the monk.

Miroku frowned. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked a little uncomfortable, his ears twitching in agitation. "Have you ever sensed anything from her? You know, anything unusual, like spiritual abilities?"

The monk frowned. "Where is this coming from? Why are you asking me this now?"

"Something…" He looked down at his clawed hands. "…strange happened last night."

"Oh?" Miroku was interested, leaning forward to silently encourage his friend to continue.

"Yeah. She- her hand glowed." He shook his head fiercely. "At least, I think it did. It was disappearing when I looked at it."

Miroku was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure, really. I've never thought to look for it. I will check the next time if I see her, if that is what you'd like."

Inuyasha nodded, and reached for the tea. "You can do another thing for me, if that would be all right."

"Sure, anything." Miroku took a sip of his tea.

"Could you talk to Sango? I know she bathes with the girl and I'd like to know if she has noticed anything unusual about her."

Miroku tried to ignore the sweat that began to bead on his brow at this request. He had to force the tea down. "Er, sure, Inuyasha, I can ask her that."

Inuyasha noticed the monk's discomfort and frowned. "If you think she'll kill ya, you don't have to do it."

Laughing nervously, he shook his head. "Oh, no, it's not that..."

His eyes narrowed at his friend's strange behaviour and leaned forward. A slight growl punctuated the silence. "Have you been watching them bathe, bouzu?"

Miroku's hands were up and before him in defence almost immediately, a nervous smile stretching across his face. "No, no, whatever would give you that idea? It's just that Sango's really protective of Inu-kegawa." He let his hands come down, a thoughtful expression taking over his face. "I don't know that she'll appreciate my butting in. The girl is sensitive; if she were to find out that Sango had spoken to me…."

"Keh, you mean she may kill you?" He didn't doubt Inu-kegawa had it in her.

Miroku looked straight at him, his dark eyes intent and serious. "No. I think she'd run."

Inuyasha's brows rose in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You've known as long as me, perhaps even longer, that there's something not right with that girl. She's hiding something that hurt her."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was surprised at the monk's perception. He'd thought he was the only one who'd noticed the girl's moments of fear and panic. But then again, Miroku was often more observant than he gave him credit for. After all, he was right in this instance. If the girl felt cornered or threatened, she would be sure to run. That's why he never pressured her for information.

"Look, I'll talk to Sango. Perhaps it will clear some things up like you hope," Miroku said, standing to go. "Now, if you'll excuse me Inuyasha-sama, I have to prepare the hall for the meeting."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks, and don't call me that."

"He did what?!"

The outraged scream echoed through the forest surrounding the hot spring. Birds flew from the trees and wolves lifted their heads in interest.

"Shhh," Kagome said, pleading with her friend to calm down. "It's not that big a deal, really. It's just a token of ownership to-"

"I'll kill him." Sango cracked her knuckles, moving toward the rocky shore, a vein throbbing in her temple.

Okay, ownership might not have been the best word there. "He's trying to protect me from Kouga-sama, Sango, that's all."

"He's ruining you!" she said.

Kagome laughed forcefully. "He isn't going to touch me. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in a creature like me." A disgusting creature that attracted her own father to her, she continued in her head.

This had Sango stopping and turning back around, a horrified look in her eyes. "Don't you dare let those idiots' words get to you!" she said, referring to the servant girls.

Kagome looked away, shame faced. She bit her lip, hugging herself tightly. She had completed her washing; Sango and she helped each other wash their hair as they did every day. She'd been so relieved to get the cream off, the scrubbing of the cloth bringing instant relief. She didn't look forward to putting the stuff back on, but at the same time, felt anxious without it. Her eyes fell on the container with the slayer cream where she had placed it. She should be heading back now. There would be lunch to begin preparing for and dishes to be washed from breakfast.

"At any rate, Sango, I don't intend to wear the obi outside my clothing; I'll wear it under my furs," she said as she moved toward the rock, trying to divert the conversation.

When a hand clamped strongly on to her arm, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. "Kami! Inu-kegawa, look at me!"

Kagome looked back at Sango, blinking in surprised confusion. "What?"

Sango was worried. "You need to stop wearing that stuff. You're becoming dependent on it to protect you from everything, when all it's really doing is drawing even more attention to you."

Kagome pulled away from Sango's hold, a smile touching her mouth at her friend's concern. "I'm sorry Sango, but you really don't understand anything."

"Then explain it to me!"

Kagome moved to a rock and pulled herself up on to it, drying off with a towel lying near by. She was buying time, trying to think of the best way to explain it without having to explain everything. Things were already too new with Sango, and she didn't want the girl to suddenly change how she acted toward her once she knew the truth.

"It has nothing to do with attention. I know why people stare at me, with or without the cream." She began to spread the cream across her arms, smiling ruefully. "I'm an oddity in so many ways."

Sango shook her head, trying to understand the strange words. "I know you're afraid, Inu-kegawa, but try to see that you have no reason to be, that you're safe here?"

Finished with her arms, Kagome began to work on her face. Sango watched in fascination as pure white skin slowly gave way to black as if day were becoming night or evil devouring good. She shuddered, looking away as the last bit of skin was covered.

"I'm not safe anywhere." She stood and pulled on her yukata and Inuyasha's obi. "But soon that will change," she said quietly, more to herself than for Sango's benefit. "One way or another, I won't need to hide anymore."

Kagome remained quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before she shook herself from it, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Oh, would you listen to me! Forget what I said. It's not important, okay?" She then glanced at the sun through leaves. "Ah! Look at the time! I need to get back to the kitchens!"

Grabbing her furs, she pulled them on as she hurried from the onsen. "I'll see you here tomorrow, Sango!"

The slayer watched the servant girl disappear, leaving her naked in the onsen, confused and unsatisfied.

A/N: O-O So, I have brought you yet another chapter. Not much happens, I agree, but then again, a lot did happen. Okay, really, I have nothing to report.

Please read and review! I love your reviews! Criticism is welcome too, as long as it's constructive, meaning useful!!


	14. Watching Over You

Dog Skin

Chapter Thirteen: Watching Over You

Miroku found Sango in the stables sitting on a bench in front of a stall, oiling tack. He stood silently in the doorway watching her for a moment. She wore her exterminator outfit, suggesting she'd been training earlier. A look of concentration covered her brow as she worked the oils in. Kirara lay curled at her feet taking a nap, while the head of a black horse hung over its stall watching her, nibbling at her shoulder with his lips now and then.

With a sigh at having to disturb such a serene sight, Miroku moved in, sliding the door closed till only a crack was left to let in light and fresh air. They would need privacy for this discussion.

"Sango?" he said, walking toward her.

The girl looked up at the sound of his voice, her look of concentration turning into a bright smile as her gaze settled on him. She shifted over on the bench, making room for him.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you until tonight."

Miroku grimaced. "Believe me, I wish I were here purely to see you. Unfortunately I'm under orders."

Sango was confused by this statement, a brow rising in question. "Okay…."

Rubbing the back of his neck Miroku wonder, not for the first time, how to go about this. He knew Sango would not want to discuss Inu-kegawa if she thought it might hurt her. In the end he decided the direct route would be the most appreciated. Sango was a direct kind of girl.

"Look… Inuyasha-sama is getting frustrated. He is extremely concerned for Inu-kegawa's safety and would appreciate any insight you can give to him about the girl."

It took a moment for the swiftly said explanation to sink in. When it did, she didn't look too pleased with this information.

"No, you look," she said, "we both promised we wouldn't say anything. You know we can't betray her trust! If she were to ever find out… I don't think she could handle it…."

Miroku's brows rose. "So, you think her condition is delicate?"

Sango gasped. "I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it." He raised a hand as if to hold back her words when her mouth opened. "Don't worry! I feel the same. Something happened to her in the past to make her need to hide herself like this."

There was silence as Miroku pretended to ponder the possible reasons for the girl's strange behaviour, silently watching Sango who was currently worrying her lip between her teeth.

"She could be a spy," he said, throwing the easiest explanation out into the open to see how she reacted.

Sango's expression was the definition of appalled. "Of course she isn't! How could you even think such at thing?"

Miroku threw up his hands in defence. "Alright, okay. She isn't a spy."

Sango fell back into silence, her hands continuing to work the oil into the leather. She knew something; he just needed to get her talking. Perhaps if he told her some of what he knew? How much should he tell her though? He could see she wanted to discuss her, that she was worried about Inu-kegawa, just as he and Inuyasha were. There were likely things Inu-kegawa had not told her about her recent behaviour. That would be all too telling, beg questions.

"You know, Inuyasha has seen her without the cream, as has half the castle."

Sango gaped at him. "That's impossible! She's obsessive about covering up!" Then she instantly calmed. She thought he was bluffing. "Besides, why would she continue covering up if everyone knew what she looked like?"

Miroku smirked. "Because no one knew it was her… well, except for me."

Sango's gaze was sceptical. She still didn't seem to believe him. "When did she allegedly reveal herself then?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, a little put off by her lack of trust. "At the recent feasts. She hid herself amongst the dancers in the first. I only noticed her because of her kimono. It was amazing craftsmanship. I remembered her because she looks like someone else. Inuyasha saw her and recognised the resemblance as well. The second time I can't be sure of, but I have a feeling she went too the celebration last night."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I heard Kouga and Inuyasha almost came to blows in front of Sesshoumaru-sama and that there was an exceptionally beautiful maiko there in an exquisite silver kimono."

Sango shook her head and stood, the tack falling to the bench before her arms wrapped about her. "No, this makes no sense. She's poor, you found her in a forest!"

Miroku stood and approached Sango, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know it makes no sense, that's why I need you to tell me what you know about her so we can make sense of it. Inuyasha doesn't know I know what Inu-kegawa really looks like, that I know she and the mystery girl are one and the same."

"And if he were to find out you knew, you'd be a dead man," she murmured.

She was close, he could see it. He just needed to give her one more little push and she'd spill to him.

"There's something else, Sango."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowed as they met his. "What?"

"She's been leaving clues for him. She drops jewellery she wears when dressed up into the soups she prepares for him the same evening. She wants him to know, but for some reason can't bring herself to tell him."

Her eyes drifted closed, her head bowing as a resigned sigh slipped past her lips. "She did say something this morning while we bathed. It didn't really seem like much, but maybe…. She said she was an oddity, that she knew people stared at her and that she didn't care. It isn't about being noticed, I don't think because she then muttered something about not being safe anywhere and not needing to hide soon anyway." Sango paused, thinking back to how the girl had looked so forlorn. "She's frightened Miroku, of what I don't know, but… I want to protect her."

He nodded. "As do I, but we need to know what she's running from if we're going to help her."

There was a silence. Miroku could tell Sango was really upset now and pulled her into his arms, a hand running soothing circle over her back. The urge to drift down further was there, but he fought it. Now was not the time.

"Miroku, who does she look like?"

He briefly wondered if he should tell her, then decided it was best she know.

"Kikyou."

He didn't need to say more. Everyone knew who Kikyou was, though few remembered what she looked like. Miroku was one of the few who knew her appearance, though he wasn't even alive when she was in Inuyasha's life.

It had been a few years ago. Inuyasha had gotten drunk for one reason or another and had been in a rare sharing mood. He'd pulled a mirror from one the chests in his room explaining that it was a 'gift' from Naraku when he had won Kikyou's hand. He had held it before him and whispered the incantation, proceeding to tell Miroku all about his love and loss.

That had been the first and last time they had ever spoken of the woman, and Miroku had a feeling it had been a healing experience for the hanyou prince to speak of her. He even hoped it had allowed him to let her go.

Sango stared up at Miroku, barely breathing in her shock. "Could – could she be her daughter?"

Miroku started at the idea. "I am unsure. Information from Naraku's territory has been unreliable for sometime."

"If she were, it would explain why Naraku sent his people here looking for something."

"Yes, it would answer many questions, but I fear it would raise many more as well." Miroku said, brushing his lips across her temple. "I must go now, my love, Inuyasha-sama will be expecting my report at the lunch break."

"You can't tell him what we've discovered!" Sango said, horrified. "Inu-kegawa obviously wants him to figure it out on his own."

Miroku smiled reassuringly. "And he will figure it out on his own. I'm only going to give him a few more clues to help him along the way. He is already suspicious or her identity, it won't take much, I assure you."

With a quick squeeze of her rounded cheek, earning him a squeak from the love of his life, Miroku hurried from the stable and headed for the palace in search of his lord.

"I am not surprised my brother would be so rash, but I must admit, I had not foreseen such a bold move with the girl. You continue to do well, houshi," Sesshoumaru said as he sat sipping his lunch tea. He had arrived to find the monk patiently sitting outside his rooms.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. What would you have me tell Inuyasha-sama?"

"Tell him what the taijiya told you. He gave you an order and I expect you to follow it."

Miroku frowned, confused. "You want him to know about her? Why not just tell him yourself then?"

A small smile pulled at the tai-youkai's lips, sending a shiver down Miroku's spine. Buddha he hopped that was one of his rare amused smiles.

"You misunderstand my intentions, houshi. I have no wish to hinder Inuyasha in any way. Only to see how he handles the present circumstances."

"And what are the present circumstances?" Miroku said, his head tilting in curiosity.

Sesshoumaru looked to the window, watching as a breeze took leaves from the trees on the mountainside.

"They are dangerous, but possibly rewarding, if what my source says is true."

Miroku wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Inuyasha was about to return to the talks when a breathless houshi careened around a corner. He stopped before him, hands on knees as he breathed heavily. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"What's up, bouzu?"

"I – talked… with Sango," Miroku said, his breath wheezing from him in gasps.

"Oh ho!" The hanyou prince's face visibly brightened. "And what did she have to say?"

After Miroku was able to catch his breath, he told Inuyasha of his conversation with Sango. He remained true to his promise to Inu-kegawa, however, and only revealed the conversation the girls had that morning, hoping it would help Inuyasha without giving it away.

Inuyasha was quiet for a time once he'd finished his explanation. He seemed thoughtful until he made a move to leave again only to stop at the sliding doors.

"You will be in my chambers when I return tonight. I have something I wish for you to do for me while Inu-kegawa serves my evening soup and tea."

Miroku nodded his understanding. He'd have to tell Sango he'd be late again.

The afternoon had been a busy one for Kagome. The shifted atmosphere of the kitchen had not gone unnoticed by the watchful eye of Kaede. She had seen it fit to keep Kagome running errands, gathering herbs and vegetables and even lending her out to the healer to gather medicinal plants from a special field just outside the castle walls.

That had been a tense time for Kagome. She had seen the wolves watching her from the near by forest. The darkening clouds overhead only added to her trepidation. Her only relief was the knowledge that Kouga had to be in the meetings with the other lords and so could not possibly come to make another unwanted advance, or worse, keep his promise and carry her away from the one place she had any hope of safety.

It was here that Miroku found her, the jingling of the rings in his staff heralding his approach. She ignored him as he sat by her, trying to remain diligent in her task. She had heard of some of the plants before, but had never known what their purposes might be for. She stared at the one in her hand, wondering what it could be used for.

"That one is made into a paste and put on sores like the one you had. It fights infection and speeds healing," Miroku said.

Kagome looked up at him, surprised. "You know about the healing arts?"

"A little bit, yes. The basics were part of my initial training." He shrugged. "Kaede-san knows more about this stuff than me though."

Kagome was puzzled. "Kaede-san? Why would she know about healing?"

Miroku placed his staff across his lap and picked a long grass with his now free hands. "She was once a miko, until she married that is. It was back when the shrine was held by a Shinto Priest; Kaede-san was his only child. When she married, she took over, but when her husband died leaving her with no children, she moved into the castle.

Kagome was startled by this revelation. She would never have pegged the old woman as a past miko. She seemed so gruff.

"What happened to her husband?"

Miroku positioned the blade of grass between his thumbs, lying palms flat together. "He went on a trip to the outer territory to visit villages and check on other shrines. It's not really known how, but he was possessed by a demon. On his return, he attacked Kaede-san and injured her. She was able to exorcise the malevolent spirit from him, but he was left weak and feverish. He died some days after."

Kagome placed the last plant into the basket, her brows furrowed in concern. It was so sad. It was no wonder that Kaede seemed so strict and at times bitter. She had lost the man she loved in a most unfair manner.

A sudden high pitched and slightly rude sound made Kagome jump and instantly forget her sad thoughts. She glanced at Miroku with round, shocked eyes. He smiled sheepishly and showed her the grass.

"I used to do it when I was little. I wanted to see if I still could."

Kagome laughed and pulled a piece of grass, trying to do the same. After a few failed attempts, and growing tired of Miroku's laughter at the faces she made, she gave up and stood. Miroku followed suit and walked slightly behind her as she moved to the next patch of plants.

They sat in companionable silence, Kagome digging into the earth to extract the roots while Miroku surreptitiously watched her. This was as good a time as any to test her, he decided and expanded his aura, tapping hers in an most innocent and unobtrusive manner. She stiffened noticeably, though she continued to work. He pulled back. He had all the information he needed.

"So I hear you have become Inuyasha's personal servant. Is this true?" Miroku said, a sly grin on his lips.

She only gave him the slightest glance, a self-conscious cast to her eyes. "Yes, but it's not what you think."

He chuckled. "I would never think such a thing of Inuyasha-sama. He is an honourable man and would never dream of dishonouring a woman. Though I suppose extreme situations beg extreme remedies, ne?"

"You believe it was the wrong move?"

Miroku could tell her question had moral implications to it. "Where Kouga is concerned, this was the only move. He is one minded. If you do not wish to be his mate, then you must appear to be involved with another to drive him off. Inuyasha-sama did what he had to, do not worry on that."

She nodded. "I know. I trust Inuyasha-sama."

Miroku smiled as he saw she meant her words. Shortly after that the clouds opened up and a light shower began to fall. It didn't take much persuasion for Miroku to get her to return to the castle as the winds were also beginning to pick up. The storm had only just begun.

Kagome tapped at the door she knelt by, balancing her tray in one hand. It was the end of the day, and other than this morning and the dark looks from the other servants for the rest of the day, it had been fairly uneventful. Now she just had to get through the evening with Inuyasha. Then she would soon be lying in her bed where her aching body so longed to be.

"Enter."

She slid the door back, instantly surprised at Miroku's presence as well. She had thought he was seeing Sango tonight. Pushing that aside she bowed to the two men and began to set the tray down, intent on leaving to find her bed. If Miroku was present, Inuyasha was unlikely to ask for her to remain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she reached to close the shoji once again. "Inu-kegawa, I did not dismiss you. Get your ass in here." He said, waving her in with a clawed hand.

Her shoulders slumped, her gaze focused on the floor boards before her. "I am sorry, Inuyasha-sama, but I am tired and wish only for my bed."

"If you want to rest, you can lie on the futon," he said, nodding toward the bed that had already been set up for the night, "I do not want you returning to your own bed this night. It would seem unusual for you to return so soon."

When she looked as though she were about to object, Miroku jumped in. "He is right, Inu-kegawa. Kouga may be lurking about to see if you truly have been taken by Inuyasha-sama. All he needs is one sniff of you to confirm or disprove the claim."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku with a scowl, but seemed to agree as he nodded.

She could see their points, but still she just wanted her own bed! Sighing she rose and entered, sliding the door closed behind her, ignoring Inuyasha's pleased smirk. She placed the tray before them and poured their drinks. Inuyasha immediately went for his soup, gulping it back and exclaiming over the meat slices he found in it.

Deciding to take his offer, Kagome moved to the futon and lay down on it. If she was staying the night once again, she might as well get comfortable. The two men spoke quietly, their voices a gentle hum in the background that soon had her dozing lightly. The light pattering of rain against the walls and ceiling drowned it out even more. She would have fallen asleep completely if not for the sudden change in their topic.

"So, are you going to attend the feast in honour of Naraku-sama's arrival?" Miroku asked.

Kagome was instantly alert, chills running down her spine as the statement echoed in her mind.

There was silence for a moment. "Yeah, I'll go, though the bastard doesn't deserve my recognition. I still can't believe Sesshoumaru invited him to these talks."

"Well, he is a powerful and strong ally I suppose. And since he controls lands directly on your border, it only makes sense he would be included."

"Keh. I'm not an idiot," Inuyasha said, clearly annoyed.

Miroku chuckled. "I never said you were. We're just having a discussion here."

Neither spoke for some time. Kagome wondered if that meant they were done. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more. When was the feast? When would her father be arriving for it? There was also the unmistakable desire to flee. Find Kagura and flee. But even as she thought this, she knew it would be useless. He would find her no matter where she went. And besides, she'd miss Inuyasha too much.

Finally there was a sigh and she realised Inuyasha must have been sulking. It amused her to think of him doing so and she wished she was facing the pair so she could watch them.

"Will there be entertainment like at the last two?" he asked.

"Hmm, I believe it was said Naraku-sama would be bringing the entertainment. He wished to contribute to the talks in some way."

"Can't imagine what that bastard would consider entertainment," he said, his voice a grumble.

There was a shift of material and then the padding of feet. "Well, whatever it might be, I will be sure to be there this time. Perhaps the mystery girl will show herself once again? As for tonight, I must go and meet with my love. I am already late as it is."

Inuyasha only responded with a grunt before the door slid open and then closed again. Silence descended on the room. When movement could be heard, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Material rustled and the sound of the closet door opening had Kagome straining her ears to follow the hanyou princes movements. Again there was more rustling and then the soft padding of feet approaching her.

She could almost feel him standing behind her, a presence looming over her with gravity.

"I know you're awake, wench. Move over," Inuyasha said.

She didn't bother trying to fake sleep at that. Her neck craned as she looked up and behind with wide eyes. He had stripped down to a sleeping yukata and stood watching her with an intent golden gaze.

"Excuse me?" she said, unsure she'd heard him correctly.

He smirked down at her. "You heard me wench. Move over. I'll be sleeping with you tonight."

The blood draining from her face, Kagome could only gap up at him. He'd what?

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Hurry up bitch, I'm tired."

"But, but… you said you wouldn't touch me!" She could feel panic building, her mind throwing images of Inuyasha forcing himself on her that no amount of logic could fight off.

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm still not gonna. But the bouzu brought up a good point before you got here. If the wolf is gonna buy this arrangement, my scent needs to be more thoroughly mixed with yours. Now. Move – over!"

Breathe hitching she stared up into his eyes, searching for the truth of his words. He held her gaze, his softening slightly the longer she stared. She trusted him, she reminded herself.

Still uncomfortable with the arrangement, Kagome moved over and slipped under the covers. He soon joined her, his body pressing against her back, an arm coming around her front to hold her to him. She couldn't help being tense, the intimacy and unfamiliarity of the situation causing her mind to go numb.

"Relax, Inu-kegawa, I'm not going to do anything," Inuyasha said, his voice a murmur as sleep was already beginning to take hold of him. He nuzzled into the back of her head. "You said you trust me, remember?"

"Yes, I do. It's just…" She laughed nervously, "I've never lain with a man before."

"Keh, you better not have," he said with a smirk, his arm tightening around her reflexively. "Now shut-up. I need to get some sleep."

Kagome sighed and forced her muscles to relax. She should get some sleep as well. She had to get up early if she was going to go to the springs again. She didn't relish the thought of sleeping in the slayer cream once again. She had so been looking forward to sleeping in her own bed where she was safe to take off the cream. But no, that would have to wait until tomorrow night now… unless of course Inuyasha expected her to stay in his chambers again.

"Inuyasha-sama?" she said, her voice a soft whisper before she bit her lip. She didn't feel like dealing with an grumpy and annoyed Inuyasha.

His hand tensed fitfully as he roused himself some, before briefly running over the fur of her stomach. "What?"

"Tomorrow night… can I sleep in my own room then?" She held her breath as she waited for the response.

He growled lowly and pulled her tighter to him, one leg sliding over top of her own, causing her heart to thump and stomach to flip.

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut-up now, will you?"

She wasn't sure if he'd really heard her question, but she wasn't about to ask him again. As far as she was concerned, she had her answer.

A/N: Okay folks, there you have it! This is the rough version, however, there may be errors galore in it though I've done my best. I am on my way back to Canada now via Tokyo, then Osaka. My internet connection will be intermittent and unreliant. Sorry this took so long but, well, lack of inspiration I fear is the culprit. I will continue writing when I get the chance, but no posts for a while after this, at least another month.


	15. You Were Meant For Me

Chapter Fourteen: You Were Meant For Me

She wasn't there.

The draped corner that acted as a pitiful excuse for the hime's room was empty, the girls scent slightly stale, as though she had not been there for some time. Kagura may not have the strongest nose in the demon society, but it was strong enough for her to know this.

Worry and distress kicked at the back of the wind witch's mind. She did not like not knowing where her charge was, and after hearing from servant gossip what had happened in the courtyard with the wolf prince the other day, she had become even more apprehensive. Then, not just half an hour ago, she had heard of the hanyou prince taking the blackened skinned servant to his bed. It had taken all of Kagura's will power not to hunt the cur down and set her wind blades on him. She needed proof before she killed him.

It was late into the night now and that the child was not in her own bed did not bode well. Kagura saw red as she turned to exit the darkened corner, only to pause at the creak of the stairs above her head. On instinct she wrapped the winds about her, hiding her scent as she stepped into the darkest corner, crouching down to become invisible. To be found in the servant's wing would cause awkward questions.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the curtains were pulled back to reveal the silhouette of a man. There was a dangerous growl before he crouched down and took a quick sniff of the bed linens, shooting back upright once the inspection was complete.

"She's not here again?" he said to himself. Kagura recognised the voice of the wolf prince, Kouga. "That bastards gonna pay if he's really taken her! He'll pay even if he hasn't. How dare he sully my woman's name!"

Kagura didn't care for Kouga all that much, but she had to agree with his sentiment. If the servant's whisperings turned out to be true, she would be sure to see that the hime was honoured and taken as a proper wife by Inuyasha-sama. That was, if everything worked out as she hoped it would with Naraku.

Another vicious growl escaped the wolf before with a sharp jerk he left, letting the curtain fall closed behind him. Kagura stayed crouched in her corner, unimpressed with Kouga's lack of thoroughness. Even after the stairs had stopped squeaking, Kagura remained in the darkness. She would not leave until she knew for sure that she would not be caught.

As she waited, she couldn't help but think about the approach of Naraku. Her anxiety increased with each day. She needed to find the hime and warn her, try to get her away from this place. She wouldn't be able to protect her, and though she suspected she would not be alone if it came down to it, she couldn't depend on ifs and maybes. Before leaving the room, she set a trigger that would send a warning to her in the form of wind carrying the scent of the intruder when the threshold was next crossed. She would know when the hime returned and be there to confront her.

Light had begun to drift through the screens. Inuyasha watched from his position against the wall as it slid over the darkened features of the servant girl who lay in his futon. He had woken not long ago, the awakening itself perhaps being one of the most enjoyable he'd ever experienced.

His nose had first been filled with a heavenly scent. It had a calming, comforting effect like none other had. It vaguely reminded him of how his mothers scent had made him feel long ago, but there was something more to it, something enticing, alluring. His hand had shifted convulsively and he'd felt something soft beneath his fingers. They'd moved more, downward with the growth, enjoying the feel as he'd followed the curve. He'd become aware of the fluff against his cheek and nuzzled into it, his body pressing tighter to the warmth beside him. A whisper of sound, much like a moan, had met his ears, causing them to twitch and swivel in surprise.

In a heartbeat he had been completely awake. In two he'd sprung away, letting go of the sleeping girl who had been wrapped in his arms. With his heart racing and eyes wide, he'd watched her as she rolled over, her arms stretching and body arching before she'd settled down again. She'd been facing him then with a slight smile on her lips, though her eyes had remained closed, sleep still having a hold over her.

The fog of sleep had finished lifting from his mind, and with a sigh, he'd relaxed. He hadn't meant to take advantage of her in her sleep, but couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed the feel of her next to him. Having become accustomed to the slayer cream, her smell came through more dominantly now, being as enticing as her softness had been. Admittedly his inhibition had been largely due to his sleep clouded mind.

He now moved close again, tempting fate and lying down on top of the blankets as he admired her face in the light. He was almost positive that she and the mystery girl were one in the same. Everything he had seen and been told pointed to her as the only possibility. Why she just didn't come out and tell him he did not know, but really, it didn't matter to him at the moment. He had only to wait until tomorrow night to be sure. The bait had been laid, and if she took it, he would finally have her.

He smiled at that thought, reaching out a hand to trace her cheek with a claw. Inu-kegawa had been fascinating since he'd met her. He had wondered about her during that week he had not seen her, hoping she was adjusting to castle life alright. He would have gone to check on her if not for his position and the impropriety of his presence in the kitchen or among the servants.

Really, that was no excuse he knew that, and really it wouldn't have stopped him anyway, but planning for the lords arrival had also taken a lot of his time. Sesshoumaru had kept him busy with briefings on the lords and their relation to the Western Lands. He was expected to know every lords name, and status. He had also been put in charge of over seeing the organisation of living quarters for the large numbers of soldiers and attendants that would be accompanying each lord. Damn that Sesshoumaru, had he even done any work?

It wasn't until Kouga had arrived that he'd seen her again. Kouga's unwanted advances had given him the excuse to keep an eye on her. Having her make and bring his night snacks had just been another way of finding out how she was doing. That she was good at making it had come as a very pleasant surprise.

The appearance of a girl who looked remarkably like Kikyou had been a shock. His heart had leapt with remembered devotion and adoration before rational thought had subsided it. At his second encounter, he'd had a chance to study her, though covertly. Though she looked similar to his former love, her mannerisms were completely different. When this game of hers was over and he had her he'd find out why she resembled Kikyou so.

Recognising the hour, Inuyasha reluctantly pushed himself up and moved to the shoji leading to his balcony. Clouds still hung heavy in the sky and the winds were still strong, but the rain had stopped falling for the time being. Once outside he took in a deep breath and greeted the day. The storm had only just begun, the scent of rain still hung heavy. Inuyasha could tell this would be one of the worse storms to hit the area in awhile. He made a mental note to have the servants and soldiers make preparations.

Moving back inside, he closed the shoji and moved to his closet. A quick glance at Inu-kegawa assured she still slept and he began to change into his clothing for the day. Having finished dressing, he had only to take his sword from where he'd placed it and slip it into place. He moved back to the futon and crouched down beside the still sleeping girl. Her slumber was deep and he regretted having to wake her, but she had a job to do.

Resting his hand on her shoulder he shook her. "Oi, Inu-kegawa! Wake up!"

"Nyaah!" Her eyes shot open and she jerked upright and away from him in surprise, raising a hand in defence only to freeze at the sight of him. He smirked at her as she stared at him in shock, the hand that had shaken her now resting on his knee.

She glared back at him for a moment before a yawn took hold and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Inuyasha-sama? Why'd you do that?" she said once finished, her morning voice husky and soft as she rubbed her eye tiredly.

"Keh, you gotta get up and start on your chores if you wanna get to the hot springs again today. There's a lull in the storm, but it'll start up again by the afternoon."

She blinked up at him, her mind clearly still foggy from sleep.

"You… are going to the onsen today… aren't you?" His brow rose in uncertainty.

"Er…." She shook her head, trying to get rid of the sleep, a hand scratching at an arm. "Ya, I mean, yes. Yes, I'll be going. But how'd you know I planned to?"

"Keh, you go everyday. You and Sango." He stood and moved to the shoji, pulling it back before turning to wait for her. "You better hurry or you'll be late."

Still feeling a little foggy and confused she managed to push back the blankets and struggle to her feet with only minimal difficulty. Running her hands over the furs to straighten them she then checked her head to see if her hood was in place this time. Finally she trudged over to him.

"What's the hurry? It can't be that late," she said with a frown.

He'd watched her approach until he ears twitched from a sound down the hall. He looked out the door and down the corridor. A servant had just come out of his brothers chambers and was starting toward his own. She stopped at seeing him just as Inu-kegawa met him at the doorway. He glared at the servant in warning before turning back to Inu-kegawa to answer her question.

"No, it's not that late," he said, leaning against the frame and angling his body closer in a more intimate manner. He didn't like public displays, but he knew the power of servant gossip. He'd been on the receiving end of it many times. This would only help solidify her position among them and help keep her safe. He wasn't ignorant of her treatment; Sango had made sure of that. "But I have to meet with my brother this morning. I will see you tonight though," he said, bowing his head down to bring their faces closer together.

The poor girl was even more confused. She stared up at him like he'd lost his mind, her fingers twining together in agitation. She had not seen the servant and so would not have anything to help explain away his actions.

"A-alright then, Inuyasha-sama," she said, brows raised and scent clearly giving away her unease.

Glancing down the hall, he saw that the servant was gone. When he finally moved away from her, she instantly relaxed. Though it had been for show, he'd still quite enjoyed making her so flustered. "Feh. Take care and stay out of trouble, wench."

Her eyes followed him down the hall and into his brothers' quarters. Checking to be sure the corridor was empty she made her way to the kitchens, wondering at his curious behaviour.

Other than Inuyasha's strange behaviour in the morning, the rest of Kagome's day went by in a fairly normal manner. After a quick bath with an oddly quiet Sango, she had returned to her chores for the day, which were becoming routine.

The other servants kept their distance, watching her with curious or envious gazes. For the most part she was able to ignore that, used to the staring, glances and whispered conversations from her old life. None approached her though, and it still hurt that they did not accept her. All the same, it was still better than being bullied.

Just as Inuyasha had predicted, the winds picked up once again in the afternoon, howling through the drafty corridors and outside the windows. Rain came down in sheets so that the bucket only needed to be placed outside the kitchen door for a few moments before it was full. This was a relief to all of the servants since none of them really wanted to go out to the well in the violent weather.

Kagome had only just begun preparing Inuyasha's snack when Kaede decided to assist her. Surprised at the offer she accepted, especially since she wanted to try something completely different and a little more complicated.

While slicing thin pieces of meat, she watched the older woman out of the corner of her eye, Miroku's words from the other day whispering through her mind. There was no way of knowing Kaede had ever been a miko just by looking at her. But then, by all intents and purposes, she had stopped being one when she had married, giving up her devotion to the shrine Kami and focusing instead on her future family. But this didn't seem to match with what she knew of her own mother. Her powers, as far as she knew, had never deserted her, even after giving birth. Confused, Kagome wondered if her own powers would wane and leave her if she fell in love and married.

Kaede stopped chopping the green onions she'd been working on and turned to the worried girl beside her. "Child, ye are too young for such a deep and worried look. What ails ye?"

With a startled jump, Kagome looked at the old woman with wide eyes. "I – err, nothing, Kaede-san."

She shook her head. "Ye have been deep in thought since we began, glancing at me from the corner of your eye. I wish to know what occupies your mind."

Kagome bit her lip. "I just, well, Miroku-sama told me you were once a miko, is all. I've never met a miko." This was true; Naraku had never let a miko remain in any of the shrines. Kagome had only ever come into contact with priests.

Kaede's frown cleared, her face softening. "Ah, I see. Ye wonder why I did not remain at the shrine and maintain it?"

Kagome quirked her head to the side, her curiosity further peeked. "You can do that?"

Kaede frowned. "Aye, child, though my position as miko ended the day I married, my devotion to the shrine did not."

"But, then why did you leave the shrine?"

Kaede smiled sadly. "Would you want to stay in place that reminded you of a happy time in your life that you would never have back? Where the bad things that ended your happiness occurred?"

Kagome was struck silent, her occupied hands going still. The words resonated clearly with her plight. How could she not sympathise with that reasoning? She smiled sadly, watching her hands as she continued to slice once again. "Yes, I suppose I can understand that. It was no longer the home you knew and loved, bad memories now occupy the same spaces as those that filled you with light and love, forever tainting them."

They worked in silence for a time, each lost in the thoughts the odd conversation had roused. Kagome preferred not to think about the last days in her father's home. She knew that some day she would have to go back and face it all, but for now she only wanted to deal with it in the nightmares that plagued her. Unfortunately, this conversation had brought those memories unavoidably to the surface. Kagome gripped her knife trying to fight down the panic that was slowly swallowing her. It was only when a wrinkled hand covered her own that she relaxed, turning liquid eyes to the kind face.

"I fear ye know all too well of what I speak, Inu-kegawa. Perhaps ye would like to talk about it? It may be the only way to relieve ye of the poison slowly building in ye."

Kagome was shocked. Poison? What could the old woman be talking about? Did she mean her soul maybe? Or did she mean only the mild panic she had displayed?

"I… I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Kaede removed her hand and began dumping the chopped onions into a boiling cauldron. "Though I may have lost what little miko powers I had on marriage, I am still adept at recognising it in others."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kaede-san," she said hastily.

Kaede shook her head. "Do not play with me, Inu-kegawa. I am too old for games. Ye have the gift. Raw and untrained though it may be it is strong."

She didn't know what to say to that. The feeling of being cornered was strong, however, and she knew she did not want to remain in the same room as the woman before her.

She laughed nervously. "That's just silly. I mean, even if I ever did once, after the last few nights…."

"He has not touched your purity," Kaede said quietly. "I've known that pup for too long to believe he would bring such potential dishonour on an innocent girl in such a way."

Kagome felt hot and cold at the same time, her stomach queasy.

"Even if he had, there are instances of holy abilities remaining with a miko even after she has been touched by a man."

Other than in the instance of her mother, Kagome had not heard of this before. In all the reading she had done in search of a cure for her father, she had not read one hint at such a possibility.

"What do you mean? I thought all miko's lost their abilities upon joining with a man." The soup was now completely forgotten.

Kaede nodded. "Yes, in the majority of instances this is the case. However, it has been known on occasion to remain even after a woman's devotion has been transferred to her lord."

Kagome shook her head and remembering the soup suddenly, began to stir it. "I've never heard of that."

"No, not many have, though not long ago there was a woman who retained her spiritual powers even after giving birth. I knew her when she was young. She trained in my shrine in fact. Her name was Kikyou."

The sick feeling again returned as Kagome dumped her sliced meat into the boiling soup. Kaede had known her mother? But, didn't that mean others in the Western Lands had known her? Oh kami, she had made a huge mistake, others must have known, must have recognised her during her appearances. Her father had reminded her far too many times about her resemblance to her mother for her to disregard that.

"I… I'm not feeling well, Kaede-san. I think I may need to lie down."

Kaede looked at her knowingly. "I will help you take the tray up to Inuyasha-sama and be sure he does not keep you longer than you wish, child. Kami knows he has not been thinking of what's best for you these last few days."

It was clear Kaede didn't approve of Inuyasha's treatment of her, though she had already said she did not believe the lord had taken her to his bed as the other servants did. Her cheeks burning with the thought, Kagome turned all of her attention back to the soup.

Sighing with relief Kagome stretched as she trudged down the stairs and over to her corner, delighted at getting some time to herself. It had been difficult, but with Kaede's support, Kagome had managed to work Inuyasha down and get away early.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be around him, no. In fact, she liked being around him more than she should admit, but the last few nights had been too intense and she just wanted to relax in her room. Take some time to think about everything and get the maddening slayer cream off while she was at it. Sure she'd felt a little bad at insisting on him keeping his promise to her from last night, a promise he didn't remember making, and his sulking when she'd left hadn't made her feel any better, but sometimes a girl just needs to be alone.

Pushing open her curtain, Kagome was disturbed briefly as a gust of wind brushed out past her. She froze, unwilling to fully step into the room as her skin crawled from the youki contained within the unnatural draft. As it finished passing, she instantly relaxed, her senses finally telling her it was not harmful. In fact, the youki contained within was familiar. Considering the form of the spell, she could only assume it to be Kagura.

Entering all the way and letting the curtain fall closed behind her, she collapsed onto her nest of futon and blankets. "Ahhhhhh," she sighed in contentment, looking about her small space to check for anything out of place. Seeing her water pot she decided to get started and grabbing a rag, began cleaning off the cream. She wouldn't be surprised if Kagura arrived soon.

She had just returned to her chambers when the warning she left in the hime's room came to her.

It had been a long day full of accusations, threats and treaty write-ups. Kagura had sat through it all in silence, absorbing the relationships, power struggles and interplay of the lords as she had over the last few days. Her silence didn't seem to bother the lords, especially since many saw the presence of a woman as a representative to be insulting. On a personal level, she didn't give a shit.

On the few occasions when she did speak, Sesshoumaru-sama made sure she was heard, his own overpowering silence making sure that if he spoke, he would be listened to. All in all it had been a wearing day that she had looked forward to ending, especially when her own worry for Kagome's safety weighed on her mind. It so occupied her that despite her own weariness, she didn't hesitate at the scent of the hime to make her way down.

She had to take it slow, not wanting to draw the attention of the servants performing their evening duties. Making out like she was on a relaxed stroll, Kagura took a twisting path through the corridors which eventually lead her down to the now empty kitchen level. Reaching the dark corner, she pulled back the curtain to find the hime beaming up at her from where she sat with a cloth in hand as she cleaned her skin.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you got here, Kagura!" she said.

Kagura frowned, allowing the curtain to fall closed behind her. A small oil lamp lit the room enough to make each other out, casting angular shadows all over.

"You expected me, hime-sama?" she asked as she crouched down beside her, amazed at the relief she felt at seeing her.

Kagome nodded and continued her scrubbing. "Of course, I felt the wind trap you left behind." She stopped her washing again and looked at Kagura abashedly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came, but things have become… complicated…."

Her face darkening, Kagura took the cloth and continued the task of cleaning her charge. "I am well aware of the circumstances, o-hime-sama," she said through clenched teeth, "That cur has taken a dishonourable approach with you. When this is over, I will kill him for the insult."

Pulling away from the painful scrubbing, a panicked Kagome waved her hands at her guardian, trying to calm her. Her youki was rising to noticeable levels. "No, Kagura-chan, you don't understand. Inuyasha-sama has no wrong feelings toward me, no intent to besmirch my name and honour, I swear! But," her voice got quiet as she calmed a bit, bighting her lip as Kagura considered her sceptically, "there was the issue of Kouga-sama… no matter how much Inuyasha-sama has tried to dissuade him, he continues to pursue me, unwelcome though the advances are."

Kagura glared at the young girl. "And so he has taken you to his bed to end these advances? It seems a little extreme to me, Kagome-sama."

She shook her head violently. "I swear he hasn't touched me inappropriately once!" A half memory of being held and caressed flashed through Kagome's mind, but she shrugged it off as a dream. "Please, Kagura, you have to believe me. Inuyasha-sama is an honourable man!"

The wind sorceress sat silently, unmoving for a time before leaning in and taking a delicate sniff of her charge.

"You're covered in his scent. It's so strong it almost dominates your own. This is a mark of mate claim, Kagome-sama. No youkai makes that move unless they intend to follow through."

She blanched at that information. Again the image and sensation of being held flashed in her mind, but still, she remained solid in her stance. "Inuyasha-sama is hanyou; perhaps those rules don't apply for him. He wouldn't have done this unless he had to."

Kagura was silent for a moment yet again before saying, "Very well. I will believe you for now. But if that cur does anything to dishonour your name further, I will slice him to bits with my wind blades."

She began to clean her charge once more, the princess relaxing noticeably as all the fight left her. She wanted to enjoy the attention she no longer got on a regular basis anymore.

"The servants have whispered that you wear a token from him as well. Is this true?" Kagome tensed noticeably. "Don't worry, it's a human lordship practice meant only to reinforce what you've told me so far. I won't get angry. What is it?"

Kagome sighed in relief. "It's his favourite obi. I didn't want to take it, but he threatened that if I didn't, he'd tie me up and keep me in his chambers. I wear it under the furs."

Her lip twitched at the image. "I see." Kagura switched to the other arm. "Kagome-sama, I came last night to see what you planned to do about Naraku-sama. He is arriving tomorrow."

Kagome's voice was quiet. "I know. Don't worry about me, I have a plan."

"You must leave here, Kagome-sama, it won't be safe for you!"

"No! I know I can't run and I don't want to, Kagura." Kagome said, frowning at her guardian as she scrubbed extra roughly. "Listen, this is the safest place for me to make a stand. But, Kagura, your still bound to my father. Promise me you won't help me unless your freedom's definite."

The request was expected but irksome this time. She would do her part to protect her ward, and if that meant openly acting against Naraku-sama, then she would do it. Frowning, she chose not to respond.

"Please Kagura! He has too much control over you! I don't know… I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you, or worse."

"Do not worry, Kagome-sama, I have arranged for my own safety," Kagura said calmly.

Falling silent, the princess watched Kagura diligently remove the cream from her pale skin, scrubbing till it glowed red. It was unusual for her to keep secrets.

It was when Kagura had just moved to clean Kagome's face that a creak from the top of the wooden stairs was heard. Both froze, Kagura glaring darkly up above them as though able to see who it was. When she shifted to stand, Kagome made a move to stop her. They could not be found together, it would blow both their covers. Kagura only shook her head and with a finger to her lips, slipped into one of the darkest corners. The air became unnaturally still and Kagome knew that the demons scent was being masked.

Hoping it was just a servant come for a late night snack, Kagome pulled her blankets up over her shoulders and snuggled deep into her futon. Goose bumps rose on the back of her neck and damp forearms as the person reached the bottom of the stairs and padded across the floor. When they stopped in front of her corner, she bit her lip and sat up curiously. Who could it be?

There was a rustle and then the curtains drew back to reveal a dark silhouette. The oil lamp splashed some light on him, enough at least to reveal a gleam of armour here, a glistening of a fang in a smirk there and ice blue eyes that gazed down at her triumphantly.

"So, dog-shit's let you loose again, has he?" Kouga said smugly.

He stepped into the small space, the curtain falling closed behind him. When he crouched down to be on level with her, Kagome pulled away sharply with a strangled whimper.

"You… you shouldn't be here, Kouga-sama," she said, just barely managing those few words as her mouth had gone instantly dry at his appearance.

He leaned in, the cocky smirk still stretching his lips. "A man is always welcome in his woman's room."

She stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend his stubborn view of reality. "I… uhhhh…." What do you say to a delusional man determined to see things his way?

Still grinning, Kouga reached for her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her resisting body close. She struggled in his arms, wide eyes locked with his as he lowered his face, hands wandering and caressing where they could reach even as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Kouga-sama…," she said, pleading with him to stop even as she pushed at his chest, trying to get free.

When he suddenly froze, his arms tightening painfully in a vice grip, Kagome cried out in fear. His youki had spiked so painfully high that her own power reacted on it's own to block it and keep it from overpowering her.

"Kouga-sama?" she said, her voice wavering anxiously.

"You smell of him."

His voice was hard and flat so that she had no way of knowing what he was thinking. She knew which 'him' he meant, but hesitated, not sure how to safely respond to his statement. Finally, she decided to go with the simplest.

"Yes, I did spend some time in his presence this evening, after all."

When he pulled back from her, his eyes blazing in fury, she realised that wasn't the right response.

"His scent coats you! It is imbedded in your every pour and screams possession!" he said savagely, before harshly pushing her down into the bedding.

She cried out in alarm and pain, her eyes rolling as they searched for aid from Kagura. Other than a brush of the smallest winds, no help came from there. Instead she returned her focus to the rampaging wolf-youkai above her.

"It takes more than just 'some time' in his presence for that to happen. He touched you! You let that dog-shit touch you!" He grasped the hands that pushed at his chest and slammed them down to either side of her head. He leaned down over her, his snarling face centimetres from her own, his youki violently attacking her own aura in a struggle to dominate. As with her father before, her powers acted in her defence, only this time completely outside her control.

"Kouga-sama, please don't! You're hurting me!" she said, whimpering as his hands squeezed, pinching and bruising the skin.

Not seeming to hear her, he released her for a moment and took hold of her fur collar, forcing it open to expose pale skin on new territory. His mouth came down on her, nipping and sucking at the salty flesh. "I won't hurt you, Inu-kegawa, I'll make you feel better than you ever have in your life. You'll be happy as my mate, I promise you that."

Fighting back the urge to panic along with the memories these familiar emotions of helplessness were drawing to surface, Kagome tried to think of some way to talk him out of whatever he was planning while scrambling to get some control over her powers. At the very least, at this moment, she needed him off of her, not touching her in ways that had tears of frustration and helplessness slipping from the corners of her eyes, her skin crawling at every pass of his tongue as he nuzzled his way over her skin.

She screamed as his mouth enveloped her breast, teeth nipping at the glob of flesh, tongue swirling around the nipple. While her father had touched her there once, this was a new sensation, one just as unwelcome in present circumstances.

"Stop!" she said, sobbing desperately.

A vicious growl rent the air as the curtain parted violently enough for one to come off it's hanging before Kouga was wrenched from off of her. Kagome instantly moved to cover herself as she sat up, shock settling in as her eyes tried to make sense of the miracle she hadn't even tried to pray for. There stood the hanyou prince, his hand wrapped around the wolf prince's neck as he held him aloft, a deadly gleam in his eyes. She couldn't fathom how he'd known she needed him.

"I warned him," Kagura murmured from the darkness, safe in saying as much as the two males remained absorbed in each other, "forgive me for not doing more."

Kagome reached back to find Kagura's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze even as she kept her eyes trained on the two males who were now exchanging insults. Tears still trailed down her cheeks as she took in ragged breaths, trying to slow her heart rate.

"You slimy, disrespectful, ungrateful, mangy piece of wolf pelt!" Inuyasha growled, a vein throbbed in his forehead as the hand around Kouga's neck clenched spasmodically.

"Gahh!" Kouga tried to pry Inuyasha's hand off. "Let go, dog-shit!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip you apart! I warned you, Kouga! I told you to stay away from her, that she was under my protection." His grip tightened to punctuate his words. "But you ignored me thinking there was no way I could back up my words."

"Fuck you! She's my woman, I claimed her!" Kouga said growling viciously as both hands worked at the one around his throat.

The fist connected with Kouga's face as soon as the words and left his mouth, the force behind it sending him flying out of Inuyasha's hold and across the room. Kagome scrambled forward, eyes following Kouga's trail, before glancing up at Inuyasha where he stood radiating rage.

"Inuyasha…" she said, awe and thankfulness suffusing her words and expression.

The hanyou prince looked down at her, taking in the disarray of her appearance with a scowl. Her darkened face had streaks of pale skin showing from tears while the skin of her arms and hands had apparently been cleaned off already, though red marks and the beginning of bruising stood out clearly on her wrists. Anger built and he marked it down as yet another thing to pound Kouga for. It was then that his eye caught the white of her collar bone just above where her hand grasped the yukata and fur closed. The fury he had felt moments before was nothing compared to that what he was feeling now. He could only harness it for the moment as the girl began to stand, wobbling as her feet tangled in the sheets.

"Inu-kegawa." He took hold of the girls flailing hands and pulled her from the material, momentarily ignoring the wolf. "Are you alright?"

Acutely sensitive to youki at the moment, Kagome could feel the unconscious, tentative brush of Inuyasha's as he took her hands and drew her to him. She shivered and found herself burrowing into Inuyasha's arms, her face pressed to his chest.

"Inuyasha-sama, thank you, I…" She trailed off, bighting back a sob as his arms wrapped protectively around her, a hand running soothingly over her hair.

"Get your hands off my woman, you filthy hanyou!" Kouga said, growling from where he'd landed sprawled on the stone floor.

Kagome tensed at the sound of his voice.

Inuyasha snarled, reacting more to her distress than the wolf's words as he turned to hide her from view. "You have no claim on her, wolf!"

"More claim than you, dog!" Kouga snarled back, springing to his feet now as if the punch had been nothing.

"I have the claim of a lord over his people and a man over his woman," Inuyasha said, snapping the words off in disdain. "You won't come anywhere near her again, or you'll risk Sesshoumaru's anger along with my own! He doesn't care for his honour being messed with either, especially by a supposed ally."

Kouga's eye's narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about. She's no more Sesshoumaru's woman than she is yours."

Inuyasha brought Kagome forward again, tuning her in his arms so she faced the wolf with her back to his front in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "Forgive me," he said, his breath brushing her ear.

Protected in Inuyasha's arms, the warmth of his body at her back, she did not even flinch when he unhooked the fur and pulled it open, revealing a white yukata and the red obi she wore knotted at her waist.

"I don't understand you, dog-shit." Kouga said, one hand propped on a hip as he assessed the body he had so longed to touch, taste and possess.

Inuyasha snapped the furs closed, growling deeply as he crossed his arms over the girl and pulled her flush against him. "I have bestowed honour on her, Kouga. She is my personal servant, the token she wears is a sign as well as a form of protection so all know it's me with the backing of Sesshoumaru that they must answer to if she is used poorly."

Kouga's face contorted in disgust. "A human tradition. The wolves don't hold with such things. I made verbal claim."

"And it is unrecognised by me, the only witness," Inuyasha snapped back.

Kouga was shouting now. "But my intent was still made clear to my woman!"

"She is not your woman!"

"Stop it!" Kagome finally yelled breaking away from Inuyasha's grasp, hands fisting at her sides as she stared at the ground to gather courage before she looking up to glare at Kouga. "If you won't let your ears hear the truth, than let your eyes see it!"

With that, Kagome twisted round and reaching a hand up to grasp the back of Inuyasha's head, guided him down for a swift, hard kiss before releasing him. She did not make eye contact with the hanyou prince as her cheeks burned angrily, but instead forced her eyes over her shoulder to meet the shocked gaze of the wolf prince. There was a long silence in which she could only imagine what the two males were thinking.

"You… would rather be this mans whore… than my mate?" Kouga finally asked, his expression broken.

Kagome flinched at his words and expression, but Inuyasha allowed her little time to think on it or answer. A hand caressed her arm as he pulled it down to her side before gathering her in his arms and pulling her close until her head was tucked under his chin, her body fit snug against his and his trademark glower on his face as his eyes locked with Kouga's.

"She's no one's whore, you stinking wolf. As you well know she remains untouched and so her honour's intact. However," he said, pausing for a moment to glance down at the strange creature he held so intimately, "she is precious to me and I won't let you have her. I won't let anyone have her."

A/N: Woooohooo! It was amazing, it was like a veil lifted and all of a sudden I had this urge to write! I just kept going and going! Sure I'd stop for a bit of Spider Solitaire once in awhile, but not much else distracted me. I'm so happy to get this chapter out; I was feeling really guilty about making you all wait almost two months for another chapter, but really, changing countries takes a lot out of a person. I did my best and pounded out a sentence or two from time to time, but haven't really felt like writing until now. I was so inspired that this has become the longest chapter in this story.

Gomen nasai mina-sama!

O-O Please leave reviews, I like reviews! Comments, criticisms, suggestions, all are welcome as I love reading them! I know some of you are all like "Come on, get Inuyasha and Kagome together already!" but please be patient; all good things come with patience!


	16. Karma Slave

Dog Skin

Chapter Fifteen: Karma Slave

Silence had swallowed the room for a moment. The girl was staring up at the hanyou, clearly in shock from his words, awe slowly settling into her eyes.

The kiss had been a blow, but what unsettled Kouga further was that her reaction showed she had no problem with the possessive nature of the words. Kouga stood tense, unsure of what his next move should be and so waiting for Inuyasha to lead. He instantly crouched into a defensive posture when Inuyasha shifted the girl to his side, one hand still holding her while the other flexed, his claws curling as his glower sharpened on Kouga.

"Step out of my way, Kouga, or I will happily break my brother's rules to remove you," said Inuyasha. Though he was gentle with the girl, his barely suppressed rage was still apparent. "I should just kill you for what you've already done."

Kouga's lip curled in derision. "So she's that dear to you? I remember you once having the same sentiment for another girl. You weren't all that successful at keeping her by your side, what makes you think this will be any different?"

Inuyasha growled at the words, panicking slightly as the girl in his arms flinched. "That was over twenty years ago, wolf, and has absolutely nothing to do with now. They are two completely different women, and circumstances. Especially since this time she doesn't want anything to do with my rival."

The jibe dug deep. Kouga could see that the girl was afraid of him now. He had gone too far tonight, letting his anger and possessiveness take control of his actions. He had only meant to spend time with her, woo her to him with words and kind actions, but he had failed terribly it would seem. Still, she was uncomfortable about the discussion of another woman. If he could cause trouble for the stinking dog, he would.

"That's a complete switch around, isn't it? Last time it was _Kikyou_ who wouldn't have anything to do with _you_! She couldn't stand that you were a hanyou, could she?" His words had the effect he had desired. Inu-kegawa visibly tensed in the hanyou prince's arms, her eyes wide as they focused unseeingly on the floor.

"Leave Kikyou the fuck out of this, you stinking wolf!" Inuyasha said, clearly agitated. "She made her choice long ago; I've made my peace with that."

Inu-kegawa was visibly troubled by this information; her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists at her side, her eyes downcast and hidden by her fringe. Kouga pressed on. "Are you sure? She was quite the woman after all. Many men tried for her hand and still pine for her. Did your heart not burst when you heard of her death?"

Inuyasha's growls echoed through the room. "That's none of your business."

"But it bothers you, doesn't it?" Kouga could see that it was bothering him, his growls were deep and loud, his fangs bared and teeth clenched as he desperately tried to keep from pouncing. The grip with which he held the girl was probably bruising her pale skin, but the best part of it all, was that his reaction was also bothering Inu-kegawa. "Thinking about her with Naraku, thinking of her dead and you still alive eats at you doesn't it?"

"You fucking…."

Just when Inuyasha looked as though he may attack him, the girl fisted his shirt and held to him tightly. "Inuyasha-sama, it's late. If you're going to fight, please take it somewhere else"

"Keh, stupid," said Inuyasha, looking down at her bowed head for a moment before glancing back up at Kouga, his previous anger seemingly forgotten. "You think I'm going to leave you here with a creep like that lurking around? I really don't think so."

Kouga snarled indignantly.

"We're leaving now, so stand back wolf or I'll mess you up." He lifted the girl into his arms, ignoring her cry of surprise and the half-hearted glare she gave him.

Kouga growled lowly but he knew he was beat. He took in Inu-kegawa's downtrodden appearance as she accepted her place in Inuyasha's arms. She was tense and did not smile. He felt some satisfaction at that. It wouldn't be all happiness for them. Not right away. Inuyasha would have to work to be worthy of her, that was for sure. Stepping back he watched them as they passed by and headed up the stairs, the dog keeping a guarded eye on him as he moved.

"Oh, and Kouga" Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at him full in the eye "Next time I see you outside Sesshoumaru's castle, I _will_ pay you back for what you've done."

Kagome knelt silently by the futon where Inuyasha had placed her upon reaching his chambers, the soft light of an oil lamp bathing her in a warm glow. He'd draped the blanket over her before murmuring an excuse and disappearing. She had sat with head bowed in thought and hands clasped with tension since then.

Kikyou. It always had to be Kikyou. Her own mother had cursed her to a life of comparison. It seemed that no matter where she went, her ghost followed; ruining any happiness she may have a chance at. Was this the legacy of her love and beauty? To have drawn men in and then die young, never changing and so never releasing them from her grasp?

Her heart had leapt; hope and warmth had exploded and spread through her in the instant when Inuyasha had held her close, neither rejecting nor taking advantage of her moment of vulnerability after her kiss. His words had left her feeling treasured and protected, happiness she couldn't remember experiencing for a long time settling over her. His body pressed against hers had caused an awareness to rise in her, a curious tension building as the contact remained. Still, the lack of any fear at his touch had left her to come to the only word that described how she felt when with him. Safe. At that moment, she'd known that he would do what was best for her, and not what was easiest for him.

But he had loved her mother. Kouga had made that pretty clear. What would he think when he saw her face, clean of dirt, and knew finally that she was the strange maiden he searched for? What would he think when he found out she was in fact the daughter of both the woman he had once loved and his rival in that love? And finally, what would he do when he learned she had lied to him and that the trust he had fought so hard for and gained from her did not include the truth that should have come with it?

She shuddered at the thought, tears springing to her eyes as she envisioned the hanyou prince's hurt eyes at learning the truth. The molten gold darkened into a glare filled with undisguised disgust and accusation that pierced her soul before he turned his back and walked away from her, leaving her to the darkness that even now threatened to devour her. She was the spawn of his greatest love and greatest rival! He would hate her.

The winds howling suddenly grew stronger shifting the rains to pelt heavily against the walls and balcony doors. Lost in her dark thoughts, Kagome was shocked enough by the sounds to cry out in alarm, her imagination creating miasma from the darkness while the wind became voices that called for her to join them. She shook her head angrily, whispering that it wasn't real, that she was being an idiot.

Disgust at her own self-derogatory thoughts forced her to brush the tears away, internally chastising herself as she did so. No, she was not that monsters child. He had severed those ties when he'd given into the demons that invaded his body and fed on the anger in his soul. She felt no connection to the demon in her father's skin, only hurt and repulsion. He would come for her, claim her as his own and when he did all would be revealed. Though it would be damning for her as well, she would not go back with him, she would rather go with Kouga than live with him.

Still, she hoped it would not come to that even though much of her future rode on Inuyasha. Could she count on Inuyasha then? Would he protect her from the man who had legal rights over her? Sesshoumaru-sama's hands would be tied at that critical moment of confrontation. It would be up to Inuyasha to make a move. Either he believed in her and would protect her, or he would sacrifice her for politics.

She believed in him, finally trusted him, but she recognised the need for a back up plan. She would not allow Naraku to take her. She would fight him until death, if necessary.

The winds chose to batter the walls once again just as the shoji pulled open. Kagome couldn't help the shriek that escaped her, embarrassment heating her cheeks as Inuyasha stood in the doorway holding a ceramic bottle and two cups on a tray in his hands, his surprised look quickly changing to a concerned frown.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," he said, his voice gruff.

"No it wasn't you," she said, forcing a reassuring smile, "it was the wind, it startled me."

He cocked his head, an ear twitching as he looked to the walls. He grunted at the violent sounds from outside but quickly dismissed them.

"The final typhoon of the season, it's always a violent beast," he said as he moved to where she knelt, balancing the tray as he sat before her. "Don't worry, these walls have suffered through worse." He put the tray down between them and poured the drinks before offering one to her. "Drink, it'll calm you."

Kagome looked into the cup, trying to guess what the clear liquid could be. She figured it could be sake or water. Both were welcome and she took a larger sip than she normally would. Her throat immediately tightened, her mouth puckering as her taste buds protested and eyes watered. Coughing she tried to glare at Inuyasha who was smirking at her even as he took a sip of his own.

"It's plum wine. A bit on the sour side, but then the kick is what makes it worth while." He nodded for her to drink up and took another sip himself.

They sat in silence drinking the wine. Kagome found that after the initial punch, the drink was actually pleasantly sweat, a small sip being far more pleasurable than a larger gulp. She had begun to feel the warmth that came with alcohol when Inuyasha spoke again.

"I spoke with Sesshoumaru. He will speak with the wolf tomorrow. He wasn't pleased with my news, either. You'll have nothing to worry from that flea ridden mongrel after this," he said, a smirk flashing on to his lips as he thought of the up coming conversation between his brother and the wolf.

She nodded, trying to force the tension from her body at the mention of the wolf and tonight's events. Having finished her drink she placed her cup back on the tray with trembling hands before clasping them in her lap. Inuyasha took a final sip of his own drink before putting it down, all the time studying her with a narrowed gaze that had shivers running up her spine. She couldn't fathom what he was thinking behind that look and so chose to look away.

"Remove your furs, Inu-kegawa," he said.

His order left her stunned for only a moment, her already warm face blazing with heat, a gasp of outrage escaping her before she instinctively reacted.

"Sukebe!" Her hand only made it part way to his face before he grabbed hold of it, his grip strong and steady but not painful.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his expression clearly not amused.

"You swore you wouldn't take advantage of me!" she said, breathing hard while trying to control her anger. "Have you no honour? Especially after what I've been through?"

His expression became heated at her words. "Oi!" Inuyasha said, shouting over her and causing her to cringe. "I asked you to take off the damn furs, not get naked, you stupid bitch!"

Anger still flashed in her eyes, though not as fiercely. "Really?" she asked, wary.

"Of course, stupid!" he said, his voice loud and tone bighting, a growl rolling through his chest.

Eyes squeezed shut at the loud reprimand; Kagome bit her lip before looking up at the glowering hanyou. Her gaze was sulky and shamed by her interpretation of his words and she felt incredibly foolish. She had no right to question his honour.

"Keh!" He dropped her hand and reached for the oil lamp, dragging it closer to them. "Now take it off. I wanna see the damage the wolf did so I know just how to repay him."

Smiling weakly she hesitated a moment more, unsure how she felt about exposing herself. Sighing in resignation she pushed off the blanket and began to unclasp the mantle, fearing if she did not, then he would do it for her. He was stubborn enough to do it. She still had misgivings about showing herself without the furs. No one but Sango and Miroku had seen her as Inu-kegawa without them since she'd arrived here. It felt at times that they were a part of her.

Shaking off her worries, Kagome peeled the furs from her shoulders, face averted as a blush rose up her neck to her still cream covered cheeks. She could feel Inuyasha's burning gaze on her, but ignored it as she concentrated on pulling her arms from the sleeves before letting the mantle pool about her kneeling form. Goose bumps instantly sprang across her skin, her small hairs rising as she became aware of cold seeping into the room.

She couldn't help the shiver that slid down her spine when his fingers brushed her chin. She looked toward him only to have her head tilted from side to side as he scoured her skin for damage, angling her into the light with skilful manipulation. Her skin burned at his touch but he seemed not to notice as his eyes jumped from place to place. They froze for a moment at her collar bone just visible before her yukata covered her. They narrowed slightly before he released her chin and moved on to her arms. She knew he was remembering how he had found her and Kouga before ripping him off of her.

Taking her hand in his, he brought it to the lamp and turned it this way and that. Much of the redness on her wrist had receded giving way to her natural pale skin. Unfortunately, in the place where Kouga's thumb had pinched her skin a bruise was forming. A low rumble began in his chest as he switched hands and took note of the same occurrence there.

With a disgusted growl he released her hand and sprang to his feet. His fists were clenched as he paced the room, now and then casting angry glowers her way. She stood slowly, worried at the violent rumbles coming from him.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

He paused in his movements, turning his entire focus to where she stood trembling, worry evident in her eyes. He moved back to her, the tight control on his anger evident in the way his hand caressed the narrow obi about her waist. The gesture caused a flip in her stomach that nearly had her knees buckling.

"Even wearing this, you aren't safe." There was silence for a moment, his eyes clearly showing his frustration. Finally he turned from her and headed to a wall, pulling back a shoji to reveal his closet. "Get into bed, Inu-kegawa." As he spoke, he removed his haori, revealing the under shirt.

Not really desiring an eye full of a naked Inuyasha, Kagome turned to the futon and repositioned the blanket before crawling in. Her back to him, she listened to the rustling of cloth as he removed his clothing and replaced it with a sleeping yukata, her mind jumping from topic to topic as she tried not to think about the present or the past.

When he got in beside her, she turned onto her back to look at him. He was on his side, head propped in his hand. His body heat radiated on to her and she couldn't help basking in it and his warm gaze for a few moments. He seemed content to let things be for the moment as well.

"Tomorrow you will go down to the onsen with Sango and clean yourself. The stink of that wolf covers you and I want it gone. You will not leave this room without her; she will come and get you when it's time. She'll also escort you back here after the bath, where you will remain until the wolf has left for good." A rebellious look must have entered her eyes because his next words blocked her argument completely. "We tried it your way, wench, and it didn't work. Trust me, I understand your need for freedom, but your safety is more important now. As for work, Kaede will get along without you."

But she couldn't stay here! Naraku was arriving tomorrow, and she had to be ready for him. Kagome worried her lip, trying to figure how she would manage. She would need an accomplice.

A groan was her only warning before she was pulled against him, his arms encircling her tenderly as his legs tangled with hers, her chest pressed flush against his, the contact causing her nipples to tingle in the most unusual manner. A clawed hand found it's way into her hair and cradled the back of her head, the other resting between her shoulder blades as he gazed into her upturned, questioning eyes.

"I don't want you to worry. I don't want you in any danger. Please, just understand that all I want is for you to be safe. I can't explain it, but that's what I want. Do you understand?"

She nodded as much as she could manage and then tucked her head under his chin. "Yes," she said, her breath whispering across the skin on his neck, leaving goose bumps in its path. "As long as I'm near you, I'll be safe."

Kagome sat across from Sango, utterly in heaven. The hot waters relaxed her muscles and drew the toxins from her skin, the air making her mind pleasantly foggy. She took a deep breath and leaned back against a boulder with a sigh. Mist rose from the surface, further blocking them from any prying eyes with a pony tail who may wander their way. She wished to never leave this place.

She had woken that morning to a soft caress on her cheek. Her eyes had fluttered open to find Inuyasha kneeling over her. It had been almost dream like as he told her to sleep in and remember their deal. She had fallen back to sleep quickly after that and not awakened until a servant scratched at the door. Inuyasha had obviously left instructions for food to be brought to her. After having finished a bowl of rice and grilled river fish she had retrieved her mantle and pulled it back on. The mornings were cold now and the furs were more necessary than ever.

It had been a good hour before Sango came for her, in which time Kagome had become severely bored. It had got to the point where she'd gotten over her scruples and begun snooping through Inuyasha's closet, admiring his various kimonos and weaponry. Red appeared to be a favourite colour of his with purple and black following close behind. She'd even found a pink version of the fire rat outfit she'd first seen him in.

Now, though, she was outside and best of all, had a companion. While the other servants didn't really talk to her, she had valued their presence. As a princess she'd been used to being constantly surrounded by ladies in waiting. Sango was both a pleasant companion in just her presence and in conversation. She could do nothing more than bask in this limited time of freedom.

"Inu-kegawa," said Sango, calling Kagome's attention to her, "do you think you could scrub my back?"

Kagome beamed at her friends request and began wading over. "Of course, hand me the soap and sponge and turn around."

Lathering up the sponge, Kagome began on her back, pushing the hair aside to reach her shoulders.

"Inu-kegawa," Sango said, her voice hesitant, "what happened last night that Inuyasha doesn't want me to let you out of my sight for the rest of the day?"

Kagome paused in her mission. Eh? Inuyasha had ordered Sango to stay with her? That was odd and very thoughtful of him. He must have decided after he'd left her. She smiled a little and began scrubbing once again, though less enthusiastically.

"The obi didn't work as the warning to Kouga that we had hoped, Sango-chan," she said quietly, "Kouga just brushed it off as if it were nothing. Inuyasha's scent on me didn't even deter him. It made him angry actually and…." The scrubbing slowed to nothing and Sango quickly turned to find the younger girl with bowed head.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, her tone dark.

Kagome shrugged trembling slightly even with the heat that surrounded her. "Not really, but… he scared me. Forced me to remember things…."

They sat in loaded silence, Sango very much aware that something vital about the servant girl's past had been revealed to her. She did not know how to proceed, she didn't want to scare her off by prying, but she didn't want to stop her either. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer to her next question though.

"Did he touch you?" she asked.

Kagome hesitated, her eyes shifting to Sango uncertainly before moving back to focus on the water. "Yes."

Sango stood, water splashing about her with the suddenness of the movement. "I'll kill him!" she said, the fire of retribution blazing in her eyes.

Alarmed, Kagome grasped her arm and pulled her back down. "No, Sango! Its okay, Inuyasha-sama is taking care of it. He's spoken with Sesshoumaru-sama."

An evil glint entered Sango's eye at the mention of Sesshoumaru.

"I'm glad you'll be spending the day with me Sango. I don't think I could stand being left alone," Kagome said, trying to divert the focus of the conversation.

Sango sighed. "Me too," she said, forcing the tension out of her body once more, "How about you turn around; I'll scrub your back for you."

Kagome did as she was asked with a grateful smile. "Sango, I don't know how long Inuyasha-sama will want to keep me in his chambers, so I was wondering if we could stop by my corner after and pick up my things?"

Sango could see no problem with this. Inuyasha had said she was not to leave Inu-kegawa's side or let Kouga near her. While she'd got the impression he'd prefer her to stay in his room, she didn't see a reason why they couldn't make a quick detour before getting there.

Miroku knelt before his lord, his staff held across his thighs. He was waiting to be acknowledged while Sesshoumaru read over some plans for the treaties. The talks had been let out for lunch and Miroku had been waiting for the lord when he arrived at his room.

"You followed them?" Though his eyes did not lift from the paper, the question was clearly directed at Miroku.

"As you requested, Sesshoumaru-sama," said Miroku.

"Was anything of interest mentioned?"

"Only comments on events from last night. It was unclear what they spoke of except that it involved the wolf prince, and by the servant girl's tone and slayer's reaction I can presume it was upsetting. I can speak with the slayer to find out details if Sesshoumaru-sama requests it."

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of last night's events," he said, clearly disinterested.

Miroku wasn't surprised. Sesshoumaru seemed to know everything that went on in his kingdom without even perking his ears to listen. "And something else was said in relation to that," Miroku said, "something that seemed to cause the slayer great stress."

Sesshoumaru looked up finally, his golden eyes focusing on the monk in silent demand for him to continue.

"The girl mentioned that last night forced her to remember things she does not want to. It would seem that whatever it was that Kouga-sama did to her, has happened to her before."

When his eyes narrowed Miroku immediately knew that Sesshoumaru had not known this piece of information. And if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn disgust glinted there as well.

"This is most… enlightening, houshi-sama." Sesshoumaru sat in silence for a few moments, eyes focused once more on the treaty. "You are dismissed."

Bowing deep, Miroku tuned to go, already thinking of paying his Sango a visit and eat lunch with her.

"Houshi-sama," Sesshoumaru said, causing Miroku to freeze as he reached for his staff, "I expect there to be a wedding soon. Do not keep her waiting too much longer."

He felt like his intestines were shrivelling. The warning was clear. Their relationship had become far too common in knowledge and the lord would not support scandal from his two high ranking subjects. Yes, the tai-youkai of the Western Lands really did know everything that happened in his territory.

They had headed to the castle after the bath without incident, Kagome's hair and hood arranged in a way that hid her face, but did not draw too much attention. It had distressed Kagome greatly at first, but Sango had assured her that, because of the storm, there would be fewer soldiers in the courtyard. A large portion of the guard had been sent out into the surrounding villages to help with the repairs the storm had left in its wake. Kagome found this peculiar but Sango assured her that it was common practice in Sesshoumaru's kingdom, though, she'd reflected, the lord had seemed hesitant to give the order.

Retrieving her belongings was also a surprisingly uninterrupted task. The few servants that were around were too busy to even give her the covert dirty looks she was used to. After re-hanging the curtain Inuyasha had knocked down she'd slipped inside the room while Sango had waited for her outside, understanding her need for privacy without being told. Kagome had quickly collected her things securing the bag beneath her furs before applying the slayer cream to her face and tucking her hair back under her hood.

The girls now sat together in Inuyasha's room. They were having fun talking, Kagome trying to get as much information about Sango and Miroku's relationship from the blushing slayer. The girl wished she could spend more time with him, but they both had very busy jobs and could only manage to see each other in the evenings once their responsibilities had been fulfilled. She obviously wished to marry the wayward monk, but he had yet to make any moves in that direction. Kagome did her best to reassure her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's just waiting for the right mood. Give him a little time and when things have calmed down, I'm sure he will ask you," Kagome said with a smile.

Sango nodded, a small smile forcing its way onto her lips. "Yeah, you're probably right. I know he loves me, so it's only a matter of time."

"There's the spirit!" Kagome was a little envious of her friend. She herself still didn't know what it was to love someone with all her heart and have that love returned. She had often listened to her ladies speak of their suitors, but she had never envied them, for they spoke of trysts and secret rendezvous. Courtly love only, not true love. What was love like?

The image of Inuyasha as he had looked last night when he's saved her flashed through Kagome's mind. Her heart tugged in her chest so fiercely that she thought she would fall over. She had a sudden need to see him and wondered at what it could mean.

"Sango-chan… what is love like?" she asked, painfully embarrassed to be asking such a personal question.

Sango looked just as embarrassed. "Well, it's like -"

The sudden opening of the shoji had both girls jumping where they sat. Kagome twisted to see Inuyasha step inside, her stomach flipping unexpectedly as his customary scowl landed on her, warmth spreading pleasantly over her skin. The softening of his features when his eyes met hers took her voice away. Was this love then? He entered, closing the shoji behind him before he knelt by her, only looking away from her to acknowledge Sango with a nod.

"Inuyasha-sama," Sango said, bowing in response to his nod.

Inuyasha hadn't meant to startle the girls, but was amused that he had managed to all the same. Sango was usually more alert then that. His gaze wandered back to Kagome as she continued to silently stare at him. There was something in her eyes that had him on the edge instantly. She seemed confused.

Sango's eyes flicked to the girl across from her wondering why she was so quiet. Her friend was frozen in place, a rabbit staring into the golden gaze of a predator. Sango cleared her throat. "How was your morning?"

Inuyasha quickly turned away, his mood soured. "Keh! I've been stuck in a room with my bother and that damn wolf for five hours. How do you think it was? The only good part was when Sesshoumaru asked Kouga for a private word before lunch." A pleased grin replaced the scowl. "I was more then willing to see to the other lords knowing what he was speaking to wolf-shit about."

Kagome's fidgeting drew his attention again. She was no longer staring at him but frowning down at the tatami mat. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in study. "Hey, how are you feeling, Inu-kegawa?"

"Eh?" She looked at him with surprise before waving her hand at him and smiling. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I was just wondering what Sesshoumaru-sama would do to Kouga-sama."

Inuyasha growled. "Not nearly enough. If it were me, he'd loose a vital part that his future mate would most dearly miss. But Sesshoumaru will likely stick to threats. He's pretty good with those since everyone knows he'll follow through with them."

"I see," Kagome said in a murmur.

There was a scratch at the door then and Inuyasha called for the servant to enter. Four trays of food carried by two servants were conveyed into the room. They bowed, stood and left, allowing room for Miroku to step in.

"I saw them coming up and commented that I would be joining you. I hope you don't mind," Miroku said with a smile as he sat by Sango.

Inuyasha made no response, only nodded at Kagome to pour out the tea that sat on her tray. She did as bayed, but began to protest when Inuyasha took the pot and poured hers, becoming further flustered as he smirked in amusement. He didn't know why she was acting this way, but he couldn't say he didn't like it, though he wished she would speak up some more.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, houshi-sama," said Sango, noting that he drank with the left, it being the furthest from her.

"Sango! You know I would never touch you in the presence of others," Miroku said, clearly hurt by her words.

She focused a dry look on the monk. "I know nothing of the sort."

Ignoring the lovers interplay, Inuyasha focused once more on the girl at his side. She seemed to have composed herself, smiling at the couples antics. She seemed to sense him watching her, because she soon turned to him with a questioning look.

"Did you sleep well after I left you?" he asked, a small smirk twitching his lips up as her eyes rounded. Damn how he wished that cream did not cover her skin. He was sure she had the sweetest blush staining her cheeks just now.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama, I did." A twinkle entered her eye and he found himself fascinated. "But to be truthful, I did not sleep near as well as I did during the night."

If he'd been fifty years younger, he would have blushed at her words. Instead, he could only nod his throat too tight to speak as he remembered last night.

He had been worried for her well being at the time, but a part of him had been strongly aware of her every look, movement, and the slayer-cream-free scent that had surrounded him. And while concern for her was at the forefront of all his words and actions, he could not deny that when she had removed the furs he had reacted stronger to her partially clothed body than he ever had to the sight of a naked female in his life.

The sight of his obi about her waist had caused a possessive response to lance through him and stab into his gut. He'd come alive, his body straining to take her even as he inspected her body for wounds. If he'd been younger, he wouldn't have been able to control himself or slowly bring the craving to manageable levels.

It had been when they'd lain in his bedding that he'd lost control. He had promised himself not to touch her, but the innocent act of her bighting her lip in worry had been too much. It had been a moment of defeat, but he'd reined it in despite the press of her chest to his. He was content with this, he'd told himself, and she didn't seem to mind, her scent and words were both soothing and comforting.

And now he sat beside her eating lunch and there was a nervous tension between them that had never been there before. Sango and Miroku appeared not notice it as they continued a conversation with Inu-kegawa about some topic he hadn't been paying attention to nor really cared about.

"Feh, so, Miroku," said Inuyasha, interrupting the monk in mid sentence, "what were you up to this morning?"

Miroku seemed a little thrown off. "Er, well, you know Inuyasha-sama, a little of this, a little of that." Sango's eyes narrowed, suddenly suspicious. Miroku hurried to give more detail. "I have not been able to complete all my duties, being so busy what with all of the lords and their servants visiting the castle, and I took the free time this morning to catch up on them."

Inuyasha looked unconvinced. "What were you doing in Sesshoumaru's room then?" Miroku looked startled. "I smelt you in there when I walked by. So? What did the prick want?"

"Oh," Miroku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, er, it would seem that Sesshoumaru-sama has become aware of my relationship with Sango-san." He looked at Sango then and took the startled girls hand in his. "He gave his permission, Sango my love and we are to be married as soon as possible."

The squeal of delight that came from Kagome had Inuyasha's ears pined flat to his head even as his eyes widened in surprise at the announcement. Sango looked pale as though she was about to faint. Her eyes had become a bit dazed and Inuyasha was suddenly worried for the slayer.

"Sango?" Miroku said uncertainly. "Aren't you happy?"

With a sudden scream, Sango lunged at Miroku, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed the monk anywhere on his face that she could reach. If her reaction wasn't telling enough, her words as she kissed him were.

"Yes… Yes Hoshi-sama! I'm happy; I will… marry you, Miroku!" Her babbling continued and Miroku sat dumbly with his arms about her until his lips latched onto hers, silencing her with a display she could not hit him for.

When the heated kiss ended Sango pulled back, her drugged like state lasting several moments after until a fanatic look entered her eye. She jumped to her feet, completely ignoring the shocked expressions of her audience.

"I have to tell Kohaku!" she said eagerly. "Stay with Inu-kegawa until I get back, houshi-sama!" With that said, she hurried from the room.

The three remaining occupants sat in stupefied silence after her exit. The spell was broken when a servant came to the still open door and told Inuyasha he was expected back for the talks in a few moments. Grumbling, Inuyasha stood, Miroku and Kagome following suit.

"Congratulations, Miroku. I was wondering when you'd get around to doing the honourable thing," said Inuyasha, slapping his friend on the back with enough force to make him stumble a few steps.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, you have made her very happy, Miroku-sama."

"Yeah." Miroku smiled weakly. "I just hope I'm worthy of her."

"You aren't, but you can spend the rest of your life making it up to her." Inuyasha said and moved to the doorway. He motioned for Kagome to follow him and once they were in the hall and the shoji was closed, he pulled her into his arms.

Her heart skipped a beat when he buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply before letting it out in a sigh. Her once limp arms moved, her hands grasping onto his haori in a death grip.

"I want you to stay in this room no matter what. Do you understand me Inu-kegawa? You are not to leave here." His voice was commanding and allowed for no arguments.

"Um, sure, Inuyasha-sama," she said, unsure why he would be making this demand when he'd already made it clear it was what he wanted.

He pulled back a bit, grasping her shoulders and locking eyes with her. "I'm serious, for no reason whatsoever are you to leave this room."

Kagome shivered at the intensity of his stare. "Why?"

Inuyasha shook his head, silver locks swishing from side to side, brushing against her chin. "I don't know. I've just had a really bad feeling since I woke this morning. Something is going to happen tonight and I do not want you getting mixed up in it."

Kagome's gaze softened. His worry and protectiveness touched her, but she could not stay away from the trouble tonight. Even if she stayed in his room, trouble would still find her.

"Promise me, Inu-kegawa that you will stay here." He said, trying to drill into her the seriousness of this request.

Sobering completely, she returned his gaze. "This Inu-kegawa promises not to leave Inuyasha-sama's room."

Relief suffused his features and even a little amusement as she used the polite language that his stick-up-the-ass brother favoured to make her promise. The game they had been playing was pleasant, but his instincts had never been wrong and he wasn't about to put her in danger for pleasantness. After the feast tonight he planned to tell her he knew of her game and get all the answers he wanted no matter what it took.

For now though he merely nodded and pulled the shoji open. "Good. Then I will see you after the feast." Pushing her inside he closed the shoji once again and walked away.

Miroku had left once Sango had returned. She was still excited and the girls spent much of the afternoon discussing wedding plans. Kagome found an enjoyment in Sango's preparations for marriage that had been lacking in her own. It was hard to believe that it had been a little over a month ago that she had sat in her room with her father before her, declaring that he would take her as wife that night.

Kagome pushed those thoughts from her head, though the dread remained in the back of her mind. He would come for her tonight.

Sango was describing the silk she wished to use for her outer kimono when a great yell came from the courtyard below. Frowning, Sango moved to the balcony and pulled open the shoji to stare down. Kagome's eyes followed her friend, curious herself at what could cause the commotion she was hearing.

"Hn," said Sango, gaze still locked on the courtyard, brows raised in apparent amazement, "looks like Naraku-sama has finally made his appearance and boy does he like to travel in style. It almost seems as though brought his entire castle with him!"

Sango turned to share her amusement with the servant girl. What she saw made her instantly concerned. Head bowed and body trembling, Kagome looked as though the world were about to end.

"Inu-kegawa?" Sango said, her tone soothing as she slowly moved toward her.

"Sango…." Kagome's head rose, pleading eyes latching onto Sango's. "I need to tell you something."


	17. This is How it Goes

Dog Skin

Chapter Sixteen: This is How it Goes

Hiten had spent much of the past few days escaping the weather by hiding in mountainside caves. The storm had come completely unexpectedly, forcing the thunder demon to find shelter. Normally such storms did not trouble him, but the violent nature of the winds made it almost impossible for him to use his fire wheels to search from the air and the rain made the slopes too slippery to travel on.

During the few breaks in the weather that occurred he had taken to the air to search for any sign of the runaway princess. Unfortunately, by the time the storm had ended late into the night of his last day, Hiten was all but positive that any trail that may have existed had been washed away in the torrential rains. He was not looking forward to his report to Naraku.

He had made his way back to the Tai-youkai's castle, taking an alternate route to continue searching just in case. He saw much damage to rural areas, and took note of the work going into the cleanup, but again, no sign of the girl.

It was on his approach to the castle late in the afternoon that he became aware of his lords presence in the Western Lands. A long train of soldiers and servants was winding its way down the main highway from Naraku's territory. His heart clenched in apprehension as he followed the line, speeding along high above them. He could see that they were none the worse for wear from the travel, though many were soaked through. He could not comprehend the reason for so many attendants, it looked almost like an invasion force really and he wondered what Naraku could have planned.

Putting those thoughts aside Hiten lifted high into the sky, his speed increasing with his intent on returning to the castle before his lord's arrival. He wished for a change of cloths and an update on events from Kagura, but feared he may not have time for all of that. He also hoped to find a servant girl to take his frustrations out on; the tension in his body was almost unbearable. He needed to relax before he had to face Naraku.

Upon reaching the split room he shared with Kagura, he found it empty and realised that Kagura would still be in the talks. A servant had followed him to the room on his arrival and knelt in the doorway awaiting orders. He turned to her now with a sigh.

"Bring me some ocha and food and have someone inform Kagura-sama that I have returned."

The girl was gone as soon as he turned away, the shoji closing behind her. Hiten quickly stripped from his armour and clothing, grabbing a plain kimono and obi to replace them. A quick bath after eating would be necessary after such a trip.

When the girl returned, she placed the tray before him with a bow before turning to leave. He caught her hand before she could get far and instantly recognised the jump in her adrenalin. He wondered if word of his preferences had already spread. No matter, that wouldn't stop him.

"You will remain here. Close the shoji and sit at my side. I am in need of companionship," he said, releasing her to turn to his food, expecting her to follow his command.

"I am sorry, but I have been ordered to return to help with preparations. Your lord, Naraku-sama, has been sighted approaching the castle and all servants are required to report to their superiors for orders."

Hiten turned and glared at the girl. "I am your superior. You will do as I order you."

She bowed her head, even as she backed out of the room, shoulders tense. "I have my orders, Hiten-sama. I apologise for any inconvenience." The girl knelt outside the shoji, sliding it closed with out meeting his enraged gaze.

Hiten growled viciously at being denied. No servant would deny a lord's orders unless instructions had come directly from the top.

When the announcement was made of Naraku's imminent arrival, Kagura momentarily forgot to breathe. Her gaze soon after darted to Sesshoumaru, curious at what his reaction may be. The stoic Tai-youkai merely nodded to the servant before suggesting they adjourn to greet the lord in the courtyard. There was a murmur of agreement and the talks were ended for the day as they all stood and followed Sesshoumaru out.

Kagura stood by the door, waiting until all others had left before following. She was in no hurry to greet Naraku. While she waited she openly watched the hanyou prince's indecision. He'd remained seated after his brother had exited and seemed unsure about how he felt about the news. All knew he hated sitting in on the talks, but all knew that he also hated Naraku. Finally he seemed to resign himself and with a soft "Keh," he stomped out past her, a glower clearly aimed at her as he passed. She had thought he would continue out but he stopped just outside the door and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to run and greet your master, wind witch?" he asked, his tone surly.

Kagura let her lids drop into a lazy and disinterested gaze. "I am not his lap-dog. I do not run to his hand to be patted. My duty is to one thing only, and that is the only reason I am here now."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he turned to face her, hands disappearing into the billowing arms of his haori. "And just why are you here?"

A small smile pulled at Kagura's lips. "You know why I'm here," she said and at his frown, continued, "Something… precious… was lost, and Naraku wishes it retrieved. It was my duty to protect it and so my duty to retrieve it."

Inuyasha's head cocked to the side and she knew she'd said enough. Whether he had caught the whole meaning of her comment, or only knew she was up to something, she did not know, but at least she knew he was thinking. With a knowing smile she brushed out past the hanyou prince and sauntered down the hallway.

"We had best hurry. Sesshoumaru-sama will likely not be happy that you are not present, and I know that Naraku-sama will not be pleased if I do not greet him upon his arrival."

There was a pause before she heard him fall into step behind her.

Kagome and Sango knelt across from one another, the slayer gazing at the servant with a relatively dazed expression.

"Sango?" said Kagome, a hand running nervously over the fur on her thigh.

Taking a deep breath, Sango's eyes snapped back into focus, narrowing slightly on Kagome's nervous expression. "You're telling me you've been dressing up and mixing with the entertainment at the feasts?"

Kagome nodded, bighting her lip.

"And you've been dropping jewellery into Inuyasha-sama's soup afterwards?"

"Yes."

"But you've denied having any part in it when he's asked you about it?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you need to go to the feast tonight no matter what, even though Inuyasha-sama has forbid you doing so?"

Kagome nodded once more, looking away as her eyes filled once more. Perhaps it had been wrong to tell Sango that last part, but she'd felt that the girl who had been such a good friend to her deserved to know everything.

Sango was quiet for a few moments, a thoughtful look in her eyes before a look of confusion overcame her. "But… why? And how? I'm sorry, Inu-kegawa, but you're just a poor servant. The objects you speak of are fit for royalty only."

Kagome had been expecting this, she knew her actions were confusing and even with all the information she wasn't sure they would make complete sense to Sango. She was worried how the older girl would react.

"I've been trying to figure out how to explain this to you all day. It isn't simple, though," she said, her hands twisting in her lap as she stared at the floor, "I… I'm sure you know there's more to me then I've said. You've been so kind, but I know you've always wondered where I come from, and why I was in the forest that day. I've wanted to tell you, I swear since I first met you I did, but, I just…." She trailed off, her heart pounding and voice failing her.

Concerned, Sango leaned forward, taking the girls hand. "It's okay, Inu-kegawa, you can tell me."

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand, taking a deep breath as she composed herself. "I come from the kingdom to the east of here. Naraku-sama is lord there and I… ran away… when…because." She couldn't speak, her breath was coming too quickly and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. Frustration coursed through her even while a hand clutched at her chest as she leaned forward and tried to push back the panic.

"Inu-kegawa! Inu-kegawa!" Sango's voice came to her like through a fog. A rim of a cup was pressed to her lips and she drank the tea that filled her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked once Kagome had calmed down, her arm around the girls shoulders as she held her, "Your eyes looked so panicked. Inu-kegawa, please just tell me, what happened to you? What are you so afraid of?"

Silence reigned.

"Inu-kegawa?"

"My name isn't 'Inu-kegawa'," Kagome finally said, her head lifting so her eyes, filled with such pain, met Sango's. "I am Kagome, daughter of Kikyou-sama and Naraku-sama."

Sango stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth parted on a gasp. Kagome turned from her and reached for the teapot and a cloth on a tray. She began to clean the cream from her hands and face, the need to distract herself from what she was saying strong.

"It began around a month ago," she said, her voice flat and gaze distant as she remembered, "He came to me one night and told me we were to be married."

Sango's mouth was dry. "Who, Inu- I mean, Kagome. Who were you to marry?"

"My Otou-san," she said, "Or, as he ordered me to call him from that moment on, Naraku-sama."

Sango's horrified gasp had her squeezing her eyes shut, half expecting her to pull away in disgust. When she did not but instead tightened her hold, relief and thankfulness swamped through her.

"Kagome… oh Kami," Sango said, her voice a strained, horrified whisper. "Kagome, he didn't…he couldn't... I'm so sorry… your own otou."

Relief rushed through her at those words, the worry and understanding inherent in them removing all fears of rejection. She basked in Sango's compassionate words and embrace a few moments longer before pulling away to finish removing the black cream. As she did so, she told Sango of how Naraku had made Kagura her guardian before he was corrupted and how Kagura had helped her delay the wedding as they planned her escape.

When she was finished taking off the cream, she reached into the furs to pull out the yellow bag. With careful reverence for the kimono's spun by masters who were likely dead now because of her, Kagome removed them to display for Sango.

"These were your wedding gifts?" Sango said, touching the sparkling material in awe. They would make a handsome dowry for any man; it was smart of her to take them with her.

Kagome nodded and then stood, slowly unbuttoning the furs to remove them. Sango stood quickly and grabbed the girl's hands to stop her, a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking into the other girls eyes.

"I must prepare, the feast will begin soon. Naraku-sama will have brought his entertainment and that is my only way into the feast," she said, frowning at the hands that blocked her.

"But you don't have to! You're safe here as long as he doesn't know where you are." Sango was clearly confused as to why she would want to reveal herself.

"You don't understand, Sango. If Kagura knows then he will soon know too. There is no way of keeping it from him and I would never ask her to put herself in such danger. She'll do what she must to protect me, but I will also do what I must to protect her!"

"Then tell Inuyasha-sama!" Sango said, hands on both her shoulders as she pleaded with her, "I can bring him here before the feast starts and you can tell him everything. He'll protect you."

Kagome was silent, her hands still on the buttons as she stared into Sango's pleading eyes.

"I'll go get him." Sango released her and turned to go.

"No, wait!" The desperation in Kagome's tone forced Sango to turn back. "He'll want to hide me! I can't hide, not anymore. Naraku will come for me, no matter where I am or where I go." Kagome licked her lips, frantic now. As much as she didn't want to see him again, she knew she had to do it. "Besides, by all appearances he has legal rights over me. There is nothing Inuyasha-sama or Sesshoumaru-sama can do at this moment without possibly causing a war. I have to face him now when I can expose him in front of the other lords."

Sango seemed sceptical, her gaze searching Kagome's while she considered the argument before shaking her head with a wry grin. "Why did you tell me all of this? You could have just continued with the half truths to convince me you needed to be at the feast." Her stance relaxed as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder

Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't do that, couldn't ask you to help me and not tell you the real reason why. I'm not stupid. I know what kind of danger I'm putting myself in, but I have to take this risk if I'm ever going to truly be free from that man."

Sango sighed. "You're really set on this, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded, keeping her determined gaze locked with Sango's. "I have to do this."

A hand on her hip, Sango rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought. "Alright, I'll help you." She looked up and met Kagome's hopeful eyes, a sardonic smile touching her lips. "I can tell there's no stopping you, and you'll need someone to back you up if things take a turn for the worse."

Relief flooded through Kagome and she didn't even try to hold back as she threw herself on Sango, hugging the girl fiercely. "Thank you, Sango! Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha sat at his brother's side once again, glaring at the lord who had appeared along with his entourage only a short time ago.

Naraku had been greeted in the courtyard, the size of his entourage causing the smallest of alarming growls to escape his brother. He wasn't sure what about it exactly Sesshoumaru didn't like, but Inuyasha agreed that there were far too many for them to easily house. A tent city would likely have to be set up outside the walls once all spaces had been taken up in the castle. Even the corner under the stairs would have to be given up to someone. His thoughts then drifting to Inu-kegawa, highly pleased with his foresight in moving her into his room. He briefly wondered what she and Sango were doing now.

Soon after his arrival Naraku had excused himself and with Kagura and Hiten trailing behind, retired to his room to freshen up before the feast. It was likely that during that time he would also have them update him on the talks and their search for whatever it was he'd lost.

An hour later the lords had reconvened in the banquette hall. Naraku had taken the place his underlings had occupied during his absence, seated at the other side of Sesshoumaru in honour of his arrival and for the entertainment he had brought for them this evening. While the two kings had exchanged pleasantries, Inuyasha had not spoken a word to him. They'd only shared a look of recognition, Inuyasha nodding in welcome.

It had been twenty years since the last time Inuyasha had seen Naraku. After Kikyou had chosen him, Inuyasha had not wanted to see him with her and witness their love or have him gloat over his win. Because of this, Inuyasha had lost contact with Kikyou as well. Information on their kingdom was pretty sparse to begin with, but after the queen had died it became even more so. As the years had passed the borders had been closed and Naraku had not once left his palace to pay respects to his neighbours. Any who entered the kingdom were treated as hostiles and either captured, killed or forced back across.

After all this time, Inuyasha could instantly see the change in the once human. He stank of demons and blood, his once brown eyes a cold red. He had obviously not handled the death of his wife well, his pain, despair and anger proving to be the perfect breeding ground for dark spirits. He wondered what horrors his people had been suffering under all this time.

Sesshoumaru now raised his hand, calling attention and silence from the lords in the room. "This Sesshoumaru is pleased to welcome Naraku-sama to the treaty talks," he said, turning to look at Naraku, "We look forward to the entertainment you have brought for the meal."

A smile curled across Naraku's lips. "I thank you for your welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama, and I hope you enjoy the talents my kingdom has to offer."

With that, the doors slid open on both the stage and out into the hallway. Servants entered carrying trays for each lord while focus went to the drums set up on the stage. A row of men came out dressed in happi and full apron, a band of cloth tied around their heads with the symbol of Naraku's house on their forehead. Two were set to each drum, one on either side, while one man stood behind them all. Once the last of the servants had retreated, the man let out a shout and then began to chant, the drummers following the beat he had created.

"Drumming, Naraku-sama?" Sesshoumaru said, a brow rising ever so slightly at the idea.

Naraku smiled ever so slightly in response, a sly glint in his eye. "Not to your taste, Sesshoumaru-sama? Do not worry; this is only the introduction to the main event. I'm sure you will appreciate that far more."

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes shifting to where Miroku sat closest to the stage, a sullen Kouga seated beside him in disgrace. Drums were only ever used in war, he had never heard of them being used for entertainment. Miroku met his gaze with a thoughtful expression before shrugging and returning his attention to the display.

The man in the back let out a call and the rest of the men echoed it, one at each drum doing a jump and a twirl before returning to drumming. The chant became faster, and the drummers followed suit, their arms blurring with the speed at which they beat the drums. More calls and acrobatics were interspersed into the play until they came to a thundering crescendo, the power and synchronicity with which they landed their final blows felt deep in the chest of every man present.

A murmur of appreciation soon filled the sudden silence. The drums were quickly removed, one man taking the drum and the other the stand. The man who had shouted from the back took a smaller drum and placed it on the floor off to the side. A woman with a koto set herself beside him. When the lords had settled once again, she began plucking at the instrument, an eerie tune building itself around them, a steady beat from the drummer supporting it.

When the singing began, Inuyasha could have sworn Naraku's eyes widened as if his own entertainment surprised him. He could admit that the voice was hauntingly beautiful, and the song an interesting choice. It was a story of devotion and betrayal among the gods. But still Naraku should be familiar with it if the woman singing was part of his court.

Ear twitching at a collective gasp, he returned his attention to the stage in time to see the singer make her entrance, his mouth going dry at the sight. She slipped across the stage in a sparkling kimono that imitated the stars in the heavens. A familiar red obi hugged her waist, though a thinner one now joined it, twisting about the larger to reveal his houses symbol. Her hair was held up with no adornment, though a thick silver necklace could be seen swinging about her neck. It moved as she moved, dancing and singing, her voice strong and clear though a fan hid her lower face.

But even with the fan, Inuyasha would recognise that girl anywhere. Her scent filled the room, exposed in all its intoxicating properties as the purity that was her essence drew man and demon to her. Her expressive eyes gazed out at her silent audience, drawing them further into the spell her voice and body wove.

Though his instincts screamed for him to go to her and remove her from the view of the other males, he found he did not want this moment to end. So he sat and watched, silently fuming that she had gone back on her word.

As he watched he realised her gaze was fixed unwaveringly on a single point. Taking a moment to look away from her, he followed her eye line and found it focused on a very intense Naraku. Inuyasha's hackles rose in alarm. The lord did not seem to blink as he leaned forward, his fingers digging into the tatami mat he knelt upon. This countenance made no sense.

Inuyasha's gaze quickly flew to the wind witch and thunder demon to gauge their reactions. Kagura wore a frown on her brow, clearly displeased with something, the fan in her hand tapping on her thigh in restless motion. The male, Hiten, seemed both surprised and eager at once, a disturbing smile gracing his lips.

Inuyasha had heard of the thunder lord's treatment of a servant girl. While the taking of a girl by lords was not unheard of, the manner in which Hiten had done so was considered improper and exceedingly looked down upon when one was a guest in another lord's home. Inuyasha did not like the demon's look and swore he would make him regret coveting what was his.

The music was slowing now, the song ending on a held note as the girl knelt before her audience. Her eyes remained locked on Naraku even as she bowed forward, her hands coming to rest before her, the fan resting on the floor. Silence filled the room, all eyes locked on the singer lying prostrate on the stage.

The girl rose to her feet once more, her movements seemingly effortless in her grace. She tilted her chin up in defiance, her gaze hard and challenging as she looked to the back of her audience. All eyes now swivelled to where she looked, the rest of the lords finally catching onto the drama unfolding before them.

Naraku stood, staggering forward a few feet, but pausing when the girl on stage flinched back. His gaze swept over the assembly, taking in his position. When his eyes came back to rest on the singer they were narrowed, his chin lifting in understanding.

"So. You've been here this whole time." His quiet words carried easily in the hushed hall.

She did not respond, only watched him warily, defiance still etched in her stance.

Inuyasha was confused, his mind scrambling to explain this exchange. Naraku's words suggested they knew each other, but was that possible? Inu-kegawa was a peasant he had found in his forest. She had been poor, dirty and fearful of men. He'd assumed the mantle she wore was all she owned since she had not asked to gather anything from the hollow in the tree she'd slept in. Once it was clear she and the mystery girl were one in the same, he'd figured that the kimono's had been taken from the wash. Though, now that he thought about it, he had never seen any on the ladies of the palace wearing such intricate cloth. There were many mysteries about her origin, true, but his mind still insisted she was nothing more than a forest child… from a forest bordering on Naraku's kingdom.

Naraku focused on his underlings for a moment, his displeasure obvious in the twist of his lips.

"I am impressed that you have managed to hide your presence from both Hiten and Kagura. At the very least I would have thought the temptation to contact your former guardian would be too great," he said, his eyes once more on the girl.

Her defiance seemed to slip for a moment, her eyes sliding to the wind witch who watched her with a frown. She quickly refocused on Naraku though, regaining some of her boldness.

"No one takes much notice of a kitchen servant, Naraku-sama." Her voice was soft, but clear and strong.

"Then why reveal yourself now?" His lips curled in an amused smile. "Did you miss me, my treasure?"

She glared at him. "We both know it was only a matter of time before you detected my presence. I thought only to save you the trouble of tearing Sesshoumaru-sama's castle to pieces in search of me, Naraku-sama." She lowered her head in the slightest of mocking bows.

A brow rose in scepticism. "Then you will come home with me willingly?"

She paled, a weak laugh forced from between tight lips. "I will never do anything with you willingly, and you can not command me to do as you say. Not any longer." Her hand moved to her waist, the fingers caressing Inuyasha's obi.

Naraku fixed his glare on the hanyou lord now, his red eyes flashing with suppressed rage. "How dare you touch what is mine, you filthy hanyou." A sick smile twisted his mouth. "Is this revenge? You could not have Kikyou and so you think to take my most precious treasure from me? You have no right to her! None but I have the right to decide her fate."

A growl erupted from Inuyasha, and only a warning look from his brother kept him from leaping at Naraku's throat. Yes, he was confused about what exactly the connection between Inu-kegawa and this bastard was, but he knew a threat to his territory and people stood before him, and all his instincts screamed for him to attack and defend.

"Naraku-sama," said Sesshoumaru, his countenance unruffled by the drama before him, "who is this woman to you that you feel such rights over her?"

He made a sound of disgust, his eyes once more moving to the girl across the room. "Can you not see the resemblance? She looks so much like her I have often wondered if I even had any part in her creation." His lips thinned in displeasure. "But no, she is mine and only mine. Before you all stands the O-hime of my kingdom, Kagome-sama. She is the product mine and Kikyou's union some fifteen years ago."

Inuyasha felt as though the air had been knocked from his lungs. "She's… your musume?" Kagome. Her name was Kagome and she was Kikyou's daughter. How could he not have known? She looked like her, yes, but her scent, it was also similar to his former loves in a way only one related could be.

Slowly his wide eyed gaze shifted back to the girl. Her eyes had finally locked on him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently pleaded with him to do something. But he could do nothing but watch as Naraku made his way through the dumbfounded audience, intent on retrieving his runaway daughter. He had sworn to protect her and felt his gut wrench and twist as her once defiant stance gave way to her fear, tremors running through her with such violence it was a wonder she was still standing.

Feeling eyes on him, he quickly turned to find Kagura's ruby gaze glaring at him, disgust for him evident. His guilt increased and he turned to Sesshoumaru, frustration mounting at the cool gaze he returned him.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" he whispered fiercely, "She obviously fears him greatly."

"There is nothing _this_ Sesshoumaru can do… otouto…." he said, holding his brother's gaze steady for a moment longer then necessary.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Don't come near me!"

The frightened cry had Inuyasha up on his feet before his bother could stop him, a threatening growl rumbling forth. She had crumpled to the floor during his inattention, her arms wrapped around her and her body bent double as though she may be sick at any moment. Naraku stood before the slight rise of the stage, his form radiating now noticeable levels of youki, the oppressive nature of which had his ears back in aversion.

Miroku and Kouga had also stood at the girls distress, their bodies tensing as Naraku stepped onto the stage, putting his daughter in his shadow.

"Come, daughter, your Otou misses you."

"You are not my Otou-sama!" she said, looking up at him in despair. Their eyes clashed before he smiled sinisterly and reached for her.

She flinched back with a whimper, but could not evade his grasp. He took hold of her arm and hauled her to her feet once more, but she did not stop resisting. Her body continued to twist as she tried to pull away from him, her eyes once again defiant though the tears still fell.

"You are not my Otou-sama!" She was yelling now, practically screaming as she tried to pull away from him. "My Otou-sama is dead! He died the moment he decided to take me to his bed as his Jo'ou-sama. You ceased to have any bond to me when you renounced me as your musume to do so."

A collective gasp rose from the assembly. Many of the lords rose to their feet in outrage at the allegation. The rest followed when with his free hand, Naraku slapped the helpless girl across the face with enough force to send her head whipping to the side. She slumped in his hold for only a moment before regaining her feet and turning to face him once more. Her cheek was still white from the impact, the colour slow to return and a thin trail of blood from a cut inside her mouth was almost Inuyasha's undoing. If Sesshoumaru had not clamped a hand on the ruff of his neck, Naraku's face would have been planted through the floor boards.

"What're you doing? She needs me!" he said in a quiet growl.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru said shortly, his eyes focused ahead.

"You think I care what others think, my treasure?" His face was a mask of pure fury. "I will take what and who I want with no interference. You will be my mate by this nights end, and I will take much pleasure in having you over and over again. You have no choice in this."

She licked the blood from her lip and flexed her jaw. The place of impact was turning an angry red. "You are nothing but a collection of demons who took advantage of his weakness. You no longer have power over me."

It was then that Inuyasha felt the electricity of purification energy in the air. Many of the other demon lords seemed to sense it as well, stepping back from the confrontation in weariness while their human counterparts remained unaware. Kouga seemed unsure of what to do, looking back at the others with indecision, even going so far as to take a step back before Miroku caught his eye and nodded at him in assurance. The butt of his staff hit the floor with a jingle of the rings and the air around them blurred in indication of a barrier being formed.

A moment of surprise filled Naraku's eyes before amusement replaced it. "You think that untrained as you are that you can purify me? For even thinking such a thing you will be punished."

She did not respond when he began to drag her from the stage, but Inuyasha could feel the hairs on his body stand on end just before power was released. It was a concentrated release from her body to his with enough power to scorch Naraku, forcing him to let go of her and move back several feet. Even so, enough of the purification energy had leaked out for Inuyasha and the other demons to be left momentarily sapped. Inuyasha, however, recovered quickly, his human half increasing his resilience. He wasted no time in taking stock of the situation and taking action now that Sesshoumaru was too weak to stop him.

He noted Kagome had fallen to her knees at the expenditure of her energy, breathing heavily as her eyes remained fixed on Naraku. He was crouched low, the arm that had held her now tucked close to his chest as he hid the damage, sweat trickling down his face as he grimaced in pain.

"You!" Naraku said with clenched teeth, "how dare you!" He lunged at her, but his movement was easily halted by Inuyasha. He grabbed hold of him, jerking him back before grasping his kimono front and lifting him.

Naraku glared at him, his lip curled in a snarl. "Stay out of this, hanyou. It is none of your concern." He was still weak and could not get away through force.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha said, holding him high above.

A feminine gasp perked his ears off to the side. "Inuyasha-sama…."

Cloth rustled and he turned his head ever so minutely to see Kagome struggle to stand and stumble toward him. He stopped her in her tracks with a dangerous growl, his eyes narrowing in warning. She stepped back uncertainly, a hand fisted at her chest as her eyes shifting between him and the one he held. He did not want her to come any closer to the sick bastard he held, he had done enough to her as it was.

"Leave," he said, turning his attention back to Naraku, "Now."

"But… Inuyasha-sama, I'm-"

"Now!" He cut her off without a thought, turning to snarl viciously.

She stumbled back with a hurt expression. Clearly shaken, she glanced to where Miroku and Kouga stood. The barrier was still in place and they remained unaffected by her earlier purification. Her cheeks flushed red and she glanced back at him momentarily, her eyes sliding to the floor before she gave a slight bow and rushed from the room. His barely suppressed rage had got the better or him, he could admit that, but her safety came first and she had broken a promise to him. There would be consequences for that later.

"Follow her Miroku. Make sure she stays in my room till I come for her." He sensed the barrier drop at his words and heard the monk pad quickly from the room.

Kouga came up to stand by Inuyasha, his gaze weary as he looked at the hurting demon. Naraku was still weak from getting the brunt of the attack, but many of the demon lords had begun to recover from the slight purification. Sesshoumaru had recovered the quickest, but remained watching in the background.

"So, your former rival is her otou," Kouga said, his voice gravely with disgust.

"He is not her otou. You heard her. He's dead." Inuyasha slowly lowered Naraku to the ground, forcing him down to kneel before him.

Naraku glared up at him darkly. "You have no right to intervene in this. You will release me and allow me to collect what is mine. Kagura! Go and retrieve Kagome."

The wind witch had only just recovered herself, her fan held tight in a white fist. "I'm afraid I can not do that, Naraku-sama."

"Do not disobey me, Kagura. I may be weak at the moment, but that does not affect the bond." He tried to turn and focus his glare on her. The sudden flinch and paling of her skin indicated he had followed through with his threat, but he did not seem pleased with the reaction.

Sesshoumaru now stepped forward, drawing all eyes to his imposing presence. "I take affront at your attempt to control what is mine, Naraku-sama. I warn you not to do so again."

Naraku's face twisted in anger. "What do you speak of Tai-youkai? I have a blood pact with the wind witch."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your bond has been superseded, Naraku-sama. The bond created between mates overrides all others while my strength protects her from you."

There was a shocked silence as all eyes turned to the wind witch. She looked a little startled at the attention, but raised her chin in challenge. "What? I am the wind. You think I don't know how to suppress my scent?"

Naraku growled in frustration. "Hiten! Remember your brother!"

"Yes, Naraku-sama." The thunder demon disappeared out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Don't worry, dog-breath, I'll make sure he doesn't touch her!" Kouga said, disappearing in a blur out the door before Inuyasha's swipe at him could follow through.

"Keh! Damn impudent wolf." Inuyasha wanted to follow after the wolf and thunder demon, but he knew Miroku and Sango could protect Kagome just fine till he got there. First, he had to take care of the threat that was Naraku.

"You gave up all rights to Kagome when you betrayed her trust in you, Naraku." He thrust the king from him so that he landed at Sesshoumaru's feet, the other lords closing rank around him.

Naraku hissed in pain, holding his still damaged arm close to his body. "I have declared mate claim on her, hanyou. Do not think you can just take her from me without a fight. I will pursue her until she is mine or dead."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to his brother, who looked back at him with a raised brow. It was as though he was daring the hanyou. His hackles rose in irritation as he realised his brother was not going to intervene. He was leaving the next move to him.

With a disgusted sigh, Inuyasha moved into the circle, glowering down at Naraku. "Then I counter claim. I have already followed through with the initial claiming; my scent lingers on her at all times. I put forth a challenge for the female."

Naraku at one moment seemed enraged and at another interested. "If I accept, I can not fight as I am now. That puts you at a great advantage."

Inuyasha nodded. "You'll be kept under guard in the shrine. When the sun is free of the mountains, we will have our duel."

A small smile tugged at Naraku's lips, but it vanished when Inuyasha frowned at such a response. He could see the calculation in Naraku's eyes and that the king believed he was the stronger. Inuyasha preferred it that way, if he underestimated him it was only his advantage.

"Very well, Inuyasha-sama. I accept your challenge."

A/N: O-O Hello once again. Thank you for continuing reading my fanfic and leaving such wonderful reviews! I appreciate the time you take to tell me what you think and offer any corrections you've noticed. There were some words some of you may not be familiar with in this chapter so I'll quickly go over them

Koto – a 13 string Japanese instrument that lies on the floor.

Happi – a short jacket often worn by men and sometimes women at festivals.

Musume – daughter.

Otouto – younger brother.

And since it's been asked for a few times; Kegawa – the skin or pelt of an animal. The title of the story is basically her name.

A reader mentioned an author, RosieB, who is writing a story based on the same/similar fairytale as the one I'm using. I didn't think I'd have to address this here since she has in her A/N, but I guess I'll just repeat her. I thank you for your concern, and plagiarism is something to watch out for, but there is no need to worry. We spoke when it was first brought to her attention after her first chapter. I've looked at it and see no plagiaristic qualities in her work, so it's fine by me since I in no way own the rights to this plot. If you like comparing author's interpretations like I do, then I recommend reading it. While there are unavoidable similarities, the approach and world she has created is very different then mine, I think.

Thanks again!


	18. It's Been Awhile

Dog Skin

Chapter Seventeen: It's Been Awhile

Kagome fled the great hall as though Naraku chased her still. She heard the faintest call of her name from Sango, but ignored it as she raced to reach Inuyasha's room.

Oh it had been a nightmare! The whole thing went far worse then she could have imagined. The look on Inuyasha's face when he found out who she was had cut her deep. The anger and disgust that had been directed partly at her made her feel dirty and unwanted. But it had been his demand for her to leave that had hurt her the most. He'd been so angry and barely able to look at her. She had only wanted to apologise, but he'd not let her! If he didn't want her around then she'd do as he asked. She'd leave.

Kagome burst into Inuyasha's room, aware that Sango was not far behind. She slammed the door closed before hurrying to the closet and retrieving an old scabbard she'd seen there earlier. With the sound of Sango's foot steps coming down the hall echoing in her ears, Kagome jammed the sheath along the runner for the door, effectively blocking its path and keeping anyone from entering.

With tears in her eyes, Kagome grabbed her furs and bag, wasting no time in changing and instead pulling them on over top the shimmering kimono. With no soup to drop it in, Kagome lastly removed the necklace and dropped it to the floor as a final memento. She cursed the first token she'd left for him at that moment, wishing she'd never begun the seemingly harmless game. Why had she needed him to know who she was so desperately?

The furs firmly clasped in place and the bag tucked underneath, Kagome hurried to the balcony. Sango's pounding on the door and calls to her open it didn't even faze her as she stepped out into the crisp night air

An old cherry tree grew off to one side of the balcony, a fairly sturdy looking branch not far from the edge. Climbing over the railing, she judged the distance from the balcony to the ground, thankful that the castle design followed a more sprawling scheme than an elevated one. But though the second story wasn't very high, it was still high enough to make her stomach flip.

Taking a deep breath Kagome leapt for the branch, hands grasping on for dear life even as her body swung from her momentum. Preparing to haul herself up, she realised that she was still moving, the branch being supple enough to bend, bringing her close enough to the ground to just let go.

Once on the ground, she hurried around the corner and headed for main gate to the courtyard. Tears wanted to fall as she moved further from the safety of the castle, but she ignored them, pushing all sad thoughts from her mind and thinking only of the future. She would try to disappear into the forest, head to a village and make a life there somehow.

Soon after the agreement, Naraku had been taken away to spend the night at the shrine under guard. Inuyasha had hurried from the hall with out another word, intent on reaching to Kagome and getting some answers.

He'd come upon Kouga and Hiten halfway to his chambers. The two were struggling on the ground, Kouga holding the thunder demons arms behind his back as they exchanged insults and threats. Inuyasha paused long enough to land one punch across the thunder demons face. He was out cold.

"Yo, wolf," he said over his shoulder as he continued on his way, "Take him to the shrine; it's where his masters being kept till the morning." He hadn't forgiven the wolf anything, far from it, but he had more important things on his mind then retribution.

He continued on his way to his rooms, the sounds of Sango and Miroku calling to Kagome getting louder with every step.

"Kagome-sama! Please open the door!" said Miroku, shouting through the door.

"Please, Kagome, it's alright, you don't have to be scared! Just let us in!" Sango said loudly, pounding on the door.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, his fists on his hips and scowl darkening his face.

"Inu-kegawa, I mean," Miroku shook his head at the error, "Kagome-sama has somehow locked herself in your room. We can't get to her and she won't let us in."

Growling, Inuyasha pushed them out of his way and tried the door to find it would not slide. Taking stock of how it tipped slightly in the runner, he pulled back just a little and then threw his shoulder against it. It budged, but not much, so he tried again, this time harder.

There was a large crash as the door popped from its runners and fell to the floor on the other side. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango wasted no time slipping in.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango said, looking around the room.

Inuyasha already knew she wasn't there, her scent already dispersing. He took quick stock of his room, noticing the shining object on the floor. He stepped over to it, lifting it for inspection. It was the necklace she had worn this evening. His fist clenched convulsively around it and he briefly wondered if she'd been taken by force. But there was no other scent in the room to suggest that.

"Inuyasha, the balcony," Miroku was standing by the balcony doorway. It was open wide enough for a woman to pass through.

Mood darkening with every step, Inuyasha pulled the door open all the way and stepped outside. There was no one there, not that he had expected there to be. A cold wind passed by, but he ignored it looking to the entrance to the courtyard.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku wore a worried frown, the rings on his staff jingling in the breeze.

"Repair the door and then leave. I will bring Kagome back." With that, the hanyou prince leapt into the air.

Sango stepped up to Miroku and watch Inuyasha disappear through the gateway, clearly worried as she leaned into the monk. "Shouldn't we help him? She could be anywhere."

Miroku shook his head and turned away, guiding her back into the room and moving to the door. "No, I've never seen him like this. If we were to interfere… he might not let us live."

A shiver ran down her spine as Sango helped him lift the door and position it on the runner. "But… Kagome-chan, will she be safe?"

Miroku shook his head. "No I'm sure she'll be fine. He'll likely yell at her for her stupidity for awhile and then drag her back here."

In all honesty, he didn't know for sure what Inuyasha was capable of in his present state. He'd never seen his friend this angry before. It was so deep, roiling through him violently but controlled with an intensity that was almost cold. It reminded him a lot of Sesshoumaru. But he could see his dearest Sango was upset, and would do what he could to reassure her.

The door popped back into place fairly easily, and Miroku tested it a few times wanting to see if it moved smoothly.

"There. Come, Sango, I don't believe we want to be here when he returns." He took her by the elbow and led her from her room, trying to ignore his own misgivings as she glanced back in worry.

Kagome had barely made it to the edge of the herb garden when she tripped and fell over a forgotten tool. She lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily and enjoying the feel of the damp, cool earth beneath her palms and against her throbbing cheek. She vaguely wondered if she would have a bruise. The cut in her mouth still stung when she touched it with her tongue.

As she lay there she noticed how tired she felt and that she was hungry. She realised she'd been running on adrenaline for the better part of the day, that she hadn't taken any food with her and that she was being a complete ninny at this moment. She was disgusted with herself. She had locked Miroku and Sango out and jumped from a balcony! What had she been thinking?

With some struggle, she managed to push herself up onto her knees, staring out into the forest before her. What had she hoped to accomplish by coming out here? She knew she hadn't been thinking straight. Ever since she'd released the purification energy her mind had been a bit muddled and maybe she'd been a little over sensitive?

A rustling of dry leaves off to her left drew her from her thoughts, eyes widening when she saw a wolf step out from the forest. Another followed it, both staring at her intently, their eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

Moving slowly, Kagome stood on shaky legs. A cold breeze passed making her shiver uncontrollably. They had yet to make any overtly hostile moves toward her, but she wasn't taking chances. Stepping carefully, keeping her eyes on the wolves, she moved back toward the castle.

A low growl resonated through the clearing, setting the hairs on the back of her neck on end and freezing her in place. She couldn't figure where the sound had come from as the wolves only blinked at her. Another growl rent the air and the wolves turned tail, disappearing once more into the underbrush.

Something was behind her, something large and powerful enough to scare wolves away from an easy meal. She shuddered in fearful dread. If she ran, it would catch her, for she was exhausted. If she fought she would loose since it was likely far more powerful than her. Idiot!

With a whimper of defeat, she collapsed to her knees once more. Inuyasha was disgusted by her and likely hated her. Her reputation was in question and she would likely never find a husband or be returned to her kingdom which would likely then be divided up among the neighbouring kingdoms now that her father had been exposed. She had nothing now.

A defeated laugh shook her frame. "Just kill me," she said tiredly.

A vicious growl vibrated through the air. "I'm not letting you off that easy."

The familiarity of the voice made her gasp before a clawed hand dug into her shoulder and swung her around with enough force to then push her down into the ground. Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha with wide eyes as he crouched over her. There was a vicious wildness about him she had never seen before, his hair whipping in the wind, his ears pinned back while he snarled at her.

"Inuyasha-sama…." Her voice was strained, her body tense as he still held on to her, his claws digging into her shoulder.

"Trying to leave me, bitch?" He shook her lightly, "Think you can just run away after you've had your show?"

She shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "No! You told me to leave; I was just doing what you-"

"Shut-up! I didn't tell you to leave the castle! You chose to interpret it that way," he ground out with clenched teeth.

There was silence as she stared up at him with wide, glittering eyes, her body still tensed to defend herself if she had to. "What was I supposed to think? The way you looked at me. You were so angry and disgusted with me… I just-"

"Bitch! You lied to me! You made a promise to my face with no intention of staying true to your word." He grasped her other shoulder and lifted her till her face was close to his. "How did you think I'd react?"

"Inu-kegawa made you that promise. As Kagome, I made you no such assurances," she said, impressed at how steady her voice sounded.

He dropped her back to the ground with a curse. "You think I give a fuck what name you're using when you make a promise! Why didn't you just tell me?"

She was confused. "Tell you?"

He became violent again, grasping the fur mantle and ripping it open. She whimpered in surprised fear as the buttons snapped off from the force. "Tell me! Why didn't you tell me about this?" he said, indicating the now exposed glittering kimono, "Why didn't you tell me where you were from? What he had done to you? Fuck, Kagome, I knew something had happened to you, just not that…." He seemed at a loss for words now as he stared down at her, breathing heavily.

A shuddering sob ran through her and all she wanted was to cling to the man crouched over her and cry. Instead, she clung to herself. "I wanted to! So many times…." She arched her head back, trying to draw in a calming breath and stretch the now protesting muscles; she wasn't in the most comfortable position. "There was always the worry… would you believe me… and even if you did… so what? What could you do about it? I had no proof, and it would be your responsibility to tell your brother who would either send me back or use me as a bargaining piece. It was useless, and…." She bit her lip, her eyes flittering back to his to find him watching her with a scowl. "I didn't want to think about it anyway."

They stared at one another in contemplation, a steady rumble coming from deep in Inuyasha's chest.

"You never trusted me to protect you." It was a statement, one so heavy with conviction she immediately saw that he believed it to be true.

"No!" She spoke sharply in denial. "I trusted you. I did so blindly. You could have just as easily let Naraku take me. For the briefest moment I thought you would, but you didn't." She forced her body to relax until she was completely limp, her features softening and eyes shining with her gratitude. "I am grateful to you."

The growl increased in volume when she turned her head, exposing an expanse of white flesh to him in submission. She knew little of demons, but hoped it would calm him as lying on her back had in the past. She could sense his greatest upset at the moment was that he felt as though he had no control. Everything had come to him as one big shock in a short period of time. He wasn't sure where he stood in it all, which left him with a strong need to reaffirm his dominance.

A claw traced her jaw, inciting a shiver down her spine as its gentle path continued down her neck. Hot breath caressed her next and she strained to watch him from the corner of her eye. He had leaned into her, taking a deep breath of her scent before giving her the smallest of reprimanding nips. She flinched back, not expecting that, nor expecting the soothing swipe of his tongue after. Her breath caught at the sensation, her skin heating at the contact.

"You will be punished." He said in a murmur.

He pulled back and moved from her only to lift her and throw her over his shoulder. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach before it dropped out completely, a small shriek escaping her as he leapt into the air and back toward the castle. Apprehension consumed her in the short time it took to get back. By all means he had forgiven her, but his last words suggested that didn't mean she'd get away with any of it. They landed on the balcony and he stepped in, closing the shoji behind him.

It was dark inside with the moonlight blocked out. He took a few steps in before putting her back on her feet with a murmured 'stay'. He moved about the room, finding an oil lamp and lighting it and then grabbing a basin of water and a rag. He brought them both over to her and placed them on the floor. Nothing was said as he approached her, circling around behind her with a hooded look.

"Take off the mantle." His voice was gruff, but non-threatening.

She did as he asked without question, unhooking the few buttons that still remained and shrugging out of it. He took hold of the mantle's shoulders and helped her remove it from her arms, the billowing sleeves of the kimono making it a tighter fit than normal.

He moved away from her and she watched over her shoulder as he admired the craftsmanship. "I'll have it be fixed and cleaned." He folded it and placed it by the door as if as a reminder.

When he came up behind her once more he was so close that the heat of his breath brushed across the nape of her neck in a pleasant manner while the heat of his body radiated into her back making her hyper aware of his proximity. Her nerves were already on edge from his behaviour, on top of that now she didn't understand what was going on with her body, why it was reacting to his in such strange ways.

"You have yet to ask what has become of Naraku," he said, a clawed hand reaching for the end of her obi and tugging on it. Her body jerked with the motion, the intricate bow unweaving and the binding loosening about her middle.

Her mouth was dry, but she still managed to speak. "He is no longer my concern."

He grunted in affirmation, his hand pulling out the final knot and causing the obi to fall to the floor. "True. He's my concern now." He didn't bother with the knots of the ties around her waist and ribcage; instead he cut through them with his claws, the two strips joining the obi on the floor and the kimono unfolding and falling open.

He grasped the collar from behind and she obediently slipped from it, shivering as another layer was removed and the cold began to seep in. He did the same with it as he had with the mantle before returning to her. He caught sight of the bag at her hip and with raised brow he unhooked it from the plain obi. The smallest of protests escaped her lips before he gave her a warning look. She frowned but stayed quiet as he opened the bag, both brows now raised in surprise.

"So this is where you kept them. You have presented me with a handsome dowry, Kagome," he said as he removed the kimono from the magic bag. He placed them with the others, momentarily ignoring her as she turned in bewilderment to follow his movements.

"A dowry? What are you talking about?" A confusion of different emotions warred inside of her.

He returned to her side, physically turning her back the way he had left her. "Tomorrow at dawn I will fight Naraku for mate claim." He ignored her gasp of alarm, though his ears twitched in response to it, and started on her hair, raking his fingers through it and dislodging the pins Sango had painstakingly placed there.

It fell in black waves to the middle of her back, the lamp light giving it a warm glow. He continued to run his fingers through the silky tresses, bringing them to his nose to inhale her scent as she worked to find words, the gentle tugging on her scalp distracting her.

She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. "You'll fight him... for what?" Her knees nearly buckled as he ran a hand up her nape, her head falling forward as his fingers dipped into her hairline. Tingles were running from where he touched her to her centre, her breath growing shallow with each passing moment.

When he moved away from her, she nearly cried out in loss. She had not had such attentive ministrations since she left her home some weeks ago. It had felt so nice.

He knelt before her, motioning she do the same even as he drew the water basin close. She stared down at him in a daze until the smirk he wore woke her.

"Why are you fighting him? He's not really a threat now… is he? " She couldn't believe for a moment that after everything she'd done this evening, after everything that happened, he would want her. Kami, he'd never done much to suggest he was interested.

"Keh! Sit," he said, a familiar scowl creasing his brow. He obviously wasn't going to expand on his statement just yet and with a disgruntled sigh she knelt before him.

As he had the night before he checked her injuries, turning her chin till the light hit the mark on her face. Using a knuckle he prodded the red mark, watching her wince slightly.

The scowl grew darker. "I thought he might have closed his fist when he struck you. Lucky for the bastard he didn't or I'd go kill him now instead of waiting."

"Why _are_ you waiting?" she asked when he released her, her own hand going to touch her cheek daintily.

Inuyasha grunted, wringing out the cloth he had picked up from the basin. "You damaged him pretty good. For the challenge to be fair I have to let him heal or my strength could be left in doubt."

He took hold of her chin once again and began to clean off the dirt from when she fell, careful not to press too hard. He then took her hands and did the same for her palms.

"Let me have your feet. They're dirty too and I won't have dirty feet in my bed," he said, the demand leaving no room for argument.

"Are you sure this is proper?" she asked with a blush, though she complied and sat on her bottom while he took one foot in his lap and began cleaning it, "I am known to be a hime now, after all. My staying with you could be considered a scandal."

He paused, giving her a look that clearly stated he didn't care, before continuing to clean. The brush of the damp cloth across her skin was ticklish and cold, the hand that held her calf kneading the muscles there. She squirmed a bit at his touch, tempted to pull away from the unfamiliar, torturous sensation.

"Is this my punishment?" Relief came when he released her only to dissipate as he took the next foot.

A sadistic gleam entered his eye at the accusation, but he didn't answer.

She bit her lip at the silence. "Why are you doing this?" she said on a whine, her body trembling with her restraint.

He looked up at her with a smirk, taking one last swipe with the cloth before releasing her. "I'm just cleaning you."

Grumbling she curled her feet under her once again, trying to warm them. "No, I mean why go to the trouble of fighting him? What do you get out of it?"

His eyes narrowed on her momentarily. He leaned in, his hands coming to rest on her thighs, moving up as he drew closer till they rested on her hips. His face was millimetres from hers, lips parted so his breath puffed against her skin while his eyes flicked over her bemused, blush tinted features. "I get to keep you."

He closed the distance between them, his lips brushing her startled ones in the gentlest of caresses before he pulled back slightly, watching her. She sat frozen for a moment a blush covering her neck and cheeks, her hands fluttered to rest on his arms. She drew in a shaky breath. She'd liked that, but things were far from settled between them.

She held his gaze, a tremulous smile flitting on and then off her lips. She looked down to where he still held her, licking her dry lips before looking up again with a quizzical frown. "Why… do you want me? I know you loved my Okaa-san once." She swallowed hard, not sure she wanted to hear the truth. "And so I need to know… what do you see when you look at me?"

He glowered at her, clearly not liking the question. "I see a resemblance to your Okaa-san, there is no denying that. And yes I once loved her, but that was another life time. You… your eyes are Inu-kegawa's, that is how I've known you and that is how I've grown to care for you. You are Kagome." His hold tightened uncomfortably. "And don't you ever dare clump me with that sick bastard again."

She bit her lip and nodded before looking away from him with a sigh.

He released her and stood with a growl, moving to his closet. "Get into bed, Kagome."

She didn't bother arguing, only stood and padded over. She was cold without him near, and wasted no time in pulling back the blankets and crawling under them. She vaguely listened as he changed, the turmoil of thoughts and emotions holding her attention more completely. He wanted her for her, not for what she had to offer or who she reminded him of. He was willing to risk his life to fight for her and wanted her as his wife.

The sound of his approach had her turning and propping up on her elbows to look at him. They locked gazes for a moment, his serious and confident, hers shy and uncertain.

"Inuyasha-sama…."

He shook his head. "Don't call me that. I hate it." He growled in distaste. "Just 'Inuyasha' is fine."

She blushed again at the intimacy such informality suggested. "Inuyasha… I really am sorry I ran away. I wasn't thinking clearly after I released that energy and I was just so upset after everything."

He knelt by the bedding. "Feh, I know that, Kagome." He pulled back the blanket and slid in to sit beside her, ignoring the look of relief she was giving him. "But that doesn't mean you're not getting punished.

Not even giving her time to react to his words he pulled her to him, almost dragging her into his lap. She shrieked when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply before licking and nipping at it as if to get her attention… not that he didn't have it already.

"You remember when I threatened to tie you down if you didn't stay in the room?" he said in a murmur against her damp skin.

Her eyes widened and she squirmed in his hold, hands on his chest, her stomach flipping as dread filled her. He wouldn't. No sooner had the thought entered her head was he pushing her back into the bedding, a leg sliding up between hers as he crouched over her. She pushed at his chest where he hovered over her, noting the wicked glint now present in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, no please don't." Worry creased her brow and she jerked away from him when he tried to take hold of her wrists, pulling them protectively to her chest.

His only response was to smirk and grasp them more solidly. "Take your punishment like a good girl, Kagome."

She did her best imitation of a growl, frustrated as he overpowered her. He chuckled at the sound, drawing her hands above her head where he began to tie them. She arched her head back to watch him; frowning to see him using the obi he'd given her to lash her wrists together. She tried to tug her arms down but he held them in place, giving a warning glare before taking the long ends and attaching them to one of the narrow structural support beams that happened to run up through his room. He left enough slack to give her some movement.

"You're just going to leave me like this all night?" she asked dubiously, tugging her arms as he moved back to rest his upper body beside her.

"Yup." A hand lazily drifted over the side of her face, pushing some hair behind her ear.

She began to struggle again, pulling and bucking as she tried to break free. He sighed heavily and rolled back on top of her, this time allowing all his weight to pin her down. Air puffed out of her at the contact before she went completely still beneath him. The tension in her shoulders was increasing with her awareness of where his body pressed to hers, the weight and heat strangely pleasing. He propped himself on his elbows to each side of her, relieving some of the weight on her chest. Their eyes clashed as a hand again brushed her hair out of her face, heat spreading through her as she became extremely aware of him. His hair was falling over his shoulders, his golden eyes glowing warmly at her in the lamp light while his adorable ears perked directly towards her.

"Why are you scared?" His voice was gentle though he smiled at her wickedly, a fang flashing at her.

"I'm not, it's just… I'm uncomfortable…." She squirmed under his knowing gaze, trying to escape the heat only to then gasp when he shifted the leg between hers, bringing his thigh more firmly against her and causing a jolt to run up her spine. "Inuyasha?" His name came out mixed with the whimper of pleasure the feeling drew from her.

The smile was still there but it was steadily being replaced by a more intense expression. "Shhhh, koi," he said at her wide eyed look before nuzzling her chin up and giving her love bites along her jaw, "this is nothing to fear."

Her hips unconsciously wiggled against him and he responded by lifting some of his weight from them and rubbing against the heated core once more. She whimpered into the side of his face while her hips bucked against him, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to control the sensations and her treacherous body's reactions.

His mouth had reached her ear and she found all her attention directed there as he took her lobe in his mouth, his tongue bathing it before swirling over and into the ridges there. She couldn't hold back the cry she gave when his breath passed over those damp recesses, her whole body squirming in reaction.

Her movements and cries only incited Inuyasha's hunger further, his kisses and love bites increasing until he found her mouth and latched onto her. It was gentle at first, the pressure light and short as he tested her reception. She enjoyed the attention and started to kiss him back tentatively as he rocked against her and encouraged her to reciprocate. With her participation he became more demanding, testing the boundaries as he led her out to deeper waters.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, her moan of pleasure mixed with the pain caused by the cut there driving him to nip teasingly with his teeth before releasing it. His tongue dove into her mouth on a gasp, surging against hers and out again before her teeth snapped shut in surprise. He eased up on the kisses after that before pulling away completely, slowing their rocking at the same time while ignoring her cries of disappointment.

His breathing heavy with the effort, he moved all his weight to one elbow, his hips shifting to press along her thigh. She barely registered his blatant arousal as it rested against her. She was too busy gasping in breath between bruised lips while her passion glazed eyes followed his every movement. It was amazing how quickly he could become serious.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured, sanity slowly easing back into her gaze.

With his free hand, Inuyasha began to caress her from her shoulder down to her hip. She trembled with each pass, but her eyes remained locked on his.

"Kagome… are you afraid of me?" His vulnerability was clear in his eyes.

Slowly she shook her head, a frown creasing her brow. "No."

He seemed more confident with her answer, his caress stronger. "Do you trust me?"

A small smile flittered on to her lips. "I wouldn't have taken the risk I did tonight if I didn't."

He growled approvingly, his hand pausing to grip her hip possessively. "Good girl. No matter what, never fear me." His hand moved to the obi at her waist, finding the knot there and untying it deftly. "I'm strong, but I'll never hurt you, you understand?"

Her breath caught as he flipped her yukata open, exposing her body to his eyes and the cold air. His gaze, however, remained focused on her face. She quickly realised he was waiting for her response, and so she nodded, her breathing shallow and her heart pounding in her chest. Was he going to take her now?

It was almost unbearable seeing her like this, exposed and helpless to his desires, her firm, young breasts thrust up, her arms high above her head. His member was so hard he figured that if he were to take her now, he wouldn't last past entering her. Still, he wanted to feel and see her, and if that meant torturing himself, then so be it. He hadn't been with a woman for over thirty years and another night wouldn't kill him.

His hand drifted up along the smooth plain of her stomach and over her ribcage until it cupped a pale breast. The skin was so soft and he marvelled at her paleness contrasting to his own skin tone. Her gasp and twitch of fear had his ears back and then forward in an instant, his eyes locking with hers.

"I'm not them." The reminder was enough to relax her and she watched him as his eyes returned to her breast.

His hand moved over the mound of flesh, lifting it and squeezing it until the pink nipple tightened to a sharp, sensitive bud. Her breathing had picked up again and he was encouraged to follow his desires.

Her eyes widened when his head descended, his tongue coming out to swipe lightly over the sensitive tip. She mewled in appreciation, the coldness of the air reacting to the now wet point causing her to arch her back and press more flesh into his hand and mouth. To this offer he was more than happy to accept, a hunger taking hold of him as he devoured her, her taste and smell driving his instincts forward. He tried to take as much of the mound into his mouth as he could before suckling on it intently, her whimpers and cries encouraging him to increase the pressure. His teeth circled the bud delicately before clamping down and tugging the sensitive flesh.

Her cry this time was much louder than the others, the liquid heat pooling between her thighs increasing with every tug and vying for her attention with her breast.

"Inu… yasha!" Her cry was almost insubstantial as she tried to get across her confusion and pleasure at what his mouth was doing to her.

He growled in response, his hand drifting down her body once more while his mouth continued to torture her breast. When it came to the apex of her thighs, he dragged his fingers through the curls there, causing her to tug at her arms and cry out in frustrated pleasure, her heart rate increasing as he slid his fingers past the outer lips. A part of her wanted to grab his wrist and pull him away, while the dominant part begged him to continue, her legs shifting to give him better access.

"Kami…." He groaned heavily at what he felt there, his restraint tested again as her wetness immediately coated his fingers. "So wet, Kagome… good bitch," he said before moving to the as yet neglected breast.

His fingers drew back until he found her jewel. It was already open to his touch, her sensitivity amazing him as he rubbed and suckled on her in an overwhelming play of sensations.

The intense shots of pleasure that came from where Inuyasha's fingers played had Kagome's eyes wide and breathe coming in fast pants. She mewled and squirmed as he worked her, a tension beginning to build in her abdomen as his finger sent shocks up her spine and his mouth suckled on her breast. A rhythm was evolving, his finger flicking over the magic spot he'd found while his mouth sucked her nipple to match it, her hips moving against his hand to join the rhythm unconsciously. Her whimpers and moans became more frequent as the tension tightened.

Inuyasha groaned as well, enjoying her body's responses to him. "That's it, let go for me, koi,"

He shifted focus then, his mouth coming up to take hers as she breathed in, his tongue slipping in without warning to surge against hers. It took her off guard for a moment, but the new sensation only intensified what his hand was doing and she kissed back just as fiercely, mimicking him until her muscles began to clench, distracting her as the pleasure reached a feverish pitch before exploding.

Her eyes widened as she tried to wrench her mouth away from Inuyasha's, her cry of surprise from the loss of control of her body swallowed by him. He kept up the kiss, some satisfaction coming as her release covered his hand. Still she whimpered under him, her body bucking against his. Sensing her fear he pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling her uninjured cheek lovingly.

"Shhh, Kagome, it's alright. I'm here, relax." She was still breathing heavily her cheeks flushed and eyes wide as her muscles continued to twitch and spasm. "Did it feel good?"

She nodded slowly. It had felt amazingly good. She'd never known anything in life could feel so good. Every muscle in her body was relaxed and she felt so fulfilled and tired. But it had all been so new and overwhelming; she'd been left frightened, unsure of what was going on.

"Good." He rubbed her one more time, watching her eyes flutter closed on a sharp intake of breath. "That's what you're supposed to feel when a man touches you…." He ran his nose along her jaw, breathing in her relaxed scent. "…when a man you _want_ touches you."

He removed his hand from her and could smell her on him. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them off, catching her watching him with a hooded gaze from the corner of his eye. Once clean he pulled her yukata closed and kissing her one more lingering time moved his hand to swiftly untie her hands before sliding down her body to pillow his head on her chest.

Barely recognising her freedom, Kagome flexed her hands, but let them lay where they were as her mind tried to comprehend what had happened.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was tired, but confused. Wasn't there more to it? She was by far no expert, but she knew love making had something to do with the hard length she still felt pressed against her side.

"Go to sleep, Kagome," Inuyasha said. He was tired after all his self restraint and would need to recoup to be ready for the morning. He nuzzled into her, relaxed by her scent. "After I win tomorrow, I'll show you the rest."

Kagome remained quiet after that and soon he sensed she had done as he'd ordered. He followed after her shortly, promising himself that as soon as Naraku was dead, Kagome would be his.

The sound of the door sliding open made Naraku looked up from where he leaned against a wall in a hut inside the shrine grounds. An oil lamp illuminated the interior, giving off enough light to see what was directly around him. The moonlight outside was stronger; silhouetting the man the guard was throwing in.

"Get in there," a rough voice said and the man stumbled forward with a grunt. "You have ten minutes with your master."

The man muttered some curses under his breath, lightning arching around his clenched fist before he turned, braid whipping about him, and stepped into the circle of light. Hiten glared down at Naraku, who only smiled back at him slyly.

"That's quiet the bruise you have there, Hiten," he said, commenting on the steadily healing mark Inuyasha's punch had left behind.

Hiten grunted and knelt down in front of his king. "I was unable to retrieve the princess, Naraku-sama. The wolf prince caught me before I could reach her and that hanyou scum arrived soon after." He bowed down low. "Please forgive me for my failure."

Naraku said nothing for a moment, his hand running over his injured arm unconsciously before he shrugged and refocused his gaze on the wall opposite him.

"It does not matter, after tomorrow she will have no where to run and no one to protect her."

"Naraku-sama?" Hiten did not understand his masters cryptic words, though he sensed some dark secret was to be revealed to him.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Do you not wonder at my entourage Hiten? It is large, even for one of my station, is it not?"

Hiten thought back and remembered how he had been confused by its size.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has left himself weak, Hiten. His soldiers have been dispersed through the villages to help repairs after the storm. While I distract the court, you will lead my army to surround and infiltrate the castle. You will take what is needed for a bargaining piece. We will take back my mate and add the Western Lands to my own."

Hiten bowed low, hiding the frown that appeared on his face. "And I will get my brother back?"

There was a rustle of cloth as Naraku shifted to be more comfortable. "Yes. Manten will be returned to you."

Hiten sighed in relief. "I will do as you command, Naraku-sama."


	19. Demon Days

Dog Skin

Chapter Eighteen: Demon Days

The sun had yet to peak over the mountains to the east, but already Inuyasha knelt in the courtyard awaiting the arrival of Naraku. It seemed as though the entire household as well as the surrounding town had come out to watch the battle. The visiting lords stood closest to the side lines for the best view of the claim dispute. Some of the human lords appeared confused, even after explanations were given, but the promise that it would be very exciting had them curious and eager to see this demon tradition in action. Even the servants had abandoned their chores without reprisal in order to watch their lords battle one another, finding choice views from the battlements and stable roof.

Inuyasha glanced to where his brother stood at his side. He would be acting as his second, though he hadn't asked him to do so. The arrogant Lord of the Western Lands had assumed the position without question or hesitation, just as he did anything and everything else. Inuyasha growled low in discontent. He would have preferred Miroku in Sesshoumaru's place, but the monk was better off where he was, standing at the entrance to the castle, Kouga at his side.

Whatever Sesshoumaru had said to the wolf seemed to have worked, because since then he had been behaving uncharacteristically subservient to the demon dog's will.

Seemingly without provocation, Inuyasha's gaze was pulled upward to the balcony belonging to his brother's rooms. Three women stood watching the commotion below. Sesshoumaru had insisted that Kagome remain in his rooms during the battle, along with Kagura, and that Sango join them. The demon slayer was dressed in her battle gear, Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder nonchalantly. Inuyasha had been annoyed with what he saw as unnecessary guard, especially when Kohaku was put outside the door. However, the precaution made sense to him now. It could just be a coincidence but those servants of Naraku's that were in attendance appeared to be strategically placed about the courtyard. His hackles had risen when he'd first noticed it, an alarmed glance at his brother confirming that something wasn't right. There were far more of Naraku's people then their own.

To distract his mind from things he could not control, Inuyasha locked his gaze on his intended. Kagome stood between the two other women, a worried frown on her brow. She wore the furisode kimono of a maiden, the colour a deep red with orange and white moons along the hem and sleeves. A deep purple obi encased her waist, his house symbol in white on it. Her hair was up and decorated with silver prongs. Though the material was thick and warm, she also wore a haori over top. He knew for a fact that it held his own personal symbol on the back, a fact that when realised had nearly had him dragging her back to his room in possessive approval. If he had his way, today would be the last time she could wear the furisode.

She had very nearly not been able to wear it today.

Memory of last night and this morning flooded his minds eye and he couldn't hold back the smug smile that flitted onto his lips.

He had woken early, as was his want, to find himself still pillowed against her. His hands had itched to slide beneath her clothing and once again feel her soft skin, but he had gritted his teeth and removed himself from her and the futon all together.

He'd dressed soundlessly after that and moved out onto the balcony to escape the over powering smell that was her. She was still on his fingers.

When he'd regained some semblance of control he'd returned to sit against the wall beside her, leaving the shoji open in hopes of airing out the room. She was cold. He could tell from the shivers that would course through her intermittently that she missed his body heat. To distract himself from thoughts of warming her, he focused an unseeing gaze on the view outside and began to mentally prepare for the battle ahead of him.

He'd been only vaguely aware of when she awoke, so focused was he in his mental preparations for anything that Naraku may throw at him. She'd made no sound and so he hadn't altered focus until a sudden change in her scent startled him back into the present. Dazed by the unexpected scent of arousal, he'd turned to look at her. She was watching him, a heavy blush painting her cheeks with his favourite colour.

She'd squirmed a bit under his gaze and he forced a reassuring smile. "Good morning," he'd said.

"Good morning." Her morning voice had been husky with sleep. "I didn't mean to disrupt you.…"

"Keh!" He'd shifted his gaze back to the view. "Your breathing disrupts me."

She'd been quiet after that.

He'd mentally cringed, unsure why he'd said that. Had she taken it as an insult? It sounded like an insult, but that wasn't how he'd meant it.

From the corner of his eye he'd seen her frown before she followed his gaze, admiring the slowly lightening sky as dawn approached.

"I should get dressed," she'd said in a murmur.

She'd hesitated a moment, for what, he wasn't sure. He'd dared not speak again, afraid of what he might say, but had hoped she would hurry. The sooner she was dressed, the sooner the temptation would be removed.

Her sudden move to sit up had had him looking over with raised brows. She seemed momentarily unaware that the blanket had fallen away and her unbound yukata had left her exposed. Goosebumps had risen on the pale mounds in response to the cool breeze, her nipples hardening as he watched. She'd quickly realised something was wrong, a quick glance down was followed by a cry of surprise and she'd fisted it closed. She'd tried to smile as her gaze met his affected one, clearly embarrassed.

A sly smile had split his lips and he'd grabbed the hand that held the yukata to haul her toward him, forcing her to let go of the collar. She'd gasped at the sudden movement, going still as he pulled her into his lap. He'd slipped his hands inside to rest against the naked flesh of her back and outer thigh. She was so soft and warm.

He'd pulled the blanket to them with his foot and once it had been arranged over them he'd curled his body more securely around her. She'd clutched at his clothing, gazing up at him in confusion. He'd ignored her look and instead bowed his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck. Nose flush against her skin, he'd breathed in her scent, enjoying the shiver it elicited from her. When he'd licked her, she'd pressed her own face into him, clearly enjoying his attentions.

Unsure of what he wanted from her, but knowing he didn't want her leaving the safety of his embrace, he had just clung to her possessively. Even now, as he waited for the duel to begin, his instincts were more inclined to leap up to where she stood and drag her into his own room where they believed she would be safest.

Lost in his instincts and everything that was her, it had been her voice, soft and gentle, that had pulled him partially back. "Inuyasha?" She'd sounded worried.

"Kami." His whispered prayer drifted across her skin. "You smell so good…" His fingers had moved convulsively over her back. "You feel so good… Kami, don't make me leave this heaven."

She'd tightened her own hold on him, pressing her own face as close to his neck as possible. Clearly she'd felt the same.

He could have stayed that way forever, but a scratch at the door had jerked him back to reality, an angry growl ripping from him, causing her to jump. In response he immediately tightened his hold on her.

"Who is it?" he'd said, his voice threatening.

There'd been a noticeable hesitation. "Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama sent me with kimono for the O-hime, Inuyasha-sama."

When Kagome had struggled to part herself from him, perhaps to preserve some decency, Inuyasha had had none of it. His hold had remained as strong as ever.

"Enter."

She'd glared up at him as the shoji drew back and a servant girl bowed to them before entering, her arms full of carefully folded material. Kagome could only hide her face against him, so embarrassed was she to be found in such an intimate position. He'd watched the servants every move, his protective instincts still raging. For her credit the servant girl avoided looking at them and instead focusing her gaze on the floor.

"You can go now," he'd said, before once again burying his face in Kagome's neck and hair.

The girl had looked up at this, unknowingly mimicking Kagome's own expression. "But, Inuyasha-sama, I must help her. It is far too difficult, not to mention improper for O-hime-sama to do it on her own."

Inuyasha had growled, his hold tightening to the point of pain, made evident by Kagome's whimper of discomfort. Immediately he'd relaxed his hold, soothing her in apology.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama," said the servant girl, her eyes had once more focused on the floor, "but Sesshoumaru-sama also requested that you join him in his rooms. I am to bring O-hime-sama once she is properly dressed."

He'd cursed his brother's existence under his breath.

"Inuyasha, just let the poor girl do her job," Kagome had said, her voice low so as not to be overheard.

Knowing that he had no real choice in the matter, he had removed his hands from her welcoming body and quickly retied the yukata to preserve her dignity. He'd then stood, taking her with him before wrapping the blanket more securely around her and stepping back a bit. He hadn't been happy, but the logical voice that sometimes made itself known in his head was pointing out that there was no reason to be angry either. He had to leave her side sooner or later in order to defend her.

"I don't like leaving you unguarded," he'd said, a clawed hand running through her hair.

She'd smiled gently. "I know. But nothing will happen that you won't know about. You'll just be down the hall."

He'd been unconvinced, but had moved away from her all the same. He closed the shoji to the balcony and then turned to the servant. "There is a pile of kimono by the door. They are to be cleaned and mended and handled with the greatest of care. The fur is to be cleaned and aired as well. Some fastenings have been damaged. Replace them. You will be responsible for them, so be sure they are returned in the best condition. Is that understood?"

The servant girl had swallowed audibly, but bowed her head. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha had glanced at Kagome one more time, trying to convince himself that she would be fine in his absence and that she wouldn't disappear, before exiting and shutting the shoji behind him.

Even now, sitting in the courtyard with her in range of sight, he found his biggest fear to be that she would disappear. He wanted to be near her and wondered grudgingly how his brother could stand to be apart from his newly claimed mate. Of course, it wasn't like Kagura was helpless. She was a powerful youkai in her own right, which was probably why Sesshoumaru had chosen her. This eased a bit of his anxiety. He knew that the wind witch had pledged to protect her princess from Naraku, and with an experienced warrior like Sango up there he really had nothing to worry about. Still, from what he knew of Kagome, she was able to get into trouble without much effort on her part.

The fall of footsteps at the entrance had Inuyasha's ears twitching. Unwillingly he turned to see who was approaching, a glower on his face as he watched Naraku make his way up the main road and into the courtyard. A squat, fat, bald lizard like demon moved at his side, his enormous mouth filled with sharp teeth that showed as he grind slyly at the people watching their approach.

Not recognising the new demon, Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru for any information he could give.

"That is Manten, thunder demon brother of Hiten. An interesting choice to say the least," Sesshoumaru said, clearly unimpressed.

Inuyasha stood to greet the two as they came to a stop in front of them. The four exchanged the slightest of bows, Inuyasha barely able to hold back a growl when Naraku glanced to the balcony Kagome stood on. How dare that bastard look at her!

"How is your arm, Naraku-sama?" Sesshoumaru asked mildly.

Grinning wickedly at the reminder of the female's refusal of his rival, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone complaining of an unfair playing field after I destroy you."

Naraku glowered darkly at them. "I am healed. Let us begin this, I wish to collect what is mine quickly."

Inuyasha lunged at the hanyou king, swinging out at his opponent wildly. Sesshoumaru's sudden hold on the ruff of his neck was all that held the swing from making contact, Naraku choosing to stand his ground. There was a murmur from the gathered crowed in response to the display.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, you don't want to appear too eager," Sesshoumaru said in admonishment, "This is the death of your intended's Otou-sama we are about to enter into here after all."

Tugging him back, Sesshoumaru released the hanyou. "The mate claim will follow the strictest of demon code. It will be to the death or to the forfeit, whichever comes first. If forfeit is chosen, all claims are given up and challenge can never be issued to the winner over the female in question ever again. In death, none will argue the claim of the winner to the female. Is this understood?"

Naraku and Inuyasha both nodded.

"When the combat has begun," Sesshoumaru said, continuing his instruction, "none may interfere in aid of the one they support, or they automatically cause forfeit. This is a battle of merit, once it has begun, it cannot be stopped. All weapons are permitted, but none may be introduced once the fighting has begun. To do so is to forfeit. Are there any questions?"

Silence greeted this question.

"Very well. Naraku, name your second."

"Manten-sama of the Thunder Youkai," Naraku said, his eyes remaining trained on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, who will be your second?"

"Sesshoumaru, Tai Youkai of the Western Lands," Inuyasha said growling at the formality of it all. He just wanted to fight.

"Very well." His cold gaze flicked to take in the fat demon who coward under the press of his aura. "As seconds, it is mine and Manten-sama's duty to oversee the duel and act as witnesses to the outcome and the adherence to the rules. Return to your ends of the courtyard please."

With that Sesshoumaru turned, expecting Inuyasha to follow. He was slow to do so, not wanting to take his eyes off his opponent. Naraku gave him a contemptuous look before turning on his heal and walking away, Manten following at his side with a nervous stumble.

Once Inuyasha had fallen into step beside his brother, Sesshoumaru began his final instructions in a quiet voice. "You must kill him, Inuyasha. Forget that he is your intended's Otou-sama. Ignore all else that is happening around you and focus on his death only. More than your mate claim rides on this duel, and I will not have you leave my kingdom vulnerable by letting that creature live."

They came to a stop and Sesshoumaru's gaze fell to Tessaiga at Inuyasha's waist. "Use our Otou-sama's fang and destroy that which threatens us."

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling an answering thrum of power.

"Why? Why does he have to do this?" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha in the courtyard. "Doesn't it matter that I've chosen him over any other already?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow, glancing at the girl from the corner of her eye. "Does it ever?"

Kagome looked up at her former guardian; confusion and sadness clear in her eyes. With a sigh Kagura rolled her eyes back down to the men in the courtyard. "It is their way, Kagome-sama."

"She's right, Kagome-sama," Sango said, drawing the girls attention to her, "Youkai male's, when they choose a female, will court her much in the same way that Inuyasha has been behaving with you. Potential mate's will spend time together and gage their compatibility. If they like each other, they form a bond and mate, but if two male's show interest in the same female, they must battle one another before furthering their relationship with the female."

Kagome shook her head in frustration. "But doesn't it matter what I want? That I don't want Naraku? That he is my flesh and blood?" She was getting angry.

Kagura flicked her fan open in agitation. "It's hard to say. This is… unprecedented."

Sango frowned. "Yes, that you have already made your preference known is… unusual. Youkai female, generally, would be attracted to the strongest and wait out the end of the battle before choosing the male."

Kagome gave the wind youkai to her other side a quizzical look. Kagura only nodded in agreement, her gaze hooded and calculating. "If a male's advances are spurned, it is normally because he is too weak for the female, and so easily defeated. But in this case, you are weaker than Naraku. And that he is your Otou-sama makes the outcome that much more difficult to figure out. The winner would naturally receive your attentions, but…." A shudder shook her frame, her face twisting in disgust. "It is against even youkai sensibilities."

The three women stood in silence, each contemplating the possibilities if somehow Naraku was able to defeat Inuyasha. Finally, Kagura flicked her fan closed and slid it into her obi only to pull out a long, sheathed dagger. With serious eyes Kagura looked to her charge and held out the weapon.

Kagome looked from the dagger to Kagura and then to Sango, who looked away in discomfort. "What… what's this for?"

Kagura forced the princess to take the dagger, closing her fingers around it. "I have every confidence in Inuyasha-sama to protect your honour. He is the brother of Sesshoumaru-sama, after all. But Naraku is cunning. If he manages to win, this may be your only escape."

Kagome's gaze was riveted to the dagger in her hand. The handle was black, the blade thin. She couldn't imagine actually using it on herself, but Kagura had a point. The honourable action in the face of defeat would be to take her life. But she wasn't one to give in so easily, especially after everything she had been through to get to this point.

"I believe in Inuyasha. It won't come to that."

Naraku chose that moment to enter the courtyard. Kagome turned back to the courtyard as the audience's murmurs rose in speculation. She stiffened when his searching gaze found her, but did not flinch back.

There was an altercation between Inuyasha and him, but she could not hear their words. Finally, Sesshoumaru took control and issued the rules. Kagome bit her lip in anxiety as the two males took their places on either side of the courtyard. There was a gathering silence as the sun finally peaked the mountain, and then, faster then she could see, the rivals met in the centre.

There was a roar from the crowed, the servants and soldiers gathered cheering for their respective lords. The nobles in contrast remained silent, the weight of this confrontation not lost on them.

They came at each other again and again, testing the others strength and defence. Inuyasha seemed to have the upper hand in the strength department, having pushed Naraku into a corner, when the new hanyou made a desperate leap into the air. His body morphed and tentacles shot out, forcing Inuyasha to move quickly or be impaled. His knife sharp claws came to his defence, slicing the appendages from Naraku's body.

Kagome gasped as they only regenerated, Naraku not even appearing to be in pain from their loss. There was a resounding growl of frustration as Inuyasha struggled against the sudden onslaught.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Stop running away and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled with a growl, his hand moving to the hilt to slip his sword from the old sheath that housed it.

"The Tessaiga…." Sango said in a murmur, her gaze glued to the battle, "I've never seen him use it."

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as the sword expanded, becoming far too large for the sheath it was coming out of. Without a pause in movement, Inuyasha swung it at the mass of tentacles assaulting him, slicing them all from the air in one motion. Naraku fell back a few paces, nearly falling to his knees at the sudden loss. There was a moment's pause in the fighting, the two males staring at each other, a satisfied smirk on Inuyasha's face and a dissatisfied frown on Naraku's.

"You've got nothing on me, Naraku. Recognise your defeat and prepare for death," said Inuyasha, positioning his sword for his next attack.

A devious smile spread across Naraku's face, a wicked gleam entering his red eyes. "I recognise nothing about you. Neither your claim to what is mine, nor your position in this kingdom. You are nothing."

With that, the noise in the crowed suddenly changed. The cheers became screams and battle cries as those of Naraku's servants allowed into the courtyard turned on the Tai-Youkai's.

Inuyasha looked on in horror as his people were attacked and slaughtered around him. A large crowed of the attackers surged to where Miroku and Kouga stood at the entrance to the castle. The two males met them head on, easily taking care of the low level youkai and humans that dared make such an ill conceived move.

Kagome didn't notice any of this. Her eyes were glued to Inuyasha, worry creasing her brow. The distraction was all Naraku needed, she could see his intent before he released a cloud of miasma. Sharply pointed tentacles quickly followed, zeroing in on where Inuyasha stood frozen.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, leaning over the railing as if to leap down. Only Kagura's and Sango's hold on her shoulders held her back.

Kagome shuddered as the miasma surrounded her hanyou prince, hiding him momentarily from her eyes before he reappeared above, a haori sleeve covering his scowling face, his eyes trained on the tentacles shooting toward him. Still air born, he pulled Tessaiga back.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swung the sword downwards creating a great wind that rushed towards the tentacles and Naraku.

Not expecting the move, Naraku fell back yet again, but not before his more recent wave of appendages were destroyed in the powerful attack.

"Damn you!" he yelled, breathing heavily, his eyes locked on the descending inu-hanyou and trying to ignore the rents in the battlefield before him. "Don't think you've won yet. Facing me you've left her undefended. If I lose, she dies."

"Keh, not while I'm around, asshole." He lunged forward, once again engaging Naraku in battle.

Kagome glanced at Sango with a frown. She had just barely made out what Naraku had yelled and it worried her. "Are we in danger?"

"No, we should be fine," the slayer said, "Sesshoumaru-sama took precautions. My brother, Kohaku, stands guard outside the door while soldiers have been stationed in the castle for further protection."

Kagura, on the other hand, was clenching her fan in her fist, a startled look on her face.

"Kagura?" Kagome rested her hand on her guardians shoulder, frowning in concern. "Is something wrong, Kagura?

Clutching her chest, Kagura breathed heavily, eyes wide and unseeing as a tearing feeling filled her chest. It was as though a piece of her soul was being ripped away.

"Naraku-sama… ahhhh!" She fell to her knees, the pain worse than anything she had ever experienced before.

"Kagura-sama!"

Just as the pain reached completely unbearable, Kagura collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Kagome knelt beside her, Sango looking on in worry at the downed youkai. Her skin was pale, and her features locked in a pained grimace.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at Sango, "What happened to-"

A sudden thump from the hallway and shouting had both girls up and facing the door in surprise. There was a clash of steel and then a shout of pain. Then silence. Kagome reached for Sango's arm as she would have moved forward to investigate and gripped her forearm.

"No, wait… I sense something…." Kagome frowned. It was familiar, the aura she sensed outside, but she couldn't place it. All she knew was that it was not friendly.

When the shoji burst open, Kagome jumped while Sango automatically crouched in a defensive stance, Hiraikotsu held before her and Kagome as a shield. Hiten entered, a long scythe in one hand and dragging Kohaku's body behind him with the other. Kagome gripped Sango harder, holding her back as she felt her muscles tense.

"What have you done to him!" Sango said angrily, demanding an answer.

Hiten smiled wickedly, throwing the boy up against the wall to be free of the hindrance. "The same thing I'm going to do to you, girl, unless you hand over O-hime Kagome-sama now."

"Stay back, Hiten-sama!" Sango said in a warning tone, moving to a more protective position in front of Kagome and Kagura.

Hiten's eyes flicked to the crumpled form of Kagura. "Ah, I see Naraku-sama has severed the bond with the wind witch. That should make this easy…."

"Don't underestimate me, youkai!" Sango lunged at Hiten, pulling Hiraikotsu back before swinging it down at him like a mallet.

The scythe met the boomerang, holding it in place effortlessly while lightening crackling around the tip. As Sango strained, Hiten grinned confidently.

"Pathetic human. You think you can defeat the mighty thunder brother, Hiten?" With a twist and as shove he sent Sango flying backwards into the wall next to where her brother lay.

Groaning, she pushed herself back up, using Hiraikotsu as a crutch. "How… did you get in?"

Hiten's lip curled in disgust. "The Tai Youkai should learn to guard all entrances. Even those used by inconsequential servants."

He began to turn his back on the slayer when she lunged at him, dropping Hiraikotsu and drawing the sword at her hip. "I am still your opponent!"

Hiten twisted back, parrying her sword and directing it downwards before bringing a knee into her stomach and an elbow into her back, sending her tumbling heavily onto the floor.

"Stay down woman. I'll play with you later." He turned his back on her once more and moved to where Kagome stood. She had managed to drag Kagura into the corner of the balcony and was even now protecting her with her own body. As a traitor to her sworn lord, death would be the only outcome for the wind witch if Hiten got his hands on her.

"Stay away from Kagome-sama," Sango said, groaning as she tried to push herself up once more, before collapsing in pain. "You have no right… to approach her."

Hiten paused and looked back at the slayer over his shoulder. "As the O-hime of my land, I have every right to retrieve her and return her to where she belongs." Hiten refocused his attention on Kagome. "At Naraku-sama's side."

Kagome moved away from him until she was pressed against the railings. "You can't really believe that, Hiten-sama. What Naraku-sama wants will bring dishonour to our entire kingdom. The ancestors would never forgive us and the kami would curse us. Please, reconsider following him!"

Hiten paused momentarily, looking out into the courtyard. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see what he looked at and saw the squat lizard like youkai laughing gleefully as the battle continued. Kagome looked back at Hiten, eyes narrowed.

"That's your brother, Manten-sama, isn't it?"

Hiten nodded, focusing his gaze back on her. "Yes, and what I do now is for the love I hold for him."

Kagome flinched back as he reached for her, her hand unconsciously tightening on the hilt of the dagger in her obi. "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me!"

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, O-hime-sama!" he said, his impatience slipping into his voice now. "Why don't you make it easy on me and yourself and come along obediently. There's no choice in the matter."

No, there was always a choice. Hadn't she proven that by running away in the first place? She was so close! _Inuyasha…_

Her eyes went wide when his hand grasped her shoulder. Without a thought the dagger came free only to be sheathed once more in soft flesh. Blood spurted over her hand and she watched in shock as the demon began to laugh at her.

"Did you really think that will kill me, butterfly? You are pathetic if you really thought that."

Kagome, still dazed, met the condescending gaze of the youkai she shared this odd embrace with. His hand on her shoulder had tightened, the only sign of his anger at her achievement. She had got past his defences, a dagger sticking out of the opening in his armour where his arm joined his torso.

"No, Hiten-sama, I did not think that only this could defeat you. Forgive me, your reasons for your actions are honourable…" She squeezed her eyes shut at his confused look. The power was on the tips of her fingers where they clutched the handle of the dagger, and she found that she could hold back no longer. "Forgive me…" The power surged forth, using the dagger as a conductor to travel deep into his body and search out his heart.

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice having momentarily forgotten what was going on in the courtyard below. Fear in her heart, she glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha looking up at where she stood with a worried expression, Naraku seething angrily behind him. Her eyes locked with his even as Hiten's screams intensified before the purification rendered him to nothing but a pile of ash at her feet.

Trembling, the dagger fell from her limp fingers. "Inuyasha…."

Naraku's face twisted in hatred, his arm transforming into a sharp tentacle. How dare she disobey him! How dare she call the mongrel's name! He had corrupted her. Inuyasha had turned her against him! "Don't turn your back on me, you disgusting dog!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He returned his attention to his opponent; his eye's narrowing before widening at the sight of a tentacle spear speeding towards his turned back. He dodged the projectile, but not fast enough to remain unscathed. It managed to find his shoulder, puncturing through to the other side before he used his claws to sever it. Though fighting continued on around him, Inuyasha was barely aware of it, his mind clouded with the sudden pain that engulfed his entire body. Tessaiga fell from limp fingers as he staggered forward and clutched at the pulsing wound. What the fuck was going on?

Vaguely, he could hear Kagome scream his name.

A shadow fell over him, blocking the morning sun. Breathing heavily he looked over his shoulder at the black haired demon standing smugly behind him. His gaze strayed to somewhere above him, and he knew the bastard was looking at Kagome.

"Miasma was injected into you, if you're wondering what happened. A dirty trick, maybe, but all's fair in love and war." He smirked as Inuyasha growled at him and then knelt down by the incapacitated hanyou, grasping hold of his chin, nails digging into the flesh there as he forced the golden eyes to meet his red ones.

"She is mine," he said in a murmur. "You were foolish to believe such a pure creature would ever be yours to defile. Know before your death that it will be my bed she sleeps in tonight, my touch that will have her writhing beneath me and my name she will scream when she is taken for the first time and every time afterwards."

Something dark rose up in him then, the images his words provoked eliciting a primitive growl as the pain continued to eat at him. No, he would not die here when he was so close to happiness. He would not die by the hands of a would-be demon, a monster of a human. And he would not allow his woman to be touched by another mans hands!

His eyes flashed red as the only warning for Naraku and those around them. The pain seemed to recede as the need to kill rose. He didn't question this change, only acted on it, swinging newly extended claws toward the man before him, smiling a fang filled smirk on a purple striped face.

Naraku barely dodged the first swing, the claws that ran down his chest ripping armour, cloth and flesh equally as easily. Blood splattered out from the wounds, soaking the tattered kimono.

The dog demon didn't waste a moment in hesitation before moving in on the now retreating half demon. His speed brought him right back before him, slashing the tentacles before his path as he moved in. The startled look on the filthy smelling half demon's face sent a thrill of pure pleasure down Inuyasha's spine before he plunged his hand through the unprotected neck, severing the head from the body.

He straightened up, the smirk still on his lips. He brought his bloodied hand up to his face, cracking his knuckles before licking the blood off. The desire for blood remained, the hunt and the kill still foremost on his mind, but as he cleaned himself he became aware of another scent and taste that lingered on his fingers. He slowly became aware of the reason he had been fighting this male. There was a female waiting for him. He turned red eyes to search for her, ignoring the fighting still going on around him as Naraku's people were subdued.

"How…."

With a growl Inuyasha swung back to the disembodied head that lay on the ground glaring up at him.

"How… could I lose to… _you_!" The eyes shifted to the balcony. "My treasure…."

Inuyasha snarled a response before plunging his hand into the body, instinctively grabbing hold of the heart there and ripping it from the chest cavity. Once again the dog demon was bathed in his enemy's blood but he did not waste time in cleaning himself. Instead he zeroed in on the female he had scented.

She was leaning against the railing gazing right back at him. He ignored her mixed look of fear and relief as he moved to her, intent on claiming her. A powerful silver haired dog demon moved into his path and somewhere a voice cautioned 'pack leader'. Avoiding the arm that reached to grab him, but choosing not to confront the male, he remained single minded and leapt to where his female stood.

She stumbled back from him when he landed beside her. He scanned the room for threats, taking in the crumpled forms of two more females and an adolescent male. Confident in their security he moved toward her with a wicked grin. She was the spoils of his war. He could smell himself on her as well as the purity that still had hold of her body. He would take that from her, defile her and inhabit her. He would sink his claws, fangs and body into her until their fluids merged and she became a part of him, mind body and soul. Any who looked on her would meet a quick death, and if she ever tried to leave his side, he would kill her. She was his.

A movement behind the girl caught his eye. The unconscious female was rousing. Her red eyes met his and he became aware of the scent claim on her and her position as a mated female to the dog demon that had tried to stop him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, her sudden weariness amusing him. Hand shaking, she grasp the ankle of the girl, startling her slightly. Though her eyes never left him, he sensed her attention shifting from him and snarled as she listened to the female's whispered words.

"Stand your ground. You give into him now and your position will always be below him."

He snarled again, grabbing for her and pulling her away from the downed female. She gasped, but still held his gaze. He towered over her, lips pulled back as he tried to intimidate her. Still she stared at him, eyes hard and unyielding to his demands.

"You are still my Inuyasha. You will never hurt me. I trust you." Her touch was gentle as her free hand touched his cheek, tracing the jagged line there. "You're… beautiful…."

He snapped at her already retreating fingers before grasping her chin and forcing her into a submissive pose, head turned to the side. She struggled against him, her gaze now sparking with anger as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He recognised his match moments before the purification energy coursed through him and he collapsed into darkness, the female still clutched in his arms.

A/N: OO bows low before readers Please forgive this humble servants long absence. I am willing to perform seppuku to make it up to you, if so required. But first, I ask that you hear me out. See, I got this fancy new laptop, a real beauty. But it didn't have Word on it. So I'd go to my old comp but lose all my motivation. A month ago I got Word, so now I've been writing. I do apologise. Forgive me please.

Yes, we are coming very close to the end here. I would like to take this opportunity to thank some people and answer some questions.

First, thank you Numisma for your help in beta work when time permitted ;) Midoriko-sama, thank you for allowing me to bounce ideas off of you and helping me work things out when I'm stuck. And thanks to my friends and sister for their support.

There have been questions about what fairytale this was. I mentioned it somewhere, I'm sure of that, I just don't know where it is. The copy of the story I have is 'Cat Skin', though it is known by a lot of different names. Strangely (and creepily) enough there is also a Catholic Saint with a similar story that I only learned about from a reader after starting this.


	20. No One Knows

Dog Skin

Chapter Nineteen: No One Knows

Once their leader had been defeated, it hadn't taken long to put down those of Naraku's men left inside the castle gates. Sesshoumaru's remaining guard and armed servants had been controlling the situation quite well up till then. Those who fought outside the castle walls to take control of the town had been a little more difficult to subdue. However, those lords who stood to gain from being in his good graces had offered their own samurai for his use, and he had made good on that.

The attempted invasion was all but crushed, the remaining Thunder Brother held under wards provided by the monk, Miroku. After Hiten's death the creature had gone insane, swearing revenge on the princess who had slain his beloved brother. That could not be tolerated. However, what would happen with Manten along with the remainder of Naraku's men was entirely dependent on his brother's actions once he awoke.

Said brother, he had been informed by Jaken, had already been moved by servants into his own chamber, the princess having gone with him. He had also been told that the monk had come and collected the slayer and her younger brother. The boy's injuries had been severe and he had told his physicians to keep him informed. The young man had done his duty to his lord, putting his life on the line to protect his queen. Sesshoumaru could only reward such devotion.

However, now that everything else had been taken care of, Sesshoumaru was able to deal with what had been concerning him the most.

He entered his chamber to find Kagura lying in their pallet, breathing laboured and eyes closed, a small frown furrowing her brow. Naraku's move to break the blood-bond he had with Kagura had been unexpected, especially considering the unknown effect it could have had on the now deceased king. Sesshoumaru was not pleased at missing such a possibility and so leaving his newly taken mate open to attack. Not even when it had happened had he been aware of what Naraku had done, and so unable to shield or support her like he had sworn to her he would. Now, due to a lapse in his judgement, his mate had been left in a weak and vulnerable state, a position no demon wished to be in.

Her eyes cracked open when he knelt beside her, her ruby slits watching him guardedly.

"This Sesshoumaru is… pleased to see you are recovering. It is regretful that Naraku's plan was not discovered before he had a chance to implement it." It was the closest he could bring himself to an apology.

Her eyes closed once more and she released a long breath, tension in her shoulders and back visibly draining from her. He realised then that she'd thought he'd come to reprimand her.

"Help me sit up," she said, her normally defiant tone quiet and subdued.

He slipped his arm under her back and lifted her, allowing her to rest against his chest until she was steady. At her insistence he released her, amused by her need to prove herself to him even after he had chosen her. Eventually she would learn it was safe to let down her guard with him, but habits were hard to break, especially when it came to self preservation.

They sat in silence for a time, her gaze downcast, and her fingers twisting together with the absence of her fan.

"Inuyasha-sama… did he…." The question hung in the air, unspoken but asked.

"No. O-hime Kagome was able to stop him," Sesshoumaru said. "He now lay's in human form in his room with her at his side, or so Jaken has informed me."

"Naraku?"

"Dead, his army defeated."

She was silent. Then her shoulders shuddered and she let out a small laugh.

"It is done then. We're… free from him…."

He saw the drop of water hit her clasped hands, and his eyes widened in fascination. He didn't hesitate in taking hold of her chin and force her to face him. Glassy, tear filled eyes looked up at him, shame slowly creeping into them even as tears streamed down her cheeks. He was speechless.

"I'm sorry," she said in a murmur.

With a finger he cleared the path of tears from her cheek, only to have more fall to take their place. He cupped her face then, aware of her growing discomfort at his close study.

"These," he said, indicating the tears with another swipe of his thumb, "are for me only. No one else knows this side of you."

She stared at him incredulously, then, she smiled.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway to his brother's rooms, his gaze directed on the princess who knelt at the side of his currently unconscious brother. Once composed, Kagura had asked him to retrieve the princess. There were certain realities about being with a demon, even if he was a half-breed, which she needed to know.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled at the sight of his brother in human form. As a human, Inuyasha was weak and untried. As was necessary, his human night was hidden from all others, and so he had never been able to prove himself capable as a human. Sesshoumaru only knew the day because it had been part of their agreement all those years ago when Inuyasha had come seeking his birthright.

But as a hanyou, Inuyasha was admittedly impressive in his abilities, a credit to their father's blood. Today had been a good example of that. It had been an impressive duel, Inuyasha holding his own against such a formidable opponent. Even as a human, Naraku had been a known master of combat, and Sesshoumaru knew that had Inuyasha been allowed to fight Naraku for Kikyou in the demon custom back then, he still would have had a tough time defeating him. In this case, it was regrettable that Inuyasha had been forced to revert to pure demonic instinct to get the job done, but in the end he had come out victorious, and in the demon world, that was all that really mattered.

The princess reached out a hand, her finger running along Inuyasha's cheek where his markings had been before trailing into his hair to play with the silky strands. She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping.

"It's happened before."

She jumped at his words, looking over her shoulder with startled eyes. "Pardon?"

He entered the room, moving to stand over his brother to regard him with a heavy lidded gaze. "Long ago he was hunting rogues with Sango's father along the border. They met up with a dangerous youkai with the ability to read thoughts. The taijiya was gravely injured while the jaws of the youkai were able to snap the sword that keeps Inuyasha's demon blood sealed." He paused, his gaze drifting to the sword that now lay by Inuyasha's side.

"The Tessaiga was fixed, but since then it must be by his side in battle. If his life is in danger and he is separated from it, his instincts will take control. In that instance, he will attack anyone, friend and foe alike. When he comes back to himself, he remembers nothing."

There was silence as the princess took in this bit of information. "He didn't attack me, though."

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. "In a manner, he did."

"I see," she said, her fingers stroking through Inuyasha's hair yet again. "Inuyasha would never hurt me."

"It would be against all youkai instinct for him to kill you. All signals indicate that you belong to him. But hurting you physically, in that mind frame, he would do it. Whether to punish you or for the sheer pleasure in the act, he would do it. Do not forget, he is youkai."

She turned a glare on him, the defiant fire in her eyes assuring him that she was indeed the right choice for his brother.

"Do you still wish to be with him?"

She nodded, doubt not even shading her eyes for a moment. "Nothing could ever change my mind."

He nodded in return. "Kagura wishes to speak with you. Do not worry about Inuyasha. I will remain here with him."

She gave Inuyasha one more look before removing her fingers from his hair and standing. "Very well," she said, bowing low to him before hesitantly moving to the shoji. "I'll return soon, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited until she had left the room, the shoji closed behind her, before turning back to his half brother. "You can open your eyes now, Inuyasha. We have much to discuss."

"Kagura-sama? You wanted to see me?" Kagome said as she slid the door closed behind her. She felt more than a little awkward about this meeting, but was glad it was occurring and away from curious eyes and ears. It was odd, adjusting to Kagura's new position; now she was no longer her guardian and servant, but a queen, _her_ queen.

Kagura sat in her futon, luxurious blankets piled around her. Already colour was coming back into her cheeks. She met Kagome's gaze with a brief smile before her expression became decidedly more serious. Kagome knelt beside her former guardian, a little put off by this odd behaviour.

"Kagome-sama," said Kagura with a frown, "are you well?"

Kagome nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Yes, Kagura-sama, I'm fine."

Kagura paused, seemingly having trouble with putting into words what she wanted to. "I… I'm sorry, Kagome-sama, for the loss of your Otou-sama. He was a good man, once."

"Ah…," said Kagome, glancing down at her hands folded in her lap. "Thank you Kagura-sama. I know he was once good, I just wish I hadn't ignored the changes in him until it was too late. I can't help but think it was my fau-"

"Stop that!" Kagura grabbed her hand, forcing Kagome to look in to her frowning gaze. "You were only a child when it began, and he refused to let the priests train you in your spiritual powers. He made sure to hide all his actions from you, shelter you and keep you ignorant of the happenings in the kingdom. You can't blame yourself for this."

Kagome shook her head, trying to release her hand from Kagura's tight hold. "Ignorance is no excuse. Besides, you were sure to let me know what he was up to."

Kagura's frown deepened and she released her hand with a huff. "I did so for your sake. Someone had to appease the angered spirits with prayers. But if you must blame yourself, then make it up to your people by ruling them well."

"What?" Kagome said in confusion. She reeled slightly at the reminder of something she had believed lost to her; she had given up her kingdom when she had run away from marriage to her father. He had denounced her as his daughter to get what he wanted, therefore denying her the title. Up until now it had been a dream that she could ever return to the home she once knew and set things right with her people.

"Inuyasha defeated and killed Naraku in combat, therefore rightfully winning his intended's hand. The Eastern Kingdom is now without a ruler and is held by default in the protection of Sesshoumaru-sama, whose forces defeated the army that invaded his lands. He has seen fit to give those lands to Inuyasha as a reward for his part in defence of his territory."

"But, w-what-" Kagome said in a stutter, her features frozen by shock.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "You know nothing of youkai even after being surrounded by them all your life." Kagura met Kagome's now confused look with a wry grin. "Inuyasha declared you his intended in front of his peers. He won a duel that challenged his claim. You have not fought the claim in any way, and are known to spend your nights in his bed."

Kagome's cheeks heated. "But, we haven't… he hasn't-"

"What you have and haven't done is not important. By all intents and purposes, you are now mates. I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama is informing Inuyasha even now of his responsibilities to you and the kingdom and that brings me to why I wanted you here."

Kagome's head was swimming from all the information that had just been thrown at her. Merely a banished princess not a few moments ago, she was now a married queen with responsibilities she was not sure she was prepared for. And there appeared to be more.

"What more could there be, Kagura-sama?" Her voice was weak at best.

"You are married to a hanyou, Kagome-sama. Do you know what that means?" Kagura showed no sympathy. "He is part youkai; this means if another youkai wants his territory, he can challenge him to it. Sesshoumaru would support him if it was an invasion force, but a single rogue could rightfully challenge only Inuyasha. If it were to win, Inuyasha would lose everything, including you."

Kagome gasped, the very idea of being handed over to a stranger frightening and angering her at once. "But, I'm human! And he's part human!" she said angrily. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

Kagura was silent for a moment, her expression thoughtful. "I wouldn't know. Hanyou rarely if ever reach the position Inuyasha has found himself in. I suppose if he were to lose, your humanity and his may protect you from such a fate. But really, it comes down to what the prevailing youkai wishes."

Kagome shuddered, but then caught herself. She was becoming frightened of possibilities. Inuyasha was strong; she had seen that with her own eyes. There was nothing to fear from the future.

"Inuyasha would never lose. He's strong and too stubborn to allow himself to be defeated," she said with conviction.

Kagura regarded her sceptically. "I have no doubt in that. It's you I'm curious about, Kagome-sama. Are your feeling's for him strong enough to risk such a possibility?"

Kagome had the grace to blush. "If you're asking if I love him-"

"Keh, I don't know enough about love to think it would be helpful in that situation."

"What do you mean? You must know. You're in love with Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, clearly confused.

Kagura couldn't help but laugh, though she was still too weak for it. She had to lie back down from the exertion.

"Kagura," Kagome said with concern, "Don't you…." Her blush deepened, "love him?"

"Hn," Kagura looked away, a distant look on her face, "love is a human concept and is rarely shared between youkai. Devotion is usually the closest we come to it, and that takes time and the building of trust to achieve." She fell silent for a moment. When she spoke again; her voice was thoughtful and wistful almost. "Someday, perhaps, we will reach that point, but for now I will be content with the comfort he offers me."

Kagome wasn't completely comfortable with the idea herself, but then was she any better? She still wasn't sure about her feelings for Inuyasha after all, but was more than willing to be with him. She cared about him, would follow him where ever he lead as long as he wanted her by his side. Perhaps this was love? At the very least, it was devotion.

"Well?" Kagura asked, "You still haven't answered my question."

Kagome didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, my feelings for him are strong enough to weather anything the future may bring."

"Good," said Kagura, pleased enough with her former wards mind frame to smile, "then I relinquish my guardianship of you into Inuyasha's capable hands."

When she returned he was still sleeping and Sesshoumaru was already gone. Her head was still spinning from everything Kagura had told her, but she figured she had time to become used to the new changes in her life. They would not be returning to her home until he was well again and arrangements could be made for the move.

Kneeling at his side once again, she was pleased to see that his youkai characteristics where beginning to return. His hair was bleeding into white and his ears had begun to point and were shifting up to the top of his head to become adorable puppy ears before her very eyes. She couldn't help the flood of relief that filled her.

The purification had been an instinctual reaction to his behaviour; she'd been so angry with his manhandling and lack of respect. She'd immediately felt bad for it, especially when she'd found herself pinned under his unconscious weight. Miroku had arrived shortly after and had to help her move him off her. A little muddled, she'd sat by him, trying to find focus as she recovered. She'd been fascinated by what she saw when she could get a better look at him; ink black hair, blunt nails and human ears. She'd immediately missed the dog ears, but still, she had to admit he made a handsome human.

Now that those ears were back and he looked so vulnerable, she couldn't resist taking advantage of the opportunity. With bated breath she reached for and gently captured one of those ears between her finger and thumb, marvelling at their puppy-fur softness as she caressed them, and noting the need to be all the more careful because of it. The one not being touched twitched, as though jealous of the other, while a low groan of appreciation dragged from deep in Inuyasha's throat. She giggled softly only to then gasp and pull her hand back as his eyes slit open to regard her with an intense amber gaze.

"I- I'm sorry," she said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

He said nothing, only reached to curl fingers around her obi and jerk her down, the constriction of her kimono causing her to fall gracelessly against him, her ear to his heart. Clawed fingers traced lines on the nape of her exposed neck, a soothing motion in time with his breathing. Her initial tension melted away and she let out a contented sigh. The fingers of the hand by her face began to play with the material of his haori and she closed her eyes in content.

They lay like that for sometime, each lost in their own thoughts but enjoying their closeness. Kagome had nearly fallen asleep when Inuyasha's whispered words drew her back to the waking world.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" she asked, drowsy. There was a damp spot under her chin. Had she been drooling? She blushed at the possibility.

He was quiet for a few moments and she wondered if he would repeat himself.

"I said… I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and his hand stilled, resting on the back of her head.

Kagome shifted, turning her head so she could see Inuyasha's face. He was staring up at the ceiling, his ears pressed to his head.

"Sorry?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

His gaze flicked to her before returning to the ceiling. "For your Otou-sama. I'm sorry I had to kill him. And for attacking you, Sesshoumaru said I went after you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Kagome looked down, becoming sombre at the thought of her father. She fingered the thread that came along the front of his haori.

"You don't have to feel guilty for that. You didn't kill him. He'd been dead for a long time already." She played with the thread a little more before releasing it and looking up at him with a smile. "As for that, you didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me."

He stared at her blankly. How could she have such faith in him after she had seen what he was capable of? Gripping her biceps, he drew her up along him until they were face to face, the barest of space separating them.

Her smile faltered only a little as confusion settled in. A frown marred his brow now as he studied her, staring into her eyes and looking for something she could not fathom.

"I could… I would hurt you, like that," he said forcefully, his voice rough to cover up the vulnerability she suddenly sensed there. "I would hurt you, and I would revel in it, your screams, your pleas, they'd make it that much more sweet. I'm youkai, Kagome."

She shook her head, disturbed by the conviction she heard behind his words, but able to smile still. "You could never hurt me."

Then they were kissing and he was holding her to him in a tight embrace with no room to move. There was such a desperation on his side that it almost frightened her. She did her best to sooth him, trying to gentle the kiss that was bruising her lips, even as she basked in the attention. Her breath caught as one of his hands found her neckline and plunged beneath it, his claws ripping through the bindings over her breast before his fingers found her nipple to then pinch it as if to prove he could hurt her without a second thought. A squeak wormed its way up her throat at such rough treatment, but had no where to go but into his mouth as he slipped his tongue along hers.

If not for the scratch at the door that had him releasing her, she wondered how far he would have gone to prove his point. She pulled back with a gasp for air, staring at him in shock as he watched her. Sitting up he pulled her kimono to cover her more respectfully, his eyes trained on hers the whole time.

"Enter!" he said with a growl.

The door slid open, a servant Kagome recognised from the kitchen holding a tray of tea and food before her. The girl glanced up at her as she set the tray inside the room and Kagome knew she saw recognition alight on her face. Yes, the servants would soon know they'd had a princess in their midst this whole time. She mentally cringed at the mayhem that would erupt in the kitchens from such a revelation. Poor Kaede….

"Your dinner, Inuyasha-sama," said the servant with a bow.

Inuyasha nodded curtly. "You can go."

The girl hesitated, looking as though that were her greatest wish. "Inuyasha-sama, I'm sorry, but Sesshoumaru-sama wishes for you and the O-hime-sama to join him and his Jo'ou-sama once you have finished. He said he wishes to discuss the future."

A growl rumbled from him and he looked away from the girl, clearly not happy with having to see his brother again so soon. The girl cringed, frightened by the sound.

"Thank you," Kagome said, feeling sympathy for the girl. "Tell him we will meet with him when able."

Relieved the servant girl bowed low once more and closed the shoji as quietly as she could when retreating so quickly.

Glancing at Inuyasha, who was now glowering off to the side, Kagome decided it was best to let him be for now. With a sigh she scooted over to the tray and began to unload it. It didn't take long before she was aware that Inuyasha was now watching her as she worked. Frowning slightly she ignored him and continued with her task

She was just lifting the tea to pour it when there was a rustle of cloth. She froze, hands stilling on the teapot and then releasing it when two arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back to the futon and against the hard warmth of Inuyasha's body. His nose pressed to her neck as he inhaled deeply before pressing his lips to her skin, moving them up along the flesh till his teeth caught hold of her lobe. Her breath caught and her eyes nearly rolled back as his breath whispered across the sensitive skin there.

"I need you," he said in a pained whimper against her ear, his voice causing her to shiver in reaction. "I'm sorry, but I need you more than anything and it makes me crazy to think I could lose you through my own actions." His hand slid down her front and over her obi to grasp an edge of her kimono.

"Inuyasha…," she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering as his tongue slid over her flesh.

"Say you're mine, say I can have you," he said in a murmur, his hand pulling the top panel away to then move to the other edge. "Please say you'll have me."

She couldn't say no to him. She didn't want to say no to him. Turning her head and pushing her fears aside Kagome found his lips and kissed him with as much passion as she could, trying to make him understand that he was everything to her. Her hands found his to rest over them and keep them still for the moment. He tried to take control of the kiss, but she wouldn't let him, pulling back just the slightest bit and moving away each time he tried to renew the contact; this was her kiss and she would take it where she wanted it to go.

"I'm here," she said in a murmur against his lips, "I'm not going anywhere."

Breathing ragged she tried to nudge his face up with a slight press of her nose to his cheek. He eventually got the message and tilted his head back. The odd angle allowed her little access to him, but she could reach his chin, which she kissed and nipped at before moving back to his mouth to accept the kiss he was moving in for.

With a groan he took control once more, plunging his tongue into her mouth to once again taste her distinct flavour. Shaking her hand from his, he continued to peel back the layers of her kimono to bare her thighs to the chill of the late afternoon air. With no barriers to block him he didn't hesitate to touch and caress her soft thighs, already imagining them wrapped around his waist as he drove into her over and over.

She shivered at his touch, his hand moving along her inner thigh in light, stimulating passes that had her senses screaming in hyper awareness. Between his kisses and touches, her head felt light. She was having trouble drawing in enough breath and the constriction of the obi around her middle meant any breaths she managed were shallow at best. But with the necessity of seeing his brother so soon, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to undress her. It would require calling in a servant to help her dress once more and that would make what they had done embarrassingly obvious.

When his hand finally came up to tease her curls she began to squirm, her memory of what that hand had done to her last night making her eager for it's touch. He chuckled against her mouth and then nipped at her lower lip before suddenly removing his hand from her. She cried out in disappointment, she didn't want him to stop.

Fearing he'd changed his mind when he slid his hand under her and began to lift her from him, she twisted and squirmed, trying to dislodge his hold on her. She wanted to stay with him, explore these sensations he was inciting in her. When the arm around her middle tighten and press her to him, she went still, her body tense

"Shh, don't be afraid, it's me," he said, clearly believing she had become frightened of the intimacy once again.

Kagome shook her head in frustration with enough force that a few hairpins came loose. "No, that's not it, it's just I thought…." A blush coursed over her cheeks as she caught herself. What had he done to her?

"You thought what?" he asked, nuzzling her reddened cheek to bring her attention back to him.

She peeked up at him from the corner of her eye, her voice small as she forced her words out. "I-I thought you were going to s-stop… and… I didn't want you to."

A self-satisfied smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm not stopping." To prove his words he continued to lift her, bunching her skirts around her waist only to then place her back on his lap, her bent legs to either side of his thighs and his hands on her naked hips. "See?"

Before she could think of a response that would retrieve her dignity, his hands were moving on her again, one sliding between the lips of her sex and the other finding it's way to her breast. She gasped as he kneaded her, flicking a finger over her nipple as he latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping on the flesh and causing her to tilt her head to the side in appreciation and open invitation. She felt like she was about to break apart with the sensation overload and needing a focus, reached with a trembling hand to catch a fuzzy ear. An appreciative groan came from her hanyou prince and his mouth lost all movement on her. He tilted his head into her fingers, pressing the ear more fully into her hand.

"Looks like I found your weak spot," she murmured, grinning in satisfaction.

A rumbling growl was his only response before he slid his finger along her slick folds to rub the sensitive nub there. She whimpered at his touch, her eyes, like his, now focused on his hand as he built up the fire in her abdomen.

"It's only fair since I already know all of yours," he said darkly, nipping her once again on her sensitive earlobe.

Kagome whimpered and her hand stilled on his ear. Somewhere in the back of his mind Inuyasha was amused by her absorption in what his hand was doing. He had to admit, he was enjoying watching too, his stiff member twitching as her bottom squirmed against it, his excitement and need growing as he watched his middle finger play within her, his other fingers spreading her for a better view. He wanted her, god damn-it he wanted her_ so fucking bad_.

Abandoning her breast, he fumbled with the ties of his hakama. Kagome's free hand went to his hip, steadying herself at the loss of his supporting arm. Inuyasha hissed through his teeth when his erection was finally released and slid against the smooth skin of her behind. Already his mind was providing him with images of himself sinking into Kagome and he knew he needed to be in her soon.

"It'll be uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better, I promise," he said in a murmur against her ear. She turned her heavy lidded gaze on him and nodded, still breathing heavily as he continued to play with her. The trust in her eyes had him wishing he could prepare her better, but with his claws there was no way he would try stretching her in advance.

Gripping his hip Kagome tried to prepare. For what she wasn't sure, but her anxiety was mounting as he removed his hand from her to take hold of her hips again and shift her, bringing her back and angling her toward him. The thick hardness she'd felt pressed to her bottom slid between her cheeks as he guided them both, before it came to rest at her dripping sex. She began to play with his ear again, more for her comfort than for him, before she forced her gaze down again.

Her first sight of a man didn't last long as he began to press into her almost immediately after. Her breath caught at the sight and feeling of him disappearing inside her. He was stretching her, filling her to a point that was almost painful. And then it was painful and she couldn't stop the alarmed cry that left her lips, her eyes widening in surprise as tears formed almost immediately. But still he kept going.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha yelped in pain when her hand clenched his ear, folding it in ways it wasn't meant to fold. "Damn-it, Kagome," he said, nipping her reprovingly on her neck. Her muscles had tightened around him in a deliciously painful way while her body had gone stiff in his arms, speaking strongly of her discomfort. Once he was fully seated in her he'd let her get used to him but she had to relax for that to happen. "You gotta relax."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, the tears forced out to run down her cheeks. "It hurts, Inuyasha," she said, gasping with effort against her kimono bindings.

Recognising she was near panic, Inuaysha moved a hand from her hip to knead her thigh reassuringly. The muscles, tight and hard at first, twitched under his insistent rubbing before relaxing. "It's okay, Kagome, you just need to relax and it won't hurt so much."

Trying to do as he said, Kagome focused on controlling her breathing and the hand massaging her thigh. He kissed her neck encouragingly as she released her tension enough for him to slide the rest of the way in.

A whine of appreciation was his response to the sensation of her slick walls encasing him so completely. He was clutched so tightly he thought he might explode. Instinct urged him to move, but her whimpers at even the slightest shift of his pelvis had him holding back. He'd hurt her enough already, he didn't need to scare her into never wanting to try this again. But still, it was hard holding onto his shredded self-control.

"Oh kami, Kagome, you feel so good," he said on a moan, and tried to distract himself and her by starting to play with her sensitive nub once again.

It was like a shock, the barest of touches having her jolting on his lap, her inner muscles subtly rippling around him. Kagome didn't know what to think as she arched back against him with a moan, the pain forgotten in that moment of pleasure as her hips undulating in an instinctive move to preserve the sensation.

It was all too much for him and he began to move within her, pulling out only to push back in, her body driving him wild. It seemed unable to make up its mind as it first tried to suck him back in and then try to keep him out. The slide of friction only encouraged him, her mixed cries leaving him hungry for more. Her head had lolled back onto his shoulder; eyes squeezed shut and mind lost to the sensation only he could give her. Again his finger moved over her and he smirked into her neck as she cried out in mindless pleasure. She was so, fucking, _sensitive_.

It was building again, what she had experienced last night. It was there just on the edge of her awareness, building in tides that had her muscles quivering and body moving to help her reach it. The pain was still there, but dulled by the pleasure. He leaned forward a bit and she was forced to release his ear and hip to rest her palms on his knees as he took a more forceful hold on her hips, claws pricking into her skin. The shift of angle was startling and she bit her lip on a moan as his movements intensified, his pelvis connecting with her bottom in increased regularity, his movements shallow and forceful.

With a final thrust he pulled her down, burying himself deep within her. He stiffened beneath her, a savage growl of appreciation ripping through him to vibrate into her as he found his release.

She had been close, she'd felt herself just on the cusp of that glorious release and for a moment she felt cheated. Then his finger moved and the wave of building pleasure crested throwing her body into uncontrollable spasms, her muscles rippling around him to milk from him all he had left. As pleasure flooded her extremities, her world went white, her breathing erratic as she choked on whimpering cries and she gasped for breath. She was becoming light headed, and in the end it was too much for her. The world that had been white went black.

It was sometime later when she came too. She was lying against Inuyasha's chest as he leaned against the wall, the futon beneath them and his arms around her. Her clothing had been rearranged to cover her once more, and she had the distinct impression that she had been cleaned up. She snuggled deeper into his warm body.

"You awake?" asked Inuyasha, his voice rumbling with barely veiled amusement.

"Mmm hmm," she said, looking up at him with a contented smile.

He returned a half smile. "Good." His claws began trailing along her neck. "I was worried when you fainted like that and stayed unconscious for so long. Are you feeling okay?"

Kagome took a moment to assess her body's condition. By the throbbing between her legs, she knew she wouldn't be moving around much in the near future. She would be lucky if she could make it to see Sesshoumaru and Kagura without needing Inuyasha to carry her. But then again, she didn't really want to go anywhere right now. She just felt so deliciously content and relaxed where she was. Perhaps they could skip it?

A blush surfaced with little encouragement at the memory of the mind numbing pleasure she'd experienced with Inuyasha and she became intensely fascinated with the thread across Inuyasha's haori once again. It had been amazing, but she couldn't deny she had been frightened. When the darkness had come it had been almost a welcoming relief.

"Nn, I'm fine, Inuyasha," she said, and as if to prove it, she shifted to sit up and face him only to then cringe in pain as her muscles protested from the sudden movement.

His hands were on her immediately, steadying her as he frowned in concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded, drawing in a deep breath as she became used to the sensation. "Ya, I'm just stiff, that's all."

Inuyasha continued to frown, but released her when she pulled away. He turned to the tray of food he had apparently moved closer and lifted chopsticks piled with rice and a piece of crab to her mouth. "You need to eat something before we see Sesshoumaru. It'll take all your energy to put up with the bastard."

Kagome grinned at his seemingly habitual slight to his brother before obediently opening her mouth and accepting the food. She was sure he would have continued feeding her, but she had the dignity to take over for herself, taking choice bites and even feeding a few to him as they ate in companionable silence.

"How long was I out, anyway?" she asked, curious since she had never fainted before.

"About ten or so minutes," he said, lifting his tea for a sip.

She felt ashamed at such a sign for weakness. "I'm sorry if I worried you," she said softly.

"Keh," he said, and took another sip of tea. "I was just too much for you."

She couldn't help herself. She punched him in the arm in a very un-princess like response. He gave a half hearted "Ow," and rubbed the spot she'd hit before a sly smile found its way onto his lips. She couldn't help but laugh.

A/N: Thank you for not requiring seppuku for the last chapter. Disturbingly enough, however, a lot of you implied that I should postpone it till after I'm done with the story. The lesson here; be careful with your wording peoples, unless that is what you meant to imply… in which case…OO,

I agonized over this chapter incessantly. Self-doubted, self-criticised, and invited Midoriko-sama to cut my heart out during her beta work and show it to me. She was very gentle, I assure you. Delicate touch that one. I've read over it, reworded passages and added and subtracted and still I'm not sure how I feel about it. But I know it's done as much as it can be and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Just so's you know, there is an epilogue.

Questions: "Deerskin". Never heard of it until after I'd started writing this. I kid you not. I've been searching for a copy of it since I found out but have not been able to find one. I'm curious to see how close I am to that version. I will find it though, of yes, I will.


	21. Aching For You

Dog Skin

Chapter Twenty: Aching For You

The meeting with Sesshoumaru and Kagura had been short but had left Inuyasha pissed off for a good week.

As was within their right as Kagome and Inuyasha's King and Queen, the two youkai had ordered them to prepare for an official wedding that would happen within a week. Since Kagome was human it was necessary to follow human tradition in order to appease the visiting human lords and kings, not to mention those humans that made up the bulk of the citizenry of Kagome's homeland. While preparations were being made for that, they were also expected to organise their return to the Eastern Kingdom, which meant Inuyasha needed to deal with those of Naraku's remaining men to see where their loyalty lay.

Upon their arrival for the meeting, Inuyasha had noticed the two of them scent the air ever so subtly. While they said nothing, he knew that they had guessed what had occurred not too shortly before their arrival. He couldn't help the smug satisfaction he felt at knowing they knew he had taken Kagome. She was indisputably his; the smell of him on her body nearly screamed it.

He would be the first to admit he was a bit distracted during the meeting, only catching snippets as his mind went back to the girl beside him. Flashes of their recent activity kept coming to mind without much encouragement. All he wanted was to get her back to his rooms. If he had his way, she wouldn't be leaving the bed again until the wedding.

It was when several servants were called in and began to lead a worried looking Kagome away that Inuyasha had snapped back into the present only to realise he'd missed something important. What he didn't miss was that his mate was being taken away from him.

With a snarl he had leapt up, pulling a now shocked Kagome away from the servants. He'd manoeuvred her behind his back even as she'd tried to talk to him and calm him down. His brother's narrowed gaze had caught his attention and he'd ceased his snarling, though with some difficulty. His lip remained curled, fangs showing in an obvious threat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, holding Kagome firmly behind him.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I have already explained myself. Your mate's honour will be protected. She will be placed under watch in the rooms connected to yours."

God-damn fucking politics!

And so it was that for that week he was never allowed to be alone with his mate. What had been an easy temptation to ignore before was damn near impossible now. On the first night he had tried to sneak in to be with her, only to find several youkai ladies sleeping in the room with her. Unlike the human servants he had expected, the females had posed a slightly greater threat to his person. They had their orders from their lord and when the sliding door that separated his room from Kagome's had slid open, they had been alert and ready for him.

It was dangerous to come between a male and his mate, but even Inuyasha was wary of the threat twelve very pissed off females could be to his person. He'd backed off with a low growl, promising revenge on his brother one day.

After that he had stalked her movements when free to do so. On top of preparing their return to his new kingdom, he had to help Sesshoumaru finalise the treaties with the other kingdoms. To add to that he'd found that most of her day was spent surrounded by the ladies of the court in the feasting hall. The gardens were no longer a suitable place for them to gather since the autumn chill had set in. Their main topic of conversation was on preparations for the human wedding that Miroku would perform. Though he was Buddhist and she was Shinto, she hadn't wanted it any other way. Many of the youkai females were excited since they had never seen a human ceremony for mating before. They babbled constantly about it, his mate patiently answering their questions again and again. Comparisons would sometimes arise and this was when they would tease her about her wedding night. Their comments were discreet for the sake of the female human ears around them, but it was obvious that they were alluding to her mated scent. She could only blush at this and he smirk from his hidden position.

He'd noted Kagura's presence among the women at times, though she appeared not to enjoy it quite as much as Kagome. It looked as if Kagome was in her element with the women while the wind witch was awkward and silent. Being a Queen now, she would have to get used to the social side of it.

He'd thanked the kami when the opportunity to be alone with Kagome had finally presented itself after a long week of covert surveillance. His unnatural patience had finally paid off.

The moment she'd exited the room after excusing herself from the group, he was there, taking hold of her and dragging her into a near by corridor to press her to the wall, his mouth falling hungrily to hers. It only took a moment's encouragement before she was pressing back against him, her dainty fingers twining into his hair to tug and sooth as their lips pressed together, their tongues reacquainting themselves in desperate caresses. On a groan he'd slid his hand over the silk of her kimono to slide over the rounded cheek of her behind. A whimper from her when he squeezed it told him she liked the touch, exciting him further. He desperately wanted to pull her legs around his waist and press himself against her, but knew the damnable kimono did not allow for such actions.

Just when he'd been seriously considering pulling her kimono up around her hips to take her there, his ears had caught the creak of the floorboards that warned of another's approach. Immediately the two had frozen. When another creak had followed, they'd pulled apart, panting heavily as they'd stared into each other's arousal darkened eyes.

With a low growl of frustration Inuyasha had curled his fingers around the nape of her neck and drawn her close for a quick kiss.

"Soon," he'd said in a murmur against her lips before he'd disappeared down the corridor and around a corner.

The wedding ceremony had nearly killed him.

There she'd knelt beside him, dressed in her wedding kimono of sun, moon and star light. The fur mantel, having been cleaned and fixed, was draped over her shoulders, unable to fit over the layers. She'd been beautiful, her hair pinned up, her cheeks a soft pink while her eyes sparkled happily.

And all he'd wanted was to take her away and strip her of those layers to see the body he had been denied up to this point.

Her voice had been steady as she swore her vows to him and took a sip from the cup of sake handed to her. He had done the same, unable to take his eyes off of her while going through the motions. When the ceremony was over, he'd hoped they could just slink off, but unfortunately a feast had been planned, during which Sesshoumaru's guests toasted their union.

Finally, Kagome had been lead away by servants. When he'd had the chance, he'd hurried after her, not even looking for permission from his brother.

Now, he stood before the shoji to his rooms, a clawed hand resting on the sliding door. Tonight he would be with his mate and wife unobstructed. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slid back the door and stepped in.

Kagome knelt in the middle of their room, servants fluttering around her as they prepared her for her wedding night. Her hair hung loose down her back, the fur mantle having already been removed. At his entrance all movement stopped and the servants turned to look at him in surprise. Kagome followed their gazes to look at him over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha-sama," Kagome said, her smile, the one he hoped to see everyday, spreading across her face.

Kami, how he wanted her.

"Out!"

The servants glanced at one another, unsure of the command. Kagome's lip twitched, her eyes twinkling in her sudden amusement.

"Inuyasha-sama," one servant managed to say, her voice trembling, "we haven't finished undressing Kagome-sama yet."

He didn't even look at the girl, his eyes glued to Kagome's smiling face as she waited for him, a smirk slipping on to his lips in answer. "Don't bother. I can take care of it. Now leave us before I get pissed off."

Exchanging blushing looks, the servant girls bowed to the two royals before hurrying from the room, the door sliding closed firmly behind them.

In a second he was at her side, pulling at the obi to release her form. He ignored her raised brows as he worked. His claws made short work of the ties at each layer, the shimmering materials quickly stripped from her and thrown to drape about the room without concern. Having finally divested her of the final kimono and left her in a plain white under kimono, Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she said, placing her hands on his to still them, "please, slow down."

He focused on their hands where they rested on the ties to the yukata; her's were trembling. Taking them into his, he brushed his thumbs over the back, hoping to sooth her, before looking up into her face. She was still smiling, but it was a weak smile and the healthy glow on her cheeks was missing. Did this have something to do with that bastard?

Being sure to move slowly he brought his hand to her cheek to run his fingers up her jaw and into her hair, his thumb passing softly over her cheekbone. Their eyes locked and he read the unnecessary insecurity in hers. Moving his fingers in soothing circles he waited until her trembling faded and the flush he found so endearing had returned to her cheeks, her lashes drifting closed.

His approach changed at this, the urgency was gone as he became coaxing, his touches soft and encouraging. He allowed her some control over the situation, letting her undress him and glide her hands over his skin in exploration. Actually, he would have liked her to continue her exploration, her feather light touches over the skin of his chest and nipples sending shivers down his spine, but there was still the issue of her yet covered body. He was even willing to let her remove the white yukata that acted as the final barrier to her body, but her hands froze on the ties. Not liking the distant gaze nor the once again sallow colour that overcame her face after he'd managed to bring back the healthier blush, he took her mouth in a distracting kiss before finishing the job himself.

She squealed when he pushed her back into the futon, her legs automatically curling around his hips as he crouched over her. He greedily took her breast into his mouth, causing her to arch into him as she cried out in pleased surprise. He would not give her a moment to think of unhappy or fearful thoughts, only feel.

Her hands ghosted over him again, leaving behind a tingling trail in their wake. When a finger teased the edge of his ear, he groaned his appreciation. Needing little more encouragement, he rubbed himself against her entrance tenderly, enjoying the feel of her wetness coating him before he slid into her, her wet heat welcoming in his sensitised state. Her moan of satisfaction rang in his ears.

Claws trailed delicately over the skin of her ribcage till he found her hip, his fingers splaying to cup her bottom. His other hand supported him above her so he could watch her expressions as he built them up slowly, keeping his movements long and slow, allowing her to meet them with her own until she was clawing at him, her nails digging into the skin of his back as she clung to him. It was then that the urgency overcame his control and he began moving faster, his strokes shallower as his pelvis met hers with increased force.

This time he was able to hold out until her muscles started to clench and grip him, her mewling cries pushing him over the edge. He growled his release into the room, the volume sure to make it heard throughout the upper floor.

With boneless satisfaction, he collapsed on top of her, their sweat slicked skin sliding together, her breasts crushed between them. He didn't want to move, but managed to shift enough to the side to relieve her of his weight. He couldn't help but feel smug at the sound of her laboured breathing and the pleasure-dazed look that still lingered in her eyes.

"That was…," she said on a breathy sigh.

"I know," he said, unable to look away from her, knowing a stupid grin was plastered on his face.

She curled up into him, legs tangled with his while he draped his arm over her. He was still wide awake and ready to go again, but the day had been a long one for her and it would be best if he let her sleep a little. Besides, the night was still young. Instead he pulled the blanket around them to protect her from the night chill.

His mind drifted about in a haze of happiness until his brothers words came back to him. It had been after Kagome had purified him, when Sesshoumaru had sent her to Kagura. He had thought his brother had wished to remind him of his responsibilities, but that had not been the case. Instead, Sesshoumaru had handed him a small metal _hanko_. It was cylindrical, perhaps the diameter of his pinkie finger, with the etching of his family lines symbol on one flat end. Such things were often used for legal documents, but this one felt different. It had an aura of its own.

"It is used for binding contracts," Sesshoumaru had said in explanation.

Inuyasha had given him a confused frown in response. "And what the fuck am I supposed to do with it?"

Sesshoumaru had looked away in apparent disinterest, before standing and moving to the _shoji_. He'd stopped to look back at Inuyasha with a calculating gaze. "Otou-sama intended to use it to bind your Okaa-sama to him for eternity, much as weak demons will sometimes do with humans. He died before it could be done."

He had left after that, leaving Inuyasha to think about the choices he'd been presented with. Creating a contract with Kagome would ensure she would be connected to him forever; his demonic energy would be imbued in her, bestowing her with longevity. She would be safe and secure with him since no demon could challenge such a contract, annulling the fear of being ripped apart if a challenger to his land and claim were to win. It may even provide protection for her if he ever turned full-demon on her again.

But would Kagome want to be bound to him for eternity? Sure, they got along fairly well, and the sex was amazing, but there had been no words spoken of love. At this moment their marriage was viewed purely as a political arrangement among the human lords, just as most royal unions were. The demon lords perhaps saw the devotion that had already developed between them, but love would never be expected.

A finger touched his frowning brow. He jumped, looking down at a worried Kagome in surprise. He hadn't even realised she was awake.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" she asked, giggling just a little at his reaction.

He sighed and curled around her more, forcing her head beneath his chin.

"Nothing."

She pushed at his chest, putting an arms length distance between them. He instantly missed the warm press of her body against his. He tried to pull her back to him, but she refused, her eyes narrowing in warning. He didn't miss the challenge in her eyes.

"It's nothing, I said. Now go to sleep, wench." He growled low in annoyance.

He wasn't ready for the yank he received on his forelock. His eyes widened in surprise as her now annoyed gaze met his.

"You're not going to keep things from me, you got it? I expect you to trust and respect me enough to tell me everything. Now tell me what's wrong!" Her eyes were shining with annoyance bordering on anger. A part of him wondered what she would look like when anger was dominant.

Apart from the fact that her 'not keep things from me' made him want to laugh in her face because of her history, his instincts were strongly displeased by her behaviour. Still, something deep inside warned him not to test her. With a snarl he forcefully removed her fingers from his hair and pulled away from her, sitting up in their futon to put distance between them. He could see her sudden surprise at his move from the corner of his eye. When it shifted to thinly veiled hurt he felt like shit.

"Look," he said, forcing the words out in a gruff voice, "it's just something that ass, Sesshoumaru, said, ok?" He hoped that would be enough for her.

"What did he say?"

_Goddamn, nosy, bitch!_ He took a deep, calming breath. "He mentioned something about our Otou-sama and my Okaa-sama. It was nothing."

She looked sceptical. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be making such a big deal about it."

Inuyasha realised then that he didn't have a choice anymore. If she wanted to know, then he'd just have to tell her, because it was obvious she wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon. Besides, he'd have to tell her eventually. Ultimately, it would be her decision.

"Fine, wench, you wanna know, then I'll tell ya," he said roughly, folding his arms and staring at the wall. "My Otou-sama planned to bind my Okaa-sama's soul to him to prolong her life. He planed to use the contract weaker demons sometimes make with humans to increase their powers and strength. He didn't need strength, but I guess the old man thought it would work to keep Okaa-sama with him."

In his periphery he could see her working through the information, trying to find what had made him so defensive.

"They must have loved each other very much," she said softly.

"Keh," he said, avoiding commitment to such a personal question.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"He died before he could do it," he said, his frown unconsciously deepening.

She was quiet for a moment and he was grateful for that. She looked thoughtful, her hand picking at the blanket.

"And… you want to try it on me?" she finally said, her brow quirked in question.

His eyes met hers, a heated blush on his cheeks. "No!" The hurt in her eyes had him back-pedaling immediately. "I mean, yes." Fear replaced the hurt and he growled in agitation, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't fucking know, ok?"

She pulled the blanket up to her chin and bit her lip. His annoyance increased as she appeared to be trying to hide from him. He suddenly had the urge to yank the blanket from her and expose her body to his gaze so that he could touch and play with her at his leisure. She had no right to hide from him. But he stamped down on those urges and thoughts when she focused a piercing look on him.

"What?" He snapped the word out between his teeth.

She shrugged. "Well… would you have wanted my Okaa-sama to do it?"

He was wary, his body stiff with the urge to run or fight strong. This had to be a trap. "I didn't know about it back then."

She waved that off. "But if you had; would you have wanted to?"

Inuyasha shook his head, steadfastly refusing to answer. "It doesn't matter. She wouldn't have let me."

This had her pausing in her interrogation, the blanket lowering just a bit with the rise of her interest. "Why do you say that?"

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away, giving Kagome his back. "Kikyou was kind, thoughtful and generous. She was completely devoted to humanity and her calling as a miko. She chose Naraku because of that devotion."

She moved behind him, her hand sliding up his bare back to rest on his shoulder as her breasts brushed his back and arm. His breath caught and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her head was tilted to get a good look at him. A small smile lit up her face and eyes.

"Eh? What's that look for?" he asked, confused and just a little on edge.

She gave a little shrug. "I like it that you would trust and care for me enough to give me the chance to choose for myself. Especially when you would never have done so for the woman you once loved."

His brows rose at her words and he realised that was just what he had unwittingly done. When it came to this young woman, all of his defences were useless. She'd gotten deeper under his skin then he'd thought possible.

"I think," she said, pressing her face into his shoulder and inhaling his scent with her eyes closed, "that I would like to be tied to you for eternity, one day."

His heart gave a jump. She had not just said that. He'd heard her wrong, he had to have – there was no way she'd really announced that….

"It's painful," he said, barely recognising the raspy tone of his own voice. "The binding is not without its price."

Soft lips feathered across the skin of his shoulder. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut against the reaction her words and actions where eliciting from his body. He suddenly wanted her; not just with the physical yearning that had plagued him all week like a famine. He wanted _all_ of her. He didn't want to share her with anyone and he never wanted to leave her side. More than anything he wanted to join with her, plunge deep inside her heart and body and stay there forever.

He was keenly aware of the shaky breath she took, the sudden stillness of her body and the press of her cheek against his back. He remained silent, waiting for her.

"If…," she said before pausing. He could imagine her biting her lip, searching for the words. "If this need I feel to be near you; the worry I constantly suffer for you when you're away; the security I feel only when I'm in your arms is… is love… then I don't think I could live with the idea of ever leaving you alone. I'm too selfish for that."

There was complete and utter silence after her confession. Even Inuyasha's heart had stopped for a few moments.

Slowly he turned. She was looking up at him now, her vulnerability and fear at her confession clearly showing on her face and in her eyes. He understood better than anyone what it was like to expose yourself and possibly have your emotions thrown back in your face. Holding her gaze, he swept her mussed hair from her shoulder, tucking strands behind her ear. "If that is love, then I'm guilty of the same selfishness."

A brilliant smile was his reward. Her small hand took hold of his where it still held her hair tucked behind her ear. She squeezed his fingers. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready," she said, clearly thinking he'd need time to prepare.

He nodded and stood, his hand slipping from hers as her blush reappeared. He had made no attempt to cover himself and it seemed she had gone into shock at his immodesty and, he dared hope, at what she'd glimpsed before averting her eyes.

With an inward grin, Inuyasha moved to his closet, sliding open a shoji and kneeling to pull out a small chest. Inside were writing brushes, paper, hardened ink blocks and a grinding stone. It was also where he had placed the _hanko_. Removing it, he closed up the box once more and replaced it in the closet. Closing the door, he stood and returned to Kagome who had been watching him with interest and, disappointingly enough, had also pulled the blanket back up to cover her. At his approach she averted her gaze as the blush returned in full force.

"I-I… won't we need the paper and ink? I can write up the contract if you'd like," she said, not looking at him until he was once again covered by the blankets.

"There's no need for paper. Your body is the contract," he said, holding the small cylinder up for her to inspect.

Wide eyed she took it, looking it over carefully before handing it back to him, clearly confused. "I don't understand. How can my body be a contract? There are no words on it to bind us."

Inuyasha took back the _hanko_, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember the few times he had seen a contract struck between a human and lesser demon. "The words we speak are the contract. Usually the demon will inhabit the human's body and only come out to defend them. They leave a mark on them automatically as an entrance and exit to the body and so they don't use a _hanko_. But since I will not be residing in you, it is necessary to use one." He was starting to understand how his father had come up with this idea.

"Well, then what should I say?" She was fidgeting, her fingers twisting the blanket folds in her lap.

He swept her hair from her shoulder, trying to keep his movements casual so as not to frighten her. "Do you freely give yourself to me?" he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Her head tilted and she hesitated only a moments. "I freely give myself to you."

The prick of a claw on her shoulder went unnoticed by Kagome. He watched as blood welled up, creating a rounded drop like sealing wax. The metal stamp was heating in his fingers and he braced himself for what he had to do. He had told her it would hurt. He had not been lying.

Moving quickly and without hesitation, he pressed the engraved end, now red hot, into Kagome's blood and flesh. Immediately she tensed and tried to move away from him. His hand moved from her shoulder to tangle it in her hair, gripping the back of her neck to keep her still. Their eyes met; hers wide in a pale face, her lips pursed in pain, while he knew that his was twisted in anguish from being the cause of that pain. The temptation to end the ritual was strong, but then he felt the tug on his demonic aura as it was dragged to the surface, attracted to the conduit the stamp and blood had created.

Tapping her lightly with his aura, he tested the opening he had created into her soul. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. A freedom and power he was not aware existed resided within her so vastly that it was like entering a new world. She was strong, for a human, and so pure. His demon half desired that strength while his human side was dazzled by the purity. Then his demonic aura expanded and took over, leaving him unaware of the purple stripes that had formed on his cheeks as his soul plunged in, intent on exploring.

Kagome arched in reaction to his soul's possession of her. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected and uncomfortable, like she was cramped for room in her own body. Her hands fluttered to his wrist, uncaring of the blanket falling from her as she tried to pull his hand away. She could smell the nauseating scent of her flesh burning and tried pulling harder. But his hand didn't budge and mounting fear began to consume her at being held in such a manner and having no control over the situation. Her inability to escape the pain being inflicted on her was adding panic to her fear, a dangerous combination.

"Inu… yasha…," she said between white lips, her hands still trying to dislodge him.

His eyes were still golden though the stripes were there, but his gaze was distant, inverted and introspective. His ear twitched at the sound of her voice and he seemed to struggle to rise to the surface. His eyes flicked first to hers before being drawn down to her breasts, staying there long enough for her to begin to fidget in discomfiture and pull on his hand again to distract him.

Inuyasha finally managed to look where her hands were so insistently tugging at him. He became aware of the rapidly cooling _hanko_ and the scent of burnt flesh. Releasing the metal cylinder to fall where it may, he tugged her to him with the hand on the back of her neck. Without thought he covered the blistered and burnt flesh on her shoulder with his mouth, lapping and soothing it with his tongue. She whimpered and cried against him, struggling to move away. His demon half was still too close to the surface for his instincts to tolerate anything but her complete submission, and the smell of her fear and pain inflamed his mind. Firming his grip on her neck he continued tending to her burns while his free hand found one of the breasts that had so captivated him when he'd first begun to come back to himself.

If it was possible, she tensed even more.

He removed his mouth from her burn with a frustrated growl, his golden eyes flashing in warning as they met hers, cheeks wet from tears. "You will not fear me," he said, commanding her obedience. "I warned you that it would hurt, now let me take care of you."

She bit her lip. "I kn-know, it just hurts so much, I wasn't expecting-" She grimaced as a jolt of pain ran through her. She tried to get a look at the damage, but Inuyasha held firm and she could only get the vaguest impression of redness from her periphery. "That bad, huh?"

His only response was a grim nod before he returned his attention to her burn. Surprisingly, his hand also returned to her breast. It was a distraction from the pain on her shoulder that she gladly latched onto. His fingers kneaded her soft flesh, pinching and tugging at her taut nipple with such skill that soon he had her body humming, even through the pain she still suffered.

When his hand trailed down, claw tracing around her belly button before continuing down to push the blanket aside and cup her sex, Kagome couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped her. Even as he continued to lap at her shoulder, his fingers slid against her, a content growl rumbling in his chest. He played with her centre and her lower body squirmed in delight while she tried to keep her upper body still.

Completely numb to the pain now, Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, her forehead resting against his chest as she breathed harshly. She'd squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them when his breathing became harsh in her ear. She could see him, hard and erect, not far from her as he curled over her for better access at the burn. She'd never really got a good look at him, either because of his eagerness or due to her modesty. Now she stared at him openly, faintly curious at the strange hard and straight contours of a man's body and sex. It twitched, as though aware she was looking at it, and her eyes widened in surprise. It almost made her want to laugh.

Releasing his shoulder she trailed her hand down his chest, curious to see what it felt like. She only had a moment to touch him, enough time to be aware that the tip was slick and the skin silky smooth. At her touch though, Inuyasha reacted violently, pulling away from her with a groan and yanking her away from him. His eyes burned into hers, his hunger evident, before he turned her head away, forcing her body to twist.

"On your hands and knees, bitch." His voice was guttural as he issued the command. She felt the urge to disobey rise in her, but her eyes were drawn to the familiar stripes and the pressure he placed on her body left her no option but to obey.

Her shoulder gave a twinge as she moved, stretching the skin uncomfortably, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected. She blinked in surprise when Inuyasha released her neck and hair once she was in the position he had demand.

His hands came to rest on her hips; his knees pressing hers apart until she was wide open for him. She expected him to enter her right away, breathing heavily in mounting anticipation. Instead, he did something she had never dreamed possible. From between her arms and legs she saw him crouch down, twist his head and press his face against her slick sex, forcing out a strangled whimper. When his tongue slid against her she threw her head back and cried out in satisfaction. It felt so good, his tongue lapping at her hungrily, searching for and finding more of her slick wetness.

He slid his tongue deep inside of her and lapped from the origin of her smell and taste. He could feel her muscles reacting. With a growl of excitement, he slid his tongue out and over her nub before plunging deep into her and triggering her release. Her cries as she lost control of her body filled his ears like music, and he ate up her offering greedily.

When her body suddenly shifted from him with a jerk, he pulled back from her, allowing some of her slick juice to trickle down her thighs. His concern was rewarded with the sight of her bottom high in the air while her front had seemingly given out on her. She was breathing heavily, eyes dazed, hair sticking to her in strands from the sweat coating her body. He leaned over her, pressing himself to her as he gently removed the hair from the damaged skin on her shoulder.

She whimpered as he ground against her, her eyes squeezing shut. "I- I can't, it's too much, I can't!"

"Shhh, aisai," he said in a murmur, once again lapping at her shoulder until her legs began to tremble. He pulled back, removing his weight from her and giving her added support as he grasped her hips. She looked at him from the corner of eye, clearly tired. "Soon I'll let you sleep, but I'm not done with you yet."

She shuddered as he pressed into her, her body needing little encouragement to welcome his, her vaginal walls still slick from the first orgasm. Once his head was in, he thrust hard and deep into her, causing them both to grunt at the force of contact.

This wasn't like the other times; she knew that immediately when he started to move. His touch was possessive, his every thrust dominant and controlling. The purple stripes on his cheeks had not faded and the part of her brain still functioning as the onslaught of sensation built up once more was pretty sure they had something to do with his uncharacteristic behaviour. It wasn't frightening; he wasn't trying to hurt her, just … trying to keep her, hold her, control her in a manner that made her feel as if their souls were running together in the same way they'd done while he'd used the _hanko_. If he tried it in their daily lives, she wouldn't stand for it, but here, in this context, she found it just a little bit thrilling. Wanting to participate and show him her willingness to join with him, she moved back against him on his next thrust.

"Fuck… bitch…" he growled out, his hands leaving her hips and closing around her breasts only to pull her up against him.

She cried out in sudden pain when her burn made contact with his chest and the salty sweat covering it. He moved quickly to sooth it, never loosing rhythm as he pulled her down on him even as he thrust up.

"Mine," he said in a growl against her shoulder, "only mine."

She cried out again, this time in anything but pain as he hit something deep inside her, her head thrown back against him as he hit it again and again. She reached up to his head, grasping his ear delicately and playing with the softness. "Yours," she said on a moan as he hit the spot again, "and mine."

His thrusts came harder and faster, a growl rumbling through his chest, his hands on her breasts bruising with the grip he had on them, astonishingly only adding to the pleasure with the increased strength of his touch. The sensations were building, one on top of the other and she felt as though her body were being torn apart as she searched for her release.

She turned her face, pressing it against his cheek. "Inuyasha… please, I can't…." It was too much. Her body was one pulsing, aching need of completion. Everything pushed for it; her hands moving feverishly over his skin, her mouth moving over his face and lips, every touch encouraging and taking at the same time.

"Then give in," he said with a grunt, "give yourself over to me completely."

She gasped as a shot of pleasure spread through her and bit him on the jaw. "Give… yourself to… me… too," she said, as something as close to a wicked smile as she could manage slipped on to her lips.

An answering grin crossed his face. "Bitch," he said fondly, nipping teasingly at her nose.

With that she relaxed, giving her body over to him, the building pleasure reaching the peak and taking her over and dragging him along with her. She called out his name in a long moan and went completely rigid; her inner muscles rippling around him and pulling him in, trying to take him deeper. A roar of fulfillment was ripped from him as, with a final thrust, he released into her.

As the tension eased from his body he sat back on his heals and pulled her down into his lap. His hands moved over her tender breasts languorously, his mouth automatically going to her healing burn to sooth it some more. Already the magic produced burns and blisters had faded. Only a bit of redness and the small symbol from the engraving burned into her flesh remained. He could still feel the pull of it on his aura, but it was faint and easily ignored.

Kagome's breathing was still heavy, her head resting back on his shoulder, her body limp, almost boneless in its relaxed state. He was smug with the knowledge that he had worn her out again, until he realised he was equally worn. Startled as his body began to tremble from fatigue, Inuyasha moved to lie them down, never letting go of his companion. Kagome whimpered in a mix of relief and disappointment when he removed himself from her, but quickly curled against him when he settled her on top of him, her ear over his heart and hair pulled to the side away from the burn.

"It's pulsing," she said, her voice faint but full of wonder, her eyes closed, "in time with your heartbeat." She drifted off after that, a faint smile on her lips.

They're skin was rapidly cooling and the cold of the night air became unbearable once more. He shifted again, his body almost leaden with his fatigue, and drew the blanket over them. Worries crowded the back of his mind. He had not expected the burn to be so severe, or the draw of his soul to hers to be so strong. It had dragged his instincts to the surface and upon first coming to himself he'd worried that he had harmed her in his excitement. She seemed fine now, but the morning could still bring a tender and temperamental female.

Heavy lidded eyes locked onto his family's symbol, the kanji for "White Fang", engraved eternally into his mates flesh. Whatever her mind-frame was come the morning, they were stuck with each other now and would have to work through it. For the rest of their lives it would be that way, and Inuyasha could only hope that they had made the right choice.

A/N: So, yeah, this was supposed to be an epilogue, wasn't it…? Geeze, oO what happened. scratches back of head Guess there was a little more to the story then I thought there was. My bad.

Thank you very much for all the reviews! I do so love all of your reviews.

Thanks to Miffuny for her fan art as well! Just remove the spaces and it can be seen here; www .deviantart. com/ view/ 34241734/

3 to Midoriko-sama for the scrumptious beta work.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The new King and Queen of the Eastern Kingdom returned to a weary population five days after their union.

As was expected, things did not go smoothly at all times. Much of the nobility was loyal to Naraku and did not view ruler-ship by a half-demon as acceptable. But Inuyasha had the support of the samurai and warriors who had seen him defeat Naraku and sworn loyalty to him. It didn't take much for the rest of the kingdoms warriors to swear him fealty. With such a strong support in military force, the nobility was wise enough not to move against him.

They weren't left completely on their own to reform the kingdom. Sesshoumaru had sent a now married Miroku and Sango with them to help with the re-structuring and re-stabilisation of the kingdom.

"If they are required, the slayer and monk are free to remain with you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru had said during their farewells. "I have no need of a holy man, and the slayer boy has proven he is more than ready to take his onee-san place as a demon slayer."

Sango had frowned in concern from where she held her horse's reins by Kagome. Her gaze was full of worry as she looked to where her brother, fully healed, stood beside the queen, Kagura. He had been made her personal bodyguard. Kagome had leaned down and placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, her shoulders almost immediately relaxing from the touch.

In the end Sango and Miroku chose to stay where they were needed most. After seeing the state of the kingdom they knew it was Inuyasha who needed them.

The citizens were distrustful of their new king. They had had enough of hanyou kings. Miroku knew from the conversations he had with the capital's people that the backing of a holy man would greatly improve his chances at proving himself instead or writing him off completely.

Rogue demons, sensing weakness in the kingdom and attracted to the scent of death and despair, had also begun crossing the border. They terrorized towns and villages unhindered by those soldiers that had remained after Naraku took his entourage to the Western Lands. Sango couldn't leave knowing innocent people were being harmed. Inuyasha immediately put her in charge of an elite group of her own choosing and she was often out for days on end heading campaigns to drive them out.

Kagome and Inuyasha's marriage for the most part was a happy one, though it did have its fair share of arguments and disagreements. Often Inuyasha would find himself locked out of their room after a particularly heated argument and would spend those nights in a spare room in a cold futon. After forcing his way in the first time this happened and consequently being purified, Inuyasha had learned to let Kagome calm down before approaching her to make up. But when they did make up, it was always worth the wait.

It had been a surprise to realise Kagome had retained her powers after their joining, but then she was Kikyou's daughter. If her mother had not lost her gift, then why should she?

Kaede was sent for to train her shortly after this development was realised. The shrine that had stood empty and dilapidated since Kikyou's death was fixed up and Kaede moved in. Soon children were being sent to her for training from villages all over the kingdom. Though her own gifts had left her long ago, Kaede took to the role of teacher quickly, instructing the girl students in the way of the Shinto miko and doing her best for the boys until a more suitable teacher could be found.

After a year of marriage, those rulers of the kingdoms who had been part of the treaty talks were invited to see what kind of ruler Inuyasha was. It was stressful around the castle as things moved toward the day entourages were expected to arrive. This was a chance for any who were interested in acquiring his territory to check for weakness.

Kouga was the first to arrive with his entourage of wolves and warriors. There was a moment of tension during the initial greeting and welcome as Inuyasha and Kouga eyed one another. Kouga was the one most likely to challenge him as a former rival for Kagome.

"I welcome you into my territory, Kouga, King of the Wolves," said Inuyasha in greeting, his eyes guarded and body angled slightly in front of Kagome. "Accommodations have been prepared for you and your men; I hope you find them suitable. I only ask that your wolves stay to the forests. My human subjects are nervous of them."

Kouga's gaze was hooded. He seemed to consider his response carefully while his eyes strayed to where Kagome stood with what she hopped was a polite and welcoming smile on her face. After a year living with Inuyasha, she thought she understood his past behaviour better. But that didn't mean she was comfortable with it. She tensed only slightly as his eyes traveled over her, but after what appeared only to be a cursory inspection, he returned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha, King of the Eastern Lands. I'm sure all will be satisfactory." He'd then turned to his wolves and much like she'd seen him do a year ago, ordered them from the castle courtyard.

He didn't show anymore interest in her after that, but Inuyasha hadn't been convinced and continued to insist Sango be with her at all times if he was not there to protect her. It was a compromise that Kagome finally agreed to, much like many of their fights and disagreements ended up being.

As the years began to pass, their kingdom prospered and the King and Queen became content and secure in their connection to one another. The blossoming love they shared only grew as they entered into their time of happily ever after.

_The End_

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and for all the lovely and helpful reviews I've received over the course of writing this story. I'm very glad you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. There have been requests for a sequel, but I hope this epilogue cancels the need for that. I never planned to write a sequel when I started this, and though it's awesome that you'd want one, I still don't plan to.

Thank you to my beta's, Midoriko-sama and Numisma 3

Comments and criticisms are welcome as always! There's always room for improvement!


End file.
